


Baby Girl, You're Mine Now

by Fallendawn



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Abuse, Angst, F/M, Gangs, Gangsters, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 110,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallendawn/pseuds/Fallendawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He backed me up to the brick wall and leaned over to my ear a whispered, “Baby girl, you’re mine now.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second story. I will be working on both together so please be kind in waiting for updates. I will get them up as fast as I can write them. 
> 
> Trigger Warning: There will be violence, blood, abuse: physical, emotional, and sexual, cursing and a lot of angst. If these things make you uncomfortable please don’t read this story.

He backed me up to the brick wall and leaned over to my ear a whispered, “Baby girl, you’re mine now.”

Asari/OC, Yongguk, rest of B.A.P., Yuri/BF, and more…

Asari - New girl, smart, mixed English(dad) and Korean(mother), long red hair, quiet, bullied, but will stand up for yourself and friends.

Yuri - Out going, bubbly, always moving, dancer, talks fast and loud when excited, doesn’t like others being bullied.

Bang Yongguk - The leader of the most feared gang in Souel and surrounding areas. Bad boy through and through. “No" is not in his vocabulary for other to use.

B.A.P. - Kim Himchan: Second, Charmer, Playboy, weapons supplier  
Jung Daehyun: wears a mask all the time, stealth for trailing people, will use he strength for interrogations if needed  
Yoo Youngjae: intelligent, the tech guy, information gather from the net.  
Moon Jongup: usual interrogator, muscle, and good with guns  
Zelo/?: stalks/kidnaps, good with knives, back up muscle if needed. 

I do have another story that is further along if you would like to check that one out while I work on getting this one going.  
The Truth Behind the Lies by fallendawn1414  
Wolves, supernatural, violence, cursing, so it’s rated M also.  
OC, Yongguk, BAP, BTS, FX, and others as the story goes.


	2. BGYMN1

I was the new girl in town and had only met my roommate Yuri. Yuri is very social and does a lot of things with her time. She goes to collage, dances with a group, and does shows on the weekend. 

I asked he to introduce me to people so I cold get to know more of them. I moved in on the weekend so most of them where out doing things. She said on Monday for sure because everyone will be at school and it’s easier to catch them there.

She offer to take me to the club with her that night to see the show her and her group were performing, but I turned he down. I still had a lot of unpacking to do and make sure I had everything for my classes.

Yuri had left and I had been working on all this stuff for hours and then I heard the rumble. 

“I should go to the store and get something to eat before my stomach eats itself” I said out loud realizing I was talking to myself. 

I better stop that before some one hears and thinks I’m crazy. I grabbed my coat and headed out to the corner store. Fall was just starting and the nights were getting chilly. I pulled my coat closer to me to keep my heat in.

When I got to the store I grabbed some bread and sauce and went to pay. I was walking up to the register when I saw a guy I didn’t thin was the type I want to run into too. I stopped in the isle and acted as though I was still looking for something. 

He was wearing all black. His jeans, tank top, leather jacket, even his boots. He had belts and chains everywhere and piercings. His hair was a dark shade of purple/blue is the best I can describe it. He was good looking, but screamed bad boy. I’m here for school not boys, I reminded myself of the last things my mother said to me as I left our little town on a bus.

I waited for him to leave and then paid for my stuff and tucked it in my coat and headed back to the apartment. It was getting even colder so I bundled up even tighter and jogged to my place. I stepped in and the warmth was heavenly. 

What I didn’t know is that I had been noticed and watched all the way home. He gave himself a little grin and reminded himself to find out who the new baby girl was.


	3. BGYMN2

The week started and Yuri had introduced me to everyone. I tried really hard to remember who they all were, but she knew to many people. I would recognized them at least and wave if they would notice me on campus. She also introduced me the surrounding area around our apartment and where not to go too.

Our neighborhood was in between the good and the bad, so one wrong turn and I could end up in some place I could be hurt. I guess the good thing I was quick learner because she was always throwing new people or places at me all the time. 

The first few weeks she stayed pretty close to me so I did’t get lost or interact with the wrong people as she would refer to them. I didn’t think she should judge people on their looks or status, but I was getting used to it.

I did notice that the boy from the first night would pop up on the street we were walking or the show up outside a store or cafe we would be at no matter what time or day it was. I still thought he was good looking, but there was something about his eyes that had my stomach knot every time we would lock eyes.

Yuri had got me to go to a few of her dance practices after school not wanting to sit at home by myself. They were really good. I could see why people came to clubs to see them perform. 

"You want to give it a try” one of the girls asked me. 

"Oh. no I’m no where good enough to dance with you guys” I replied.

“We can teach some of the simpler steps. I know you can do it. Yuri told us you did gymnastics and tumbling when you were younger so you have to have some kind of rhythm in you. Please?” she pleaded again. 

I was only introduced to them as their stage names which were all birds and I think hers was Robin.

“Robin, that was so long ago. I’m stiff as a board now.”

then in unison I hear a “Please.”

“Ok. When I make a fool of myself it’s all your fault.” I said with a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

They began to do a few small stance and rolling of the hips moves for me to try to see just how stiff I was. They and I were all shocked when my body just began to move in perfect unison with them. They tried a little harder moves and lengthened the amount. I hadn’t realized I could still move so well and that I really enjoyed moving with them. 

“Can you still do any flips or anything like that anymore?” Canary asked me. 

“I can try. I’m definitely loosened up now.” I said out of breath.

They put on 'Trouble' by Neon Jungle. It’s a nice fast pace song that for ripping is perfect. I just went for it. It got the first small flip with one rotation in it. 

“Ok, hold on because here I go” I said with a huge smile on my face.

I flipped three times and then a huge double flip in the air and landed a little hard and crouched but I had done it.

They all started jumping up and down.

“That was amazing. Can you teach me how to do it too?” Bluejay asked very excited now.

“If you can teach me how to dance?” I replied.

"You got a deal. I think we just found a new member.” Robin said putting her arm around my shoulder.

Had I known this would lead me down a road to him I might have not even stood up.


	4. BGYMN3-50

Chap 3:  
My life was now very full of activity. I was full time student in collage, learning the dances with Yuri’s group, and started a part time job to help supplement my expenses that my parents couldn’t afford. 

They had given me my stage name for the group and I loved it. I was Phoenix or Fox around school. Fox being the name of the phoenix in Harry Potter which I guess the leader Robin loved. 

I was even going to the clubs now to watch them dance so I could get used to being in there and see how they worked on the stage together. They were amazing and I thought 'there is no way I’ll ever be good enough to be up there’. I never noticed in the club that I was still being watched. 

My part time job was just working at the corner store, but it was money and close. When I would get out late from cleaning or inventory I was happy to have short walk home with it being pitch black. I would have my head on a swivel making sure nobody was around, but we know one person who was there.

“Boss, what’s up with you lately. You have been going out alone a lot. Are you tailing someone? You know I’m the best at that.” Daehyug asked very curious. 

Zelo was also wondering as to what his brother had been up too.

“Not your concern. If I needed you I would have asked for you. I’m just checking around the city to make sure everything is going the way it should. I have to be on top all of it you know. One slip and someone will try to push you out.” Yongguk said in low monotone voice. 

He could not let on that he was only telling part of the truth. The good thing about the blonde girl dragging ‘baby girl’ around town is I got to follow her and check on my territory. The only thing that sucked was when she was in class. I can’t see her then because I’m to recognizable to be running around the campus.

“If you need anything checked on, you can send us out too. We all know where who and when our people should be doing things around town. It’s a big territory to be checking out yourself. You also know that any of our competition would gladly take you out given the chance. So no necessary wondering without back up ok boss.” Himchan said to him in a calm but matter of fact voice. 

Himchan being the second and best friend of Yongguk would be the only one to be able to be so blunt to him without a wrath of dominance from him.

"I know Chan. I’m always packing and I know this city like the back of this hand. If I ever got in serious trouble, there are plenty of people loyal enough to back me up if I couldn't get to one of you.” Yongguk said looking at his crew sitting around the living room.

“Actually Youngjae come in my office a minute.” He said and started walking to the room.

Youngjae jumped up so ready for something to do. He hates being bored and he hadn’t anything than the usual for over a week.

“Close the door. I need to ask you for a personal favor that you are going to keep from the others right now, understand?” He said in him low boss voice when he was serious about something.

Youngjae closed the door and listened. “Of course, but you don’t usually keep things from us. How serious is it that I have to keep it so secretive?” He said a little worried. 

When the boss stays quiet about something it’s not usually a good thing for anybody.

“I need you to find out as much information on a girl living at this address.” Yongguk slid a piece of paper over to him.

Youngjae stood up and walked over to grab it.

“Is she someone we are going to use against someone or ransom or something?” Youngjae asked not knowing of any kidnaps plans in the works right now.

“You don’t need to know why. Just do it and like I said keep it to yourself. When you get it, bring it to me straight away.” Yongguk now looking at Youngjae with eyes getting dark and serious.

Youngjae knew better than to push the issue of why or who. Do his job and keep the boss happy.

“Of course, as fast I can.” Youngjae said tucking the paper in his pocket and walking out of the office.

‘You’ll be mine soon baby girl’ thought Yongguk to himself. He wasn’t someone to let go of something or someone he wanted when he set his on them.

Chap 4:

I had to work really late and I told Yuri it would probably around midnight when I got home so not to wait up because she had early classes. I was exhausted when I finally walked out of the back of the store and started heading toward my place. I was not on my usual owl watch and didn’t notice the group of three boys walking my way. 

“Hey pretty, what are doing out so late? How about you let us take you home and have so fun?” He said with grease oozing from his grin.

“No thank you. I live right here so no worries.” I said not catching on to what they were implying.

“Even better. We can have party at your place.” He said grinning even bigger now. 

They had slowly made there way around me so I really couldn’t go anywhere and the alarms started going off. I had just put myself in a really bad position. I had to find a way of getting them away for me and not to Yuri’s doorstep. 

I pushed the infront of me as hard as I could and he actually moved. I guess between working and dancing I’ve gained some muscle.

“Get the bitch” is all I heard as I ran as fast as I could looking for anywhere to hide or get up. “If I could just find a dumpster or a fire escape ladder i could be gone” I said panting down the street.

I didn’t know that I was running right into the one person I was sure I didn’t want to see. I hit it like a brick wall and bounced back expecting my butt to hit the ground any second. I didn’t and I opened my eyes to see him right in front of me holding my arm. 

“Sorry man that bitch is ours” the greasy guy said to him.

He looked away from me and up at them and I swear they turned as white as ghost. I think I even saw their souls float out of their bodies. 

“What did you just call her?” He almost growled out to the three boys standing infront of him.

“Nothing. We didn’t mean it it. We didn’t know she was with you.” He said quickly and they turned and tool off just as fast as they had came.

“What do they mean with you? I don’t know you. I mean I should be thanking you for chancing them off. I’m Asari.” I said in a irritated but fading into embarrassment tone.

“It’s fine. You should not be out here this late by yourself. The neighborhood is not good. You should be getting home.” He said and his voice was low and that sexy chainsaw.

“Yeah. I live “ I turned my head around and realized I had ran somewhere I didn’t know.

Problem?” He said again with that velvety voice of his.

“I don’t know where I am? I’m new and never been in this part. Could you tell me how to get back to XXXX? I asked shyly now.

“Sure. I do even better. i’ll walk you there incase there are anymore like them hanging around.” He saw with a small grin on his face.

“Thank you so much. I can’t believe I got lost. Yuri is going to kill me for not having come and get me now.” I started to ramble.

“Do you live with this Yuri?” Ha asked just trying to make conversation and enjoying the tim together for the moment.

"Yeah, she is my roommate and we go to Uni together to. She is teaching me how to dance with her group.” I said still rambling.

“You should be careful who you tell yourself about too. You don’t what they might do with it.” He said without that grin on anymore.

Alarms. ‘Shut up, Shut up, and get away from him’ is all could think after a statement like that. I saw my street and let out a small sigh.

“I know the way from here. Thank you for walking me this far.” I said and quickly started to walk away from him.

When I finally got in the door and shut it with the three locks Yuri’s dad had insisted she have for her stay there, I was thankful for now feel safe. "Yuri is going to yell at me for hours when I tell her about this tomorrow” I said quietly to myself as I climbed in my bed not even changing.

Chap 5:  
He watched her walk away and followed in the distance just to make sure she made it in her door. He turned around and went to his car which was parked a few blocks away with a little smirk. The way she just started rambling was adorable to him. It won’t be much longer ‘baby girl’

He got into his car and headed to the club his boys were at. They had business to do tonight and he was running a little late because of the altercation. He put his foot down to make up time and never had to worry about the cops pulling him. He would dare the cop that ever tried. He did miss the days of coming and running from them, with the adrenaline rush from it.

He pulled up to the club and park in his spot. He walked up to the back door which was opened for him. They always watched the back door and seeing the boss walking up you open because if he has to knock your going to be knocked out.

“Hey, is everything ready? Are they here yet? Which room are we in?” Yongguk startled rambling off questions to get this over with so he could go and enjoy a good drink.

“We have the room and equipment all set up in room 3. They have been there for about five minutes. They seem to have their part so this should go quick since you don;t really seem to be in the mood for it tonight.” Jongup informed him of everything he had asked.

He got a side shot from the boss in the last statement. Jongup lowered his head knowing he had stepped out of line. They walked up to the door and Jongup opened the door and Yongguk stepped inside to see three men in suits ready to do business. 

“So you got the money?” Yongguk got straight to the point.

“No small talk. Straight to business. You need to learn how to lighten up and enjoy this life better.” The man in the grey suit sitting across from him spouted out.

“I would enjoy it more on the floor with a drink and a girl. Instead I’m in here with you. So you got my money so we can get this over with.” Yongguk sounded irritated and Himchan picked up on it and stepped in.

“Show us the money and you can have your product and this meeting will be done.” Himchan said firmly now standing next to Yongguk with a bag slung over his shoulder.

“Fine. Here. it’s all there, but I’m sure you will make sure.” He said with an attitude not appreciated by Yongguk who now is beginning to lean forward which to his boys meant he was on guard and they should be too.

Deahyun lifted the bag and said “it feels a little light by about 12 million won light.” 

Yongguk stood and said “If your light then you get nothing from us.”

The guy in the grey suit stood up to and said quickly “It’s not light. I would never show up with out the money for one of our deals. We have been working together for years.”

“If says your light, your light. Count it yourself. If it’s there in ten minutes we can finish this deal if not don’t show up in front of me again.” Yongguk said and walked out the door to his office. 

Zero brought him a Cognac and asked “What do we do if their light? Kill em or let them go with a warning.” while cracking his knuckles.

“if their light a warning should do. People need to know we are serious and don’t accept being played or ripped off.” Yongguk said while shuffling through some papers.

Himchan peaked his head in and informed him that they were light but came up with the money in the ten minutes he gave them. "Probably had it their trunk and as soon as they realized they shit deep they got it all for us. Do you still want to continue the deal?”

“Give them the product, but beat the bigger guy til he is in the hospital. Warning to not try anything again.” Yongguk said with a file in his hand.

"OK, I’ll let the guys know.” Himchan said and left his boss engrossed in what ever he had in his hands. 

Chap6:  
I had told Yuri the next morning about what had happened to me. I was more surprised in the fact that she cared more about the guy that walked with me than the ones that attacked me. 

“What exactly did he look like? Did he tell you his name? Did he do anything to you? Did you bring him here? Oh, please tell me he wasn’t on our doorstep.” Yuri rambled on and started to walk circles in the floor.

“Wait Yuri, what’s wrong? You make it sound like I was in more danger of the guy that helped than the guys that attacked me. Stop moving and tell me what your thinking?” I said no getting worried myself. 

“I think the guy that you ran into last night might not be such a good guy, knight in shining armor as he sounds. Did he have black outfit with leather and chains. A rally low scary as hell voice and different color hair?” Yuri asked looking me straight in the face.

I back up little bit and answered, “Yeah. He wore black and chains. He had a few piercings too. He didn’t tell me his name but I told him mine. He did come to the apartment. I left him at the corner and told him I could find my way. His voice wasn’t scary, but yes it was low and velvety.”

“What the hell have yo done? You told him your name and he knows where you live. his voice is scary as hell and not velvety, yuck. You have know idea what you have done? He is, he is” Yuri now standing again started to hyperventilate. 

“Please calm down. Sit Yuri your going to pass out. I didn’t know. Who is he? Is he going got hurt me or us?” I said really scared now.

Yuri sat there with her head between her legs. 

“Please, if you see him again just stay away. He is not someone you want to get to know. Especially not someone as innocent as you. If you see him just duck away somewhere and call me. I don;t care what time or where, just call me and get away.” Yuri said now getting got sit up and breathe.

"I promise. I won’t go near him. Who is he?” I asked wanting to know why she had such bad reaction to being told about him.

“You don’t need to know. Just don’t go near him again.” Yuri said leaning back now feeling completely drained so early in the morning.

The next couple of weeks I kept myself busy and made sure I was never alone if I was outside. Yuri always called me when she left to make sure I locked all the locks on the door. The group of girls were so protective and I appreciated it, but it also always kept him in my mind not knowing why everyone was so on edge.

Chap7:

I had been working hard on learning the dances and do well at my job. I was luck that school work was easy for me so I got that done fast.

Yuri came running up to me in the studio, “Your in. We want you do a routine with us this weekend. It’s that great.” She had a huge smile on her face as she stated so excitedly to me.

“What? I’m doing what? Did you say I’m going to be on stage with you guys this weekend?” I said with confusion and anxiety in my voice.

“Yeah. Robin was talking to us earlier and we took a vote to see if you could join us. Of course it was unanimous vote.” Yuri said still very excited.

“I have to work on Friday so I can’t then. If it’s Saturday I guess it’s ok. I’m not sure I’m ready, but if you guys have faith in me I’ll do my best.” I said now looking at a bunch of girls with grins like cheshire cat going on.

“Wait. What song am I doing?” I said now scared of what they had picked for me to do.

“Um, Amber - Shake That Brass.” Yuri said with a little innocent high pitch at the end. 

“Oh no. You guys have me doing all kinds of flips in that one. Plus I’ve seen the outfits you have for that one. There so small. I can show that much skin and flip.” I said 

“Well we could have you do Hyuna - Roll Deep. You know both really well.” Canary said, there’s cheshire smile again.

“No. Amber is fine. those outfits are even more revealing.” I said giving in.  
“So where are we performing at this weekend of Saturday?” I asked with my head down contemplating what these girls were going to do to me.

“We are performing at the Hard Rock Cafe.” Robin stated.

“Are you kidding me. How did you guys get in there?” I said and realized I had insulted them.

“Well maybe we won’t have you this weekend since we are not good enough to be at the Hard Rock Cafe.” Robin said in a snarky voice with her back to me and a smile spread across her cheeks. 

She knew I had not meant to insult that they were not good enough inter ability. She knew how exclusive the club was so it was a far reach for them being small and one a year together.

“No. I didn’t mean you guys are not good enough it’s just a big known club. I’m so sorry.” I said with real emotion behind it.

Robin turned around with her smile still there and I looked at her and was ready to jump on her.

“Well, if it’s the Hard Rock we better be perfect so let get this practice started.” Bluejay announced and everyone moved to their positions.

At the end of practice I was exhausted and still had a four hour shift to do for work. This week is going to kill me. I can already tell. Yuri grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door to work and said to call her when I was done and she would come and get me. I beginning to feel like a child needing to be walk to and from school. I hadn’t seen the guy since then so I decided I stood be fine.

“Boss, have you heard the news about the guest dancers for our club this weekend?” Youngjae said to him with a hint of mischief in his voice.

Yongguk looked up at him and cocked his eyebrow. “No. Should I have? Himchan handles the club entertainment.” 

“You might want to take a look.” Youngjae stated and walked out of his office with own cheshire smile. That damn cat.

He picked up the list that was put on his desk this morning. 

“Looks like I have plans for Saturday.” Yongguk said with own smirk.

Chap 8:

My boss just told me it was ok for me to leave for the night and thank you for the good job. I was so happy being totally drained now. I went in the back and changed and looked at my phone. 

“I don’t need a sitter overtime I go somewhere. I can make it home in no time and Yuri doesn’t have to come out in the cold.” I said to myself. I really have to stop talking to myself, crazy.

I opened the back door and looked around. There was nothing but some cats in the dumpster. I was going to make a sprint for it when I turned the corner and hit a solid brick wall and waited for the hit on my ass. I sense Deja Vu here. I never hit the ground. There were strong arms wrapped around my middle to stop me.

“We have to stop meeting like this little one.” He said with a chuckle.

I looked up and saw the one person I was hoping to never see again. The feel of his arms around me, I had to admit the strength in them made me feel safe for the moment. Then reality hit me in the face and said 'get away now'.

“I’m sorry about running into you. I hope your not hurt. Than you for catching me, but I’m in a hurry and have to go.” I rambled off as fast as I could hoping he would leave it at that and I could get home.

“Be careful on your way home and watch out for people on the walk way.” He said and started to walk on his way.

“Thank you.” I said to be polite and took off like a cheetah.

I got to my place I'm sure in record time. Yuri sat up from the couch and looked at how pale and out of breath I was. She immediatly got up and came over to help peel off all the unwanted clothing that felt as though it was suffocating me. 

“Are you ok? Why didn’t you call me? I thought it was getting to late for you to still be working. I should have headed towards your work anyways." she said really worried at the way I looked.

“I’m fine. I just ran all the way here and it’s really cold outside.” I said to get her to calm down.

I was not going to tell her I ran into the one person they were all protecting from and the one time I don’t call. I would never here the end of the lecture for being so stupid. 

“I’m getting into the shower and heading to bed. I’m beyond exhausted. I’ll see you in the morning for practice. Do you need to wake you up like usual?” I said as I dragged myself towards the bathroom.

Yes, please mom.” Yuri with her whitty response.

This week took it’s toll on me and I didn’t know how the girls did this all the time. Practice, school, practice, work, this was now my life for the week. I was thankful that I got to sleep on Friday before our final practice on Saturday which they keep short so they don’t over exert themselves or cause injuries.

“Are you ready for this?” Cardinal asked remembering her first time and feeling like she was going to puke the whole time.

“Yes. I’ve done all i can to be ready. Now I just have to do it in front of tons of people right?” I said trying to not show just how nervous I was.

“You’ll do just fine. You are a fast learner and your background helped so don’t worry kid.” Robin said packing up her bag. 

“Everyone. We meet at 8:00pm and go on at 9:00pm. So nobody be late. We have a lot to prepare to get this one perfect. Have good rest of the day.” Robin announced before everyone headed out the door.

“I’m feel sick.” I said looking over at Yuri.

“Everybody does in the beginning. Some still get that way. You just get used to it. I know you’ll be great.” Yuri said with a smile.

Chap9:

I was standing to the side watching them start the show and they are amazing. I was not the only one watching with anticipation. He was in the VIP room that was only for his gang. The boys noticed that he was watching the dancers and not the girl that was next to him trying hard to get his attention.

Then it came on and I was like now or never. 

“Please don’t let me screw it up” I said to no one.

Everyone scrambled to their new positions for the song. My part started with my head down so I hadn’t had the chance to see just how big the crowd was in front of me. I was wearing a tight leather bustier in fiery red and a pair of tight leather boy shorts in the same color and they put black stripes in my already red hair.

The beginning started and everyone stagger up and then I saw all the people. The music started and my body moved without me really in control. Thank god for all the practice that my body could do memory moves. The song was almost over and my part was coming and I moved into position to do the flips of the ending. I did it and didn’t screw it up and sat there while trying to catch my breath.

I hadn’t notice the eyes that watched every move I made and was making his plan in his head to see the moves up close and personal.

I was ready to exit the stage and got stepped in front of and moved to the center of the stage when another song started. I looked at Yuri with huge eyes and a plea to help me out of this. Robin was holding onto my shoulders and then moved when the music queued for us to do our routine.

I did as best as i could not having practiced this as much as the other song. Luckily I did good enough I didn’t screw up anyone else and didn’t fall on my face.

The song us done and the group brought me to the front of the stage. I was standing there trying to stay up when I all wanted to do was fall and breathe. They put their arms around my shoulders.

“We would like to introduce you to the new member of 깃털의 새 (Birds of a feather). Her name is 피닉스 (Phoenix). I hope you enjoyed her dancing and we hope that she joins for more shows. Please give her a hand for her hard work.” Robin said to the crowd and they roared with applause and chanted Phoenix, Phoenix.

“Thank you so much for allowing me to dance for you.” I said completely embarrassed being introduced to the audience.

I got my self off stage and slumped down as they finished with the last two songs and all I could do is look in amazement at their endurance. I was so happy that I had met Yuri and her friends. My life was good even it was in chaos right now. I went to the back to get changed feeling very exposed right now.

I had just slipped into my jeans and was going got put my hair in a ponytail and I heard a voice thinking they must be back to change too. 

“Hey there.” A voice of low smoothness was heard.

I immediate stood straight up and knew this voice and alarms going off everywhere. It’s ok your in a club surrounded by people and the girls are just around the corner.

“Hey. Do you mind waiting outside I’m trying to finish changing?” I asked as politely as I could.

“I don’t think so. Baby girl, you’re mine now.” He said with a huge gummy smile on his face and he approached me.

He grabbed on to me and threw me over his shoulder. I tried to kick and punch, but it didn’t seem it made any difference to him. He just kept walking until we were outside. I saw a really expensive car park in the alley that wasn’t there when we arrived. He opened the door and put me in the seat. He leaned over me to buckle the seat belt with that smile still plastered on his face.

As soon as he shut the door to walk around I tried to open the door to get out, but the handle did nothing. I looked out the window and he shook the keys at me indicating he had locked the door. That damn smile still there. I was really hating this look now. He got in and started the car a took off at top speed. I held on for dear life. He just kept it up knowing no one going to stop him.

Chap 10:

He pulled into a garage and park in the spot indicated for him only. I grabbed the edge of my seat thinking this would stop me from getting out. He came around and opened the door and told me to get out or he would make me.

“Baby girl, we can do this the easy way where you get out and walk on your own or the hard way my personal favorite where you end up over my shoulder again. The view of your ass as I walk is enough reason to not stop me.” Yongguk said dropping his low voice even lower.

“Just leave me alone. I don;t know you and you just took me from the club and my friends. Oh my friends are going to flip when I’m not there. Please I don’t have anything of value so just let me go.” I pleaded almost in tears.

“I will judge your value or not baby girl.” He said now lower himself in to pull me out seeing as I was not going to just come out.

“I don’t have anything.” I said now being slung over his shoulder again and tears running.

“You are the thing of value baby girl.” Yongguk said with a chuckle.

“Stop calling me that. I have a name. I’m not nor ever will be your baby girl.” I said sobbing from the view of his back. 

He smacked my ass and replied, “I’m aware of your name since you told me a few weeks ago. Told you to be careful of what you tell people.” 

I let out a little scream at the smack. I was now getting sick of being upside down and trying hard to avoid looking at his ass. It’s one hell of an ass.

“Please let me down I feel sick.” I said hoping he would listen to me now.

We entered an elevator and when the doors closed he placed me on my feet. I grab the bar to steady myself from being upright now. When the doors opened we were in an expensive apartment in a high rise. He walked out and left me there. I was clueless. I started pushing all the buttons to get it to move but it wouldn’t. 

“Going some where?” He said coming out with an apple in his hand and took a big bite of it.

“It is not going to move is it?” I said sarcastic as I could.

“Nope. I have to enter a code right there and it will release the car to move to the other floors. This floor is locked to get to unless you have the code. Do you have the code?” He said with a smirk and cocked eyebrow.

“No.” I said still just standing there.

He reached in and pulled me out and punched a bunch of numbers. The doors closed and I saw a matching key pad on the wall next to them. I was stuck with this guy and I really want to puke.

Chap 11:

He let me go and told me, “If you want to eat there is plenty of food. If you want to take bath there one down the hall. If you would like to sleep there’s a bed in there.” He pointed at a door on the right of the hallway.

He just sat down and continued to eat the apple he had. I walked over to the large wall of window and saw just how high up we were. I turned and offered my own opinion of the situation.

“I would like you to take me home. I would like to shower at my own place and I would like to sleep in my bed.” I said with a very sarcastic tone.

He launched himself off the couch and right up against me a the wall of glass. I was terrified it would break with his weight and mine. ‘They have to make them thick to be up so high right. It ’s not so fragile’ I thought in my head.

He leaned down to my ear and with almost a growl told me, “You better watch the tone you take with me. You know who I am and what I’ll do if your not a good baby girl, right?”

I looked up at him with tears brimming my eye lids. 

“I don’t know who you are. All I was told was to stay away from you. That you were the wrong kind of person for me to be around.” I said in just a whisper afraid of angering him more.

“Is that so. Well, then let me enlighten you.” He said as bit the top off my ear.

I let out a little scream, not so much from the pain but from the act itself. I had never been treated or touched like this. I was always so focused on school and my parents always said boys were a distraction.

He turned with a grin and walked back over to the couch. He patted the seat next to him for me to come and sit. I walked over and planted myself in one of the chairs on the other side not wanting to any closer than I had too.

He reached over and with another scowl he pulled me to be on his lap now instead of the seat next to him. 

“You will learn to listen. When I saw you do something it is to be done. When I tell you say something it is to be said. You do not want to see what happens if you don’t obey.” He said now with a low scary voice.

How did I ever find him attractive or sexy with that voice. He down right scary as hell.

“You make it sound as though I’m a pet and not a person. I don’t know you and what gives you the right to treat me like this?” I said back and regretted it as soon as I did.

He flipped me off his lap unto the floor and a hard hit it was. I looked up at him shocked that he had put me on the ground. I tried to get up and put his foot on my stomach and told me to stay down.

“Your feisty and that’s not totally a bad thing but it is going to get you in trouble.  
You want to know who I am? I am Bang Yongguk.   
The leader of the biggest gang on the east side of Asia.   
If I want something or someone it’s mine.  
I don’t have the word ‘No’ in my vocabulary.  
So listen up baby girl, do as your told or else.” Yongguk finished and removed his foot.

Chap 12:

I sat up on the floor and just put my head between my legs not wanting him to see the tears running down my cheeks. He shifted himself so he was next to me still sitting on the couch. He leaned down and I could feel right next to me.

“I think you should go and take show since you haven’t cleaned yourself yet.” He said as he sniffed at me like an animal.

“I didn’t get to grab my bag. I don’t have any closes to change into. There’s no reason to be clean to put on dirty clothes.” I said trying to not sound saddened.

“You can wear my clothes or better yet just stay in the towel because you’ll be naked soon anyways.” Yongguk said with a little smirk and chuckle.

“What do you mean naked. I’ll put my clothes back on.” Said now looking up at him in shock at his statement of nudity.

“Oh, baby girl. There is only one bed and where do you think your sleeping tonight. I don’t allow clothes in my bed.” He said now enjoying how I paled at his further explanation of my situation.

“I can sleep on the couch or the floor. There is no reason for me to be in your bed.” I said now pushing myself away from him. 

He stood up and grabbed my arm to raise me up from the floor and started walking us down the hallway. I tried to stop him by planting my feet but he was to strong and just kept us going. He turned and walked me into a bedroom and I got a knot in my stomach. He pulled me through it to another door that lead to a bathroom.

“Now. Do you want a shower or a bath?” He said looking at me with that damn eye brow cocked up.

“Aaa Batthh.” I stuttered out thinking it would take longer in a tub than a shower.

“Fine.” Is all he said and leaned over and turned the nob never letting go of my arm.

“Are you going to leave so I can undress?” I said managing not to stutter this time.

He just turned his head enough for me to see his grin.

“It’s my room. Why would I leave? Are you shy, baby girl? You are to adorable.” He said now sitting on the edge of the tub smiling that gummy smile I’m trying really hard to not like.

“I can’t take my clothes off in front of you. I don’t know you and we are not together. I still don’t have anything to change into after.” I said in a quiet voice to plat off the shy girl thing.

“I will leave you to bathe by yourself but you have to do one thing for me?” He said looking at me.

“What?” I said with my head still hung low and voice soft.

“You have to stop saying things like we are not together that is pissing me off, OK?” I immediately shook my head yes thinking it was over and he would leave. 

“and you have to give me a kiss to show that you want to be here with me?” He finished and still had that smile.

I shot my head up to look at him. Was he being serious. I can’t just kiss someone that kidnapped me and I’ve been told by everyone to stay away from. I don’t know him. I stood there playing with my fingers and him just starring at me.

“So what will it be, baby girl?” He said with his smile slipping.

I was really beginning to hate being called that.

Chap13:

I stood there not sure what I should do. He noticed that I wasn’t moving or answering and he stood up. He towered over me. He step so there was no space between us. He grabbed the bottom of my shirt and began to pull it up. I grabbed his hands to stop him but once again his strength to mine was impossible. 

“I’ll do it.” I said and that stopped his hands from moving. 

I still stood there for a second. He started to move his hands up again because I hadn’t done anything.

“I said I’ll do it.” I replied a little shaky now.

“Then your actually going to have look at me and do it or next time I’m not stopping. You can say what ever you want.” He said in low husky voice with irritation present.

I started to move my face from looking at the ground to moving up his body. I now wish I would have done it a little faster. I was noticing just how good he looked in his clothes and how toned every part of him was. That’s why it was no trouble for him to move me around so easily. I got to his face and his dark brown eyes were starring right at me and no grin present.

“Can you lean down a little? I’m not tall enough to reach your lips.” I stated and in my mind I couldn’t believe those words had just come out of my mouth.

He lifted me up and turned us around so now I was standing on the edge of the tub making me just a little taller then him. I now looked down at him and he had a little smirk. I had put myself in even more compromising position.

I leaned down and stopped right in front of his lips. I could feel his breath on my lips and smell the menthol from the cigarettes he smoked, yuck. He let out a sigh and I knew he was get pissed off as he put it. Now or never I guess. I pushed my lips against his. It was not pretty or sweet, it was a mash of mouths that had me bumping our teeth against the backs of our lips. 

I opened my eyes to see his misgevrious smirk appear. He placed his hand behind the back of my head and pulled me in to attach our lips again. This time it was softer and didn’t hurt. I could feel him smile while latched to me. He started to slowly move his lips to see if I would follow but I stayed perfectly still. I had no clue what to do nor did I want to be doing it with him.

I only allowed it to go this far so that I wouldn’t have to be naked in front of him while bathing. He was get frustrated at my no response and pulled back. He had no smile, his eyes looked dark and jaw clenched. 

“Was that your first kiss, baby girl?” He said looking at me as though he was examining how I would respond to him.

“Yes.” I said quietly.

“I see. Well from what I know about you your fast learner so it shouldn’t take long to get the kiss I want from you.” Yongguk said as he began to turn to walk away.

I just had to open my mouth. 

“You mean I’ll have to do it again?” I said with hesitation in my voice.

“Of course. You didn’t think we would never kiss again did you? Looks like I’m going to have to teach you everything.” Yongguk said with a small look back at me before exiting the room and closing the door.

I collapsed on the edge of the tub and the tears just flowed.

Chap 14:

I lifted myself up and undressed starring at the door just incase he wasn't true to his word and opened it. I looked at myself in the mirror before I got in the tub and saw how drained physically and mentally from the days events. My eyes were red and puffy from the crying.  
"Your a wreck and I don't see it getting any better." I said to myself quietly.  
I settled myself in the tub which was huge. It felt good to have my tense muscles in the warm water. I finally let out a sigh of relief from the day. I heard a knock at the door and immediately tried to cover myself.  
"There are some clothes on the floor by the door for when you are done. I also started cooking something to eat if you're hungry." He said almost in a caring voice.  
As on cue my stomach growled and I heard a small laugh from the other side of the door.  
"Thank you. I'll be out soon." I said completely embarrassed now.  
I finished washing up and got out. I looked around to see there was only one towel. It's his. I had no choice but to use it. I thought to myself he must have done it on purpose. He's not the type to miss something like this.  
I opened the door as little as possible to get the clothes he had left for me. I looked around and didn't see him anywhere. He must be in the kitchen still. I let out another sigh.  
I had a shirt that was way to big and came down to almost my knees but that was fine. The more coverage the better. I had no bra or panties but he gave me a pair of boxers. The thought of putting on something so personal of his made my skin crawl, but I didn't want to go without something underneath.  
I looked in the mirror one more time and could understand how I looked worse than before. This was going to be a long night.  
I opened the door and it hit me. The smell was deliciously amazing. I followed it like a dog finding it dinner. There I go again, being the pet.  
I walked in the doorway the smell was coming from and he was standing there humming and moving around putting things together. I made a coughing noise to let him know I had entered.  
He turned around and almost dropped the spoon he had in his hand. I couldn't figure out what had him reacting like this. I looked down and realized I was in his clothes and how terrible I must look.  
He walked over to me and leaned down and in my ear, must be a thing of his to always be so close.  
"You look so good in my clothes you might not be able to wear anything else again." He said quietly and octaves lower than his normal already low voice.  
Damn that was sexy. No, you did not just think that something he said or did is sexy. Bad brain.  
Chap15:  
He grabbed my hand and lead me over to the table and pulled out the chair for me. I sat down and he scooted it in so I was right up to the table. He walked back over to the stove and I could hear clinking of things on the counter.

"It smells good." I said to the back of him trying really hard to not look at his ass as he moved around in those way to tight of jeans.

"Thanks. I hope you like it. I have been cooking for myself and friends for awhile now and I'm not that bad." He said not facing me but I could still tell he was smiling.

He set the plate down in front of me and I was in awe. He reached over and closed my mouth. It looked like something you would get at a fine dining restaurant. It smelled even better.

I picked my sticks and began to dig in. It was so good I was not eating like a lady.

"Is it that good or are just that hungry?" He said with his gummy smile now plastered across his face.

"It's delicious. How can you cook so well?" I said not meaning to be impolite.

He reached over the table and wiped a piece of rice off my lip and licked it off his thumb.

I about choked when he did that.

"Why would you eat that?" I asked a little to squeaky from the shock.

"Why not. It's not like it was in your mouth, even though I would still eat it from there." He said with a smirk.

I was starting to understand all the innuendos he was saying to me and I was really uncomfortable now at my fate with him.

Chap 16:

We finished the meal and he grabbed the dishes to put in the dishwasher and told I would do it. He looked at me and smiled.

"Sure. I would love to have acute little wife doing the dishes for me." Yongguk said watching me tense up at the words he was using.

I walked to the sink and started rinsing them off and turned to see him staring at me still smiling. I tried to ignore the fact I was being watched but it creeped me out.

"Do you have something to do?" I asked in a soft tone trying to not let on that it was bugging me.

"Nope, not a thing. Just waiting to go to bed." He said from behind me and I could tell that smile was still there.

"You can go to bed. I'm sure your tired." I said really hard trying not to show that I was beginning to shake at what I knew was coming next.

"When you're done we can go together." He said now rising from his seat noticing my hands had stopped moving.

When he got behind me and I could feel the heat from his body on my back. He leaned his head on my shoulder. He started to nuzzle into the back of my neck.

"If your to tired to finish those, you can do them in the morning." He said very smooth into my neck through my hair.

I gave him a wiggle to get him off me and he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Come on. Lets go to bed." He said now pulling me away from the sink.

"I'm scared." I managed to whisper out to him.

"Why?" He seemed surprised by the statement.

"You said I have to sleep with you and no clothes. I've never been in the same room with a guy at bedtime more or less in the same bed." I said now not being able to control the shakes that had been coming on.

He noticed and smiled at me but not the big scary one.

"We are just going to sleep. You can leave what wearing on. I will be patient with you as long you are good, baby girl." He said and kissed me on the back of my head.

"Thank you." I whispered.

Chap 17:

We walked to his room holding hands. He was not letting me go very far from him. I don’t understand why I needed to be treated like a child or a pet and lead around. It could be that he thinks I’ll run, but I have no where to run to. I guess I could lock myself in the bathroom. I’m sure he has keys or would just break through the door. He looks like it wouldn’t take him much to do it. 

He went to the side of the bed and pulled up the blanket and motioned with his hand for me to get in.

“I’m not really that tired maybe I could go and watch some TV for awhile. I know you are so you can go to sleep first.” I said trying to sound as genuine as I could.

“Get in. You don’t need to go anywhere if you want to watch TV.” He grabbed a remote on the table and pushed a button and a fifty inch screen dropped out of the ceiling. 

“See. You can lay right here and watch whatever you want.” He said with that hint of irritation.

I wonder just how tired he really was. I mean I don’t know anything about him. He might wake up early and go until real late at night for all I know. Do gangsters have a schedule?

I got myself under the part of the blanket he was holding up and he let it go. He walked around and climbed in the other side. The bed was absolutely huge. Why is everything so big? 

“Here is the remote. You just have to use the black buttons and watch whatever you want. When your done hit the orange button and it go back up.” He said as he scooted himself right next to me.

There is a huge space on his side of the bed that’s empty. Why does he have to be right next to me? He wrapped his arm around my mid section and the other over the top of my head being he is longer than I am.

“I’m going to get hot if we are so close together.” I said softly not knowing if he was still even awake.

“Deal with it. You could always take your close off if your that hot.” There it was that smirk of cockiness.

I hit the orange button and let the TV go back to it hole in the ceiling. I tried to turn over and move away a little from him seeming he was asleep and wouldn’t notice. 

I only got pulled back up against his chest and my arms felt skin. I quickly lifted myself up as much as I could and looked behind me and realized he must have removed his shirt before he climbed in. 

“Why aren’t you wearing your shirt from before?” I about screeched out to him.

He cracked one eye open and replied with, “Your lucky my pants are still on. So go to sleep or they won’t be.” 

I laid back down and let him pull me in again and laid there trying not to think of him behind me and go to sleep. I could feel his breath moving the top part of my hair. I could feel his chest rise and fall has he took breaths. How was I suppose to get any sleep with a half naked man wrapped around me.

chap 18:

I woke up when the light from a crack in the drapes hit me in the face. I was so warm and started kicking off the covers. Then I realized this is not my bed and my side is really heavy. I reach down and find an arm draped over me. UGH. I tried to remove his arm to only have it tighten. 

“Sleep.” He grumbled I think.

“I have to pee. Could you let me go?” I said and I would have been embarrassed but I really had to go.

“Hurry up. Come back.” Yongguk groggy told me in that sexy as hell low gravel in the morning kind of voice.

He let me go and got up and hurried into the bathroom. I sat on the toilet thinking how I was going to get out today. I mean I have school work to finish and school tomorrow. I have work tonight. Why did I think his voice was sexy? I really have to stop that right here and now.

“If you don;t come back soon, I’m coming in there to get you. In my condition I make no promises as to what your virgin eyes will see.” Yongguk laughed with that velvet tone. 

‘Stop’ I thought to myself. 

“I’m coming” and I just couldn’t stop myself. “and since your up enough to threaten me then go make us breakfast.” 

I heard rustling and I hurried to be done with my business. I opened the door to see him rising from the bed. I just had to notice a very noticeable bulge that I wish I didn’t. He looked down and just let out small laugh. 

“Told you. Now what was that you said about me getting up to cook for you?” He said now standing in front of me leaning against the wall by the door.

“I just figured since you cooked last night. You would again this morning. Trust me, unless you want ramen you don’t want me to cook” I said trying my best to look up as far as I could and good thing he is taller than me.

“I have to pee so move and go finish the dishes from last night and I’ll make us something.” He said while stretching. 

Damn a shirtless Yongguk stretching in front of me and I had to move out of the way. Ok, I admit it. He is hot and I can’t avoid it.

“I don’t have a toothbrush and clothes to change into.” I said now really feeling like a little kid.

“There are extras in the other bathroom drawer. Use one of those and hurry the hell up. There are some clothes in the other bedroom closet that might fit you. Go and check for yourself.” He said in that demanding tone I was not found of.

“Why do you have extras? Wait there is another bedroom? You said last night that there was only one bed. Why do you have female clothes in a closet in another room?” I was now getting a little upset in my tone too.

Before I knew it I was up against the wall in a cage of his arms. His body pressed to mine to make no space between me and the wall. Him looking down at me with those dark eyes I will learn to avoid.

“Why can’t you just do as your told and be good baby girl. That’s all asked for. I wake up and it’s been bitching ever since. Now get your ass out of this room and get yourself taken care of or else.” Yongguk seethed in to my face. 

I have expected to be hit or bit or something the way he was looking at me and with as close as he was.

Chap 19:

I went into the other bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth and found the door to the other room. The first door I tried was locked. I went to the closet and found a lot of clothes in there. I began to wonder who wore these and how many had there been to be this much. 

I found a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that were just a little big but good enough. I was very petite so it’s hard to find clothes that fit right so I wasn’t expecting to really find anything. I did notice that most of the shirts were bigger and that just meant they had a bigger chest. I looked down my shirt and thought they are just right for me. You like them bigger than leave me alone.

I came out of the room and headed to the kitchen and heard some conversation. I stood by the doorway not want ing to bother him now I could see he was not he phone. I waited until he was done and went to the sink.

“It’s not good to eavesdrop on my conversations.” He said in monotone voice.

“I wasn’t listening. I was waiting until you were done to do the dishes. They would make to much noise for you to hear.” I said in the same monotone as him.

“If I’m on the phone” Yongguk moved so he was in between me and the sink “find something else to do for the moment.” He said looking down at me.

“Ok. I got it. So can you move? I need to finish before you need any of this.” I said trying to move myself from in front of him.

I didn’t expect to be grabbed by the jaw and have my face pulled up to face him. Yongguk lowered his head so he was now kissing me again. He tried moving his lips and no response again and I heard a growl from his throat. 

“Follow mine.” It’s all he said before his lips were back on mine.

I could tell he was going slow for me but was not getting what he wanted from it. He pressed harder so that his lips moved mine the way he wanted and really tried to keep up.

I hear a whisper “Open your lips a little”. 

Before I could do as I was told that smoke detector started screaming from him forgetting he was cooking and pulled away and threw the pan in the sink that was full of water already. 

“Damn it. This has been one hell of morning. Get ready your going home.” He stated as he walked out of the kitchen.

I thought ‘what the hell just happened. wait I’m going home. move.’ and I was at the elevator waiting with the clothes I had put outside the bedroom door last night.

He came out dressed as usual in all black and grabbed his leather from the couch where he had thrown it last night when he got in and I was still in the elevator. 

“You seem a little to eager to be leaving me. Was it really that bad to spend time with me?” Yongguk said as he punched in the numbers to get the elevator to come up.

“It wasn’t that bad.” Is all I said as I stayed looking at the elevator doors waiting for them to open and my freedom. 

“Good. It won’t be the last. I’ll be seeing you again soon.” He moved right behind me and whispered “You’re mine now, baby girl” and bit the top of my ear again and I realized it was sore from the last time.

We got in the elevator and down to the car and then home. He pulled up and I pulled on the handle to get out. It didn’t open. I looked over at Yongguk. Is he really going to let me go? I pulled again and it still didn’t move.

“I’ll see you soon, baby girl.” Yongguk said as he pulled me to him for a short kiss.

I heard a click and then i pulled the handle and it opened. I got out and went up the stairs to my place as fast as I could and I never looked back. I was afraid if I looked he would come and get me. I got to the door and realized my keys were in my bag which I left at the club last night. 

I knocked on the door. ‘Please be home Yuri, please’ is what is running through my head a mile a minute. The door opened and I fell into her arms with tears running down my cheeks. Home.

Chap 20:

I was sitting on the couch and Yuri was coming to bring me some tea to clam me down. I took the hot cup from her hands and sipped the warm liquid down my throat and instantly felt some relaxation.

“Where were you? I have been calling your phone all night? We got to the room and you weren’t there? I saw your bag was still there so we checked the whole club but no one knew anything.” Yuri said sitting next to me stroking my circles on my back.

“I went to the back to change because I knew we would be hanging around after and I didn’t want to be in that little outfit.   
When I got finished dressing the door opened and it was him.   
I don’t know how he knew I was there or how he got back there?   
He grabbed and told me I was his and just threw me over his shoulder and took me to his place.   
He told me I was his and kept calling me baby girl.  
He made me take a bath and dress in his clothes.  
He even made us sleep in the same bed.” I finally got it out and broke down into tears again with my head down by my knees.

Yuri with huge eyes listening and putting it together. 

“You mean Yongguk took you?” She said in a extremely worried voice.

“Yes.” is all I could manage to say.

“He said you are his?” Yuri repeated what I had told her.

She grabbed me and made me sit up. She pulled my hair up to look around my neck. It hurt because she had sone it all so quickly and was yanking it side to side.

“Ouch. That hurts Yuri. What the hell are you doing?” I said pulling myself away from her and releasing my hair from her grasp.

“I’m looking for a brand.” Yuri said letting out a sigh of relief when she didn’t see anything.

“What do you mean by brand?” I asked with confusion written all over my face.

“In the gang Yongguk is in, if they really like a girl and plan to keep her around for a while they will brand them.  
They put a brand on their neck with their symbol.  
Each of them have their own brand so everyone knows who you belong too.  
Don’t ever see him again you hear me?  
He is dangerous and you can tell he likes to get his way no matter what he has to do.  
Never let him near your neck. Their brand is permanent.  
When their done with the girl, they have it removed and it leaves a terrible scar.  
That way people still know you once belonged to one of them and wasn’t good enough for them to keep you around.” Yuri said still staring at me.

"What kind of brand can they leave on your neck that is permanent until removed?” I said now touching my neck and rubbing it.

What kind of person marks someone like a piece of property? He did treat me like a child and a pet. I guess putting a brand on someone wouldn’t be so far out of the realm of possibility.

“It’s kind of like a tattoo I guess. The cut it off when their done with the girl and it’s leaves a scar. I’ve seen a girl about a year ago with it and it looked so painful. I don’t who it was from since there is no trace of the brand just a scar from being cut off.” Yuri said with a shiver.

Chap 21

“Great just what I needed a psycho stalker that can do what ever he wants and no one will stop him.   
What am I going to do Yuri? He said he would see me soon?   
He also kept making inappropriate statements.  
Things about teaching from the beginning and no clothes in his bed and things like that.  
He even made me kiss him a few times.  
I can’t have him find me again. I just can’t.” It was my turn to shiver at what I was saying and the flash backs of the previous night.

“We will figure something out.   
I’ll talk to other girls about maybe you staying somewhere else so he doesn’t know where you are staying.   
We could even rotate it so it not the same all the time.   
I’m sorry about last night.   
It was their club we performed at last night.   
I never imagined him being there or taking you from the changing room.” Yuri said with her head down and I could hear from her voice she was crying now.

“It’s not your fault Yuri. Please don’t cry. I’ll be ok.   
If he was going to hurt me, he easily could have last night and there is nothing that could have been done about it.” I said now trying to calm her down.

"I’m going to go lay down since I barely slept last night and I have homework to finish before my shift tonight.” I said getting up to head to bed.

Yuri grabbed my arm and said “You can’t got to work tonight. What if he comes for you there?”

“I have to go to work.   
I can’t call in and expect someone else to cover my shift because of him.   
I have responsibilities and he will just have to understand that.” I said try to sound stand in my tone. 

It was funny because even I didn’t believe a word of what I just said, but Yuri shook her head yes.

“I will walk you there and come and get you when your done.   
Hopefully if you are with someone he won’t bother you.  
We just have to keep you occupied enough that he doesn’t have the chance to get you alone.” Yuri said happy with her plan.

“So school, practice, work, and then home everyday with and escort. I’m five again.   
I am so sorry that you guys are stuck with someone who has to be babysat every moment so some asshole can’t get a hold of me.  
I will figure something out so we won’t have to do this for long.  
I worked to hard to get into this school and met such amazing people to let some guy ruin it for me.” I said to Yuri and then walked into the room to lay down, my head was killing me.

So much for getting any rest. I just laid there running all kinds of scenarios through my head. How to get from place to place without been taken everywhere? How I could get him to leave me alone? How could I get away from him without interrupting my friends lives so much? Ugh, my poor head. 

I got out of bed and decided on a shower to get ready for work. I walked out of the room and could hear Yuri talking to someone. I tried to not be nosy and just go to the bathroom when I heard my name. ‘She is talking about me’ I thought.

“You know when he sets his sight on someone their bound to be his. I just hope it’s a sex thing.” I thought to myself eww, sex with him “If he gets what he wants he’ll let her go and she won’t be dragged in to his world by a brand.” Yuri said to who ever was on the other line.

‘Well that explains the sex thing’ I thought and an image of him shirtless and stretching popped into my head. No. Stop it brain. You are not allowed to put those pictures in my head when I am fearing for my life and chastity.

I opened the door to the bathroom and took a shower leaving it a little colder than usual feeling I needed it after that image.

Chap 22:

I was on the couch waiting for the time to go to work and Yuri was pacing in front of the counter. It was not helping me calm down, but she was helping me and who was I to tell her to stop. I looked up at the clock and we still had ten minutes, but I figured if we left early we had a better chance of not running into him.

“Yuri, you want to leave a little early?” I said and she jumped a little.

I guess she is just on edge as I am.

“Yeah. If we keep the schedule different then he won’t know when to show up? She said trying to convinse us both.

We got our coats on because it was freezing out side.

“They said it might snow tonight. Make sure you grab gloves and scarf, ok.” Yuri reminded me as we headed out the door.

“Wow. It really is cold out here. It’s going to be even colder when you come to get me so wrap up.” I said as we walked down the sidewalk.

“I will. I might even come in and grab us some hot chocolate for the walk home.” Yuri said pulling her coat closer to her body.

“That sounds good. I’ll make sure to put some aside for us.” I said as I was ducking my head into the scarf I had around me.

I couldn’t help but notice how Yuri was checking everywhere. The owl head turn thing I did when I first got here to watch everything around me. It’s not even night time. This is to much to ask of such a nice person.

“Yuri calm down. It’s day time and freezing.   
Everybody is wrapped up.   
I don’t think he would do anything in the middle of the day.” I said hoping to calm her down some.

“I just can’t help it.  
I’m so worried he is going to show up.  
What are we going to do if he does?  
I will fight him if I have too.” Yuri said putting her gloved hands up in the air.

“I don’t think you are going to have to that.  
If he comes I will just explain to him I have things to do.  
He should understand that, right?  
Plus, you know I can run if I have too.  
I bet you overtime we race to class.” I said with a small laugh.

“Yeah. You can just flip over him and take off like a rabbit.  
We should have called you Thumper instead of Phoenix.” She said with her own laugh.

I was glad she was letting go some and not so tense.

Chap 23:

Work was exhausting since I didn’t sleep last night or earlier today. I was told I could go and I grabbed the hot chocolates I made us. I was surprised I hadn’t seen Yuri yet. I thought she said she was coming early.

I walked out side after changing and grabbing our drinks. I soon as I looked down the alley to the street I dropped the drinks and took off. I recognized the car parked at the street.

I got to the sidewalk and saw Yongguk talking to Yuri and her body language was telling me she as not happy with their conversation. 

“Hey Yuri. You ok?” I said as I walked up to them. 

Yuri turned around to me with a pissed off look.

“Hello baby girl.” I hear from Yongguk from behind her.

She looked at me and gave me a look that said run.

One word is all I heard “Thumper” and took off like a hell hound was on my heels. 

“Get back here.” I hear Yongguk yell with a growl attached. 

“Don’t stop. Just get out of here.” I hear from Yuri right after Yongguk’s yell.

“Shut up your fucking bitch.” I hear vaguely in the distance and then a scream.

I slowed and turned to see Yuri on the ground and a thought of running back to help her until a car door slamming was heard. I kicked it in full gear and ran across the street into the park. ‘He can’t drive in here’ I thought.

I got to a big sakura tree and tried to hide behind it because I was out of breath from running and it being cold. My lungs felt like they were on fire from the freezing air I was inhaling. Then I heard it and I was now in complete shock.

“I told you to be a good baby girl or else.” Yongguk said in a fierce and scary as fuck voice.

He grabbed me and dragged me to his car which was parked a few feet away in the lawn of the park. I couldn;t believe he actually drove in the park.

“Is Yuri ok?” I asked with teeth chattering.

“You should worry more about yourself right now than that bitch.” He said seething through his teeth.

“Did you hurt her?” I asked and planted my feet in the snow covered ground.

So that is how he followed me to the tree, my foot prints in the snow. Stupid. He just wasn’t having it now and picked me up like I was nothing and threw me in the seat of his car.

As he leaned over to buckle my seat belt he replied, “No. She fell on the sidewalk when she tried to pull on me.She tried to stop me from getting to you. Loyal friends isn’t that sweet. Next time she pulls something like that I will knock her ass and it will leave a mark.” with a furious tone.

I was now in tears and shaking. I just wanted to go home and now I’m in the hands of the devil himself.

chap 24:

He pulled into the parking lot I knew from last time. He got out and walked around to open my door. I was trying to make myself as small as possible. 

“Are you going to get out or am I going to make you again?” He said in calmer but still pissed voice.

I looked up at him and saw just how dark his eyes were and his stance of taking no bull shit. I lifted myself from the seat and grabbed the door frame for help. I still tired and my lungs were still hurting from the sprint and cold air. I was unsteady and stumbled when I let go of the car. 

Ha placed his arm around my waist and shut the door. He lifted me up princess style and walked into the elevator. He went to punch the code into the keypad and that put his hand right under my butt and I started to squirm to get out of his grip. 

“I can let go and drop you on your ass?” He said to me and cocked that eye brow he was becoming famous for when he was irritated.

“Please just put me down. I can stand on my own. I’m not a child.” I said a little firmer then I meant too.

“Ok.” Yongguk said and let go and I did fall right on my butt and it hurt.

I looked up and he just stood there now leaning up against the wall of the elevator. I got myself up from the floor just in time for the doors to open. He looked at me and just walked inside. I stood there for a minute knowing it wasn’t going to go anywhere until he punched in the code.

I walked out and he typed the code in and the doors closed. ‘I wonder if I could get back in there before they close’ I thought. Unfortunately they were already closed and now I was a trapped animal again. 

Yongguk had walked away from me whispering something to himself. I swear he was counting. I ope that calms him down because he was so scary earlier. 

I walked into the condo and saw the usual as before. Yongguk was sitting on the couch looking down.

“Why did you run?” He asked and looked up at me leaning back on the back of couch.

“I was scared of course.” I said like it was a normal response.

“Why?” He said again.

I just stared at him in confusion. I wasn’t sure what answer he was looking for.

“What did I do to make you so scared of me? I was a patient and nice guy. Was I not?” He said now leaning forward with his face placed on the top of his hands.

Chap 25

“You were ok.   
You still scared me when we left.   
Then everybody started telling me about who you are.  
The things you do in the city.   
They told me about the branding and the girls scars.   
That really scared me.” I said now with a quieter voice.

I must have looked like a scare rabbit as Yuri puts it. He just sighed and place his hands over his face. I stood there not knowing what to do.

“I’m probably everything you were told and more.   
I’m not number one for being a nice guy.  
I have a lot of responsibilities and people to take care of.  
I want you to be one of them.” He said now with softer calmer tone but still dark eyes.

So he can talk normal and hide his true intentions. Sorry Yongguk but I’m observant enough to notice your eyes give you away.

“Why?” I asked finding with my fingers not know ing what to do with myself. 

He easily picked up on it. It’s job to be able to read people. He got up and I instantly moved backwards. That put me right up against the doors of the elevator and he stood in front of me. He just looked down at me and stayed put. He let out another sigh.

He reached down and grabbed my jaw in a vice like grip and it hurt a lot. He pulled up and I was looking at him. I tried to pull back but my head was up against the metal.

He leaned down and it was hard to figure what he was going to do. I closed my eyes in anticipation of his kiss but I never felt his lips. I could feel him breathing on them but he never pressed then to mine.

In an instant his hand was gone from my jaw and swiping across my face. He had slapped me and my cheek was on fire. I reached up to touch it and it hurt bad. Then another came on the other side. 

I looked at him with tears in my eyes and now two very red cheeks. I didn’t know what to do. I had never been hit before.

He grabbed me by the back of my hair and dragged me to the couch. Yongguk pushed me down so hard that I bounced. He stood there looking down at me. His eyes now completely dark with no color at all.

chap 26:

He was counting again. I was so scared I didn’t know what I was doing before I did it. I was up and standing in front of him staring at him. He was like a wild animal watching it’s prey get away. I had flipped myself backwards over the arm of the couch. 

I guess the thing Yuri said had stuck in my head and just allowed my body to do with out my mind processing it. He reached out for me and I moved back and to the side. I wasn’t sure what I was going to do. I knew there was no way out but there were places I could go to get away for the moment.

I whipped around him just like a dance move. I went down the hall the bedroom I had found the close in before. I slammed the door shut and locked the door. I heard a laugh from outside the door. 

“You don’t think I have the key, baby girl. This is my house.” He said with a maniacal chuckle.

I started to look around the room to stop the door from opening. I saw some smaller furniture and started punching everything I could move in front of it. I had manage to shove enough stuff in front the door to go up against the base board of the bed. 

I could hear Yongguk put the key in and then tried to open the door. It didn’t budge just creaked from the pressure on it.

“What the fuck did you do?” Yongguk yelled through the door. 

I was moving my self in to the bathroom and locking that door to. This time there was nothing to put in front of it but myself. I placed my feet against the wall and pushed my back against the door.

“Get the hell over here.   
I have a little problem with a little bird that has caged itself in my guest room.   
Yes.   
It’s not funny you little fucker.   
Just get over her.” I could him telling someone I guessed he was on the phone with. 

“You maybe locked in there for now, baby girl.   
I have ways of getting what I want.   
You will regret making do all this work to get to you.” He said and I heard heavy footsteps walking away from the room.

Chap 27:

I reached down and remembered my phone was still in my pocket. I quickly dialed Yuri’s number and waited for her to answer.

“Asari. Are you ok? Where are you? Please tell me you got away?” Yuri said sobbing into the phone on the other line.

“I’m at his condo and he it me.   
He threw me down on the couch and I flipped like you said.   
I ran into one of his guest rooms and blocked door so he can’t open it.   
He called for help from someone.   
I went into the bathroom and locked the door and braced it with my body.   
I don’t know how long it’s going to take him to get in here.   
I know he’s not going to stop.   
I’m so scared of what he is going to do when he gets ahold of me.” I was crying in the phone too.

“Oh my god Asari. I’m so sorry I couldn’t stop him. He was so strong and I fell. I called the girls and everyone is on the look out incase you came to one of them. I’ll have to tell them that you are with him. Please be ok. Don’t hang up until you have to, ok?” Yuri said in the other end.

I know she is some how trying to figure a way for me to get away. She wouldn’t just leave me here with a psycho. She kept saying things to me to get me to keep hanging on. Don’t give up kind of stuff.

“Yuri. My phone battery is dying.   
I’m going got lose you soon.   
Thank you for everything.” I said still sobbing.

I could hear voices and banging every now and then.

“Don’t make it sound like your not coming back.   
I’ll see you soon I promise. We will” Yuri stopped because my battery died and the conversation ended.

Bang, bang, bang.

“Damn Yongguk. What the hell did she do to this door.” I heard a voice I didn’t recognize.

“I don’t know.   
If I knew, I wouldn’t need you to get through it now would I” Yongguk growled out at how long it was taking to get the door open.

“You guys move.   
If the door won’t open will just take it down.” Another voice I didn’t know.

“Wait.   
What the hell are you doing with a fucking axe in my house.  
This is my place you are busting up, you little fucker.   
Go chopped down tree and not my door.” Yongguk scolded the boy.

Well least I’m not the only one he talks to like a child.

Chap 28:

Bang. Bang. Bang. Crack.

“What the fuck did you do to my door Zelo?” Yongguk yell out.

“I got through to see that she is a smart little bird you got there.  
She moved the furniture so it up against the bed.  
No matter how hard we pushed the door wasn’t going to move.  
The only way in is to take the door down.  
I don’t see her though.  
I imagine she is hiding.” The kid named Zelo I assumed was talking.

‘Great now there going to get in the room. I need to stay strong and keep this door closed. Don’t be stupid. If they chopped one door down then I would assume they are going to do the same to this one.’ I thought while I listened to every hit the door in the room took.

“Fuck. Look at all this shit.   
Did you have to fucking hit the door so hard you bused the table in here too.” I heard a voice I didn’t have name for yet.

“Where is she.   
Do you see her anywhere?” the Zelo kid asked them sounding closer than before. He must be in the room now.

“Check the closet?  
I’ll check the bathroom?” Yongguk voice could be heard right outside the door.

I held my breath thinking they could hear me. I braced myself with my legs and back for the force of him trying to open the door.

“Fucking hell.   
She locked this dawn door too.   
Grab the key from desk Himchan.” Yongguk barked out.

“Don’t worry baby girl.   
We’ll be together soon.   
Are you ready for me little bird.” He kept taunting.

“Fuck you.   
I hope you die before you get through this door.   
I hope that kid slips and hits you with the axe.” I couldn’t stop myself now that there was nothing to lose.

“Oh, you got a feisty one boss.” Youngjae chimed in to Yongguk.

“Are you sure you want to let this one out of it cage.  
This bird seems to want to fight back.” Daehyun chuckled in the conversation too.

“You guys can get the hell out now.   
I got this one.   
If a fight is what she wants then I give her one that she will never forget.  
I leave her broken and begging me to stop.” Yongguk said get that cheshire smile on his face.

“Boss, just don’t kill her.  
It would be waste to spend all this energy to get to her and kill her.” HImchan the level headed one said.

I could hear footsteps thumping on the furniture to get out the room and then it was silent. I think this scared me more. At least when they were talking and making noise I knew what was going on. Now just silence.

Chap 29:

It was quiet for awhile now. I didn’t have a way to judge time because my phone was dead. It felt like forever. I suddenly heard the door knob turning which means he had already unlocked it. I felt some pressure on the door and braced myself as strong as I could.

“Baby girl, don’t make me break this door down.  
My other door is already destroyed and I can understand you were upset.  
I hurt you and scared you and I’m sorry for that.  
If open the door now we can sit down and work this out.  
You don’t want me all worked up again.” Yongguk said almost pleading with me.

I thought for a second to opening the door. ‘Stop. You can’t trust him. He is a bad guy. He hit you already.’ my thought s flying through my head.

“You already hit me and threw me around.  
Why would I believe if I open the door you are not going to do it again?” I said in quivering voice. 

Not only was I scared but I was freezing from sitting on the cold bathroom floor for this long.

“I already told you we can talk it out if you just open the door.” Yongguk said in a little firmer voice and I knew it had to be there.

I felt another firm push on the door and my legs about gave in but I locked them down. If he pushes any harder my legs are going to break. So do I just open up and take what ever is coming or keep fighting. I could hear Yuri telling me to fight. I was so tired though.

“Ok. I’ll come out. Can you back away fro the door? I feel better if your not right in my face as soon as the door opens.” I said trying to no waver in my tone.

“If that will make you feel better, I can do that.” He said in a low tone.

He had to be hiding his intention again. He uses a calm voice with hidden meaning behind it. I already knew when I left this room I was never going to be the same. 

If I knew just how much I would change I might have decide to fight instead.

Chap 30:

I opened the door to a Yongguk standing a few feet away with his arms crossed over his chest. I didn’t have any where to go. I just stood there waiting for him to do or say something. He just stared at me.

“What now?” I asked in very quiet voice that could have been a whisper.

He leaned forward and reached out and grabbed a handful of my shirt. He pulled me right up to him. His jaw clenched and muscles tense did not bode well for me.

He slammed into the wall. The bruise I would have on my back later from the impact was going got hurt. He had a vice like grip on my jaw making me look up at him.

‘Why is he not saying anything’ I thought but kept as quiet as I could not wanting to make this situation worse than it already was.

Then it came. Bang. I had closed my eyes when he moved and I opened them to see his fist through the wall next to my head. He pulled it back with blood now dripping off his knuckles. He did it again.

When he went to punch again I quickly said “Stop. Please. I don’t understand why you are doing this?”

He looked at me and cocked that famous eyebrow and tilted his head to the left. ‘What is he doing’ is all I could think.

Then another movement. I was lifted off the ground and instinctually I wrapped my legs around his waist. I put my hands on his chest not knowing what he was going to do now. 

He pushed me so hard up against the wall there was no space between it and my body or his. I was sure I was going through it like his fist if he continued to push on me so hard.

He leaned down and bit down hard on the top of my ear. I reached up and pulled back my hand to see blood. 

“Ouch. Why did you do that?” I said in a shocked and pissy voice.

Chap 31:

Trigger Warning: Violence, cursing, and sexual content. If your uncomfortable with any of these please don’t read this.

Wrong move on my part. Yongguk grabbed my shirt again and ripped it right down the middle exposing my bra and torso. I tried to put my hands over me to cover up. He grabbed my wrist in one hand and pinned then to the wall with crushing grasp.

He then continued to rip the shirt until it was gone. He looked down and pulled a smirk. I was feeling so exposed to his eyes right now being shirtless and pinned up against the wall so tightly. 

Yongguk looked back up to my eyes to see tears forming but not falling. He liked the fact that I was still trying to be strong. He knew better.

He reached to the top of my bra and unclipped the straps from the cup. I was in shock that he even knew a bra did that. I guess it shows his experience with the female clothing and body, eww.

He reached behind me as if that was possible with as hard as I was pushed into this wall and unhooked my bra. I watched as it just slipped off me. I tried to get my hands free to cover my now bare chest that was in full view for him. He was staring intently. 

He just tightened his grip on my wrist and pressed his hips harder into mine. My legs were going numb with all the pressure. 

Yongguk leaned forward and kissed right in between my breast. I let out a small yelp at the action. He now had a full smile on his face. He leaned forward again and in the same spot, bit and sucked on it until a little purple mark was left there. Proud of what he had done he pulled back and let me fall on my ass hard. 

“Don’t think I’m done with you.   
Just need a few accessories first.” Yongguk said and walk away from me bare chested and marked.

My ass and back really hurt and my legs were tingling because of the numbness. I tried to stand up but my body was not cooperating. I staggered to the living room and grabbed the throw from the back of the couch and wrapped it around me so I wasn’t in full view for him. 

Yongguk came strolling in with a little swagger to his walk. ‘You think your hot shit don’t you fucker’ I thought as I looked away from him and out the huge window wall.

I could see in the reflection that hew was coming toward me and made a move to leave the room. It wasn’t like I could go anywhere but I still didn’t have to be where and what he wanted.

Yongguk beat me to it though. He pinned me to the window and pulled on the throw to uncover me. I grasped onto it tighter not want to be exposed again. He gave it one good pull and it was off me. Strong bastard.

I was now up against the window topless and it was freezing. Yongguk leaned down to my bloody ear and in a very low voice whispered “Are your nipples hard? This window is pretty cold. Let’s check”

Before I could he even put up a protest he had my hands pinned to the window in that vice grip of his. He reached up with his other hand and ran it from my navel all the way up to my breast. I tried not to cry or react to his touch.

“I was right. It’s awfully cold in here. Should I do something to warm you up?” Yongguk said chuckling in my ear.

Then I heard the clank of metal. He had clamped handcuffs on my wrist. He took a few steps back and I dropped my arms down to cover my chest. 

“Not bad. They look really good on you. I glad I kept them from the last bust. Yes, they are the real thing baby girl.” He said running his thumb across his lower lip as he stood there just staring at me.

“Let me go you fucking monster.” I yelled not being able to hold it back anymore. 

Chap 32:

Yongguk's smirk changed to a scowl and before I could say anything else I was on the floor again. This time I was thrown down and he straddled me. Pulling my arms above me again so I couldn’t cover my chest that was still bare.

“Get off me you fucking asshole.” I said with as much venom as I could put in it.

“Don’t think your in any position to be telling any one what to do baby girl.” Yongguk said with that smirk back on his face.

Yongguk leaned down so he was only inches away from my face. I could feel his breath on me and I felt disgusting. I bucked my hips up to get him to move, but no luck. The bastard was to heavy for my small frame.

I did the next best thing I could think of which if I could take back now I would. 

I head butted him and he lifted off me holding his head. I rolled myself backwards so I was standing too. Yongguk turned his head to look at me and I swear he wasn’t human. His eyes were so dark and the rage on his face was the scariest thing I’ve ever seen.

I tried getting to the other room so I could lock the door again to give me some time to think of something. He was fast and grabbed me by my hair and pulled me back to him. Now lifting me off the ground and walking to the one room I wished to never see again.

Yongguk threw me down on the bed and I bounced like on the couch with the force behind it. I tried crawling backwards to get away from him. He took a step backwards and locked the door and turned just enough that I could see his face again. The scary as hell look still there only darker I swear.

Yongguk came up to the edge of the bed and stripped his shirt off and any other time I might have thought ‘damn he’s hot or sexy’. Now I was just scared for my life and body. 

He grabbed my foot and pulled me back across the bed right up to him. Yongguk was now standing in between my legs hanging over the edge of the bed. He unbuttoned his pants with a grin now appearing on his face as though he was imagining what was next. 

“Stop. Please don’t.   
You said we could talk if I came out of the room.” I said trying to remind him of the conversation from earlier.

I tried moving backwards again to get some space between us. Yongguk leaned over and pulled me back to my original position only now he had me caged in by his arms. His bare chest was touching mine. I really felt as though I was going to puke.

“You might have got off easy.   
You weren’t a good baby girl, were you?” He said right up against my lips that they ghosted over them.

He pressed himself down even more so that there was no space left. The bed on my back and his chest and torso on mine. All this skin contact made me feel so uncomfortable. I had do something or he might go to far.

“Please. Don’t hurt me anymore.   
I will be a good girl.” I said as though I was going to cry and hating every word of it. 

Yongguk placed his lips by my ear which had stopped bleeding and growled out, “You had your chance baby girl. Now you get what is coming to you.”

I really hate being called that.

Chap 33:

He pulled himself back up and started to strip his pants off. I was doing everything I could not to look at him just listen to the rustling. I was shaking now and it was the cold anymore, pure fear.

I felt his hands touch me and I immediately looked down and he was undoing my pants. I grabbed at his hands to stop him. I was not going down with out a fight that was for sure. 

Yongguk grabbed my hands and held them up by the chain in the cuffs and chuckled. He fucking chuckled at doing this to me. 

“I said before let me go yo fucking asshole.” I said now with a fierce voice of my own. 

I lifted my legs up and pushed off his legs to get the momentum I needed to flip over his hands and make him release the cuffs. He was shocked that I had made such a bold move. 

He reached forward to grab me back down. I flipped backwards off the other edge of the bed and kinda bounced off the wall with some force that it cracked. I didn’t care. I was not going to be in that bed with him without any clothes and his hands.

He now was on one side I on the other. I was staring at him so pissed off and him looking like the wild animal that was coming out. He went to go right over the bed and rounded it so now I was at the end. He was stopped on top of the mattress. 

We now technically had a stand off. If he moved one way I had the other to move too. 

I had two choices. One, get out of the locked room which was more than likely not possible. Two, I get to the bathroom and lock the door again. 

I went with two and bolted to the bathroom. He would have caught me had he not had to deal with the blankets around his feet. He banged into the door as I slammed it and locked it. 

“Really this again. You know I have the keys.   
How did you last time being locked up work out?” Yongguk taunted.

“At least I got the fuck away from you for the moment.   
I don’t have to have your disgusting body or hands touching me.   
You make my skin crawl.  
You make me sick and feel gross.  
I’ll never let yo touch me again.  
I'll keep fighting until you give up.” I said with such disgust in my voice. 

I started rubbing my arms and grabbed the towel from the rack and cover myself up. I looked in the mirror to see that my cheeks were swollen and reddish. I turned to see the bruising on my back starting to surface. I imagine my butt looked the same. 

I looked down and saw the cuffs still on me and I had to get them off. It was like they were burning me knowing they were his. I grab the soap and tried slipping through them, but it didn’t work like it does in the movies.

I heard a hard slam on the door and it cracked. ‘What the fuck is he doing’ I thought and stopped making my wrist anymore raw.

Bang. Bang. Bang. Deja Vu anyone.

Chap 34:

The door just fell on the ground and I jumped back to miss it hitting me. 

Now I was faced with an extremely pissed off Yongguk. He took no time in grabbing me and slamming into the wall. He hit me full force across the face. I was lucky it was an open palm. I imagine a fist would have broke something.

I was pushed to the ground and pound right in the ribs this time with a fist and swore I heard a crack. Then a foot met my guts and I coughed up a small amount of blood. He was really going to kill me. 

Yongguk grabbed my hair and stood me up to look at me. He slammed my head backwards and it hit the tile wall with a crack thud. He had backed me into the shower. He turned the water on the coldest it would go and stepped back and left me under the spray. 

I tried to step forward but he stood there with his arms over his chest and I stopped and just dropped to my knees. I tried to curl up and keep some part of me warm from the freezing water. My whole body hurt and I saw red tinted water running down the drain.

“Please, stop.   
Please.   
I’m sorry.   
Please.” Is all I could get out in between the shallow breaths I was consuming.

He turned the water off and walked out of the room. I heard his voice talking to someone. I was to cold and hurt to listen to any full conversation. He came back in and told me, “Get up.” 

I tried to get up but my body was locked in the position of curled into a ball. He grabbed my arm and started to drag me across the floor. With every new tug my body would shock with more pain. He put me out on the living room floor. 

“Someone is coming to get you the fuck away from me before I really do kill you.” Yongguk said through seething teeth.

“What?” Is al I could say and tried to turn to look at him but it just hurt to much. 

My body was shutting down from the pain. I had never been treated this way. I have had injuries from doing flips and landing wrong and those hurt enough. I had never felt anything this bad.

“Shut the fuck up or you’ll get more you fucking bitch.   
Why couldn’t you just listen and be a good baby girl?  
No. You had to see this side of me.   
I need time to consider this relationship.” Yongguk said while looking at the elevator.

I’m guessing he is waiting for the person who is going to take me home to come. 'Yuri is going got flip shit when she sees me’ I thought while lying there.

I heard the doors opening and knew it was time to move again. Damn this is going to hurt. I felt some one pick me up which had pressure to all the wounds and I grunted out in pain. 

“Shh. He will get more pissed off and not let you out of here.   
Damn he did a number on you.   
I knew he was pissed when I broke the door down. W  
hat the hell did you do after that?” I heard the kid voice from earlier. 

Zelo I think his name was. So he was the one going to take me away. I’ll have to thank him later for it. I was slowly losing consciousness. I hope he knows where I live.

Chap 35:

I woke up on a bed and I opened my eyes that hurt from being very puffy. I didn’t recognize the room. Where am I? 

I heard voices out side the door. I kind of think I recognized the guys voice but it was not the kids from last night. I also heard a female voice sounded very concerned.

I tried to sit up and instantly regretted it. My body was so sore it hurt all over. I looked down and saw I was all bandaged up. A tight wrap around the middle of me. A few smaller ones on face and arms. I even had an ice back underneath me for my back.

'I guess were ever I am. They took care of me last night’ I thought to myself.

I tried again to get to an upright position now realizing I really had to pee. When I moved I let out a pain scream that I did not meant to be that loud. All of the sudden the door flew open and beautiful girl came in and tried to stop me from moving.

“Please don’t move.   
You have some serious injuries.  
Moving is only going to cause them to hurt worse.” She tried to push me back down gently.

She was a very pretty girl and seemingly kind to care for me like this. She didn’t even know me. She didn’t have to be this concerned for a stranger.

“I have to go to the bathroom.   
Please help me up.  
It hurt like hell to do it myself.” I said in a painful wincing voice.

“Ok, I’ll help but take really slow.” She said in such a mothering tone. 

She slipped her arm around me and tried to help lift me off the bed but it hurt so bad I screamed again. The guy I now noticed standing at the door started to walk in. Seeing us having so much trouble and knowing it was going to make it worse. 

He just picked me up princess style and walked me into the bathroom. Before I could thank him he just walked back out. The girl stayed in there to help with get me undressed enough and help to get me back to bed.

“He doesn’t seem to like me very much?” I said in quiet tone not knowing where he was and could hear it.

“He doesn’t not like you.   
He is just upset that Yongguk was so upset.  
They are like brothers and you had him in full piss mode.  
They had to go out to the clubs and Yongguk got hammered to calm down.” She said before being interrupted by the man.

“That’s enough.” The man told Amber and she backed away from me.

That’s when I noticed that she had something on her neck. I guess the pain from earlier made me not pay attention. She was branded by this guy.

“I brought you some pain killers.” The guy said handing to white pills to me with a glass of water.

I took them and swollen them hope they worked quickly. My whole body was so tense from moving. I looked at him and noticed he was good looking too.

Chap36:

Trigger Warning: This story contains violence, cursing, sexual content. If you are not comfortable with any of these things then this story is not for you.

“Where am I, may I ask? Who are you guys? Thank you for helping me?” I ended it with something nice to not seem to interrogative.

“I am Himchan and this Amber.   
You are at our house so Amber could take care of injuries from last night.  
She is nursing student and is good at patching people up.  
Your welcome for the assistance.  
Now let me ask you something.   
What did you do that had my best friend so worked up he drank until he blacked out?” He said in not so nice tone from the when he started.

I looked at him with confusion on my face. 

“What do you mean what did I do.  
The fucker hit and threw me on the ground.  
When you guys came and helped him get to me in the guest room.  
He threw me up against the wall and hit me again and ripped my top off.  
He threw my on the ground again and punched and kicked me.  
So where the fuck do you get off saying what did I do.” I said in now very pissed off voice and it was getting harder to breath because of my wounds on my back and ribs.

I tried to get up and curled up in pain. He just stood there watching me. I looked at the girl and she was concerned but made no move to help me. 'Guess I’m on my own this time.’ I thought so angry at the whole situation.

“I’m going home.   
Try and stop me and I’ll bring the same hell down on you.  
Yongguk if fucking asshole and violent man.  
What do you expect from a damn gangster anyway.  
Definitely not flowers and poems.  
Get the fuck out of my way.” I said to him not seething with venom and adrenaline.

I lifted myself up off the bed but it hurt so much. I started to walk toward the door and thenI heard it.

“He is in the living room.  
If you want to walk by him go right ahead.   
He is a sleep so you might just make it.  
Better move faster than a turtle though.” He saw with the sarcasm in his voice. 

“He is here.” I said looking at him and the girl had now moved right next to him.

She shook her head yes.

Yeah, why would I lie.” He said with a smirk appearing.

It must be their gangs signature to be cocky and be an ass when possible. I now officially hate sarcasm, smirks, grins, and eyebrows.

Chap37:

Trigger Warning: This story contains violence, cursing, sexual content. If you are not comfortable with any of these things then this story is not for you.

I stood there for a second with my hand on the bedpost to help hold me. ‘Do I just go for it. I mean I have to get the hell out of here. If he is a sleep. It’s going to be now or never right.’ I thought while trying to keep myself upright.

“Thank you Amber for the help.   
You are just as much of an ass as your boss.  
I’m out of here.” I said trying to sound as confident as I could.

“I get it now.  
Your just and irritating little bitch.  
I would beat the shit out of you too.” He said with a gasp from Amber.

“You would not. Would You?” She asked him with all honesty in her voice.

He just looked at her and she lowered her head. So he is just as bad as his boss. This whole thing is got sopped off. I have to get away before I’m killed by someone.

“Well I’m out of here.” I said with some amount of confidence.

I started to walk to the door and realized I didn’t know this place and didn’t know where to go to leave. I looked back and Amber still had her head down.

“I don’t know your place so if someone could show me the door?” I asked try to not so bitchy but I couldn’t help it. 

He had the same look as Yongguk. That stance of it’s all about him and do no wrong. I really had to get away from these people. I felt bad for the girl. She seemed some what happy to have someone around.

“Down the hall and to the right.   
The elevator is right there on the other side of the living room.” He said with a smirk appearing at the last words.

It hit me he was talking about Yongguk being on the couch. I didn’t care. If he was so drunk to be pasted out I should be able to go right passed him.

“Is there a stupid little key pad that is going to stop the doors from opening seeing has your so much like your damn boss?” I asked before going out the room and being trapped in the living room with the sleeping bear.

“Yes.” I heard a soft voice say.

“Knew it.” I turned to look at HImchan and gave him 'not so smart are you' kind of look. “Are you going to go and put the code in or are you wanting me to get trapped with him?”

“Fine. Follow me.  
The faster I get you out of here the less I have to hear you.” He said sounding so irritated.

It was my turn to have a grin of success at getting under the skin of one of them.

I followed him downtime hall and I could hear snoring. He must be really pasted out because he didn’t snore last time. I stepped as lightly as I could and every step was painful. 

When I turned into the living room seeing him on the couch and my body about to collapse. I let out a small gasp of pain. Yongguk moved on the couch and I froze like a statue. HImchan let out a laugh and i knew he did it on purpose. He was staring right at me with a full on grease of a smile.

He didn’t wake up just threw his arm over his eyes. I let out the quietest sigh of relief I ever could. I started walking over to the elevator and Himchan pushed in his code. He looked at me leaning on the wall for support. He looked back and the at me again.

“You better not.” I whispered to him getting the gist of what he was thinking.

Chap38:

He gave me a look of how dare I. He put his hand up to his mouth a did a fake cough hoping to wake Yongguk up. I looked over to the guy on the couch and caught an eye opening. The doors to elevator opened and I practically jumped in there. 

Then I remembered it needs a code to go down. I looked at Himchan standing there with a smile.

“The code, please.” I said with my own smile but full of sarcasm.

He looked over at the couch and Yongguk didn’t move so he must not have woke up. He punched in the code and I waved as the doors closed. I was now breathing really fast. I think I was holding my breathe the whole time.

The doors opened and I staggered out of the elevator and down the hallway to the front doors. The guy behind the security desk just looked at me, but did nothing to help me. He must be used to seeing things like this with gangsters for tenants. 

I opened the door and got to the sidewalk. I realized I didn’t know where I was and my phone was not on me. It had died last night in the bathroom. I looked down one way and then I turned to look the other and saw it. He was standing there leaning up against his car with arms over his chest and sunglasses.

Well fuck. There goes the escape from the devil named Yongguk. I just stood there and turned my head the other way. I gave to a good try to start stumbling my way down the sidewalk. 

“You don’t even know where you are, do you?” I heard him say.

I ignored the loud mouth behind me.

“You are going to make me come over there and get you?  
I have one hell of a headache because of you.  
Don’t make it worse for yourself.” He said and I could tell there was a wince from being hungover.

I turned and looked at him still standing there.   
“What is worse than this?   
What more can you do?   
I have a life to live too.   
I have friends that are worried about me.   
I have school and practice to go to.   
Do you care about any of that? No.” I was beginning to yell.

We pushed himself off the car and started to walk over and I thought about running. In my condition barely standing I don’t think running would be possible. I might give it a good go though. The devil is my heels literally.

Chap 39:

He stopped in front of me and huffed. 

“Do you want me to be nice and pick you up or are you going to continue to be bitch about it and I’ll just fling you over my shoulder?” He said like he was doing me a favor. 

I was in this damn condition because of him. I was in so much pain and that shoulder digging into me I was not looking forward too.

“The nice way.” I said trying not to roll my eyes.

“What’s that magic word?” He said with a hint of sarcasm.

'Is he fucking serious. What are we five? Well he might be. I’m not a child being helped from an accident. It’s his fucking fault I’m hurt.’ It’s all I could do to not yell that at him.

“Please.” I said it with no emotion at all.

He leaned down and picked up like i was a piece of glass that he would break. He did break. He walked us back over to his car and put me in the back seat so I could lay down. The cool leather felt good on my exposed skin. 

“Are you to me home?” I asked as he climbed in the front seat.

“Yes.” Is all he said glancing in the rear view mirror.

“Yours or mine?” I asked letting him know I wasn’t stupid to think a yes meant mine.

“Yours.” Is all he said again.

Looks like I’m only getting one word answers. It’s probably his hangover. He wasn’t playing music so his head must be killing him. Good. 'I hope it hurts as bad as my whole damn body, asshole.’ I thought as the ride went on.

“We’re here.   
Do you want help?” He asked actually acting concerned.

I looked at him like he was crazy. Well I know he is crazy and had major anger management issues.

“No. I’ll do it.” Is all I said as I pulled myself out and slowly shifted myself to my place.

He stayed there until I was in my place and took off. He made such a squeal when he left it was so loud Yuri came running out of her room. She saw me standing there looking all banged up and ran to catch me before I hit the floor.

Chap 40:

“Oh Asari, are you ok?  
Stupid question your not, look at you.” She said in a saddened tone.

“Please just get to the couch.   
Standing is going to kill me.  
I need you to check a few things too.” I said and asked.

“What do you need me to do?” Yuri responding immediately as she practically carried me to the couch.

“I need you to check my ribs.   
It’s hard to breathe a little.  
Please don’t freak out when you see under my clothes.” I said knowing what her reaction was going to be.

“Ok. I should call Robin over here.   
Her sister is a nurse and she is good with injuries.  
She’s the one to fix us up during practice.” Yuri informed me as she looked under my shirt.

“How bad does it look?” I asked.

“I think we need to take you to the hospital.  
You look really bad, most of your wounds are purple.” Yuri said and asked.

“What do you think there going to ask me at the hospital?  
Who or how did I do this?  
Am I suppose to tell them it was Bang Yongguk?  
It’s not like they are going to do anything about it?  
He owns the damn town?” I was now breaking down with the knowledge of my predicament.

“It will be ok.   
Even if they don’t do anything about him at least you can get help for injuries.” Yuri said trying to calm em down so I could breathe.

“How are we suppose to get there?  
I couldn’t even walk to the couch.  
Every time I move I feel like I’m being hit again.  
Why?” I screamed and we could hear the neighbors protest to it, but I didn’t care at that moment.

“Ok. I’ll just call Robin and see what she saws.” Yuri said and let me to get her phone from her room.

I could hear her talking. I was so tired and in so much pain. Can I stand to keep doing this? Is it over? Did he get pissed enough to leave me alone? He did give me a ride home so I think not.

'Please let me sleep and never wake up’ I thought as I closed my eyes to rest.

Chap 41:

I woke up to a beeping sound and very rough hard bed. I remember falling asleep on the couch. I could hear echoes of voices too.

I opened my eyes to see a white selling with tiny holes in it. There was a machine next to me beeping which was really annoying. I have an IV in my arm and felt not as bad as when I had gone to sleep. The voices got louder and closer.

“You’re awake.   
How do you feel?   
Don’t move you are in hospital bed.  
They gave you some medication to help with the pain.” Yuri said explaining were I was.

“Yeah I figured by this beeping machine here.  
The meds are working I don’t feel to bad.  
How did I get here?” I asked her and saw Robin standing behind her.

“I brought you here after getting to the apartment and seeing how bad off you were.  
Your wounds were way to serious to just be patched up.  
You needed x-rays and braces to help your injuries.  
They also had medication for you that I don’t have access too.” She said sounding disappointed in me.

“I’m sorry you guys got dragged in to this.  
I don’t know what to do about it.  
I think I may just go home.  
It will all end if I’m not around.” I said trying not to cry an holding my ribs.

“Do they hurt still?” Yuri asked.

“Yes.” I said holding gone tighter to ease some of the pain.

“I’ll get a nurse to see if they get you anything to help.” Yuri said and left the room.

“Did they ask you guys what happened to me?” I asked now with my head down so ashamed.

“They asked, but we didn’t say anything.   
You came home looking like that and we brought you here.  
They will want to ask you though.” She said.

“I figured.” That is why I told Yuri not to bring me here.

“This is were you need to be.  
She made the right decision to call me and get you here.  
Do you really think you just sit around and get better without help?  
Do you thin kit’s right for you to just give up your life because of him?  
You worked so hard to get where you are and your letting a guy take it from you.” Robin said getting angry with me.

“A guy you say.  
Like he is just some random person.  
This is fucking Bang Youngguk.  
How do I get away from someone who runs the town?  
How do I continue to live my life with him around doing thing like this?" as I pointed at my body.

Chap42:

The nurse came in and Robin walked away from the bed and out the room. Yuri tried to say something to her, but she brushed her off. She was angry and needed to get some air. 

The nurse gave me some medication in my IV and I felt a rush. Pain much better and I relaxed some. I leaned back and watched her leave the room.

Yuri came up to me and asked, “What happened between you two?”

“She got mad at me for saying those things and letting a guy take everything away from me.  
It seemed to me that she understood somehow.   
She doesn’t want me to give up and keep fighting for what I have.  
I don’t know if I can against someone I have no protection from.  
Do you think that after this he will leave me alone?” I asked knowing she didn’t have the answer.

“He didn’t mark you and let you go.  
So maybe that means you caused enough trouble that he doesn’t want to bother with you.   
I mean you made him mad enough that he left you like this.  
Let’s just get you better and then we can deal with what comes.  
I’ll let the school know your here so you can get your assignments and not lose your spot.” Yuri said trying to change the subject.

“Ugh, school. I forgot my assignment is due this week.  
What about work? They will fire me for sure?  
I don’t blame them.   
If I can’t do the job then I should be let go from there.  
I don’t know how I’m going to pay for tis hospital too.” I started to cry and Yuri out her arm around me lightly.

“We will figure it out Asari, I promise.” Yuri said trying to encourage me.

The nurse came back in a informed me that there were to officers that had some questions for me. Great here we go.

“Can’t they wait? She just woke up.” Yuri pleaded with her.

“It's fine Yuri.   
I would just rather get it over with.  
They can come in.” I told the nurse and she just nodded her head and walked out.

“What are you going to tell them?” Yuri said anxious for the answer.

“The truth. It’s not their going to do anything.” I said with no emotion.

The detectives entered and asked Yuri to excuse herself. She looked at me and then walked out of the room closing the door quietly. The came closer to the bed to introduce themselves and then questions started.

Chap43:

“Miss do you know who did this to you?” The older detective asked.

“Yes I do.  
It was Bang Yongguk.” I said looking straight at the to see their reaction. 

The two of them looked at each other and just as I thought they weren’t going to do anything.

“Are you sure it was Bang Yongguk?  
You have no doubts to that fact you are stating?” He said as though he was giving me a way out of it.

“Yeah it was him.   
Are you going got do anything about it?  
No. I know who he is and no one can touch him.  
So why does it matter if I say it was him or someone else.  
Are you going got put in a report and submit it?  
Is someone going got do anything if you do?  
Are they going to arrest him for this?” I said with all the hostility I could.

“Miss this is a serious accusation.   
Of course it would be investigated if you name someone.  
We take our jobs seriously.” He told me as though I had affixed him.

“Really then let’s see it?  
Let’s see you go over to his condo and put him in cuffs.  
He has a pair from the last time you can use if you forget yours.” I held up my wrists,  
“See I have the proof right here.  
He’s not afraid of getting in trouble or he wouldn’t have just let me go.  
He would have had one of his flunkies take care of me.  
He is not afraid and why should he be?” I was now taunting and oozing sarcasm.

I knew they were just dong this to look like they were taking an assault serious. I also knew it didn’t matter what I said to them about him. He was Bang Yongguk. The devil himself ruler of Seoul. 

They wrote some things down in their little books and took my information and left. Yuri came back in with Robin this time. She still had a scowl but was not so tense now.

“Did you tell him that is was Bang Yongguk?” Yuri asked in a quiet voice like someone would hear her say his name.

“Did you?” Robin asked.

“Yes. I told them it was him and that I knew they weren’t going to do anything about it too.” I said now irritated myself.

“I’m proud of you for doing it even though you are right about them not doing anything.  
At least you told your story and they know about it.  
See you can fight for yourself.  
Now are you still going to leave and give up your life?” Robin said now standing by me.

“No. I’m not going anywhere and I will fight every time.  
If it means I end up here every time then so be it.  
Let the devil chase me until his flames die out.  
I am no ones baby girl.” I said in all confidence.

Finally let out a sigh of relief. It was so short lived. Little did I know that one their girls worked here and heard everything and was sure to tell them the whole story. The devil he was a coming for me.

Chap 44:

I only stayed in the hospital for another day. When I was discharged and asked to talk to someone about make payment arrangements I was told it was all taken care of. That unnerved me to the core. That means he knows I was here.

I got back to school in a day be determined to not screw that up after losing my job. I couldn't practice, but I still went to watch the girls routines. I could catch up when I could move again.

They all kept a close eye on me. Robin moved me into her place because it was a secure building owned by her father. It had a door man and securities like the building in Yongguk’s. She gave me the code even though I wasn’t suppose to go anywhere by myself.

I felt guilty staying there and not being to pay for anything so I did my best at cleaning and cooking. Ugh, big mistake. We ate a lot of ramen and pancakes. That way she knew I wasn’t to burn down the kitchen or poison us with something.

I was so thankful to all of them. When one would time to spare we would hang out or shop or cafe’s for hot chocolate. These girls loved their chocolate and sweets. I couldn’t understand how they didn’t have diabetes or obesity. I guess they all kept themselves busy enough they burned it all off.

They were all a lot alike. They went to school or worked full time jobs. They tried to practice everyday with at least some the group and the weekends were shows. I did not go to those in worry of running it him.

I was doing really good in school and healing. I hadn’t seen HIM in three weeks. I was finally feeling that he was gone. That we had moved on from me. I even heard a rumor that he had been seen at a club with some other girls. Yes that was plural. I didn’t care I felt free. 

I was walking through the courtyard of the university to get to my next class and I got a glimpse of someone. I frozen the spot and probably turned as white as a ghost. I reached in my pocket and quickly dialed a number. I rang three times before I got an answer and I swear I didn’t breathe the whole time.

“He’s here.” Is all I cold get out before collapsing on the ground. 

To everyone around me I must have looked crazy, but I didn’t care. I was trying to get air in to my lung, but my body didn’t want to work. I could hear a voice coming through the phone and I snapped out of it enough to continue.

“Who’s there?  
Where are you?  
Get somewhere safe.  
I’m coming to you.” Yuri was screaming on the other side of the line.

“It’s the guy who’s house I was at before I came home.  
I think his names Himchung or Himchie something.   
I don’t think he saw me.  
What the hell is he doing here?” I said as I had turned around and headed towards the cafeteria.

It was the best place I could think of that I could get lost and not noticed. I was on the second floor in the back by the window so I could see the courtyard. He was standing there talking to some students.   
'He doesn’t go here does he? I would have seen him before, right?’ I was thinking while waiting for Yuri.

Then I saw someone else I recognized and it was the girl that helped me. Amber was her name of Remember correctly. He put his arm around her and waved goodbye to the people he was talking too. So she goes here. Now I have to watch out for him at school too. 

Well shit what now?

Chap 45:

Yuri came charging up to me completely out of breath. She must have ran the whole way here from the other side of the campus. 'Well damn you go Yuri. You call me Thumper.’ I thought has she bent over to breathe. I patted her back to help I guess.

“Is he still here?   
Did he see you?  
Is there anyone else her?” She started to say as her breath was back.

“I just saw him leave with the girl that helped me when I was at their place.   
Before Yongguk brought me home.  
She is branded on her neck.   
I saw it when she helped be to bed.  
It didn’t think he would be the type to let her go to school.  
He was complete asshole to me and greasy as shit.” I said as the memory of his words came back to me.

“There is one girl I know who goes here that is still branded.  
She is in the nursing classes with Robin’s sister.  
That’s how I know about her.  
Her sister told us about her the first day she came to class.  
She was left alone by everyone and it was hard for her.  
Robin told her to be nice to her.  
It wasn’t her fault she had that mark.  
She is now one of the other guys girls and Robin blames herself.  
She hasn’t been branded and Robin thinks he’s just playing with her.  
It really pisses her off that these guys get away with it.  
I think that is why she reacted to you like she did in the hospital.” Yuri said and just watched me.

“Who is her sister with and what is her name?” I asked not that I would know the guy because I only met the one, I still wanted to know.

“I think his name is Zero or Zico something like that.  
It’s just a nickname though.  
No one calls him by his real name.  
I think he is Yongguk cousin or some relative.” Yuri said

“It’s Zelo.   
I heard him when they were busting downtime door when I was on the phone with you.   
He took the door down with a fucking axe, psycho if you ask me.   
I think he was the one who came and took me from the place when Yongguk beat me up.   
I was pretty out of it though.” I said still looking out the window on lookout I guess. 

“Her name is Luna.   
She really wants to be a nurse like their mom.  
I hate to say it, but hope he is just playing.   
Then she doesn’t have to go through being branded and stuck with him.” Yuri said putting her head down.

"I agree with that.  
I don’t think anyone should be treated like property, pet or child.” I said now picking up my bag since I missed my class from hiding out.

"Let’s get something to eat since we missed class.” I said to Yuri and we headed off campus.

We just got out the main entrance and there he was. The devil himself leaning up against his car with his ‘I’m hot as hell’ look he puts on when he thinks he hot shit. Well let’s knock this demon down a few levels of hell.

Chap 46:

I held on to Yuri’s hand and tried to walk passed him seeing as he had a sea of people around him. If they only knew just how bad he is. Maybe they do and their masochist that enjoy being treated like a pet or property. Not this girl.

I heard and so did Yuri because she squeezed my hand. 

“Baby girl, where are you going?” He said in his low sexy voice. Stop that.

The girls squealed at him. Me, I just started walking away faster. The more distance between us the better. I never let go of Yuri’s hand now practically pulling game along with me.

“Baby girl, am I going to have to come and get you?” Yongguk said louder seeing I was getting further away.

A bunch of the girls heads turned to see who he was talking too. I heard some ‘it can’t be her. she is so plain. she’s country girl right.’ I didn’t care at the moment just wanted out of his sight.

I heard a car door shut and I looked over at Yuri.

“Thumper” is all I said and took off.

I ran down the street and down an alley I knew his car couldn’t follow. My body was on instant fire seeing I wasn’t healed completely yet and hadn’t tried to move this fast yet. That was not going to stop me from getting away. 

I saw a dumpster and wall and parkour it is. With my gymnastic and tumbling and now the dancing moves like this were coming easy. I was injured though and I hoped it wouldn’t hinder me getting over this wall.

I pulled myself up on to the dumpster and jumped into the corner of the alley and used that momentum to boast myself to the top of the wall. Yeah I did it and it wasn’t pretty, but that left a fuming Yongguk in his car at the end of the alley. 

One point Asari. Zero points for Yongguk.

I smiled as I jump over to the other side. I could hear his car take off and knew i had to keep moving. I saw a side door and jumped inside it hoping it was a place I could hide. I was in a kitchen of some restaurant being yelled at for being in there. Ok I’ll leave. 

I had run through the place and out the door to see Yongguk’s car at the corner waiting to turn. “Go. Run.” I kept whispering to myself to keep me going to much protest from my body.

I took off down the street and heard squealing tires behind me. He had drove though the intersection without a light. I knew he waspish and I’ve met that devil and was not about to again.

No matter where I mange to run to he could always get to me because he didn’t care were he had to drive that car. All of a sudden a motorcycle stopped in front of me and hand reached out and grabbed me. I thought for sure I was caught.

I reached around to hold on since it just took off and felt breast. ‘Wait this is a girl not one of the guys’ I thought and my mind began to whirl with questions. 

We took off over the bridge into another territory. Which even though he ruled the place was still spilt up into sub groups and it was the thing to tell one another of they were going to be in their territory. The driver was hoping it would stop him from following.

We slowed and she speed up so we were now out of sight. We still had to be careful of where we went because all he would have to do is call and those members would be looking for us. We had to get out of sight now. We quickly pulled into an abandoned warehouse and she jumped off and pulled the door down.

She slipped off her helmet and I knew her. Robin was standing in front me in full motorcycle gear. She is bad ass.

Chap47:

“Where are we?” I asked her still shocked at her get up.

“This is a place I looking into for a new studio for us.   
We could stay here too when needed.  
There are offices upstairs that we could turn into rooms.  
This area would be for the equipment.   
That area over there could be a lounge.  
We could put a kitchen over that corner by the bathroom.  
The plumbing is already there just need to tap into it.  
My guy is in construction and looked at it last week.  
I was going to talk to everybody about it this week.  
I guess you get the first look.” Robin said as she was peeling of her leather biking gear.

“It’s awesome Robin.  
Wait, how did you know I needed help?” I finally asked what I meant to first.

"I got a call from Yuri that Yongguk had showed up at the school and you took off.   
She gave me a general direction and I was already out and just followed the tires and horns.  
I speed up in front of were I thought you were heading and Bam there you were.  
I just grabbed you and took off seeing his car down the road.  
I knew if we could get across the bridge into BigBang’s territory.  
He would have to get permission before tearing it up to get to you.” She responded now sitting down on the ground leaning against the wall.

I sat down next to her. We both just sat there in silence for awhile. I had some questions, was this a good time. She did just save me.

“Yuri told me about your sister and Zelo.  
I’m sorry she is mixed up with them.  
She is in the same program has Amber who’s with Himchan, right?” I asked to see if she was willing to talk about it.

“Yeah. That little psycho got his hands on her.  
I’m just glad he hasn’t branded her, no that like him playing with her either.  
At least she might have a chance of getting away and not have a scar.” Robin said with her head down.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.  
I just was thinking the same thing.  
I think that is exactly what I told Yuri.  
So you know the gang in this territory?” 

“Yes. My uncle and cousins are in it.  
I think that’s were Luna gets her taste for bad boys.  
That’s also why this warehouse was available to me.” She said looking around at all the space.

“Won’t he know that we are her then?  
I mean if he calls the other gang and asked to come here?  
He might ask for then to watch out for your motorcycle?  
Won’t that give you away and then he’ll know I’m here?” I started with the questions as my anxiety went through the roof.

“He can call them and they might let him in?  
They might say they will watch for us?  
My uncle would never tell him I was the one on the bike.  
He is still loyal to family.  
I assume I’ll be getting a call soon to see if it is me their looking for?” Robin said standing up and dusting herself off.

‘Was she leaving? Was I staying here?’ I thought as she walked away from me.

chap48:

"I need to go and get some supplies if your staying here for awhile.” She said getting on her bike and clicking the door open. 

“Wait. I’m staying here?  
What about school and practice?  
What about ou telling to fight in the hospital for my life?  
Your just going to tell me to hideout now?” I said to her now pissed off at where I was.

“You can’t come back to building.  
I’m sure someone will tell him you are there.  
He will be looking at all our places for you.  
I don’t know what to tell you about school or practice.  
I just don’t want you to end up like her.” She now yelled back at me.

“Who? End up like who?” I screamed back.

“Amber. She was my best friend.   
She was part of our group and he took her.  
He saw her at one of our first performances and took her.  
He branded her and now she is gone.   
You, my sister, my best friend, are they going to take all of you?” She yelled back and I took a step back.

She knew her. She knew Amber before she was the girl I met. Her own sister was following her best friend into the life of gangsters. I was being pulled into by force. It all made sense now that she was so against them.

“When you were gone from the club that night I knew it.  
I knew one of them had made a move on someone again.  
Then Yuri told me about Yongguk and I tried to get Luna to check on you.  
When you came back this time so broken I swore not again.  
This is all I can do for you.  
I can give you a place that no one knows about.  
You can chose whether or not to stay?” She said sitting on her bike looking at me.

“I know you mean well by doing this.  
You were the one that got me back on my feet.  
You gave me the strength to stand up for myself.  
You gave me some much hope that I fought for my life.  
I will not let be taken from me by Bang Yongguk.  
So could you please take me home?” I asked as I stood proud and defeated if that is possible.

“If that is your decision then I will except it.  
Hop on. Let’s go home.” was her reply to my statement.

chap49:

We pulled up to the building and parked the bike in the garage. We got off and headed for the elevator. We didn’t say a word to each other just waited for her floor. We got out and I was so ready for shower and bed.

“Can I ask a favor of you or more like your sister?” I asked and her look become confused.

“Will you call her and ask her to get a hold of Yongguk?  
It’s time we meet on my terms for once.  
Ask if she can get him to text me and we can work out a time and location?  
No more of this showing up and chasing me all over town bull shit.” I said and waited for her reply.

She just sighed and I could tell she was uncomfortable about it. I felt bad for asking such a thing.

“If you feel better you could ask Amber if you don’t want to deal with your sister?  
Better yet you could just give me the number and I can do it?  
I’m so sorry for asking you to do this for me.  
I’m just trying to find a way to stop all of this.”I said in the most apologetic tone I could use.

“It’s fine Asari.  
I’ll get a hold of her and ask.  
I’m glad your doing something.  
It’s not what I would do, but it’s your life.  
I’ll help in any way.” Robin said pulling other phone and staring at it.

“Thank you so much for the help so far.  
I will need you in the future too.  
I’m so lucky you guys came in my life.” I said and walked in to the bathroom before I started to cry in front of her.

I got undressed and climbed in the shower. The warm water felt amazing on my tense and wind whipped skin. I could hear talking in the other room and figured Robin must have got a hold of her sister. I felt so bad for her for going through this over and over again with the people in her life.

I got to my room and climbed in to some comfy clothes to relax. I was hungry and went to find something easy to make. I came out and Robin was sitting on the couch with her head down. I could tell she was crying and I wasn’t sure if I should leave her alone or comfort her.

I decided comfort with all she has done for me. I walked over and sat by her and started rubbing circles in her back.

“Is everything ok?” I asked knowing it was a stupid question.

“Yeah. I just haven’t heard he voice in so long.  
She sounds good considering who she is with.  
She said she would pass on the message for you.  
I’m sure you will get response soon considering he chased us down earlier.  
She ask how I was?  
She wants to see me too.” She said sounding hopeful and broken. 

I knew this sound all to well.

“That’s a good thing, right?  
I mean is you guys could start talking again.  
You would know how she is doing.  
I promise to also watch out for her too.  
Being your sister she has to be awesome.” I said with a smile trying to cheer her up.

She looked up at me and couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle at the awesome comment.

“I mean you in that motorcycle get up is bad ass, Robin.  
You take care of all of us and run the dance practices and book shows.  
You work full time and you keep me out of trouble.  
That a shit load of work in it’s self, I know.” I said now leaning back and laughing with her.

“I have never had a girl be so much trouble.  
Could you tone it down so the rest of us can be under control.” She said as she poked me in the side. 

I tried not to wince because my ribs were still sore and with the running indeed earlier they were killing me, but I was not going to ruin the moment. I let my phone do that as it began beeping. I didn’t have to look at he screen to know who it was.

“Sorry, it’s look like I’m still going got be problem.” I said as I walked out on the balcony for air and privacy.

“Hello, we need to talk.” Is all Robin heard before I shut the slider.

Chap50:

“What do you have to talk to me about that you couldn’t have said had you just came to me at the campus?” he said sounding irritated.

“We have a lot to talk about and I think would be better in person.  
We could meet in a public place at an appropriate time.  
I know you will not come alone so neither will I.  
They all stay out of it unless one of us does something to the other.  
If you can agree to these conditions we can work this out.  
If not, I will disappear and you will never see or hear from me again.  
I will not live my life in fear of you hunting me anymore.” I said as firmly as I could even though my whole body was shaking.

“Fine we’ll do it your way this time.  
You can pick the place and time and text it to me.  
I am available anytime for you and my guys can be in anyplace anytime.” Yongguk said and I could hear the smirk he must of had saying that to me.

“I let you know tomorrow.   
My schedule isn’t as flexible and I have to check with my girls.” I said really wanting this conversation over with.

“See you soon baby girl.” He said with what I knew a smile for sure now.

“That can be the first thing to stop.   
I have a name and you know it so use it.” I said now getting irritated, exactly what he wanted.

“I like my little pet name for you.” Yongguk provoked and Robin could see I was getting upset and came to my rescue.

“Dinner is ready Asari.” I looked at her and realized this was a rescue.

“I’m coming, thank you.” I said very politely.

“As you can hear I have things to do and they don’t include you so goodbye.” I said very sarcastic.

“Sweet dreams baby girl. Good night.” He cooed at me and I just hung up not wanting to hear anymore of that voice.

I came in to the warm air and sighed a sign of relief. I was glad that Robin is so good at ready the situation and came to the rescue.

“Thank you so much for that.  
He was doing everything to irritate me and it was working.  
I tried to fight back, but he just has a way of getting under your skin.  
Like he keeps calling me baby girl and I hate it so much.  
He even called it a pet name.  
I am no ones fucking pet.” I said getting pissed off.

Robin grabbed me and sat me down.

“Don’t do this.  
You are doing exactly what he wants.  
He is not even here and your all worked up.  
That’s what men like him enjoy.  
Power and control over there girls.  
Don’t give it to him.” She said in strict and demanding tone.

“Thank you.  
I needed that.  
Please keep reminding me not to let him win.” I said looking at her as kind mother she is to us.

“I really need some food though.   
My stomach growled when you said that.” I said giggling.

“Let’s get to cooking then.  
Ramen it is.  
I’m not doing much.” Robin informed me.

“That’s fine with me.  
I didn’t plan on anything special.” I said thankful for her.

Now I had a meeting to plan and inform the girls of what was happening. I wondered how they were all going to take it. I actually set up a meeting with the devil himself.


	5. BGYMN50-80

Chap 51:

Yongguk had contacted the guys to let them know I had set up a meeting with him to talk. He wanted them all to be there for backup and surveillance since it was going to be in public. He his well known and sitting somewhere in the open alone would be stupid. He wasn’t top by being stupid and unprotected.

I had got ahold of all the girls and we worked out a place and time that worked for everyone. I was worried involving them, but they all said that they would want to be a prat of protecting. This way we all were being proactive with dealing with B.A.P.

I was standing the living room staring at my watch waiting for the time to leave. All the girls were checking in and reporting what they were seeing in their positions. Robin was going to be the one to take me there being she would be the best person to get me out of there if they pulled anything.

What neither of us groups knew was that by Robin talking to her uncle about what was happening with me and Bang Yongguk. Some other groups had found out and thought they could use this to their advantage. 

We weren’t the only two groups there. We were all being watch and tracked. We were so intent on watching each other we all missed the others around us until it was to late.

I got the news that everyone was ready and in position with their targets in view.

“Well I guess that is our que.” Robin said as we hoped on her bike at took off out of the garage.

I held on tight because she did not know the mean of a speed limit. The faster the better she told me once.

We arrived at the destination she would drop so I could walk up in full view of everyone.

I saw Yongguk already sitting at a table with a drink in front of him. He must have got here early. Gee wonder why as Looked around to see if could catch any of his men around. I already knew heir position but I didn’t want give that information away.

I grabbed the back of the chair and sat down. A waitress came up and asked me if I would like something to drink. 

“Water is fine. Thank you.” I said with hawk eyes of Yongguk on me.

“Well we are here so what is it that you need to talk about?” Yongguk said with no emotion.

“You know exactly what I want to talk about.  
Don’t be an ass from the start.  
I want you to stop.” I answered leaning back in my chair happy that I was even a few inches further away.

“Stop what baby girl?” He asked again not showing anything.

“That for one thing.  
I’m not your baby girl.  
You know I hate being called it.  
Why can’t you just use my name?” I said and he knew he was getting to me already.

“I told you I like the name.” He said now leaning forward to close the gap.

“Fine what ever there are more important things to discuss.  
Why?  
Why me?   
Why won’t you stop?  
Why don’t you get it that I don’t want to be with you?  
Why won’t you” I got interrupted by gunfire. I jumped up out of my chair.

Yongguk reached out to get ahold of me. I wasn’t having any of that. I heard Robin’s bike start up and knew I had to get to the street. 

Yongguk started yelling and I realized he had an ear piece in and was talking to someone. I kept trying to get through the people to the side street were I knew Robin was.

“Who the fuck is shooting” I heard Yongguk yell.

I obviously couldn’t hear what ever he was being told, but by his reaction it wasn’t his guys. He looked right at me and told me to come to him. For a split second I considered it know ing it wasn’t him so their were others with weapons out there using them. 

Nope I just couldn’t do it.

I yell out for my own help and heard screams of others and the sound of a bike coming right up the sidewalk for me. Then a van pulled up and two guys came out firing more guns in to the crowd. Another one came from between them and grabbed me and started pulling into the van.

I could hear Robin and Yongguk yelling at them to let me go. I struggled as much as I could but this guy was strong and then I felt a poke and darkness.

Chap52:

The two groups converged in to each other and was trying to figure out what the hell had happened. It was complete chaos until Yongguk yelled out for everyone to “Shut the fuck up so we can figure out who it was that took Asari?” The first thing I think he had ever said I my name.

"Did anyone get a look at any of the guys that were shooting or grabbed her?” Robin asked her turn to be in charge.

A lot of no’s were said.

“They were wearing masks.  
I got close to one and about had him but he started shooting again.  
It didn’t look like they were aiming of rayon in particular.  
They just wanted panic to give them a chance to reach her.  
The one I got close to really stuck though.  
He was were a lot of really cheap cologne.” Daehyun said behind his mask.

He was not know to say much unless it needed to be said.

The girl were shocked to hear him speak. They knew he was the silent type and had never heard a word at the clubs.

“Did anyone know your plans to be here today?” Yuri asked and Jongup stepped up to show his dominance.

“No one would ever know what are plans are unless we told them.  
The leak had to of come from your side.  
You know girls can’t keep there damn mouths shut.” Jongup said still steeping towards Yuri and this was not going to happen.

Robin stepped in front of her. She had no fear of any gangster and sure wasn’t going to stand back and let one intimidate her girls.

“Who’s the one blubbering now little man.” Robin said now standing almost eye to eye with him.

Yongguk put it together by her reaction and guts to stand up the way she did who she was.

“Your Luna’s sister, correct.  
You have ties to this world.  
Big Bang right?” Yongguk stepped up and pulled Jongup back from the stand off.

“Yeah, so what?  
That little piece of shit had his claws in my little sister.  
My uncle and cousin are in another gang.  
Doesn’t mean we had anything to do with what happened today.  
We were here to protect her from you guys not a bunch of other idiots.” Robin said with venom in every words.

“Hey, not trying to blame you.  
Just clarifying who I’m dealing with.  
I think everyone needs to take a break and calm down.   
We’ll go over there for a minute and you guys can go that way.” Yongguk suggested to get the tension to subside a little.

“Fine, but the more time we spend standing around here the further she gets away.” Canary added.

“I know, but if we keep going at them and them at us nothing is going to get figured out.” Robin said as she pulled the girls away.

Robin pulled out her phone and texted out a message to her uncle to see if anything was other side. She hoped that her family wouldn’t use her this way and it didn’t seem like their method. It was sloppy and amateurish. 

New group moving in?

Chap 53:

I woke feeling really groggy and uncomfortable. I tried to move and realize I couldn’t. My body felt cold and constricted. I looked around myself and noticed I was tied to a metal chair and in a bare concrete room. I did notice the camera in the top corner pointed right at me.

I tried to wiggle myself loose and only managed to dig the rope in to my skin even more. I was not one to just take it obviously. I fi wasn’t going to let Yongguk take over my life who the fuck this was wasn’t even. I started to scream and thrash and tipped the chair over. That hurt like hell on my arms tied behind me.

“Now why would you do something like that darling?” He cooed out to me.

Great another one that thinks calling girls pet names is cute. Yuck.

“Well let’s see.  
I was kidnapped from an important meeting.  
I was drugged.  
I’m tied to a metal chair.  
The ropes are digging in to my skin.  
It cold as the arctic in here.  
The last thing you thinking it’s ok to call me darling.  
You know my name use it or I wouldn’t be here.” I said in a demanding tone.

He walked over and straightened the chair while I sarcastically talking to him.

“You seem to understand your situation so far.  
Now let me tell yo why your here.  
For bait.” He said as he brushed his pants off like he got dirty helping me.

"I’m aware of the present issue with you and Yongguk.  
I give you credit girl for being so strong and lasting this long.  
I’ve seen him kill people for saying the wrong word or look.  
Yet you challenge him at every step he makes towards you.  
Damn I thin your balls might beg bigger then all of ours.” He said with chuckle at himself.

I did not find any of this funny. 

“What the hell do you mean buy bait?” I spat out at him.

This thing with guys treating girls as pets, property, and now bait. Oh hell no, not this girl.

“You think that by having me you can get to him.  
You don’t understand that you have not only pissed the fucking devil.  
I have friends all over that will be coming for me.  
I hope you are prepare for your world to burn.  
I will gladly watch it far away from here.” I seethed out through my teeth with my jaw clenched so tight.

“Oh really you think your that important to just that man.  
He doesn’t really care about you.  
It will just piss him off enough to get him here.  
That’s all I need to get what I want.” He responded with irritation in his voice now.

Gotcha. Learned from the best how to provoke a response.

“Now who the hell are you and what do you want?” I asked with a small grin on my face.

Chap54:

Trigger warning: This chapter contains graphic descrpiption of violence and cursing. If this makes you uncomfortable please do not read this story.

“My name is Taemin and I want Bang Yongguk to suffer and then die.  
I am going to lure him here with you as bait.  
I will make him watch me torture you until you beg me to die.  
Then I will make him do it.  
He will be the one to kill you to end the pain.  
Then I will kill him with these bare hands.” The guy named Taemin said with crazy in his eyes.

Ok so now I’m a afraid of what this psycho is going to do to me. At first being told I was bait I didn’t really like being uses. Then to hear that I’m the one going to be hurt. I can’t go through that again.

“You can do what you want with me, but he will not kill me.  
I will never beg for my life from any man.  
You can kill me yourself and use my carcase to piss him off enough to come for you.  
I don’t play nice or by the rules of what you guys keep expecting me too.  
This is my life and who are you to take it away from me.  
I’m not letting Bang Yongguk take it either.  
Why do you think I have been so much trouble for him?” I said trying not to break down even though there was a huge knot in my stomach for all this.

I began to pull on the chair again trying to actually stand. Still just managing to cause more damage and the chair to tip over again.

He came over again and straightened it up. Only this time I got a slap across the face for it. Had to admit he didn’t look like much had some power behind that hit. My cheek instantly reddening and swelling.

He pulled out his phone and said smile for the camera like it was a cute thing to do. I wouldn’t look up and he grabbed me by the back of my hair and pulled so I was facing the phone and a click was heard.

“Nice.  
I might just frame this.” Teamin taunted as he went for the door. 

“I’ll be back soon darling and not alone next time.” He said grinning at his phone and the door shut.

I just dropped my head and started to cry. I couldn’t hold it back anymore. I kept my head down so the person behind the camera couldn’t enjoy the show of a broken girl.

 

Sorry this is such a short chapter but I wanted to get it up to go with the other ones and answer some questions people have.

Chap55:

The two groups had separated to figure things out on each side. Them staying together alone caused more fights then solutions. It worked best if they did their own thing and converged on a plan.

Yongguk had sent out alerts to all his contacts that I had been taken and he wanted information now. His boys were on it too. Youngjae was checking the street cameras from everywhere he could see. Hacking and information were his specialty.

The rest of the boys got ahold of any contact or snitch they had in other areas thinking it wouldn’t be smart for who ever it was to be still in the city.

The girls were calling anyone they could think of that I might contact or might have seen or heard anything. 

Robin was on the phone with her Uncle making sure they indeed did not have anything to do with this. He was shocked that she would have thought so low of them, but understood. They had not been involved and already received a call from Yongguk. They would check what and where they could for her.

It was driving both group crazy waiting to hear anything and running in to no information from anyone. 

Yongguk’s phone buzzed indicating and message had come through. He quickly opened it, but didn’t recognize the number. HE went over Youngjae to check to make sure it was ok to open. Don’t want anyone hacking in by a stupid message.

“Yeah it’s from a burner but it does;t seem to have any virusware attached just a video.” He told Yongguk.

“Thanks. Right now we can’t be to careful.” He said and patted Youngjae shoulder.

Yongguk open the message and clenched his fist and squared his jaw. It was video of me being picked up in a chair and talked to and brushed against and then the hit. That was it. He right back to Youngjae and called the guys over. 

“Play it.” Is all he said as everyone stood around watching the big screen.

“Damn.   
There are no defining markings to tell where she is.  
You can’t see the guy either.  
There’s no noise either so we can’t identify his voice.  
It’s a burner so I can’t track the number.” Youngjae said in frustration at being useless.

“No. It’s not there is nothing.  
It’s that they don’t want us to know yet.  
Was there anymore to it?” Jongup asked.

“No. This is all we got.” Youngjae replied.

“Yongguk, they’ll send another one.  
You know the drill.  
Show proof of life.  
Show your in control.  
Asked for what you want after in sighting a reaction.” Himchan responded to his tense boss.

“Call the girls see if they have anything.  
Don’t tell them about the video yet.  
They would just get up set at the violence.” Yongguk told Zelo.

He walked in to his office and was pissed off. They hit her. They fucking hit her.

Smash.

CHap56:

Himchan was on the phone with Robin when he heard the smash of furniture coming from his boss’s office. That’s when he realized that he must really care for this one. ‘Had he finally found the one even though she has been a pain in the ass. He needed a strong one to be with. She fit the bill alright’

“Have you been able to find anything out with your connections?” He asked Robin in a demanding tone.

“Watch it boy.  
I’m not your underling.  
We have heard that a van was seen heading over the bridge at the same time as Asari was being taken.  
They disappeared in the countryside, so no cameras to follow.   
We are going to head that way and check place to place.” Robin told him of their plan.

“What the fuck.  
Were you even going to tell us first?  
Just rushing out to find her won’t help her.  
What if yo find her how are going to get her back?  
Do you guys even know who could be holding her?  
What they might be doing to her?  
If she is still alive?  
You have to keep us updated.” Himchan now yelling in to his phone which had caught the attention of the others.

Yongguk came out of his office after hearing what was being said. He took the phone from Himchan.

“What is going on?  
Himchan go calm the fuck down.  
Did you find her or who has her?” Yongguk asked Robin on the other line.

“We found that she is in the countryside.  
It’s a lot of properties so we were going to go check them out.  
I was going to call you and your sheathed called and he needs some manners.  
When were you going to tell us about the video you got?” I t was Robin’s turn to have the upper hand.

“How do you know that we received anything?” Yongguk practically growled in to the phone.

“I have my resources to.  
Plus your tech guy left a backdoor open.  
It wasn’t had to see he checked a video from your phone.  
You thought the video would upset us and didn’t tell us, right?” Robin replied to him with just as firm a tone.

“Youngjae they got in to your system and saw the video.  
What the fucking hell do I have you around for if these simple girls can hack you?  
Just don’t go anywhere until we can get together and help.  
If you guys run in to trouble your going to need help.  
Plus there after me not her and are just trying to get us to slip up.  
Like running around the countryside without a plan.” He barked back at her.

“We have a plan and backup.  
I have connections too.  
I wouldn’t put my girls in harms way without back up.  
We are not as simple has you think we are.  
I am the niece of TOP of BigBang.  
So back the fuck off and respect.  
G Dragon is my god father and would burn the world down for me.  
So boy as you refer to me as girl back the fuck off.” Robin said now yelling at him.

Zelo took the phone seeing his cousin getting more pissed off.

“Ok, I’m not sure what is going on but we all need to cal the fuck down.  
None of us are going to be able to help her if we’re fighting against each other.  
That’s why we split to begin with yesterday.  
Now lets just meet at the parking garage of our building.  
We can make a plan from there.  
If you have anybody or anything or going to need to help, bring it.  
Does that sound fine toy in a hour?” Zelo asked trying to show respect to calm everyone done.

“We’ll be there.” Is all Robin said and hung up.

“Girls get ready.  
We’re getting Asari back.” Robin said.

Guys get ready.  
We’re getting Asari back.” Yongguk said.

chap57:

I was sitting in that damn chair with the ropes digging in deeper every time I tried to adjust. I was so fucking cold I could almost see my breath. They had stripped me of my winter clothing. I was just in a tank top, pants, and socks. They took my shows, wtf?

I could hear talking every now and then. I’m guessing it’s who ever os on guard duty on the other side of the door. I had to hold on to the hope that the girls were looking for me. I would imagine that Yongguk was to, but I would rather thin of being saved by my girls.

The door opened and this time the guy named Taemin was not alone. There were four other guys with him and they all looked as crazy and greasy as him.

“So is my little darling doing this morning?” Taemin cooed out at me.

“Fuck off.” I replied.

“See told you guys that she was a handful.  
Not that bastards usual type which will make this so much better.  
We can have fun breaking her and leaving the end to him.” He said squatting down in front of me with that smile.

“She is not as pretty as the last one.  
We should have taken her.  
At least she had big breasts and big butt.  
This one is so small she will break before more than one of else gets a taste.” This sleaze ball said.

“Yeah she doesn’t look like she’ll be bale to take much.” Another one spit out.

“Now boys, I’ve been watching her for awhile and she is stronger than she looks.  
She can go to school, practice and work almost everyday.  
Even performing in shows on the weekends.” Taemin informed the boys of his observations of me.

“What the fuck have you been stalking me?  
You are psycho asshole.” I seethed out at finding out I had another one following me around.

Slap. I was hit by on of the other guys and my face was definitely going to bruise and swell form it.

“Now, now not yet.   
We have to get everything ready.  
Then we can break her down.” Taemin said.

“Who the fuck are you people and why are you doing this to me?  
I told you yesterday that I’m nothing but a distraction to Yongguk.  
He doesn’t care anything about me.” I said trying to avoid any preparations begin made.

“That’s why him and his groups have been scouring the city for you.  
I didn’t know you had such connected friends too.  
They have called in so pretty big players.  
Oh, how rude that’s right we didn’t do introductions” Taemin said pleased with himself.

He walked over to the guy standing next to him.

“This here is Jackson, and that one is Ravi.   
This guy over here is Namjoon.   
The tell guy here is Neil.  
Guys this is Asari as I like to refer to her as darling.  
It pisses her off so why not.” Taemin said to the me to get a jab in.

Well fuck I now know there are at least five of them. Please hurry up who ever is coming.

Chap58:

On the other side of town there was a group of people doing just that. 

In the parking garage of Yongguk’s building a huge group of people were gathered. Had I been there to see it I would’ve cried to think so mean people were trying to help my friends look for me.

The leaders of the groups were gathered and the others were standing around talking and catching up. The group involved Yongguk, Robin, Zico, GD, Suho, CL, Simon, and others. They had to get a lay out of the houses the countryside.

They needed to look at specific ones that would be a good hideout. They weren’t just going to go and run up to every house. Waste of effort and time. Yongguk knew from experience that was running out for me. 

They were looking at a satellite map of the area that showed them the houses, cars, heat signatures around them, things like that. They figured a house being used for a hideout and kidnapping was going to have security surrounding it. They got it down to three possibilities. 

They split the groups in to three. They would go a check their area. If anybody found it they would call the others. They would all hit the house together in one huge force. 

Yongguk had told Robin to have her girls stick close to the guys they were signed to. GD looked at her and winked. He grabbed a gun and handed it to her. They all looked in shock.

“This one here is one of the best shots I have ever seen.  
Nothing less than the best for my god daughter.  
Go get them Yumi.” He said and that was the first time anyone had heard her name in a long time.

“Well, I’ll be damned.  
This is the Yumi your always talking about.  
You never said how pretty she was GD.” Zico had to say it.

“Don’t even think about it.  
I would hate to have to kill a friend.” Top said walking upon the group.  
He looked down and saw Robin had a gun and knew who had given it to her.

“Make sure you hit the right people Yumi.” Top added knowing how she felt about their world.

“This is for Asari not any of you.  
I will hit the right target.  
Don’t I always.” She said back and walked away.

Robin walked up to the girls to tell them the plan of three spots. She informed them that they had all be assigned to a guy that could protect them if things went bad. She also gave them a bag and they all pulled out their weapon. She was not letting go unarmed.

“Let’s go.” Yongguk barked out at everyone.

Usually someone telling any leader what to do was a big no no. This time they were there to help in this so Yongguk be in charge for now. He knew how to show Dominance and respect. 

They all got in their vehicles ranging from hummers, cars, trucks, and bikes.

Robin of course straddled her bike and let it rip. 

“Hold on Asari we’re coming.” She whispered.

Chap 59:

While everyone was making plans and preparing to come for me. I was stuck in this cold ass basement and hurting now.

The guys that had so welcomed to join me had set up a contraption for me to be tortured in. It had chains coming from the ceiling and the floor. My arms were pulled up tight and separated so it was pulling on my shoulder joints. I was standing on the ground just barely with chains around my ankles so they couldn’t go far.

They had set up a camera and all put on masks. Taemin was sitting in the corner out of view of the camera and watched.

One by one they came up and pulled at my clothes. They hit me in the face, stomach, ribs, legs so they would drop and pull on the top chains. They laughed every time. The one thing they weren’t getting were the screams they wanted.

I was not stupid to think that they were hurting me to have me be silent. They want those torturous screams of being hurt by them. All they got were grunts and gasps. Not one scream.

Taemin was getting irritated at this and for once it made it all worth it to see him displeased. 

“Enough this isn’t working.  
You are suppose to break her.  
She should be screaming for us to stop.  
Begging and pleading.  
So let’s change the program here.  
I’ll just give our friend Yongguk” He seethed those words out,  
a call and he can hear her in pain.  
Got it guys?” He looked at all of them for understanding and they all nodded and rubbed their knuckles and thumbs over their lips.

I was not looking forward to this next step. I was able to hold out this long but if it got worse I was a goner.

Taemin had everyone be quiet. He put a voice box over the receiver so they wouldn’t recognize his voice. He waited for an answer. He got it.

“Who the fuck is this?” Is the reply he got.

“You don’t yet.  
What a pity, your darling does.  
We are having so much fun with her.  
Can’t wait for you to see the new video” He pressed a button to send the part he uploaded,  
Like what you see?” Taemin said with a laugh and the rest chuckled lightly.

“You mother fucker.  
I will find you and kill you.  
If you lay another hand on her, I swear.” Yongguk was cut off by a voice.

“Tell him to come for you?  
Tell him to save you?  
Tell him stop all the pain?” Taemin greased out to me.

I just stayed silent and then a hit came straight to my ribs and I finally screamed not expecting it.

“You son of a bitch.  
Touch her again and I’ll do worse than kill you.” Yongguk on the other end yelled out.

“Oh we are going to touch all kinds of parts of her.  
You better hurry up before she beyond recognition.” Taemin taunted Yongguk.

“Do you have anything got say darling to him before I hang up?  
Go ahead tell him to make it all stop?  
Tell him to come for you before you are broken?” He said to me again.

“Don’t come for me. Leave me here with Tae” That was all I could get out before he hung up.

“You little bitch.  
What did you do?” Taemin now pushing me across the face.

“It’s better than being your darling.” I smiled the best I could.

Chap60:

Yongguk’s car slammed on it’s breaks and everyone else stopped. They had just got to the bridge out of town and was blocking two of three lanes. Like any of them cared about the honking horns.

“I got a call and new video.” He stayed as a bunch a poeople were now in the roadway.

“Let us see it.” Yuri demanded.

“It’s not the video that’s important it’s what she said.” Yongguk said back firmly.

He didn’t really want to show the girls her being touched and beaten.

“At the end of the conversation she said not to come for her and Tae before the call was cut.” Yongguk informed them.

“That little fucken shit.” CL said.

Now all eyes were on her.

“Do you now who she was talking about?” She was asked by several of them.

“You do too, if you would just calm the fuck down.  
It’s That Taemin guy that you scared his sister about two years ago.  
Remember her swore he would avenge her because she killed herself.” She brought the thought back to the ones who knew.

“I’m going to kill that little fucker.  
He had others there too.  
It means he was able to get some people willing to go up against us.” Yongguk said.

“Do you guys know how many lives you have ruined.  
You take someone and use them.  
You brand them if you wan them.  
When your done you throw them away.  
You have no idea what that does to the person.  
Nor do you care that they are scared for life.  
How easy it would be to get people to be against your gang.” Robin barked out at the group standing there.

Top put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down and to also let anyone know not to make a move on her. She was protected no matter what her views were.

“If it is this Taemin guy then I know the place she will be at.   
We don’t have to waste any more time.   
It’s about an hour away though.   
We should get going by the looks of her in the video.” Youngjae didn’t mean to bring the video back up.

“Let me see it Yongguk.” Robin requested with a no not an answer.

She held out her hand for him to hand over his phone.

“It’s not important we have to go.  
Watch how you talk to me girly.  
I don’t give a fuck if your connected to BigBang.  
You disrespect me again and I will take you down.” He reprimanded her.

“Now let’s get the fuck out of here.” He said and climbed back in to the car he was in.

Robin hopped back on her bike and sped by them to prove a point that was received.

CHap 61:

I was now being stripped completely and overtime someone tried to touch me I would try and kick out as much as I could. 

“It’s good to see you still have some fight in you.  
We will enjoy breaking you down.  
Have fun boys I’ll go get the others.  
They may as have fun too.” Taemin said as he walked away from me with a grin.

Great there are more. Of course there are more. 

"Well if you think you can break this philly you have your work cut out for you.  
I have been dealing with Bang Yongguk stalking and beating me.  
There is nothing you can do to me to break me if he couldn’t.” I said thinking to myself ’Shut up. Your are provoking them.’

“You’ve got guts girly but in here that’s not such a good thing.” Jackson taunted me.

“Yeah, there is so much more your body has to endure before you can say something so impressive.” Ravi said licking his bottom lip staring at me now hanging naked.

“You guys can keep talking.  
I prefer doing.” Namjoon chimed in and began to press himself up against me.

He started grabbing at my ass and chest. I pushed back as much as I could to buck him backward. it only seemed to make him happier. I used my knee to lift up when he shifted down and with the chain pulled as tight as I could make it go. I felt the impact with his jewels. 

“You fucking bitch.  
Your going got regret that.” He punched me in the stomach and I couched some blood. 

He continued to hit me until Neil pulled him off me before he really did kill me. 

“You better watch yourself or you are going to be killed.” Jackson said and the door opened to reveal three new guys.

“I see you guys have been having all the fun with out us.” The one I didn’t know yet said with a grin.

“No she hit Namjoon in the nuts and he kinda lost it.” Ravi said and they saw him leaning on Neil for support and his hands on his crotch.

“That’s some funny shit right there.   
Way to go girl.” One of the new ones said chuckling.

“So who are the new fucker that came to make my life hell.  
Becareful I bite and kick as you can see.  
I’ve been with the best and you guys are just amateurs.” I said still provoking them though I looked like raw meat hanging there.

“You want to know who we are well then.  
This Minho, Onew and I’m Key precious.  
You have got a mouth on you don’t you.  
Well let’s just change that.” Key said with smile and wink.

He grabbed my hair and pulled my hair back and stuffed my mouth with some fabric. It tasted like shit I could only imagine where it was pulled from.

Chap 62:

I now hung there with no part of my body that didn’t have some king of injury to it. The new guys had brought toys as they called them.  
They poked me with needles and ice picks, slashed at my legs and arms, and hit every part of me. I was a bloody mess. 

I still pushed back when ever I could get the energy too. I promised a fight and that’s what I gave. 

It was Namjoon’s turn to have a crack at me again. I could barely see with eye completely swollen shut and the other cut. He pulled down his pants and I waited for what obviously was going to happen. When all hell broke loose. 

“What the fuck is all that noise.   
Go check what’s going on." Minho told the two boys by the door to go.

Namjoon leaned into my ear and whispered, “Don’t worry it won’t ruin our fun.”

I about puked in my mouth which thankfully didn’t have that nasty cloth in it anymore. I spit the blood that was in my mouth in his face. He grabbed my hips tight digging in to the muscle and pull me to himself that had his pants down and ready for action.

Then he felt a cold pice of metal to the back of his head and he stopped and put his hands up.

“Well that was unexpected.  
You caught me with my pants down literally.” He said while grinning at me.

'How can this crazy fucker be making jokes with a gun to his head.’ I thought.

The angle he was standing at I couldn’t see who was holding the gun. When he moved and we saw each other everything exploded. He was hit on the head with the butt of the gun taking him down to the ground. Me breaking down in to tears for the first time since this began.

A good kick to the face and Namjoon was down and I could see the others being taken care of by all kinds people. Robin began yanking on the chains to get me free but they weren’t going anywhere trust me I had pulled enough to know. 

“Check them for keys.   
She is chained up.  
I need the fucking keys.” Robin yelled out as Yongguk entered the room to see me in all my bloody glory.

He took his shirt off and wrapped it around me the best he could and it turned crisis immediately. 

“Taemin has them.” Is all I could get out in my hoarse voice.

In unisom they both yelled out that Taemin had the keys.

“Find him and bring him here now.” Yongguk yelled out to the ones on the room and the ones listening on his ear piece. 

They looked at each other and tried there best to help hold me up. I couldn’t go far but at least I didn’t have to use my legs to hold me up anymore. Yongguk had picked me up as far as I could go and rested me on his lap. Robin had dragged the metal chair over so he could sit with me.

“Boss he got away but we are in pursuit.” Robin heard it with him and he nodded and she took off to get her bike.

That little fucker wasn’t getting away after all this. She sped pass most of the guys following him and saw him take a corner. She whipped her bike around it and smacked the front bumper causing him to hit the tree. 

She walked over and saw he had a head wound but was still going to try and run. She itched for the chase but had more concerns with getting out of those damn chains. She pinned down and threw him the trunk and told one of the guys to get him back to the house. She hopped back on her bike and followed to make sure he got there.

“Yongguk they got him and he’s headed back to you.” He heard through the ear piece.

“I’m going to kill him.” Yongguk said.

I looked up at him while laying on his chest and got out, “No. I am.” 

Chap 63:

They arrived back at the house and Robin pulled Taemin out of the truck he had been shoved in. He sat there looking around seeing if he could escape again. Robin grabbed by the back of the hair and picked him up to a standing position. 

“Your not going anywhere you stupid little fucker.  
You hurt her and now your going to hurt.  
I bet she is stringer than you are, you little bitch.” Robin seethed out the venom from her tongue.

I could hear thumping coming down the stair out side the room. Yuri and the girls had shed some of their clothing to try keep me cover and pressure on my wounds to stop from bleeding. The medics in the groups wanted to check me over, but I wouldn’t let any male come near me until Taemin was here and I was free.

Robin standing proud dragged Taemin in and threw him to the floor by his men they had already tied up. She walked over and uncuffed my wrist and they just dropped in to Yongguk’s lap. 

It actual hurt more now that they were free because my body had gotten used to being stretch out. She uncuffed my ankles and I put the clothes I was given over my body. I managed to stand at everyone’s surprise even me.

I walked over to Teaming now seeing him from above.

“He is here.  
What was it you said? I tapped my chin.  
You would torture me in front of him. I kneed him in the face and his nose bleed.  
Then I would beg for you to stop. I punched him in the stomach.  
Then you would make him kill me. I punched him across the face.  
So big boy, how’s that plan working for you?” I said with one more kick to stomach for enfaces.

Yongguk was fuming behind me hearing all that had occurred. I was ready to drop and everyone could tell. I saw a gun in the back of Robins waistband and I grabbed it and placed right against his forehead.

I pulled the tape off his mouth and asked, “Anything you would like to say?”

“You bitch ruined everything.  
You can’t do it, it’s not in you.” He said smiling at me.

“Your right but I have all these friend that can for me.  
Not because I don’t have the nerve to pull the trigger.  
Not because you broke me in any way.  
It’s because I’m better than you and won’t take a life.  
I fight to live and your the one on the ground like a little bitch.  
Did I not fight till the very end, I mean here I stand in front of you.  
You or no man will ever break me to beg for anything, darling.” I said and turned looking right at Yongguk.

BANG!

 

Chap 64:

I was standing there still looking at Yongguk but my hand was behind me and hit Taemin right in the head. The blood splattered on the other guys. and they all tried to scoot out of the way.

“They are all yours boys.  
Just so you know that little fucker with the blonde hair.  
Ripped my clothes off and was ready to rape me when you showed up.” I added just so Namjoon would get what was coming to him.

Robin grabbed the gun and shot him without a thought and handed it back to her uncle. It was time for the girls to get the hell out of there. Yongguk wanted to stay a help clean up the mess, but I was now fully using him for support.

“Boys clean it up.” Is all he said and picked me up bridal style and walked out of the house. 

Hit, screams, and shots could be heard as we got in the car and left. I was now unconscious. He asked that P.O. to come with him to look after me. Robin stayed and kept a close eye on me. 

Robin looked back and saw some smoke. So they lit it up. It’s better than they deserve. They should have left them to rot with their heads up their asses.

My lifeless body so badly broken and oozing blood all over Yongguk and Robin. P.O. kept reaching back to check my pulse and breathing. They had called Lettuce and told him they were bringing me in with extensive injuries.

They pulled up to the back and He was standing there with a gurney. 

“Hurry lay her down.” Is all he said and then took off with my body to see what had been damaged.

“Guys hurry and get this wing cleared and locked down.  
No one comes in here that we don’t know.  
Get Amber and Luna here to be nurses to help.  
I want people we know an not let anyone slip through.  
We can’t be sure if we got them all.” Yongguk barked out as he watched my body disappear through the white doors.

“Boss they others are their way to help.  
They made sure all the evidence was destroyed.  
The fire department showed up and police.  
They got out of there before they could be spotted.  
No one will know that we were involved and good luck with the bodies.” Daehyun informed Yongguk as he sat there within head down.

Robin sitting next to him leaning against the wall listening. 

“My girls are all alright?” She asked.

“Yes. They were kept back from seeing most of it.  
They are on their way here right now.” He told her and she sighed.

“This wouldn’t have happened if you just left her alone.  
You are the reason her life has been hell.  
I wish you just disappear from all our lives.  
Your whole group gone and my friends free.” She said as she got up and walked down the hallway.

“That bitch, who does she think she is talking to you like that.” Daehyun said.

“Leave it. She has been through more than you know.” Was his only response.

Daehyun walked to the back door to let the others in. They all checked in with Yongguk to see where they were needed. The girls gathered around Robin. The guys had brought in more chairs and lined the hallway.

One of the doctors came out and told them that I had internal bleeding and needed surgery. Yongguk warned him that I better not die or he would be held responsible.

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/Yongguk/tumblr_inline_na1sibFQ8y1syjtoz_zpsv0yuqgcr.gif.html)

Himchan came over and said, “That girl is the strongest I have ever seen.   
She has a spirit that has with standed you and this event.  
If anyone can make it, it’s her.  
I just hope you can be with her when this is over.  
There is never anyone I have seen stand up to you and not be crushed.  
She has fought back at every turn.  
Find a way to work tout with her a be happy.” 

Chap 65:

They had locked down the floor and the girls were getting everyone food needing something to do. They gave the ones on guard some coffee. Yongguk and Robin with Yuri had planted themselves right by the doors the doctors would come from. The all waited with baited breath.

It seemed like forever and you could see them getting anxious. The doors opened and a nurse came out to tell them the surgery went fine and I was in recovery.

“When can we see her?” Came out of a few mouths.

“When we move her to a room we will let a few of you in at a time.  
She needs plenty of rest to recover so not to many.” The nurse informed them.

The three of them along with a row of people all sat back for a minute and relaxed.

“See I told yo she would be fine.  
That little spit fire it’s giving up that easy.” Himchan said to Yongguk who really looked ready to drop.

It had been a very trying few days for every one. He had told his men they could break down in to shifts and some go home and rest and the others stay and guard. They decided among themselves with their bosses.

Himchan told Yongguk to go home and shower and get some food in him. 

“You not going to be any use to her if you drop from exhaustion.  
I’ll stay and Amber and Luna are here too.  
We will notify you as soon as she is being moved and you can come back.” He encouraged his boss.

Luna came out to check on the group and see Zelo. She had heard he got hit a few times and wanted to check him out. When she came out she did not expect to see her sister sitting there.

Robin looked up at her and whispered, “Luna.”

“Hi.” was Luns’s reply to her sister she had not seen in months now. 

Zelo came over and she grabbed his head that had blood on it.

“You need stitches.  
Why haven’t you taken care of it?” She asked him and said he has been a little busy in a tone a to rough for Robin’s liking.

“Hey, you little shit.  
That’s my sister.  
Treat her with respect.  
She was only asking you take care of yourself.” Robin said still sitting next to the group.

Zelo glanced over at Yongguk about how to respond to only get a no head shake.

“It’s the truth.  
I have be busy.  
I didn’t do anything to her.  
If it’s any of your business.” Zelo said irritated.

Yongguk stood up and grabbed Zelo and told him to “Walk away now."

He did not want any fighting or problems here. Not with me in a recovery room. Robin was Top’d nice and the had a truce with them and his stupid cousin could ruin it by running his mouth.

“I’m sorry we are just all on edge.  
I know Luna is your sister and you don’t agree with her being with Zelo.  
It’s Luna’s choice who she choses and you should let it be.” He said politely to Robin trying to calm the situation.

Zelo walked off the other way. Yongguk informed them he would be back soon after a shower and change of clothes. He was covered in blood and suggested that Robin do the same. She nodded and they walked out together. A sight no one would have ever thought they would see.

Chap66:

It had been three days of waiting for everyone. I finally opened my eyes well somewhat. I was still very groggy from the medication and the injuries to them they were swollen. I coughed out.

The whole room erupted. 

“She is wake.  
Get her some water.” Yuri said to who ever.

I saw a face I adored. I tried to reach out to touch her face but my arms wouldn’t move.

“Don’t try and move.  
You have a lot of injuries.  
You had to have surgery.  
They are giving you very good care.  
Yongguk made sure of it.” Yuri said and I saw Robin behind her.

That name brought a feeling of anger and comfort. I as now torn between the two.

“Is everyone ok?” I got out before I coughed again.

“Yes. No one got any serious injuries.  
Just you and when you put up a fight.  
Let’s just say I think you are the strongest of us all.” Robin said.

“Were do you think I learned it.” I said and now gasping to breath.

“You shouldn’t talk right now.  
You need to rest.  
Your body still has a lot of healing to do. “ I saw a smaller version of Robin.

This must be her sister Luna I was told about. I just nodded which hurt to. 

So no moving and no talking. I might as well go back to sleep. Which is exactly what I did.

Behind everyone was Yongguk watching me closely the whole time. He figure I would respond better to seeing the girls then him. He walked over to the door and walked down the hall informing the men to keep watch.

He was now going got take care of business and let the town know who is in charge and nothing like this will ever happen again.

Chap67:

Yongguk was sitting in his office looking over plans for his club remodel. He was getting updates on my condition. He thought it better to let me heal before coming around again. 

He had set up some deals since things got shuffled when they had to come to my rescue. He had one planned for that night and Youngjae on confirming everything was set. This particular customer has been doing deals behind his back and thought he wouldn’t find out.

This was his town and territory. He knew everything that happened here. He was going to make that apparent tonight for all those who dare think he had lost any control.

They had set the meeting for the docks tonight in BlockB’s territory but they were informed of it. This was going to be a meeting that would have impact so they needed no one around to mess anything up.

His intercom went off and he answered. 

“Boss everything is ready.  
They have already prepared the area.  
We confirmed the time with them.  
They have agreed and will be there.” Jongup said.

“Good. Everything needs to be perfect.” Yongguk replied.

“Have we ever let you down before, boss.” Jongup said with a chuckle.

He sent out a message of his symbol that everything was ready and the area was prepared. He got back everyone’s ready response. They all had different signs for themselves. So they would just reply with it so no information got leaked.

He checked in on me one last time before his meeting at eleven pm. He was told that I was awake more and able total now without oxygen. I was getting better.

It’s time, he thought and got up put on his jacket and headed for the meeting. 

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/Yongguk/yongguk.gif.html)

They pulled up on the site and the other car was already there. They all got out to show the strength they want to portray to this customer. They pulled their guns and pointed it at them.

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/Yongguk/tumblr_muky80zU7k1sl362bo1_500_zpsvmkbf0zx.gif.html)

“What the hell are you doing?” The customer screamed.

“You have been dealing behind my back.  
You know the rules of this town.  
Now it’s time for people to know the consequences of betraying me.” He said back and they all started firing. 

It didn’t take long for it to be done. The reason for it being here on the docks was to leave the bodies disfigured and set a message to the rest of the town that BANG YONGGUK was back and don’t fuck with him.

 

Chap68:

I was getting better faster than the doctors expected and was ready for me to released. I would have to have weekly check ups. I was going to Robin’s because she had security and the room for me. She had a maid that could check on me everyday and let her know if there was a problem.

I expected it would be the girls that checked on me more than a maid. They had been at the hospital everyday as they could. I was so lucky to have such amazing friends to look after me.

The one person I thought for sure I would see never came. I heard the nurses saying he had been getting updates on me. 

Robin was sitting there waiting for the paperwork to release me so we could go. She had helped me get dressed. My main issue is my shoulder joints from being in that position for so long it had torn the ligaments and muscle. So using my arms hurt a lot.

“Have you heard anything from Yongguk?” I asked her.

She just looked at me in surprise I even asked about him.

“No. I have not.  
I know he has been getting information about your progress.  
I talked to my sister and she didn’t mention that he asked either.” She said trying to make it sound like I shouldn’t care.

I guess I shouldn’t considering none of this would have happened had he not came in to my life. I couldn’t help but want to talk or see him. I should at least thank him for rescuing me. I have thanked everyone else.

Robin’s uncle Top even came to see how I was doing. I even thanked him for his help in the rescue. 

“I should thank him.  
Don’t you think?  
I mean I have thanked everyone else.  
I heard how he was when I was taken.” Robin just rolled her eyes.

“I know you don’t like him.  
You hate that world, even though your family is apart of it.  
I’m not trying to upset you or dismiss your feelings.  
I just think it’s the right thing to do.” I tried to explain to her why.

“It’s your life Asari.  
If you want to talk to him, then talk to him.  
I’m not your mother or even family.  
Who am I to tell you what to do with your life.” She said standing by the door now waiting for the paperwork.

“Since when have you not had input in my life?  
You have had something to say every step of the way.  
You were the one tootle me to fight when I was ready to run.  
Now you say it has nothing to do with you.  
Then why are you taking me home with you?  
Then why do have people set up to check on me?  
Why do make it sound as though you care for me?  
If you feel you have nothing to do with it then don’t.  
I will take care of myself and you can go.” I said now pissed off that she was so cold.

“Where are you going to go in your condition?  
You can’t even dress yourself?” Robin jabbed back at me.

“Why do you care where or what I do?  
You just said it had nothing to do with you.  
So why ask any questions about me?” I said now almost yelling.

“Fine you want to be pain in the ass again.  
Don’t call me when your in trouble again.  
I won’t come to your rescue next time.” Robin said and walked out of the room.

I just broke down in tears and the nurse waked on shocked with my condition. She told me she had the paperwork and ask for my ride. I grabbed my phone and called the one person I felt deserved to do this for me.

“I need a ride from the hospital and place to stay while I recover.” I said directly and was told a car was not the way.

I looked at the nurse and said my ride was on the way. She gave me the paperwork to sign and got me a wheel chair to take me to the door to get in my ride.

A black car pulled up and the door open and I saw a few intense looking Yongguk standing there. Something had changed in him. He was more rough and scary. I had just asked to be taken in to the tiger’s den.

chap69:

The car ride was silent. I just looked out the window and stayed quiet. I was stuck in hard spot at the moment. I had questions, but not really wanting the answers yet.

When we got to the garage the car pulled up right next to the elevator. Yongguk got out and the driver opened my door. I tried to move myself out, but it hurt like hell. He leaned in the car a scooped me up and the driver closed the door and went somewhere. 

He got into the elevator and told me the code to much in because he didn’t want to hurt me by moving me around. I couldn’t believe he just gave me the code to my freedom. Then it hit me that he would probably change it later. 

“You’ll need to remember it.  
If you want to leave you’ll need it.  
I had the maid clean up the guest room for you.  
If there is anything you need you can ask her.  
She has been told to get you what ever you request.  
If it’s food, clothes, phone, whatever she will do it.” He said as the doors opened and an elderly woman welcomed us back and followed Yongguk to the guest room to help get me in to bed.

“Thank you.” Is all I said and nodded and left.

“Is there anything you need right now miss?” The maid asked me.

“First, my name is Asari so please call me that.  
Next, what is ours so I know who to call out for.  
Last, no there is nothing I’m in need of right now.” I said trying to sound polite.

I was really uncomfortable with where I was. I asked for it though. I just didn’t know how all this was going turn out. Yongguk seemed to do what I asked and then didn't say or do anything.

‘Am I just an obligation to him now?’ I thought to myself.

“My name is Mrs Park, miss.” she responded.

“Thank you Mrs Park I will call when I need something.” I said still in my thoughts.

I heard the elevator again and knew he had left the place. I wasn’t sure what to do or how to handle any of this now. I thought I would be with my girls and able to talk and catch up. Now with this fight with Robin I didn’t know what to do.

Chap70:

I grabbed my phone from the table which shifting stung a bit. I dialed her number and hoped she picked up. I didn’t know her schedule right now because I have been out of it for so long.

“Hello, Asari is that you?” I heard Yuri say.

“Yeah. It’s me.” I replied.

“Robin didn’t tell me you where out yet.  
I’ll come over in a bit and bring you something to eat.” She said.

“Yuri I’m not at Robin’s.” I said to her trying not to cry.

“What do you mean your not at Robin’s.  
Didn’t she come to the hospital and pick you up.  
We had it all worked out with her and her maid to take care of you.” Yuri said sounding concerned.

“We got in fight at the hospital and she left.  
She told me to deal with my own life.  
To not call her for anything anymore.” I said now in full tears.

“Oh my. Why would she do that?  
I mean she has been there everyday.  
She even set all this up for you to get out.  
Why would she just turn her back now?” Yuri asked.

“I asked her if I should call Yongguk and thank him.  
It just escalated from there and she told me she was done.” I said still crying.

“Where are you if your not at Robin’s?” Yuri asked worried of the answer.

“The only person I thought could help me at the moment.  
I call Yongguk and asked him to pick me up.  
I asked if I could stay with him until I was better.” I said and I could hear the change in Yuri’s voice.

“You did what?  
Why the fuck would you call him?  
You could have called any of us?  
Why did it have to be him?  
No wonder Robin is pissed.  
I would be too, I am.” She said in a reprimanding tone.

“I didn’t want to burden any of you after what Robin said.  
She doesn’t know that I call ed Yongguk.  
She had already left and I had no one to get me or no where to go.” I said back at her just as firm.

“You could have come to any of us and kept that man away from you.” She started to get loud.

“If all of you guys are just login to dump me for it then fine.  
I’ll take care of my damn self and do what I want.  
If I want this bastard to help me seeing it’s his fault then fine.  
If you guys just want to yell at me for something I never asked for.  
Fine, I just delete all your numbers and figure my life out on my own.  
I thought I had friends, but I guess not.  
Goodbye Yuri.” I said and hung up so I didn’t have to hear anything she might say in the negative or positive. 

It was just better for me do this on mown and stop being such a pain to everyone according to Robin.

I laid there in a complete mess of tears and emotions.

He watched from his computer the mess I was and figured that the girls had gone at it. 

“I’m all you got left, baby girl. You’re mine now.” Yongguk whispered to himself on his way to a meeting about the earlier events and it’s impact on the underground world. 

The King had returned.

Chap71:

As my recovery continued in Yongguk’s house. I rarely saw him. He didn’t check on me and he didn’t speak to me unless I asked something. We were just continuing to exist with one another.

I woke up one night, not sure why and caught a glimpse of someone in the chair across the room. I was scared to look any harder in fear of it being a spirit. I mean with the business that Yongguk’s in he’s bound to have pick up a spirit or two to haunt him.

I rolled over to make it look as though I had not seen it and pulled the blanket up higher.

I heard a sigh and about jumped out of my skin. 'Ghost don’t sigh do they?’ I asked myself. 

“Who’s there?” I said out in a whisper, but in a quiet room it was loud enough to hear.

“Who else do you think would be sitting in a room in my house?” Is the reply I got and I flipped around.

“Yongguk, what are you doing sitting in the dark corner of the room?” I asked now shocked he was here at all.

“It’s my House.  
I can sit where ever I want.” He said and I caught the glimpse of a reflexion of glass.

“Are you drinking?  
What are you doing?  
Why are you even in here?  
What would be the purpose of you sitting there?  
Why are watching me sleep?” I started to rattle of questions.

“Yes, I’m drinking again my house.  
I’m just sitting here thinking.  
You are so beautiful sleeping.” He said and got up and heading towards me.

I sat up and back up to the headboard with the blankets coming with me. He sat down on the edge of the bed and hung his head down so his fringe covered his eyes.

“Do you hate me now?  
Did you ever not hate me?  
Did you ever once think about me?” He said in a slurring drunk tone.

“Your drunk and if you want to have a conversation with me.  
Wait until tomorrow when your sober and then ask me questions.” I said trying to get him to leave.

He turned to look at me and I could see his eyes through his hair. They weren’t hard or dark. They were one of pain and wondering. I knew this look to well now having worn it so many times myself now.

“I don’t hate you Yongguk.  
If I did I would not be in your house.  
Yes. There was I time I hated you.  
Yes. There are times I think of you.  
My concern for you was the reason I’m here.  
My fight with Robin was because of you.  
I wanted to thank you of helping me.  
She wanted me to have nothing to with you.  
She wanted me to hate you the way she hates all of you.” I said to him and he just sat there.

I had thought maybe he feel asleep like that since he didn’t move nor response. Then he turned his whole body and climbed up to me.  
He laid his head on my stomach and hummed like he did when he cooked.

I sat there not knowing what to do. If I push him away he could get angry, not wanting that. I could ask him to leave and him get angry, still not wanting that. 

Instead I just starting running my hands threw his hair. He made a noise of approval and nuzzled my stomach through the blanket. I giggled because it tickled and he looked up at me.

Before I could even respond to him his lips were on mine. I could taste the alcohol he had been drinking. He pressed further down on me and my lips to get a response. As much as my brain was screaming ‘no’ I gave in to it and kissed him back. 

He pulled himself up higher and put his hand on the back of my head to keep me there. He licked the bottom off my lip and I had figured what he wanted and I opened my mouth just a little. He slightly grinned and I could feel it. He slipped his tongue in my mouth and has much as this moment could have been nice the taste of alcohol ruined it for me.

I didn’t know what he really meant or felt being drunk. 'Was I just another girl in bed available to him? Was there more to it since he had been sitting there watching me?’ I thought and got pulled back to the moment.

He grabbed the edge of the blanket and tried to pull it down. I wasn’t having that.

“I won’t do anything. I promise.  
I just want to be next to you.” He said out to me in between kisses.

I let him slip under the blanket with me. He still even had his leather jacket on. 

“You should at least take your jacket off.” I said.

“Oh yeah.” He said to me and removed it and flung it somewhere in the room.

Chap 72:

We had fallen asleep with him pulled in to my chest. Feeling his breath against my skin was unnerving, but I some how feel asleep like that. Some time in the night we had managed to get me pulled in to his chest and he had stripped off his shirt. 

I woke up and felt my cheek on flesh. I pulled back slightly to see bare skin and heard Yongguk grunt in his sleep. 

‘When did he take his shirt off?’ I thought now trying to wiggle free of him.

“Sleep.” Is the response I got to my movement in his arms.

“It’s getting late and I have to pee.   
My stomach is also growling at me to feed it.” I said to him prying his arm off me.

“Ugh. My head is killing me.   
I shouldn’t have drank the whole bottle.” He said rubbing his temples.

I looked at the bottle by the chair and yep it was gone.

“What had you up drinking like that?” I said heading to the bathroom.

He positioned himself on the edge of the bed. I came out and gave him some aspirin for his head and a glass of water.

“You.” He looked up at me.

“Me. Why Me?” I said throwing his shirt at him. 

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/Yongguk/tumblr_n0cbazyVDY1r4iklmo6_250_zpss83dtite.gif.html)

He stood up and started walking out of the room. I walked behind him wanting an answer. He was really feeling the hangover now.

“Are you going got answer me?” I asked in soft tone not wanting to hurt his head more than it was.

He turned and pinned me to the wall with his body. He looked at me for a second. He leaned forward to were I could feel his breath on my lips and he ghosted over them and then backed off. He rubbed his thumb over his bottom lip. 

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/Yongguk/giphy%201_zpsrvdwhqah.gif.html)

“If don’t know the answer than there is no point.” He said and walked in to his room.

I let go of the breath I was holding and sighed. I did know why because of the things he said last night. I was so torn. 

Who do I chose? Yongguk and have a chaotic life? The girls and go back to just being a student? One way or another I lose someone?

I grabbed my phone and needed to get some more information before I chose anything.

I went to dial Yuri’s number, but it was Robin who answered. I realized I had dialed her instead. I guess it was her I needed to talk to.

Chap73:

“Hey I was wondering if we could talk.  
I hate the way things ended with us.  
I don’t want it to be an ending.  
I love all of you and don’t want to lose you.” I said before she could tell me to fuck off or something.

“I agree. We should talk.  
Can you move around yet?” Robin asked with a hint concern in her voice.

“Yeah I can move around I’m just a little slow.” I replied.

“Meet me at the practice room at three pm.” She said.

“I can do that.” I said happy she was least giving me a chance to talk.

“One question, are you still at Yongguk’s?” Robin asked in harsh tone.

Great there went the nice and easy conversation.

“Yes. I’m still here.  
I have no where else to be.” I said letting her remember what she said.

I’m sure Yuri filled her in on our conversation too.

“Well I guess we have more to talk about then.  
I see you there at three.” Robin said and hung up.

‘I hope we can make up and get past all of this. I don’t want to leave Yongguk either.’ I thought.

It hit me like a slap from reality in the face, I was in love Yongguk as hard as I tried not too. ‘I’m not telling him that. He will think he has control and I’m not ready to be anybody property.’ I though to myself with my hand over my mouth.

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/Yongguk/dissatisfied_zpse3aa3f0b.gif.html)

“Did something happen?” I heard from the hallway.

I looked up and saw him and he noticed I had paled. He walked forward to get me sit down. 

“You look like you just saw a ghost or something.” He said worried about the way I looked.

“I thought I did last night.  
You sitting in the chair all creepy.  
Don’t do that again, it’s scary.” I said trying to lighted the mood.

“Yeah, Sorry about that.” Yongguk said crouched down in front of me with his hands on my knees. 

"Can I ask for a favor with out you taking into far?” I asked.

He raised that infamous eye brow and grinned. 

“I don’t know what you meant by that, but sure anything?” He said looking at me.

“Close your eyes.” I said and he smiled.

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/Yongguk/Yongguk7-1.jpg.html)

“Ok.” He said and did it.

He could feel me shift and then he felt the soft lips pf mine being pressed to his. It was so innocent that he felt guilty for thinking the thoughts he had right now. He lifted his head and hand to my head and made a sweet little kiss in to something of meaning. He made me lean backwards on the bed and deepened the kiss. He had his other hand on my hip rubbing circles in to it. 

I finally pushed back and he got up and rubbed that damn lip again. I really wished I didn’t think that was so sexy.

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/Yongguk/YongGuk77_zpse734c93a.jpg.html)

“I have a meeting with the girls at three.  
Can your driver give me ride to the dance studio?” I asked and he just looked at me figuring that eventually I would want to make up that relationship.

“Sure. I'll let him know.” He said and walked in to the kitchen like nothing had just happened between us.

Chap 74:

The car picked me up in front of the building. It was a silent ride to the meeting and I was just left with my thoughts. I hoped that this goes well and we can all work things out.

“Thank you.” I said to the driver after he opened my door.

I walked up to the studio and had a giant knot in my stomach. I so hoped that they understood and forgave me. I opened the door to a room full of girls I called friend.

“Hey. I’m glad you came.” I said with glad tone to see them all.

“Well you wanted to talk.  
I figured it would be best to have us all here.  
That way you could say it to everyone and not have to repeat yourself.” Robin said standing up to greet me.

I realized how much I had missed them. 

“So you have something to say to us.  
Might as well get it out there now.  
We can figure out what do to after.” Carney said.

“Yeah, I guess it’s time.  
I just wanted to tell all of you I missed you.  
I miss going to school with you and practice.  
I miss our conversations and advice on boys and stuff.  
I don’t what I have to do or say to make any of you to forgive me?” I said lowering my head in sadness.

“Well tell us what happened and why you stay?” Your asked.

“I have been at Yongguk’s getting treatment and healing.  
It has allowed us to get to know each other and get close.  
I’m not saying that we are together or anything like that.  
I just have got to see a more regular man side of him.  
Not just the gangster side that everyone else see’s all the time.” I said not knowing what they wanted to hear.

“How can you say he is anything but a bad guy.  
He takes from people, drugs, trafficking, prostitution.  
They guys brand their girls and then scars them when they are done.  
They leave the people in this town afraid and use who they want.” Robin said sternly.

“Your right that Yongguk’s gang is bad the people in the town.  
What about your family and what they do in their territories?  
You sit here judging me on my choices, but you have the same life.  
You act above the rest of them for being out the business.  
When you needed help who did you run too?” I asked now standing right in front of Robin.

This was going to be a fight for dominance of who is better than the other. She was not going got get off that easy with me. Her blood runs in the underworld of this city and is just as responsible for what happens in it has Bang Yongguk.

“Stop. You need to stop.  
This is not helping any of us.  
If all you guys are going to do is fight.  
There is no point in being here.  
We will not get any thing accomplished.  
So sit down, shut up, and listen to each other.” Blue jay said to both of us.

We looked at one another and sat down. You could feel the tension so thick you could cut it with a knife.

“So what now?” I asked.

“Let’s just breathe and take a minute to clear our heads.   
Robin we know how you feel about gangsters and the impact it has on your family.  
Asari we know that you didn’t have a choice to get involved with Yongguk.  
He came after you and the kidnapping was because of him.  
The issue we all have is that you choose to stay with him now.  
You are better and I’m sure the girls would let you stay with them.  
You could begin practice again and work on getting back in school.” Cardinal said and asked.

“I understand what you guys are saying.  
I understand why you feel the way you do.  
I’m sorry that me being in your life has caused so much trouble.  
I want us to work things out and be friends and dance again.  
I have to tell you I have feelings for Yongguk.  
I am very confused by them because I know all the things you say are true.  
I feel I should run away and never come back.  
I would miss everyone to much.  
I don’t know else you wan to hear from me?” I said almost in tears.

“Finally, you said it.” Robin said. 

“As much as I don’t like humor his business.  
I have always told you to live your life.  
If he is part of you r life by choice.  
Who are we to stop you?  
Just like with my sister Luna and Zelo or HImchan with Amber.  
You are always a part of us and we wanted your life to be yours.  
If you want to be with im then we are behind you.” Robin said and her and I were in each others arms with tears running down our faces.

Then we heard a clap. All heads turned to the door and we froze at the sight of the man in the door.

Chap75:

“I’m glad to see you guys have made up.  
You all need each other as friends.  
You can’t live in this world alone.  
You need the people you care about around you.  
It’s what makes this live worth living.” The man said.

“Thank you.” I said still surprised to see him here.

“Why are you here?  
Has something happened?” Robin asked concerned.

“No. Nothing like that.  
I just needed to talk to Asari.  
I have a few questions for her.  
If that is ok with you?” G Dragon asked still leaning on the door frame with a smile.

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/wolves/images%209_zpsbkopulnl.jpeg.html)

I remember Robin telling me once that you never could tell him mood. That smile he has perfected to show no real emotion behind it. I went towards him in the hallway.

“Don’t be so worried.  
I promise it is nothing bad.  
I just need you to tell me what happened?  
I mean what you heard or saw when you were taken.  
I need the information you may hold about Taemin.” GD said letting thew smile drop and getting serious.

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/wolves/images%208_zpsz37tdskg.jpeg.html)

“Ok. I didn’t really see much just the room I was in.  
I heard noises out side the room but nothing I could identify.  
The other things I heard were the things they said to me.  
Mostly what they were login to do to me to scare me.  
Taemin talked a lot about making Yongguk pay.  
He was going to torture me in front of him.  
Then he was going to make Yongguk kill me.  
He seamed really fixated on Yongguk.  
That’s really it I guess.  
Does any of that help you?” I asked him as he was now starring at me with evil look in his eyes.

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/wolves/images%202_zps55uusrlc.jpeg.html)

He looked away from me for a minute and then back.

“I found some of the video from the recording.  
Most of it was unusable, but we were able to grab some images.  
That’s why I came to ask you about it.  
I would not have brought up such a bad memory if it was not important.  
Do you know the men who were in the room with you?” He asked rubbing his bottom lip.

‘I wonder if that’s a gangster thing because it’s hot on him too.’ I thought and reprimanded myself for not paying attention.

“Some of them were introduced to me.  
I think I can remember those ones.  
I know there more in the house.  
I only met a few, lucky me.” I said as looked away for a moment to not let a tear fall.

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/wolves/images%207_zps41artaea.jpeg.html)

“I'm sorry for this Asari.” G Dragon said rubbing my arm.

“No. It’s fine.  
There was Namjoon, Ravi, Jackson, and a Neil guy at first.  
Later he brought in a few more guys to have fun as he put it.  
They were Key sick bastard, Minho and Onew I think.  
That is when they really went to work on me.  
the whole time Taemin just wanted to hear me scream.  
I wouldn’t give on to him as much as could.  
I took all the pain and put it in my stomach.  
Every time I spit out blood that was a scream he could not have.  
He really wanted to hurt Yongguk through me.” I said to him.

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/wolves/images%2011_zpsvwoe7qhr.jpeg.html)

He just turned and let out a silent scream. I could tell something I said really got to him. as composed as he usually is this hit him hard. I put my hand on his back and got a pissed off look in return. I guess he didn’t want comfort, only the feeling he was experiencing.

Robin came out into the hallway to see him upset and went to him. He straightened himself up and said he had to excuse himself. He did leave asking if he had more questions was it fine to contact me again. I of course agreed. I don’t think he’s one to take a ’no’.

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/wolves/images_zpsrivis2gq.jpeg.html)

Chap76: 

Robin announced that we should all get going since they all things to do. Yuri pulled me to the side and wrapped herself around me in a bone crushing hug. I had healed a lot, but this still hurt some. I just let her do it enjoying the feeling of someone who cared so much for me.

I walked outside to see the black car waiting for me. I guess Yongguk had him wait to make sure I got back ok. 

I knocked on the window since the driver was reading something on his phone. He immediately opened his door and apologized for not noticing me. 

“It’s fine.   
I’m going to walk back.  
I need the air and exercise.” I informed him.

He intern told me, “I can’t allow you to just wander the city alone.  
I was told to watch over you carefully and make sure you got back fine.  
How can I do that if you just go off some were I can not follow in the car?” 

I was surprised by his statement.

“I do not need watching over.  
I’m a big girl that can handle herself.  
I’m sure just walking home is not a problem.” Told him now getting annoyed that he wouldn’t let me leave.

“She won’t be by herself.  
We’ll be with her for a trip to the cafe.” Robin and Cardinal replied to the drivers demands.

“You can inform Mr. Bang that she is in capable hands.  
We will have her back later after we have time to catch up.” Cardinal said thorium in a firm and demanding tone.

The driver recognizing the two girls just nodded his head and climbed back in the car to make that phone call. 

“Well, thanks for that.  
He was getting on my nerves.  
Telling me I can not go somewhere.” I said to them.

“So do you want to go get some coffee?  
I need to ask you some things.  
If that’s ok with you.” Robin asked.

“It seems a day for questions.” I replied and nodded my head yes to question.

We walked silently to the cafe down the street. When we walked in it smelled heavenly with mocha and cinnamon. We ordered our drinks and found a table in a corner for privacy of our conversation.

“So what is it you want to ask me?” I got right down to it.

“What did you say to my godfather today?  
He seemed really upset and that is not like him.  
He rarely shows emotion so no one ever knows what he is thinking.  
It pisses my uncle off all the time that he can’t read him.  
He is really go at see through people to who they really are.  
MY godfather GD thought is a conundrum for him.” Robin kind of rambled on.

“He asked about the people who took me and did I see or hear anything.  
I told him what I knew and it seemed to be upsetting to him.  
I didn’t mean to, I just gave the information I could remember.  
It seemed to me that he was more upset over the people though.” I said to them.

Our order came to the table and we all sat there enjoying the warm velvety liquid. I could see that my response to her question made her even more worried. I waited for a response not sure if she wanted to know more.

I glanced out the window to see a person I recognized well.

“Yongguk” I whispered. 

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/Yongguk/th%201_zpsaqry3zhg.jpeg.html)

chap77:

This caused the girls to look out the window where I was. They saw him to standing there like he was on watch. 

“You should probably go.  
He going to attract a lot of attention out there like that.  
I mean look at the girls already eyeing him like a great piece of meat.  
There are to many sharks in this world Asari.  
Hold on to what’s yours while you can.” Cardinal said and Robin just looked at her pissed.

“I know you don’t like him Robin and I hope to change that one day.  
If he can become a better person or at least to me then maybe” I just stopped not knowing what exactly I was going to say at the moment.

“i hope you come to practice again.  
We could use you in the new routines.” Robin said to let the conversation go.

“Just text me the schedule and I’ll work on it.  
Thanks guys for talking and letting me back in.” I said and gave them both a hug before exiting the cafe.

I stood there on the walkway watching as Yongguk got hit on left and right. He paid them no attention. He just looked straight forward at me. He gave a little grin and that was my cue to get rid of them and get going home. 

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/Yongguk/Yongguk7-1.jpg.html)

‘Wait did I just say home?’ I thought.

I pushed my way through the crowd around him. Just as I was about to reach him a girl grabbed my arm and pulled on it.

“Where do you think your going?’ She asked as if she had something to say about it.

“Not that it is any of your business.  
That man right there is waiting for me.  
If could let me go so I can get to him, that would be nice.” I said puling back on my arm.

She tightened her grip.

“Trust me no man that looks like that is waiting for a girl that looks like you.” She said almost laughing it out.

I felt another tug on mother arm and now was getting angry that people think they can just grab me. I turned to see who this one was and it was the night in shining armor himself, Yongguk.

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/Yongguk/th%2013_zpsesvxrele.jpeg.html)

“Do you mind letting her go.  
We have placed to be and I hate being late.” He said with a smile having heard what she had said earlier about Asari.

She too there in shock that he was choosing me over all the others standing there. I yanked my arm out of her hand and got in to the car. Yongguk walked around and climbed in himself.

“Thank you for that.  
She had a tight grip there.” I said rubbing the spot on my arm that was red from her hand.

He gently lifted my arm up and kissed the red spot. 

“if she had not let go I would have made her.” He said to impress, but only managed to remind me of who he is.

His smile dropped when he realized what he had said and what meant to me.

“I’m sorry for that.  
Where would you like to go?’ He added to help lighten the mood.

“Your place is fine.  
I would like to take a bath and rest.  
It’s been a long day so far and my body isn’t use to it yet.” I informed him of my pending exhaustion.

“Home it is then.” He said grinning agin.

chap78:

I feel asleep in the car on the way home. I had my head leaning on the window. Yongguk parked the car and came around and opened the door real slow to slide his hand in to catch my head from falling. He picked me up out of the car and carried me until we got in the condo. 

He tried to shift me off him to lay me down on the guest bed and I latched myself to his shirt. He looked down and thought a bit about what to do about this situation.

He had thought of climbing in bed with me or removing his shirt and letting me just lay with it.

“What to do with you?” He whispered to himself.

“Stay.” I whispered back.

He was shocked to get an answer and for it to be that one. He let out a small chuckle and laid us both down in the bed. I locked him down by wrapping myself around him like an octopus.

“Well this is unexpected.  
Nice, but I wasn’t thinking we would be here.” He said very low and quite.

That velvet voice of his that I find so damn sexy was doing wonders for my healing process.

“I feel safe here.  
I know I shouldn’t.  
I just do.” I said and he wasn’t sure how to take that statement.

“Why shouldn’t you feel safe with me?” He asked.

“Really. You are Bang Yongguk.  
Should I ever feel safe with you.  
I mean our track record isn’t good.” I said.

“Oh, I see.  
If I could tell you just how sorry I am for all of that I would.  
I know it wouldn’t mean anything to you.  
So let me show you.  
Give me a chance to show you I can be the good guy?  
I want a queen and I want her to be you.” Yongguk said and kissed my forehead.

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/Yongguk/tumblr_n0cbazyVDY1r4iklmo6_250_zpss83dtite.gif.html)

I looked up at him and saw all the sincerity in his eyes looking down at me. I was no longer in control. I lifted up and pressed our lips together. He took no time at all to responding.

He positioned us so I was on top and in control. He was afraid he would go to far or hurt me. He wanted to give me what I wanted not him. 

“It’s all about you.” He about growled in my hear in that low voice.

I had no idea what I was doing. I just let my body and his hands guide me in this experience. I had shifted on him and got a moan for it. I guess I did something he liked.

“Well.” Is all I said with a grin on my face.

“Yeah. You are driving me nuts.  
It’s been a while and your right here.  
Just watch how far you push it.  
I might not be able to control myself.  
I’ve been wanting to taste you since the first time I saw you.” Yongguk said pulling me back down with is hand on the back of my head to deepen the kiss.

He nibbled at my bottom lip and I willing opened my mouth for him to enter. He slowly moved around not missing a single spot. He coached my tongue to life and we began a simple muscle match that he easily dominated. 

I ground down on him again and got a moan from both of us. He knew that we should stop, but he had me with him and he was not about to give that up yet.

He sat up so that I was pulled more in his lap. He slid his hand up my thigh and up under the rim of my shirt to my hip bone that was exposed from my jeans being pulled on in this position. 

I could feel him rubbing my hip and I couldn’t help but moan into the kiss. That got a grin from him that I could feel through our lips. I rounded my hips again and he gripped them to get me to stop moving or he would have to stop.

I slipped my hand under his shirt. I could feel every muscle contract as my hand pressed into it. I loved the feeling of every line, every contraction, every breath that moved his ribs out and in. Ribs were my weak spot, let’s hope that stays our little secret.

I could think of myself sculpting his torso. Tracking my fingers over every part enough that Yongguk grabbed the edge of it a ripped it over his head. If found the his chest and abs were his weak spot though he wouldn’t admit it. I could tell by the difference in the contracting muscles. It helped being a sculpture of bodies to know such things.

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/Yongguk/tumblr_n0cbazyVDY1r4iklmo6_250_zpss83dtite.gif.html)

“We should stop.” Yongguk finally got it out.

“I’m not the one that took their shirt off.” I said smiling against his lips.

“I couldn’t help what you make me want to do.  
If we don’t stop your going to find out.” He said as he pulled away from the kiss.

He could see how swollen my lips were from the nibbling from him and he was pleased with himself. I sat there staring at me with a gummy smile. I smile back for he was the most handsome man I had seen and I was making him this way.

He shifted me off his lap and got up. He started to walk out of the room. I was confused for a moment.

“Where are you going?” I asked so innocently.

He looked down and grinned.

“I have to take care of this.  
Unless you would like to help?” He said while rubbing his bottom lip.

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/Yongguk/tumblr_inline_na1taj4AqJ1syjtoz_zpstiallkjf.gif.html)

I sat there noticing the bulge in his pants and what he had said. I threw a pillow at him and told him to go away as I hid under the other one. I peeked out to see he was gone. I tried really hard to not imagine what he was doing.

"I need a shower.  
A very cold one.” I said getting up and heading to the bathroom. 

Chap79:

Yongguk was in his bathroom and he heard the shower turn on in the other room. He looked at himself in the mirror and the events of a moment ago kept playing through his mind. He couldn’t help but smile and he covered it with his hand to not see it in the mirror.

“We have to do better.  
We can lose her again.  
We have to protect her.  
We have to make her ours.” He said in to the mirror.

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/Yongguk/tumblr_mhp2gwDzbE1rfz040o5_500_zpshq5yzmeu.gif.html)

I know he looks crazy but sometimes you just need to have good conversation with yourself. 

He walked out of the bathroom and threw on a new shirt. He figured I would be hungry when I get out of the shower and went to the kitchen to make something. 

His phone buzzed as he looked through his cupboards for something to make. 

“Is she with you?” He got asked immediately.

“Who is this?” Yongguk asked not liking the tone of the person on the other line.

“It’s fucking GD and is Asari with you?” He asked again.

“Yes. She is in the shower.  
Why would you care where she is?” His turn to ask a question.

"You need to keep a close eye on her.  
Some of the guys that were at the house.  
They got away and we can’t find them.  
This might not be all over yet.  
Plus I heard you have a little problem trying to move in.  
You better squash that bug before it sprouts wings.  
If you need help just reach out.  
We are here for you and Asari and Robin.” He said and hung up.

“Damn that guy never lets anyone get a word in.  
Tells me all this bullshit and then just hangs up.” He muttered as pushed his phone back in his pocket.

“Who told you what that has you all worked up?” I said as I put my hand on his back and felt it tense up.

“No one you need to worry about.  
What do you want to eat? Order out or Me?” he asked as he cocked his eye brow up with that grin of his. 

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/Yongguk/tumblr_mman21Hf5h1s5vmsso1_500_zpshd0hhpcl.gif.html)

“You are ridiculous.  
Pasta sounds good.” I said as I pushed him away from me.

He grabbed me and pulled me up against me and planted a light little kiss on my lips. Then he walked in the other room fishing his phone out to order food when a buzz about made us both jump out of our skins.

“Who the hell?” He looked at the wall with the key pad that had a camera in it to see who was in the elevator before he open it. 

He entered the code and the doors opened and three guys came walking in. 

“You could call next time and tell me you are coming.” He said to one of them in particular.

“Sorry something came up and we thought you would want to get right on it.” He said and walked by me with a slight grin.

“Where are the other two.” Yongguk asked.

“They are on look out for” He stopped and looked over at me.

“I guess I should excuse myself.” I said getting the hint that this was gang business.


	6. 80-138

chap 80:

I went in Yongguk’s room so I could watch tv. I looked on the table were the remote is usually at and I couldn’t find it. I opened the drawer to the table and found so interesting things but no remote.

I stood there for a minute pondering at the site of the contents in the drawer. I didn’t really want to touch anything. I grabbed a pen from the table top and moved some of things around to see what al was in there.

I found a box of condoms to be expected I guess. At least in know he has safe sex. The other things were more confusing to me. I mean some of them I figured easily what they were for. If your wondering the penis shaped ones. Did have health class.

There were things shaped like eggs, round rings with balls in them, a string with different size balls on it and what looked like collars and leashes. He had another drawer underneath this one and I was to afraid to open that one incase the things only got bigger.

I closed the drawer quickly and sat on the edge of the bed for a minute. Began to wonder just how advanced Yongguk was and how many girls had been here before me. Did he expect those kinds of thing from me. 

I mean come on I blush at the thought of him doing things with himself more or less with other people. I was beginning to wonder if I was even able to please someone like him. Well there goes any confidence I had .

I still wanted the remote more than anything now so I could watch something and stop thinking about this subject. I thought maybe it had fallen and was under the bed or something. 

I climbed down the floor and bent down to pull the covers up and look under the edge of the bed. I did find the remote and something I did not expect to find. I was almost in tears at thought of it.

I grabbed the remote and went to the chair by the window and turned it on, but I didn’t even care it was only on a news show. My mind was no longer on the tv but what I had seen.

I know he has a maid that cleans his house every other day and shops for him to keep the kitchen full. She is very good at her job. She would have to be to be able to keep working for him. I sure she wouldn’t miss something like that. I mean she probably checks everywhere for things to pick up.

I grabbed my phone and thought of wether or not I should call Yuri and talk to het about it. I mean she knows more than I do and She could tell me what to really think about it, right.

I sat there staring at my phone. I just got them to start talking to me again and telling them how good a guy Yonggguk has been. How can I call and say I found something like that to her and have her think good of him. 

I decided against calling her. I figured I would wait and ask Yongguk about it later. I could hear the guys voices, but not the words. His house was pretty well insulated. I think he told me once it was sound proof when I was screaming.

I started to run every scenario through my head of how, when, and who. He said earlier that it had been awhile so it should have been cleaned up by now. I mean if he meant since he brought me here. 

“The maid would not have missed it for this long.  
Would she? I mean it’s under the bed.  
Maybe she doesn’t check under there that often.” I started a conversation with myself about this.

“I was out of it for a while after the attack.  
He didn’t see me much either, letting me heal.  
I mean I could go days with out seeing him.  
The maid mainly took care of me and the girls.” I continued my conversation.

“Does that mean he really while I was here?” I asked myself and that is when the tears began to fall.

chap 81:

I heard a light tap on the door before he opened it. I quickly wiped the tears from my face and sat up straight to look as though I was watching the news that was on.

“Hey the guys and I have to go out for a bit.  
We may be back late so you can sleep.  
The food should be here in about twenty minutes.  
Make sure you eat well so you can keep getting better.” He said with a small smile.

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/Yongguk/images%2029_zpses2iee2m.jpeg.html)

He had not mentioned anything about the way I looked so he must not have noticed. 

“Ok. Be safe and I’ll see you in the morning.” I said and looked back at the tv.

Yongguk stood there for a few extra seconds just looking. He had noticed that my eyes were a little puffy. ‘Has she been crying’ he thought. 

Unfortunatley he didn’t have time to ask about it right now because of the problem the guys had come over for. He needed to leave when all he wanted was to wrap himself around me and make me feel better.

He headed out of the room leaving the door open. I waited until I heard the elevator doors close a second time before I got up. I turned the tv off and went to the guest room where I had been staying. 

I could help but think about everything that had happened. The way we met, the way he hurt me, the way he treated me like property, the way he saved me, the way he made sure I was taken care of, the way he had been acting towards me since the drunken night of confession. 

It was all to much for me to process on my own. I grabbed my shoes and coat and headed out for help. I needed advice to get through this one.

I showed up on Yuri’s doorstep and knocked lightly to not bother the neighbors. She answered the door in her sleep close. I didn’t realize what time it was that I just showed up at her door.

“What’s up Asari?” She asked rubbing her eyes and yawning.

“I’m so sorry for coming over.  
I woke you up and you have class.  
I’ll just call you tomorrow.  
Again I am so sorry.” I said and went turn around but was being dragged in the place.

“It must be important for you to be this out of it.  
Did that guy hit you again? I’ll kill him.” She asked trying to sound vicious but failing with her sleepy voice.

“No, nothing like that.  
I found somethings in his room.  
I confused to what some of them are.  
It also made me wonder about his past with girls.  
Then I found something else and now I’m not sure about anything.” I said and broke down.

She immediately came to comfort me with rubbing my back and shushing me.

“Ok. What did you find that started all of this?” She asked as she waved her arms around me to indicate my madness.

“He had condoms, and I guess toys or whatever in a drawer next to his bed.  
I know he is experienced so I wasn’t that surprised.  
I don’t know what most them are for and then I got kind of scared.  
I mean I he was my first kiss.  
I’m not ready for anything else yet.  
He has been great about waiting and not rushing me.   
ThenI was looking for the remote under the bed.  
It wasn’t on the table where it’s usually is.  
There was, there was” I broke down before I could get it out.

Yuri kept me close and tried to get me to calm down so I could continue. She knew where this was going and had some ideas of what I had found. I mean she has heard the stories of Yongguks appetite in bedroom. He wasn’t know for traditional sex.

“What did you find that has you not even able to talk?” Yuri tried to coax it out of me so she could help me.

“It was a pair of panties and a used condom.” I said trying to wipe the tears from my face once again.

“That’s it?” Yuri asked not sure why this would have me so upset.

“Yeah. Should there be more?” I asked pulling away like she had just burned me.

“Well I mean he has to have had girls there before.  
Somethings must have got shuffled around and ended up there.  
It’s not unusual to lose a piece of clothing.  
The condom just eww, but I mean if you going at it.  
Some times you just get so in to each other things just go missing.” She said still not understanding why this was a big deal.

“Yuri he has a maid that keeps his house perfection.  
The thought that she wouldn’t have cleaned that up.  
Well just trust me she would’ve found it by now.  
I mean i’ve been there for over a month.  
I’m sure she has cleaned his room plenty of times.  
So doesn’t that mean it has to be recent to be there?  
I mean since I have been there in the condo?” I said trying to get her to understand.

“Oh. I see. Well I guess that changes things.  
I would be upset to. I mean to bring someone over while you were there is just tasteless.” Yuri said rubbing my back again now getting the point I was trying to make.

“It’s not that he brought someone over.  
I mean yes I am upset that he had someone there.  
It’s the point that he and I have started to get closer.  
How could he say that he wants me when he has others?  
Is that just how it is with them, I mean gangsters?” I asked her like she would have the answer.

My phone buzzed. Looked at the screen and saw Yongguk’s name. I hit ignore. I didn’t want to talk thorium right now. It rang again and I answered it with a “Stop calling.”

It beep to let me know I had a text but I didn’t even try and read it right now.

“Was it him?” Yuri asked knowing it was.

“Yeah. Do you mind if I crash here for a while.  
I really don’t wan tot go back there right now.” I asked her trying not to cry again.

“Of course. This is still your place too.  
All your stuff that we didn’t send over is still here.” Yuri said hugging me.

“Thank you.” I said.

“I guess we should go to bed.  
You have class in the morning.  
I miss school so much.  
Never thought I would say that.  
I hope they let me back in next semester.” I said as we laid down facing each other in our beds.

“They will, I know it.  
Sweet dreams Asasri.” Yuri said and puled her blanket tight and was off dream land.

CHap82:

I woke up early from the dream I was having about seeing Yongguk with another girl and ignoring me. I wrapped the blanket around me and went out on the steps outside the apartments. I needed the cool air and to clear my head. 

“Do I really care that much about him?  
Why does it bother so much?” I whispered to myself knowing no one was going to answer. 

"Do you know how much of a pain in the ass you are?” I heard a voice I recognized say to me.

I looked up to see a bundled up Zelo standing there.

“Why are you here, Zelo?” I said with some distain in my voice to seeing him right now.

“Because some one decided to run off and not answer my cousins calls.  
So now he’s got me out here babysitting you.” He said with his own sarcasm.

“Well go home to where ever it is you live and let him know he can fuck off.” I said and stood up to walk back inside.

He reached out and grabbed my arm tight. 

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/Yongguk/tumblr_nbaw7lmhaq1tjjjomo1_1280_zpsazarxeqk.jpg.html)

“Watch how you talk about my cousin and boss.  
Your lucky I haven’t come in there and dragged you out.  
You should be in your place and not running your mouth.  
You really have no idea how much of a pain you are?” We asked shocked at my reaction to his words.

“You know what you little piece of shit.  
You let me go or I’ll make you.  
I have no respect for you or your boss.   
Why the hell should I.  
My life has been chaos.  
All because of your BOSS!” I said louder than I meant to.

He pulled me and i slipped on the edge of the blanket and hit the railing with my ribs. They were still healing and it hurt like a bitch. That was it. I was so pissed off that I had to deal with all of this and no sleep.

I took the arm he had and grabbed his with my hand tight. I put my other hand on the railing and my legs over it in a semi flip. I made sure his body came with me using the momentum of the flip to pull him over the railing with me and landing him right on his ass.

“Now I’ll say this once and for all.  
You touch me again and we are going to have problems.  
You can tell Yongguk that he can fuck whoever he wants.  
From me personally a big Fuck You.” I said kneeling down to his face so he got the point.

“Damn. I never expected that from you.  
You do well on a job taking someone down.” Zelo said sounding as though he was praising me for knocking him down.

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/Yongguk/fbf4d971dc8ce036375beaebf5b9f6a4_zps6fharb4p.jpg.html)

“I really don’t know what your problem is.  
I have never seen him take care of someone.  
Here you get all busted up and he brings you home.  
He made sure you were healing well and protected.  
You have no idea what is out there in the world little girl.  
My cousin may be the big bad wolf of this town.  
There is always someone trying to take him down.  
You don’t need to add to his problems.  
Hell you should be on your knees sucking his dick.” Zelo spat out at me.

“Just go would you I’m done.   
The last thing I would ever put in my mouth is a piece of him.  
I may be naive when it comes to your world, but I’m not stupid.  
If he is going to have women over to fuck, don’t why someone else is there.” I said and walked away and in to the apartment. 

I heard the squeal of tires and knew Zelo had taken off. 

chap 83:

“What are you doing here?  
I told you to keep an eye on her.  
Did you not hear what I told you GD said?” Yongguk reprimanded his cousin for leaving me alone.

He rubbed his ass and laughed.

“If you only knew man.  
That chick can take care of herself.  
She fuckin flipped me over the railing of her building.  
I landed right on my ass hard.  
Look all the shit she went through with Taemin.  
They couldn’t break her either.  
So stop worrying about her safety.  
Start worrying about her finding you had another chick here.  
She is so pissed off that and I’m quoting.  
Fuck Off!” Zelo yelled at him like I had done to him.

“What the hell are you yelling for?” Youngjae came out of the office.

“I was just delivering a message to the boss.” He answered laughing and plopped down on the couch.

“What do you mean had a girl here.  
She has been the only one here except for Luna and Amber.  
I mean the maids been here, but there is a reason I have an older women clean.” Yongguk said scratching his head.

“Well she thinks you were fucking some chick while she was here.  
She said she wants nothing to with you or our world.” Zelo said rubbing his ass again.

Youngjae looked at him weird as he watched Zelo rubbing himself.

“What’s wrong with your ass.  
Your boyfriend get a little rough.” He said and bent over laughing.

“Haha. I don’t have a boyfriend.  
I have a beautiful girl named Luna.” He said as he rolled over to lay on his back.

“I guess you should make sure you use the dildo on her and not you.” Youngjae couldn’t help himself now. 

Every word out of Zelo’s mouth just opened himself up to another joke. He finally got sick of it and just shut up.

“Hey, look I figured out how to get him shut up.” He said as Zelo pouted on the couch.

“Both of you shut the fuck up.  
You get back to work.  
i need that information asap.  
You get your ass back over there.  
You don’t take your eyes off her.  
If she goes anywhere you go too.  
Keep me updated.  
Why I figure out what the hell she is talking about.  
She is at Yuri’s house right?  
Amber and Luna are in classes with her?   
Have them find out from the friend what she said?” Yongguk barked out orders.

"You know I don’t like getting Amber in our business.” Himchan chimed in.

“It’s not gang business, it’s personal.  
She should be able to help with that.  
She helped when she needed medical.” Yongguk reminded Himchan.

“Ok. I'll tell her that much.  
Not anymore than this though.” HImchan said leaning on the wall.

“Fine.” Yongguk said and headed to his room.

“If you would just brand her.  
Then she would be able to be protected.  
No one would touch her in this town.” HImchan said has he watched his boss walk away.

“I know.” Yongguk said and shut his bedroom door.

"The last place I saw you and I know you were upset about something.   
What could it be that would have you assaulting Zelo and swearing me off?” Yongguk said to himself as he looked around his room. 

He noticed something different about his room which is always in perfect condition. 

chap84:

After the run in with Zelo and getting back in the apartment I was exhausted. The day had not even started and I was ready to climb back under my blanket and forget it even happened.

I heard Yuri’s alarm go off and her curse at it. I guess the best thing I could do is have the coffee ready for her. I mean I;m the reason she didn’t get enough sleep.

“Oh please tell there is really coffee and I’m not still dreaming?” She said stumbling out of the bedroom.

"Yep. It was least I could do for you helping last night.” I said appreciative.

“Stop with all that. It is way to early.  
You can feel things later when I’m awake.  
What are you going to do today?” She asked sipping the warm liquid like it was the best thing in the world.

“I’m not sure yet.  
I was outside earlier.  
Zelo was here watching over me.  
I got pissed and told the two of them fuck off.  
To prove my point I flipped Zelo over the railing.  
I actually think it would be cool move for a dance.” I said to Yuri and she was a wake now.

“What do you mean he was here.  
Why were you outside at night?  
You know this is not a good neighborhood.” Yuri scolded.

"I was just on the steps.  
I woke up and didn’t want to wake you.  
Plus the fresh air felt good until asshole showed up.  
Telling me I’m a pain in the ass to them.  
Like my life hasn’t turned to hell because of them.” I said remembering and getting pissed again.

“You are a pain in the ass though.  
I mean you have gone through a lot.” She said correcting herself with a smile.

“Thanks.” I said with my own fake smile.

“i can leave if I’m such pain in the ass.” I said in a childish manner.

“Sure you can.  
Where would you go?” She said wiggling her head at me as she got up to get ready.

“I’ll go to Robin’s again.” I said not really meaning it.

She may have let me come back around and talk, but she wasn’t ready for me full time yet. They did seem interested in the conversation with GD. I think they care they just need some space and I happy for that much.

“I was thinking of coming to practice today.” I said to Yuri as she cursing in her room at the clothes that don’t want to co-operate today for her.

“I think the girls would love that.  
Do you feel good enough to move yet?” Yuri asked peeking her head out.

“I don’t know.  
That flip with Zelo stung.  
It doesn’t help he made me hit my rib first.” I said back.

“That boy better watch it or I’ll beat his ass.” Yuri said in her tough man voice.

“i have class with Luna today I could ask her what’s up?” Yuri offered to help.

“I don’t want you to get involved.  
I would hate for anything to happen to any of you.” I said.

“It’s just a conversation not a battle, silly.” Yuri said chuckling.

“i’ll text you later.  
I got to go or they will yell at me.  
See ya. If you go anywhere hit me up.” She said as she closed the door and I heard the lock click.

“It’s going to be a long day.” I said to myself flopping on the couch and drifting off to sleep.

chap85:

Yongguk was standing by his bed and noticed his drawer had been left a slit open. He knows it was closed because well everything in his house is always in perfect position. He had a fit when Zelo fucking axed down the door. He had replaced the next day, perfect.

His gang isn’t called B.A.P. for no reason.

Best Absolute Perfect

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/Yongguk/images%2034_zpslzu8lchr.jpeg.html)   
[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/Yongguk/images%2035_zpspzlydyfg.jpeg.html)   
[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/Yongguk/images%2024_zpsekirvsqd.jpeg.html)   
[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/Yongguk/images%2023_zpsymf3ioe3.jpeg.html)   
[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/Yongguk/images%2019_zps33ixudkx.jpeg.html)

(sorry for the B.A.P. spam but it’s hard to choose just one)

He pulled it open slightly already knowing what was in it. It saw that things had been moved around. 

“I wonder what she thought of this?” He said with a grin on his face.

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/Yongguk/tumblr_inline_mj7h93RVDr1qz4rgp_zpsgkhh9zc4.gif.html)

“This can not be what would make her think someone was here.  
I mean it’s just a drawer of necessities for a good night.  
This wouldn’t be what bothered enough to take off.  
What was it that got you so upset.” He said looking around the room and rubbing his thumb on his lip in thought.

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/Yongguk/tumblr_inline_na1taj4AqJ1syjtoz_zpstiallkjf.gif.html)

He went to walk away from the side of the bed when he noticed the bed skirt was shifted and not pulled tight. He leaned down to pull it right and he caught a glimpse of a little lace. He would have missed it had he not seen the skirt that way.

He knelt down to pull the lace object out and saw it was a pair of girls underwear. He thought to himself ‘Damn it’. 

“This has to be what she found and assumed it got here recently.  
What the hell do I pay that women for if this has been under there this whole time.” He said pissed off now that his house wasn’t clean.

He bent down now to look all the way under bed to make sure there was nothing else the maid missed. He pulled the skirt up and saw it right away and it all made sense now. He had to admit if he had found this at her place he would assume the same thing.

He went in the bathroom and grabbed a tissue to dispose of the condom. 

“Damn. You have been under there for a while.  
You caused a lot of problems for me little buddy.” He said and chuckled that he was talking to his condom.

“Now let’s get this all sort out.  
Damn if she would have just said something.  
In stead she takes off and flips Zelo around.  
Oh, he is going to have a go at me when he finds out.  
All this mess is because I got sloppy with my stuff.  
The fucking maid didn’t clean the way she is suppose too.” He said has he threw it away and pulled out his phone.

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/Yongguk/images_zpslrinj2ao.jpeg.html)

He dialed my number and it just went to voicemail. As much as he didn’t want to he left a message that he wanted talk to explain what he thought the problem was. If he had to, he would have Zelo just grab her and bring her here. 

“Oh, I bet he would love a rematch for that flip.” He said pushing his phone back in his pocket to give me time to respond to his message.

I woke up to see that I had a message from Yuri and Yongguk. I chose to listen to Yuri’s first wanting to put off hearing Yongguk’s voice. She just let me know that the practice was set up for three pm. 

I stood there looking at the message bar. I guess I’ll just get his over with. I pushed the button and listened to him ask if we could talk. He wanted to explain what he thought the problem was. What ever.

I texted him back not wanting to actually talk to him yet. 

‘I’m going to practice at three.  
I’ll text you when I’m done.  
We can pick a place to meet.’ I left it at that.

Yongguk heard his phone ding meaning a message not a call.

chap86:

Yongguk grabbed his phone out of his pocket and looked at the message. He wasn’t exactly happy with the message, but at least i was willing to meet and talk. He didn’t have to resort to force because that has worked so well in the past.

He texted back a quick message about having dinner tonight at nine pm. He said he would send a car to pick me up from Yuri’s and at the end of the conversation I was to brought where ever I wished.

He got a quick reply of one word. ‘Fine.’ 

“This girl is not going to make this easy is she.” he said running his hands over his face.

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/Yongguk/tumblr_mgncxvHVet1r0xrqho1_500_zpshfsa1dkl.gif.html)

“Hey boss we got something.” Jongup came out and informed Yongguk is was time to work.

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/Yongguk/7f9d9fa3_1.png.html)

 

“What did you find out?” he asked as he owlet in his office.

He had Daehyun and Zelo on speaker phone so they could hear the information too. Zelo was still watching me and the y had Daehyun on the target they were after.

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/Yongguk/Daehyun-150px.png.html)   
[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/Yongguk/Zelo2.png.html)

“Well it looks like they came over from Japan.   
They are looking to expand their drug business.  
They have been heard saying that they are covered.  
I’m guessing the Yakuza from the territory they cam from.  
You would think if they needed to move over they would just come to us.  
Nope instead they have been pushing in the lower level group in the southern area.  
Apparently they knew not go north seeing as BigBand has territory over there.  
These are the pictures I have been able to grab of them off cameras in the area.  
I have made a portfolio already for you of what I figured is each members job.” Youngjae handed Yongguk and folder of pics and papers on each member.

The Gazette:

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/gazette/e660d43ebde1b430f5f7be2e2bfb0c94_zpsq1hb5y9l.jpg.html)   
[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/gazette/download%2015_zpstyy9ptcd.jpeg.html)   
[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/gazette/download%2020_zpsbsgj66bv.jpeg.html)

Ruki - Leader  
[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/gazette/ruki%203_zpspbeazb4c.jpg.html)

Uruha - Second  
[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/gazette/uraha3_zpsvb177agu.jpg.html)

Reita - Surveillance, stalking, kidnapping  
[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/gazette/reita1_zpsxxb7lvdb.jpg.html)

Aio - Tech, information  
[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/gazette/aoi3_zpsztukijy5.jpg.html)

Kai - Muscle and interrigation  
[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/gazette/kai3_zpstihgv4sa.jpg.html)

“So these are the new guys in town.  
De we know who their contact is in Japan.  
Maybe we can reach out to some of our guys over there.  
Stop a war before it begins. This is will get messy.” Yongguk said staring at the folder and pictures of the guys they were up against.

“They may not look like much but they have been around Japan for a while.” Yongujae added.

“They have just been gong from place to place today.  
No where special that would stand out as hit or hideout.  
I’ll keep on them until they break up.  
I’ll follow the leader of them.  
He has made himself known.” Daehyun said through the phone.

“Why do I have to sit out here and watch this girl?  
Daehyun could use a hand at following the group.  
This girl isn’t going anywhere today accept practice.  
Let me go help him before they break up and it gets harder?” Zelo pleaded through the phone do something interesting.

“Fine. Zelo get a point of interest from Daehyun.  
Don’t get caught following them.  
We don’t wan then to know we are on to them yet.” Yongguk barked out at him.

“Did you just tell me not to get caught?  
When have I ever been caught trailing someone.  
Damn can even trust you down people.” Zelo bitched out at Yongguk.

“Just get it done clean.” Yongguk said and ended the call.

“This is a good start Yongujae.  
Keep digging and let me know.  
They are her for someone I can tell.” Yongguk said staring at the pictures.

I was heading out to the studio and noticed that Zelo was no longer outside.

“Good he finally left.  
I don’t need a babysitter.” I said grabbing my coat.

I walked down to the corner where the bus stop was. The studio was a little to far to walk especially in this cold weather. I noticed a group of guys I hidden not seen before.

They were hot for sure. They had a vibe about hem that said look, but don’t touch. I recognized it right away though they didn’t look the type to be in a gang, more in a band.

A guy ran up next to me get ready for the bus and bumped me pretty hard. Still sore from dealing with Zelo last night I lost my footing and tripped backwards. I waited to hit the ground and just like deja vu I did not feel the ground on my butt. 

I looked up to notice a very good looking man staring down on me. He had caught me from falling and said something to guy they had seen knock me over. He ducked his head and said a quick sorry.

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/gazette/aoi%20gif%202_zps8ueznn6u.gif.html)

“Thank you for catching me.  
That would have really hurt.  
I hope I didn’t mess up anything?  
I mean I didn’t get any dirt or anything on you?” I said stammering at this amazing guy looking at me.

“It was my pleasure to help such a beautiful girl from getting hurt.  
I’m Aoi. I’m new here and was talking a look around.  
Would you care to show us the town little red.” He said with an incredible smile.

I noticed he had an accent and that explain the difference in look of their clothes and demeanor.

“I’m really sorry.   
I would love to show you around, but I have an appointment.  
If you would like a tour tomorrow i would be glad to show you the spot in town.” I said back to him also smiling.

“Oh, how rude of me. My name is Asari.” I said with a slight bow.

They all have a little laugh and said thank you. I gave the one named Kai my number to set up a time for tomorrow. I climbed on the bus and watched them walk away.

I didn’t know I had someone’s eyes on me at the time. 

“Boss, we have a little problem.” Yongguk heard on the other line.

chap 87:

I got to the studio and saw some of the girls heading in the door and called out to them. We welcomed each other and got in side for the warmth. I say the rest of them in the room and welcomed them too.

“Do you think you can do any moves yet.” Robin asked.

“I think I can do some stuff.  
Just not anything to advanced.  
I had an accident last night and bumped my ribs.  
They are still pretty sore so not any flips.  
The rest should fine, if not I’ll let you know.” I informed her of my little issue last night with out bringing up any on the boys.

I really wanted to stay on good terms with them and get part of my life back.

“Ok, well sit back and watch the first run.  
Then you can try and catch up from there.” Robin said as everyone got ready for the song to play.

I really liked watching them dance. They were very ambitious in their moments and not afraid to but some sexy in it. They had stepped up their routines. This was going to hurt, but I didn’t care I just wanted to move again.

“Do you think you can follow?” Yuri asked.

“Yep. Let’s do this.” I said sounding confident.

By the end of the session with the girls every part of me hurt and I realized how out of shape I was. I had talk to Robin and Cardinal about working out with more to get my baby back in shape. They of course said they would help me. 

“Having you in the group with your flips and kicks makes it unique.  
We need you back in full form for our competition coming up soon.”

“What competition?” I asked confused.

“That’s right you weren’t here.  
We have entered a nation wide competition.  
We have pretty good shot at pulling a top spot.  
You being there would just give us that edge.” They informed me.

“Sounds awesome.  
I know have more reason to get it together.” I said with a smile that they wanted my help to be better.

On the other side town some interesting things were happening. The two groups were doing a lot of work figuring each other out. I just hope I stay out of it. 

“No more drama.” I said to myself in the shower at Yuri’s getting ready for dinner.

“Hey. Your phone is beeping.” Yuri said through the door.

“Ok. I’ll be out in a minute. Thanks.” I said rinsing the soap off me.

I got out and wiped off the excess water. I came out in a towel in case it Yongguk canceling or something. Yuri didn’t care i mean we are both girls.

I looked at the messages and didn’t recognize the number. I opened it and smiled. Yuri saw me and was worried that I was responding to Yongguk. She didn’t want to see a smile from something he said.

“Who is it from?” Yuri asked like it was no big deal.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you about earlier.  
It’s from this new guy I met on the street.” I said to her and eyes went huge.

“You met someone this afternoon.  
Who? Does he go to our school?  
What was he like, I mean he is hot?” Yuri asked her usual questions.

I couldn’t help but smile when I thought back to him and his eyes and smile looking down at me.

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/gazette/aoi%20gif%207_zpsn39ondqk.gif.html)

“I met him at the bus stop.  
Some guy knocked into and I fell.  
He caught me before I hit the ground.  
He was so nice and yes so hot.  
He is new in town and asked if I could show him and his friends around.  
I told him I couldn’t because I was on my way to the studio.  
I gave him my number and told him I could tomorrow.  
He just messaged me that he and his friends are looking forward to seeing me tomorrow.” I said and Yuri awed.

“Knock it off.” I said and hit her lightly on the shoulder.

“You said he has friends.  
Maybe you should bring a friend too.” She said moving her eyebrows up and down.

“You have class tomorrow.  
So sorry you can’t make it.” I said putting my hand over my heart to show who hurt I was for her in such sarcastic manner.

 

chap 88:

Yongguk was getting ready for the dinner with me. He was looking at himself in the mirror and remember being told that I ran into the guys they were watching. His heart about stopped to think that they may know who I am and pull something like Taemin.

“I have to tell her about them.” He said to him self.

“No you don’t.” Himchan said from the doorway.

“Why?” Yongguk said raising his eye brow at him.

“She doesn’t need to know our business.  
She is not one of us right now.  
They more than likely just ran into each other.  
From what you told me it seemed like a simple interaction.  
They just happened to be the ones that helped her.” He said looking stern at Yongguk to make a point to him to think with his head not his dick.

“I wish you would stop it with that.” Yongguk said looking at him through the mirror.

“Stop it with what?” Himchan now walking over to his boss in a ready for a fight stance.

“That shit about her not being one of us.  
So she can’t know anything we do.” He said spinning to meet Himchan eye to eye with a warning smirk of back down.

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/Yongguk/tumblr_mccor8ufb81rvjkdyo4_500_zpsddf3b773.gif.html)

They always tested each other being friends since they were kids. When it came to Yongguk being boss and taking HImchan as second. It was like it was the most natural thing for the two of them to end up that way.

“Well she is not until you put your mark on her.  
Until then she is not as part of us and you need to understand that.  
If it was any of us doing what you are you had beat us down until we got it.  
Just think of ti like that. What would you except form us in this situation?” Himchan said turning not wanted the taunting of Yongguk in his face anymore.

“I got it, ok.” Yongguk said and buttoned up his coat.

He walked out in to the living room and the boys all whistled at him for his fancy clothes. I mean there are plenty of times they dress nice but this was fancy. 

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/Yongguk/images%2032_zpsfgiqsbkl.jpeg.html)

“Looking good boss.” Youngjae chimed in.

“Just make sure you guys keep me updated on anything tonight.” He said as he walked over to his keypad to call the elevator.

“Will do.  
I have Zelo trying to clone one of their phones right now.  
They are at a local joint and he is behind them trying to grab a signal.  
I let you know if he gets it and there is any thing of value on it.” Youngjae informed Yongguk of their progress at the moment.

“Good, just make sure he doesn’t blow his cover.” Yongguk said even though he knew how good Zelo was these guys were a mystery to them and they could be watching for anything abnormal at the moment.

“I’m out of here guys. Have fun.” He said waving them off as he got in and the elevator doors closed.

“This girl is going to be the death of all of us someday.” Himchan said running his hand through his hair.

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/Yongguk/baby_wassup____zelo__b_a_p__cosplay_by_fadingforest-d5zoal2_zpsgzj5ocwx.jpg.html)

Yongguk got out of the elevator and in to his car to head out. He looked in his mirror again.

“Baby girl, I hope you ready for me.” He said grinning and speeding off to the restaurant.

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/Yongguk/large%201_zps4rt2ajjw.gif.html)

Chap 89:  
[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/Yongguk/b2267cf5-36e6-443b-8e04-251158112d3a_zps9368a5cb.jpg.html)

Zelo was sitting there trying to get his hand around the divider to grab a signal from one the re phones without looking suspicious. He thought maybe he could drop it by their table and act like he could n’t find it to give Youngjae the time to grab one. He heard them talking about feeling followed.

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/gazette/reita1_zpsziyd6av8.jpg.html)

The one with the face cover had said, “I swear I have seen that guy with mask a few times today. I don’t think it’s a coincidence. I think I should go out and see if I can find him have a friendly talk.” 

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/gazette/RUKI-the-gazette-_zpsxcigenau.gif.html)

The one they thought was leader replied with, “Reita be patient. Even of the other groups have been checking us out we have not made nay moves that they go on. If they are following us then good for them. It means they are doing their job. We would be doing the same thing a new group comes to town. It’s just a pissing match for them to say this is our territory for now.”

Zelo really didn’t like the last comment by him. Now he knew the name of the one with face cover though. Reita was now stored inches memory.

He quickly sent Daaehyun a text letting him that they had noticed him and to back down for now. 

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/Yongguk/DaeHyun61_zps3ee2bb02.jpg.html)

Zelo’s phone dinged meaning a message it was from Youngjae telling him the boss left and he better not get caught. It dinged again and he sighed. 'Jeez they don’t trust me that much.’ He noticed it was from Daehyun though. 

‘I’ll take the mask off and change coats they won’t pick me up that way.’ The text read.

‘That sounds good. I’ll let you know if I hear them mention you again.’ He typed backed quickly noticing they were getting ready to leave. 

“Shit” He whispered pissed he lost the chance at getting their phone.

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/gazette/download%2020_zpsbsgj66bv.jpeg.html)

He sent another message back letting Daehyun know they were on the move and to watch himself. He got up leaving money one the table that should be more than he ordered and a great tip for the waitress. He followed them out using his scarf to kepis face covered.

What neither of them had planned on since they had been walking around all day was a car pick them up. They both swore to themselves for not having a ride close by. They got to one another and tried to figure a way to follow but they were already gone.

“Well I guess our night is over.  
We can pick up the trail tomorrow.  
I’ll have Youngjae track them in the morning.  
We can pick them up from where ever they pop up.  
Maybe they will be stupid and walk right out where they are staying.” Daehyun pulling his mask back on not liking his face exposed. 

“Let’s get back to the bosses and give them what we have.  
I couldn’t get the phone clone because they were to cautious.  
They are good that is for sure. I’ve never followed someone this good before.” Zelo said and Daehyun agreed they must be experienced in the underworld and the tactics.

 

Chap90:

Yongguk pulled up to the restaurant and saw the lone outside the door. He laughed at them for he waits in no line. He was about to walk into the doors and saw the small frame of someone he recognized. He smiled at her for being so innocent who he really is. Tonight he will show her the benefits of being with him. Is ego isn’t big at all.

He walked down the line and I was looking at my phone and yelped when someone hooked my waist and pulled me out of line. I looked and saw it was Yongguk of course. He had a smile on his face. He did look good, I had to admit.

I could see all the eyes of the girls around us judging the two of us or more like me. Some of them even had the nerve to say something to him and he brushed them all away.

We walked up to the doors and they were opened for him. The manager and seen him before he walked away and wanted to make sure this time he was greeted properly. 

“Hello, Mr. Bang.  
Your table is already for you.  
We have brought out your wine and it’s chilled.  
The chef has prepared the appetizer.  
What would you prefer for main course.” The manager asked as we walked to the table. 

“They usual is fine for the two of us.” Yongguk informed him.

“Excuse me, but did you just order for me?” I said looking at him.

“Of course. You’ll enjoy it.” Yongguk said not liking to be heard being scolded.

He grasped my arm a little harder than before. I planted me in the chair.

“I would like to see a menu and order for myself.  
Thank you.” I said to the manager who looked at Yongguk for approval.

He just nodded and the manager walked away to get me a menu.

“Don’t do that.” He said to me.

“Don’t do what?  
Think for myself?  
Chose for myself?  
I’m not your pet.  
I’m not your child.  
I’m sure as hell not your property.” I said getting a little to loud for his liking.

He pulled my chair by him and leaned over to my ear.

“If you don’t quiet down I will find a way to shut you up.” We whispered a growl in my ear.

“if this is the conversation we are going to have then I’m leaving.  
I came because you said you would explain things to me.  
If I’m just here for you to bully again then I don’t care what you have to say.” I said at a lower volume still firm in it’s meaning.

“i do have answers for you.  
You found something in my room.  
Something that upset you and made you leave.  
The fact that it even made you upset show something, doesn’t it?” Yongguk said with is hand on my thigh to prove a point.

I ignored the feeling and just tried to get his over with. The waitress came up with the food and saw who it was. She gave him a grin and blushed and he just said than you and dismissed her. She seemed upset by that and it wasn’t hard to imagine they had been together and she probably thought it meant something.

“Just say what you have to say.” I said getting annoyed at the fact that I realized the looks I was getting and how many of these women had been with to be receiving such daggers.

“The items under my bed were from before you came to the house.  
I’m disappointed in the maid for not doing her job properly.  
I’m disgusted to know that had been under there that long.  
I have not had a partner for that position in a while.” He said over pronouncing the word position on purpose.

“Is that for me because I’ll pass.  
Fine it was something from before.  
So just how many before?” I put the question to him and he taken a back at the way I was being.

“You really want to know about my sex life, baby girl?” Yongguk said swiping his lower lip and eyeing like I was dinner.

“Not really. Not after what I found.  
I don’t want any part of anything in your drawer.” I said pulling my chair away from him.

He pulled back right next to him. He grabbed my jaw hard and made me face him. He looked me him in the eye. 

“You better show respect or you know we can go back to the beginning.  
I have tried really hard to be something I apparently am not for you.  
I will not be spoken to or about by anyone with disrespect.  
You will obey me and be good or I can educate you again.  
This time I won’t hold back and take what I want.  
Do you understand or do I put you on this table?  
I am more than happy tomato you my dinner and show for the quest.” He said in a sincerity of his ability to do has he says.

“Let me go Yongguk now.” I said not backing down.

I knew it was going got hurt and I would have tome fast, but I was out of there.

I grabbed his shoulders and pulled down anthem to lift myself up and over him. Splitting my skirt but it was better that way. I took off like the Thumper Yuri calls me. I kicked my shoes off somewhere along the way and found myself heading in the direction of the safest place I could think of. 

Chap 91:

I was rushing down the road and even though ever part of me hurt and I felt like I was on fire nothing was stopping me until I got where I wanted to go. I had keep to the allies and parks moving over walls and trees and any other obstacle in the way. I had a destination. 

The few times I had to be on the street it was to cross over and I jumped like leap frog over the cars or passed them almost getting swiped a couple times. Good thing the studio workout earlier stretched me out to move the way I needed to.

I was about to cross on to the bridge and someone pulled out in front of me on purpose. I looked at this guy like he was crazy for almost hitting me. He pulled off his helmet and I recognized him from the group of guys earlier. 

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/gazette/images%2039_zpsgx5uaqug.jpeg.html)  
“Need a lift little red?” He said with a smile and the nickname the other guy used that has slipped my mid at the moment.

I looked around and figured why the hell not. I have the devil on my heels soon enough. If i’m moving faster and covered then I might make it out alive for the night.

He handed me the helmet and tied his hair back. I put it on and jumped on behind him and wrapped myself around him like I had done with Robin.

“Where too, princess?” He said still grinning at me.

I lifted the shield and said, “Anywhere but here.” 

He took off at full speed and I had to grab on tighter. He reminded a lot of Robin in how aggressive he road on his bike. He swerved in and out of traffic and over the bridge. At least I’m heading in the right direction. He peeled off to the left as soon as we got off and that was the opposite of the way I needed, but I was across the bridge.

He pulled into a driveway in front of a huge house all lit up. It was very impressive. It looked very expensive, but I wasn’t surprised by the way they were dressed earlier that they had money.

He stopped in front of the door and the one with the face mask opened the door curious. I hoped off the bake and he pulled away around the side of the house. I walked up to the one at the door and pulled off the helmet. When he saw it was me underneath he let a smile slip.  
[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/gazette/11353440_1490982961198867_613690539_n_zps8zklp2ld.jpg.html)

“Welcome to our little house Red.” He said with a hint glad and sarcasm.

I could tell he was looking at my legs considering my skirt was slit up to my hip from all the flips and running I had done. The ride on the bike probably didn’t help either.

“Didn’t think I would see you again so soon.  
What a nice night it has turned out to be.  
It seems you have had an issue with your clothing.” He said also grinning at me.

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/gazette/Aoi-The-GazettE-aoi-27864547-724-1024_zpscjs0wqqe.jpg.html)

He slipped the jacket he had on that was just above the knee on him, but was almost to the floor on me. I was just happy y to be covered up.

“Thank you.” I said politely.

“You have some good manners there.  
Your parents must be proud of a daughter like you.” He said and I wasn’t sure if it was a compliment or not.

“Not lately.” I let slip out a little salty on my side.

“Really. Sounds like you may have ran in to someone bad for you.” The guy that gave me a ride said coming in the side door to large front room we were all standing in.

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/gazette/tumblr_o11z6rKLfG1qk1kszo1_500_zpskeuhjieb.jpg.html)

“You could say that.  
More like he ran in to me and just won’t stop.  
Stuck like a damn leech. Draining me slowly.” I said not meaning to be so rough around new people I didn’t even know.

“Well. She will fit in here nicely.” The other popped out of one of the side doors. 

Now all five of them were standing in front of me. Wait how did it happen that I’m standing in a house full a strange guys I just met.

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/gazette/download%2021_zps753lkq9d.jpeg.html)

CHap 92:

“Where the fuck did she go?” Yongguk barked in to his phone to Yongujae who was trying to track me on the cameras in the area. 

“I don’t know she was running through the park and then I thought she would pop out.  
I can’t find her coming out of there. So she is still in the park or found a great place to hide.  
They is no evidence of where she is right now that I can find on any camera.” Youngjae said.

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/Yongguk/img-20140805-wa0000_zpsjkdwwqvu.jpg.html)

“Just come back here boss.  
We can find her tomorrow.  
If she is all pissed off.  
Do you really want to deal with her.” Zelo said being the only one to say what the rest where thinking.

“We have other things on our plate right now than you damn love life Yongguk.” Himchan growled back at him.

He was getting real sick of dealing with the drama I was causing their group. I’m very proud of it at the moment. 

“Fine. If there is any sighting of her inform me right away.” Yongguk said and hung up.

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/Yongguk/images%2030_zpsnr2thj05.jpeg.html)

“Geez, this girl is a major pain in the ass.  
If Luna pulled even one of the things this girl has.  
She wouldn’t be walking right for a week.  
Why the hell has this one got him so hooked?  
She’s not even that hot or sexy compared to some of the others.  
I mean he has models, actresses, and everything in between.  
So why this one girl got him all knotted up?” Zelo asked pacing around the room.

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/Yongguk/tumblr_nbaw7lmhaq1tjjjomo1_1280_zpsazarxeqk.jpg.html)

“It exactly because she won;t bend to his will.  
She is a challenge to him for any affection.  
Women usually throw themselves at him.  
No chase or competition for what he wants.  
He gets it and it’s over for him.  
He is looking for excitement.  
The thrill of the hunt.” Himchan explained to Zelo who was the youngest and has;t ever had to fight for any attention from a girl.

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/Yongguk/02db94880f479b00bea337a9aba6b5cb_zps50mr5nid.jpg.html)

“That’s way to much work for a piece of ass.” He said to Himchan and collapsed on the couch, his usual.

“I agree. Just grab her and take it.  
Get this shit over and done with.  
I’m sick of having to deal with a chick.  
I want to concentrate on the real issue right now.” Daehyun said.

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/Yongguk/download%209_zpshvpcbvrx.jpeg.html)

“If you want to tell him that you go right ahead.  
It was nice knowing you in this life.” Jongup said to him with a chuckle.

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/Yongguk/20120523_jongup-600x400.jpg.html)

They heard the pull of the elevator cords and knew he was on his way up. They all shut up and got to doing the work from before. Not one them were going to say anything. They all knew it.

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/Yongguk/20120627_bap_photobook3_zpsxqoclbev.jpg.html)

Chap 93:

The guys had given me room to stay in that night and one of the girls there had loaned me some clothes seeing as mine were in shreds. I was uneasy about staying here with them seeing we had just met, but I knew I wouldn’t be found. 

I had texted Yuri before falling asleep letting her know I was some where safe and not with Yongguk. She messaged me back, but I was so tired that I had fallen asleep before reading it.

I woke the next morning to a bright light in my face. I was annoyed hat the curtains were open and sat up to complain to Yuri for opening them while I was asleep/ I opened my eyes to not recognize the room I was in. I sat there a moment looking around then I remembered last night.

I got up and could here some noise coming from out side my room. These guys are definitely not quiet at all. I got up and saw what i was wearing. I just got some shorts and a tank top last night. I felt a little exposed to just be walking out in front new guys. I grabbed the coat I was offered last night and wrapped up in it to cover myself.

I opened the door a could smell some coffee. That was so heavenly I followed it and found the room of noise and guys with a few girls.   
There were some other guys I had not met yet. 

“Hello, there little red.” The guy in think is Aoi said with a smile.

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/gazette/aoi.6_zps9ohydf5t.jpg.html)

“Hi. Thanks for letting me stay last night.  
Oh, and the clothes too.” I said looking at the girl that had given them to me.

“No problem.   
I mean you couldn’t stay in your ripped up ones.  
That must have been one hell of experience to get like that.” She said sipping her coffee.

I felt the heat of air by my arm and I turned to almost end up with a cup of coffee all over me. He lifted the cup above my head in time to not spill any. Not that it was hard for him see as I’m only 63inches tall and he must 74inches himself.

“Sorry. Did you get any on you?” I reached for his hand and he just laughed.

“You would have to a faster and taller than that little one.” He said handing me the cup.

“Sorry guys I’m trying really hard, but I don’t think I know all your names yet.” I said to them.

They all just smiled and realized they had been bad host in not introducing themselves earlier.

“No.no. That is our fault for being bad and not introducing ourselves last night.  
Please let me tell you who you are in presence of.   
I’m Ruki you could say the leader.  
This here is my second, Uruha.  
You have already met Aoi here.  
This one her to protect you is Kai.  
Last mut not least is the guy with the bike Reita.  
The rest are in and out so you can say i later.  
The girls our Miki, Ruki, Ayano, Idyako, Sawa.” He finished and they all said hello.  
[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/gazette/download%2010_zpsgh3mqo03.jpeg.html)  
[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/gazette/GforallLMET_zps1musdsa7.jpg.html)

“Hello to all of you. I am Asari.  
It’s nice to meet all of you.” I said and they all laughed at that.

“I told you she was polite and nice.” Uraha said thinking about how I greeted them last night the same way.

“She is adorable.” One of the girls said and came and ran her hand through the back of my hair.

“is that your natural hair color?” another girl came over and started touching it too.

“Yeah. My father is English and my mother Korean.  
Some where in there a red hair trait is present.  
I was told my grandmother had red hair.  
I’m the only one in the family right now though.” I said wondering why they were so fascinated by my hair.

I guess being here in an asian country red hair isn’t common naturally. They were all so beautiful and ice looking. I though t maybe I had found another group of friends. That would deb nice. I looked at my phone and noticed the time.

“Crap.” I said and they all stopped and looked at me.

“Is there something wrong?” Aoi said standing up and coming over thinking the girls had done something.

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/gazette/aoi3_zpsg7kw4kio.jpg.html)

“No. Nothing serious.  
I just have practice in an hour.  
I need to get hime and change.  
Find a way to the studio and not get scolded by Robin.” I said and he relaxed a little seeing it wasn’t the girls being territorial over the guys.

Only two of them were actually dating, but they get possessive over all of them sometimes.

“We can get you home and to the studio.” Aoi said smiling agin.

“Really. Thank you.” I said with that polite manner again that had them chuckling again.

“I’ll pull the car around and take where ever.” He said getting his coat and keys.

“Thank you all for helping me.   
Rita that bike of yours is awesome.  
My friend Robin rides too and you remind me of her.  
I’ll have to introduce you guys sometime.” I said and gave me a small grin.

“That would be great to see what a girl can do with a bike.” He said with a hint competition in his voice.

The car pulled up and it was nice and expensive. Yep,money. Reminds me a to of Yongguk and the boys. 'At least I’m not dealing with gangsters.’ I thought while climbing in. Little did I know.

I told him were I lived and guided him through the city to get there. I ran inside and changed real quick and came back with a bag of the girls clothes for him to return. I apologized for not washing them. I told him how to get to the studio and he pulled up to drop me off.

“Are you going to be able to go anywhere today?” He asked withtht signature smile or smirk I guess. 

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/gazette/tumblr_nxmi52kBVv1rjxehgo5_r1_500_zpsmfpxcddk.gif.html)

“Yeah. I will text when I’m done and we can meet somewhere.  
Thank you so much for the ride and last night.” I said once again.

“You need to stop thanking everyone all the time.  
We were more than happy to help you.” He said and bye and left.

This might just be a good day.

Chap 94:

Trigger Warning: Sexual themed chapter with curing. If this makes you uncomfortable please do not read this chapter.

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/Yongguk/th%208_zpsfxaffyz3.jpeg.html)

“Yongguk she showed up at Yuri’s place.  
She was not alone though.  
She was with of the guy from the new group.  
I didn’t really get to see his face to tell you which one.” Zelo had informed his boss and cousin of the signing of me at my place getting changed for practice.

“Is she still there?” Yongguk asked pissed off that I was in car with one of these guys.

“No she left soon after.  
She had a bag with her.  
I would guess she was to the studio.” Zelo told him since he was on foot he couldn’t follow.

Yonguuk had put Zelo on speaker and Youngjae was now tracking the car to see where i got out of.

“There. She is at the studio.” He said showing Yongguk the camera view from across the studio of me getting out and gong inside.

“Mother Fucker!” Yongguk yelled and threw the first thing he could get a hold of wchich happened to be Youngjae’s coffee mug. 

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/Yongguk/th%206_zpsk0djd3z7.jpeg.html)

“Boss. Calm down.   
She is not with them now.” He said trying to calm him down and then Himchan came in with all the noise.

“What the fuck.  
Why is there coffee running down the wall.  
You know some of us do need sleep.  
Amber has class soon, you should let her sleep.  
She already told you that Asari met them yesterday by accident.  
Since we lost track of her she could have ran into them.  
Maybe they had her at their place before she went home this morning.  
If anything yo know nothing happened that you should be worked up about.  
If you couldn’t get in her pants in five months then on of them isn’t going to in one night.  
Damn it is way to fucking early to be dealing with your girl issues.  
This is worse than a fucking period and pms.  
Are sur you have dick and balls and not a vag between your legs.  
The way you have been acting lately like a damn girl bitchin.” Himchan kept talking as he walked out to get his own coffee. 

He was in a mood to not deal with any shit anymore. He wasn’t going g to hold his tongue anymore either. If Yongguk wants to fight over it than so be it. 

Daehyun came out stretching.

“I guess she did something last night that the house iOS this fucking loud so early in the morning.  
A pain in the ass for such a little elating boss.  
Let’s just find you a hot chick f=to fuck and calm you down.  
I think your backed up and we are taking the shit for it.  
Go get fucking laid would you.” HE said tracing his ass as he walked in to the kitchen with Himchan and got some coffee.

“Why the fuck do you all think you can talk to me like this?  
Who in the hell do you think you are dealing with?” Yongguk roared out at them.

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/Yongguk/v63rqx.jpg_zpsd8dhizdv.gif.html)

He hadn’t really slept in days dealing with me and the new group. Now the two were together. It was just to much for him.

“Fuck. Maybe you guys are right.  
I call a girl and get rid of this frustration.  
Get back on track and find out who the fuck these guys are.  
Who will it be this time.” He said scrolling through his phone.

He called a number and got a sleepy reply. He had set a time that afternoon to let go of this sexual frustration that has him all worked up. at least he will have good afternoon. Release so much needed tension and not with his hand in the bathroom.

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/Yongguk/tumblr_njdfl82sHe1r0czxto7_400_zpslrmnojq0.gif.html)

 

Chap 95:

I had one hell of hard practice but we wanted it perfect for the competition. I was even able to add some flips and acrobatic moves to it. I had taught three other girls on how to one move that finished our song. It was just better to have multiple doing it than just one person. I was so excited for this.

“So what are your plans for the day?” Robin asked.

“I am showing a new group of guys around town that I met.  
I figured it would be mice to get out an about.  
Plus being a group of other people I don’t he will make an appearance.  
The only issue is most of my clothing is at his house.  
I really need to go and just pick it up and get it over with.  
We had really bad fight last night and I told him I am not his.” I told her and she smiled that the old Asari the fighter was back.

“Do you need a ride?  
I have my bike with me.” She said and I smiled.

“Sure. Met someone that has a bike too.  
He rides fast and hard like you do.  
I told him about you and he said he would love to see a girl ride.” I said and she grinned that bring it on one.

“Tell him anytime, anywhere.  
You know I’ll kick ass.” She said with pride.

“I thought you would say that.  
I’m meeting him today.  
I’ll pass the message on.” I said with my own grin of her.

“Sounds good.  
Now let’s get your stuff.” She said has we both hopped on her bike.

She pulled up to the building and I thanked her. There was no way I could fill my bag and get back on her bike. She said she could manage, but I told her I got it. She said text when I was done so she knew I had gotten out of there.

“if anything comes up you just call and haul ass back right over here.” She said with a wink and put the helmet on and speed off.

Well here we go. I hope this doesn’t turn in to some drama filled fight. Just let me get my stuff and go, please.

I said Hello to the security guard who was well aware of who I was. He go the elevator called for me and I knew the code since Yongguk had given it to me when I was here. I hope he hasn’t changed it yet.

Nope the elevator doors closed and it began to move. I stopped at is floor and waited for him to open the doors from the other side. The doors opened, but it was not Yongguk, but Himchan. Great this asshole.

“What the hell do you want?” He was trying to hide the shock that I had just showed up at the condo.

“I need my stuff so I can have things to wear.  
I’ll just grab my stuff and be out of your hair.  
Neither of us wants me here any longer than I need to be.” I said not knowing just how right I was.

I walked down the hallway and got to guest room doorway and heard a noise from across the hallway. The place was well soundproof except right by the doors. If you were close enough you could hear noises if they were loud enough and these were plenty loud. 

I heard a females voice call out Yongguk’s name and him groan. I had sen enough things in the movies to know what was going gone. 'No other women since me, right.’ I thought.

I opened the door to the room and started to fill my bag with my stuff as fast as I could. 

“What fuck are you doing here?” Zelo yelled out.

“That seems to be a popular question.” I said not even stopping.

“Get the fuck out of here” He said as he looked back at the door of Yongguk’s room.

They all wanted me gone before Yongguk knew because he would stop me and they would have to deal with the aftermath.

“Trust me I won’t be here long.” I said not even turning around.

“Is that so?” I heard the one voice I was avoiding.

I turned around with my bag full of my stuff. He was standing there with just a pair of pants on not even buttoned and marks all over his neck and chest. I caught a glimpse of a woman draped in sheets behind him.

“I almost believed you when you said no others.” I said laughing walking past him.

“Wait. Where are you going?” He said almost pleaded.

“As far as the fuck I can to get away from you.” I said heading to the elevator where Himchan was standing with the doors open.

Yongguk looked at hi like he better not let those doors close with me behind them.

“You have to let me explain what is going on here.” Yongguk said grabbing my arm.

I whined from the night before and he grabbed me in the same spot. He remembered that I may have been hurt from the rough treatment.

“You have to let me apologize for what happened at dinner.” He said pulling me to him.

“Let me go or you know what happens.” They heard me threaten him and they all laughed except Zelo.

Zelo had first hand knowledge that I can move my body if I want to. Yongguk too since the flip from last night had taken him by surprise.

“Yongguk are you coming back to bed or should I get dressed?” The woman in the hallway said making her presence known seeing what was going on and she was not stupid ad to why he had not called until now.

He turned and give her a look that would hoverer dead on the floor if he could for even speaking right now.

Daehyun grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the room to get her out of the way. This was a bomb waiting to explode.

 

I grabbed a hold of Yongguk’s arm he prepared himself for me to flip over, under or something like that. I’m not stupid enough to pull the same move twice. I swung around and lifted my leg to get full impact right in the center of his chest.

BAM!

The whole group were on their feet and the sound of there boss being hit so hard he actually feel. I had mange to hit my heel right on his sternum and even heard a slight crack. I meant it went I said he would regret it.

He sat there winded from the impact. I looked at Himchan as though he was gone got stop me. “Try it fucker I would love to put you on your ass to.’ I thought to myself. He just moved to the side and let me get onto elevator.

“If you know what’s best for you fucker.  
Stay the fuck out of my life Bang Yongguk.” I said as the doors closed and the eyes that were looking back at me were ominous.

I let out a sigh of relief when the elevator moved and I was getting further away from him. I had called a cab to get me back to Yuri’s to get ready for the day with guys. I was so glad to see it waiting for me. I did notice there was someone else waiting for me too, Daehyun. So you are still going to tail me, fucker. I hope you enjoy the report.

chap96:

I got to Yuri’s and texted the guys to meet me by the fountain in the main part of town and we could go from there. I wasn’t exactly sure what they wanted to see, but that was right in the middle so it would make it easy to go anywhere.

I got ready as fast as possible and texted Robin and Yuri that I would be going out now. They both gave me good luck and be safe text back.

I headed out to catch the bus in to town. That was the fastest way for me to get there at the moment. I told them I was running a little late because the bus was being slow. I heard a bike reving up next to me to only see a familiar helmet. I pulled the line to stop the bus and got off.

“Hey there Red.  
Need a ride?” He said with that small grin he gives.

“This is deja vu for me.  
I got a ride from my friend Robin earlier.  
She said anytime anywhere for your little ride.” I said smirking at him when he tried really hard not to full on smile.

“Get on and we are out of here.” He said picking up on a familiar guy in the corner.

He didn’t know it wasn’t for him but for me. I looked over aunthood direction and smiled that he would tell Yongguk I was with another guy. ‘Eat shit and die for lying to me fucker.’ I thought and put on the helmet and grabbed his waist to indicate I was ready for him to take off.

We pulled up to the place by the walkway to fountain and shopping area. I took off the helmet and tried to get my hair back in place. Rieta just laughed and helped me out. Seeing his hair with all that product to keep it up I figured he knew what he was doing.

We walked to the fountain were the guys were standing surrounded by girls fawning all over them. 

“Should we save them or just take off together?” I asked with a smile on my face.

“That’s an interesting idea, little red.” He said also grinning.

“I’m kind of scared to go through that crowd of girls and take them away.  
Girls are scary when they find a guy they like to look at.  
We could end up raw meat given to the den of lions.” I looked at Reita and he just laughed. 

“Ok. How about you stay here and I’ll bring them to you?” He said tilting his head towards the direction of the guys.

“You might get stuck in there too.  
Your not bad to look at either you know.  
Even with your face covered, you have nice eyes.” I admitted to him and he fallen smiled this time.

“You should do that more.” I said to him.

“What?” he asked confused.

“Smile.” I said smiling back at him.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m heading into the lions den as you put it.  
I hope I come out with all my limbs and clothes.” He said laughing and charging in to the crowd to rescue his friends.

I just watched as they let him in and then quickly blocked the way. He said something to Aoi guy and he looked over my way. I stood there waiting with my eye brow arched. He smiled and started to move wether the girls dd or not. 

It was like watching the parting of there’d sea the way they moved through the group of girls. ‘Well they look like they are used to this. They must go through it a lot with the way they look. I mean their all good looking guys. Why not.’ I thought as they worked their way to me.

“Well hello again, little one.” Uraha said as he approached me.

“You guys know how to keep a low profile.” I said with a full slap of sarcasm there.

“Yeah, what can we say.  
The chicks dig us a little.” Kai said with a chuckle.

“I’m not sure how we are going to go anywhere with a group this size.” I said looking around at all the girls that had just followed them over to me.

I was getting the usual stink eye from the girls that couldn’t believe to was me they were waiting for. Oh, if looks could kill I would be dead and scattered all over the fountain by now.

“That’s easy.  
Just leave it Ruki.  
He used tooth’s by now.” Uhara said.

Ruki turned to the girls and said something and the just dispersed as though they were never there.

“What kind of magic do you have.  
I have seen guys torn to shreds trying to get rid of girls here.” I said being absolutely serious.

“It’s not magic.  
I just said we would be back shortly.  
We had to go meet a friend of ours.” Ruki said joining the group.

“So you lied to them.  
Good to know to watch what you’ll me.” I said not being able to stop looking at Aoi for some reason.

I really liked the way he looked and he stared at me too. 'Well at least he hasn’t tried to hit me in our first few minutes together.’ I thought.

“So what kinds of place are you interested in.  
We have food if your hungry, or shopping, or temples.  
There is even a street market down that way.  
You might end up with a crowd agin if we go there.” I said giggling to myself.

Aoi walked to me and leaned down to my ear and said softly, “Where ever you are going, I’m going.” and I could have swore he lightly licked the edge of it.

“Lets get some food.  
We haven’t eaten since breakfast.  
You left before having any.  
Have you eaten today?” Ruki asked.

“Actually I haven’t.  
I went straight from practice to get ready.  
Then Reita grabbed me from the slow bus.  
Now I’m here so no food yet.” As on que my stomach growled indicating the conversation of food was what it wanted.

“Food it is then according to your stomach.” Kai said laughing.

Like that these guys just laughed about everything. They were so laid back about everything it made it easy to be around them. Aoi also never did remove his arm from around my shoulders. I felt some what uneasy since I didn’t really know him, but it wasn’t anything serious so I left it there.

chap 97:

Daehyun had ben following us the whole time. Snapping pictures every now and then as we moved through the city. He didn’t know if you should sent the ones he took of the guy making a move on me. His boss was already for war and this would push him over the edge. 

As much as Daehyun would have no problem fighting with another group they didn’t have all the information on them yet. they had made no move on nay territory yet or broken any of the underworld rules except announcing themselves. 

‘You think maybe their just on vacation and have nothing to do with what is going on.’ He thought as he was waiting for us to come out of book store.

“You wouldn’t think they were big readers with the way they dressed.” He said to Youngjae behind his mask. 

“You can judge someone by how they dress Daehyun.” Youngjae replied.

"Way to flashy for a group of gang member don’t you think” Daehyun said back through the ear piece.

“Maybe in Japan that is how they dress to stand out.  
You know like how the Yakuza all dress in black suits and ties.  
Can pick one of them out anywhere in the city over there.  
Maybe being flashy is what puts them a part from that affiliation.” Youngjae said.

“Didn’t you say they had connection with the Yakuza.  
That’s why they maybe here scoping mew territory.” Daehyun said to him.

“We haven’t confirmed that yet so we can not assume anything.” Youngjae replied.

“Anything worth reporting Daehyun?” Yongguk said in a gruff voice.

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/Yongguk/tumblr_micbvgAhDZ1rlvgv2o1_500_zpsbbdyco3l.gif.html)

At least it sounds like he may have got some sleep.

“I have sent the information to Youngjae about their activities today.  
Pretty boring just running around town seeing the sites.  
When can Zelo take over thesis so boring just watching them shop.  
They sure can gather a group of chicks though I’ll give them that.” Daehyun said and got a growl and sigh from Yongguk.

“He is sleeping right now since he was out all night.  
I’ll have him relieve you in few hours.” Yongguk said.

He was sitting there with his laptop looking at all the information they had collected so far. They had ties to the Yakuza, but that didn’t mean they were here on their behalf. They were still waiting to hear back from their contact over there about it.

He looked at the new stuff that Daehyun had sent over from their time around town today. He was right they sure got attention when they went places. So did he though so he was intimidated by it. The thing that got him was I was in every picture close to one of them at all times. 

He noticed the numbers on the pics jumped a few from earlier. 

“Hey ask Daehyun why the numbers on the pictures jumped.  
He is suppose to send everything over so we could see anything we can use.” Yongguk said to Youngjae.

“He said they didn’t turn out right.  
They were blurring from the crowd of girls that were around at the time.” Youngjae could hear in his voice that it was a lie.

If Dae is lying it’s for good reason and he will sake him later about it.

“Ok. Just stay on them and hope they bring us their hideout.  
I can not believe we can not find these fuckers in any place.  
We tracked Taemin down in a day when she was taken.” Yongguk said rubbing this face in frustration.

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/Yongguk/tumblr_mgncxvHVet1r0xrqho1_500_zpshfsa1dkl.gif.html)

“We had a whole group of people looking for her then.” Himchan chimed in coming back with some food for them.

Amber could be heard in the kitchen getting everything ready for them.

“You could always reach out and ask if anyone has seen them in their territory.” He added to his statement.

“You don’t think I haven’t alerted them that new players are in town.  
I still have the conversation with GD on my mind too.  
We didn’t get all the guys that were with Taemin either.  
I mean if their smart they went underground or out of the area.” Yongguk responded.

“When are you going to drop this one and move on.  
I mean you haven’t been the Yongguk we know and follow.  
You would never let any other girl act this way towards you.  
I’m not trying to start another fight I’m just saying with everything you know.” He said trying to not anger the beast.

“I know, I know.   
This one just won’t break.  
I don’t know why she is so important.” Yongguk said leaning forward on his hands.

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/Yongguk/tumblr_mi4k79k4l71r5cy43o1_r2_500_zpscsyi5xxx.gif.html)

Amber announced the food way ready and they all got up and went to the living room to eat. It’s the only room they all can fit in when they are all together. Luna was helping bring out plates too.

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/Yongguk/tumblr_mi49vcqXlw1r2uck5o1_500_zpsmpx8vqxm.gif.html)

“I thought you were sleeping with Zelo?” Yongguk asked her.

“He just got up so I came to help when I heard food was here.” Luna replied to him.

Zelo came stumbling out at the smell of food. he plopped himself down next to Yongguk and Luna came up beside him.

Chap 98

We had been walking around the city for a couple of hours. The girls from earlier had joined us about half an hour ago and wanted to go shopping. We had not been to the market yet so I figured now or never.

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/gazette/tumblr_nxlnjiaPlR1shrcq4o1_1280_zpsnuw1bphx.jpg.html)

“Like I told the boys earlier that you guys kind of sand out around here.  
Going to the market is fun because there is a big variety of things.  
You just might gather a big crowd following us around.” I said to the girls who had not been here to see how bad it got in some places.

“Don’t worry about the other girls.  
We a good deterrent to their gathering around.  
We have a way of telling them to fuck off with a look.” Idyako said to me and I believed her.

I mean if they were to look at me the wrong way I would be out of there for sure.

“Ok lets go then.  
It should be fun.  
You can find almost anything.” I said happy to be taking them there.

Aoi wrapped his arm around me again only around the middle and walked with me. 

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/gazette/aoi.5_zpsdvlcfxmv.jpg.html)

He whispered in my ear again, “Can I find you in there.” and it sent goose bumps all over my body.

He let a small laugh that got Reita’s attention and as much as he know what Aoi is doing he was upset about it. He liked having me around and if Aoi gets involved with me I going to get hurt like all the others. 

He gave Aoi a look and then grabbed my hand and pulled me away further ahead.

“No hogging Red to yourself, Aoi.” Rieta said with a tongue out.

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/gazette/23657_900_zpstj2xcx0o.gif.html)

I just laughed at the childish nature of these grown men. 

“You should be university right?  
What are you studying?” Miki asked me to get know me better.

“I was in university but had somethings happen.   
I had to drop this semester.  
I hope they will let me back in for the next one.  
I study art. I like sketching and sculpting.  
I also dance with a group of local girls.  
We are getting ready for a competition.  
We are actually doing a show this weekend.” I said not realizing I was freely giving information again i had been warned by Robin about doing that.

They were all so nice it was hard not to talk to them. 

“Really. You are going to Dance on stage somewhere.  
You have to tell us where so we can come and watch.” Ayano said all excited.

Some of the guys gave each other looks about what they had just learned. They had heard something about a girl in dance group that is connected to B.A.P.

“No way we are that lucky to have found the girl.  
I mean she doesn’t really scream gangster girl.” Uruha had whispered over to Ruki.

“I guess we are going got show and see you shows up.” Ruki replied back.

Saw turned around to the guys and asked if they could go this weekend knowing the guys might have plans. 

Aoi said puling me back from Reita, “Of course we will go and watch you dance.” with a huge grin on his face for not only getting me back but the thought of watching me move my body around in a dance outfit. 

That boys imagination would make even the most experienced girl blush.

“Ok. I’ll send you the details.” I said as the girls were putting their numbers in my phone and copying it to theirs.

“Hey, If you all get her number then so should we.” Rieta said grabbing my phone and copying the number and adding his.

I looked at the name and giggled. ‘Nice Eyes’. Aoi didn’t like that Reita was stepping in his way with me.

“What’s the fucking deal with you and cock blocking me?” Aoi said to Reita as he pulled him away from the group.

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/gazette/Aoi-and-Reita-the-gazette-19381709-723-1024_zps5cld0asw.jpg.html)

“I don’t want you to hurt her.  
I like her and I think she’s cool.  
If you get your hands on her.  
well we all know how it ends.” He said to Aoi who just sighed.

“I’m not going to hurt her if I can help it ok.  
I kind of understand what you men about her.  
She seems special and so likable that you want to protect her.” Aoi admitted to Reita and he acted as though he had just heard the biggest secret ever.

We were all in the stall looking at some bracelets. They had picked out one for each with different colors. I was surprised when they gave me one too. 

“Thank you for including me.” I said with a soft voice.

“You are to sweet I think I’m going to get a cavity from you.” Ruki said with a cute little smile.

“Let’s find a place to sit and eat and drink for awhile my feet are killing me.” Uruha said. 

Chap 99:

I had a good time with the new guys and girls. It had been a long day for me with practice and then running around town all day I was tired. I had called Robin and asked if I could crash at her place and of course she told me anytime.

I said my goodbye’s and promise to send them the information on our show this weekend. I was on the bus home not excepting anymore rides and kindness from them. I had neglected my phone most of the day and looked at it to see so many messages.

I started scrolling through them. Some were from Yuri asking about the day and hot guys. Others from the girls giving the schedule for practice and the show. Then there was one that caught my eye.

It was from Yongguk. I wasn’t sure of I wanted to read it, but if he took the time to write it and send it I should atlas read it.

‘I’m sorry for what happened at dinner.  
I wanted to show who I was and it all went wrong.  
I habe a reputation in this town for being a certain way.  
You had be so cold towards me that it just made it easy to slip back into that guy.  
I really want to have a proper conversation with you about everything.  
There is so much going onion my life right now that I need us to be good.  
I need to concentrate on the events in this town not where you are running around to.  
I am worried for you all the time out there not knowing the dangers in the city around you.  
I just really want to see you and tell you everything.  
I can’t say what you saw earlier was;t what you thought.  
It was exactly what you saw and that is on me.  
If you could see it to let me explain things then please get back with me.  
Your Bang Yongguk’ I read the text over and over until it was my turn to get off the bus.

I got up in to Robin’s condo and she greeted me. I asked if it was alright if I took a shower and headed to bed. She said it wasn’t a problem that she had world to do anyway.

Even why standing in the bathroom with a foggy mirror staring in to it I could see my outline. It wasn’t me I was seeing. I was seeing a girl wrapped in sheet calling out for Yongguk. I broke down on the floor and cried in silence not wanting to worry Robin.

“He was right. Why does it bother me so much?  
Why should I care if he was with a girl today?  
He is know for having girls whenever he wanted.  
She as beautiful and he seemed to be enjoying her from what I heard.  
Do I care enough for Yongguk to keep letting him in?  
Should I just try to move on to someone who has only shown me kindness?  
Ugh this is going to be a long night I can tell and the headache is just beginning.” I whispered to myself before picking myself up and going to the guest room.

I pulled out a piece of paper from the drawer next to the bed and decided to figure this out by listing pros and cons of Yongguk. I though that if I worked on it like a problem you got in school I might get an answer. I was only going to concentrate on Yongguk not Aoi that popped in my head sometimes.

I sat there staring at the list of good and bad. The list had more bad than good for many reasons. The good just seemed stronger though. They pulled at my heart when I wrote them and then reading them again I felt as though I should at least listen once.

I grabbed my phone and realized to was almost midnight. Wow I had been at this for a while. It must have been really important for me to figure this out.

'I will give you chance to explain things.  
One more chance is all there is and I’m done.  
I can’t keep my life in limbo anymore between the two sides of you.  
I will come over tomorrow after my practice.   
Should be around early afternoon that I get there.  
Still not your Baby Girl’ I texted to him.

My phone almost instantly beeped back that he had responded. I looked and saw that he had read it and sent a message back saying that was fine. I put the phone on the table and let it charge. I needed to get sleep for practice or I was gone going to die with Robin riding my ass for messing up.

Chap 100:

I got up with robin tapping on the door for me to get up. We went to the studio together thankfully in a car this time. I love her bike, but not at nine am when I went to sleep so late. I even had a dream about Yongguk when he was drunk and confessed everything to me.

I guess I missed that one on my pros list. It had me feeling good about him that he did admit he had feeling for me and that he had sent a message still trying to clear things up with me. If he was anything it was for sure persistent. 

We got to the studio and just as I thought Robin was in full dominatrix mode in whipping our ass off to make this perfect. When we where dismissed with a day off tomorrow before the show so we weren’t worn out. She wished everyone good day and headed to her work. 

I texted Yongguk to let him know I would be on my way soon. Yuri asked if I had plans and wanted to go to a cafe to tell her about yesterday. I felt bad telling her I had plans and I’m guessing she assumes it was with them and not Yongguk.

“Sorry Yuri, I’ll come by later and we can have a talk.” I said as I was heading out the door.

“That’s fine, just send me a message when your on your way.” Yuri replied and we went separate ways with a hug.

I had got on the bus to head towards the heart of town. Yongguk’s condo was a few streets away from Robin’s. they both had money and lived in the rich part of town in those tall buildings that shine during the day.

I got to there building and the security officer greeted me and said he had been informed I was coming. I got in the elevator and punched in the code. It didn’t move. I tried again and no movement. The guard came over and punched in a new bunch of numbers. I guess he changed it so he didn’t get surprised again.

I thanked him for the assistance and wanted for the ding to indicate I was at Yonggguk’s. The elevator stopped and I took a big breath and the doors opened to a Yongguk waiting there for me.

He didn’t look like he had much sleep either. He did say he had things going on. they must be having problems with something or someone to have all of them so worked up. I mean marathon me obviously. 

“Thank you of coming.” He said as we walked in to the living room.

“It’s something I think we both need.” I replied and he just nodded and sat down in the chair and not the couch to be next to me.

I guess he felt I would appreciate the space for this conversation.

“So where do we start?” He asked me with his face resting on hi clasped hands.

“I guess with dinner and yesterday.  
It seems to be the most pressing things right now.  
I want to say that I am sorry for kicking you.  
I should not have done that to you after yelling at you for hurting me.” I said not being able to really look at him for to long.

I couldn’t help, but notice the marks on his neck above his hem line of his shirt. It just brought back the picture of the girl in the sheet calling out for him to come back to her.

He had noticed where my eyes were and tried to pull the collar up more. He felt ashamed for doing something so natural to him. We were both having feelings that neither of us were used to.

“It didn’t really hurt jus took me off guard.  
I heard that yo flipped Zelo and then you moved like that at dinner.  
I guess your body is doing better to be bale to pull that off.  
I’m glad your healed enough to be able to be at the studio again too.” He said.

We were both so accord it hurt.

“Let’s just get it out there so this can get going.  
Explain the stuff under your bed, dinner, and then we can talk about yesterday.  
Does that sound fine with you breaking it done like that?” I asked him and he nodded.

None of them where going to be easy for him because most of it was his fault.

“First, the things under my bed I wasn’t lying about.  
They were from someone before you came here.  
I already talked to my maid about missing something like that for so long.  
She greatly apologized for causing such a miss understanding because she missed it.” He informed me of the conversation he had with her and I imagine he was not very polite about it either.

“Ok, so they weren’t anything new.  
I mean I know you have beneath plenty of girls.  
I wasn’t surprised that something like that was in there.  
It was more the thought of mew being in another room and you having someone with you.” I confessed to him why I reacted the way I did.

He went to reply but I stopped him to finish.

“I should have waited for you and asked you about it.   
Instead I ran and thought the worst about it and you.  
So I need to apologize for being such a bitch about it.” I said to him and just sat here for a minute.

He figured it was his turn again since I didn’t say anymore.

“When I saw you at dinner I knew you had met someone earlier that day.  
I felt that I needed to show you how I’m treated in this town, my power.  
I never imagine that you would take it as me being treating like property.  
When you began to against me in public and have my reputation of control challenged.  
I reacted to it aggressively and don’t blame you for leaving me there like that.  
Where did you go though? The boy and I tried to find you?” He figured he could slip a few questions in and get some answers that I might hold to the new group they had not been able to get.

“Does it matter where I was?  
You were being an ass so I left.” I said trying to keep it on us and not other things.

I want answers to what had happened between us so quickly so I cuff figure out if I was to stay or not.

“It doesn’t matter I just was worried because you didn’t show up at any of your friends houses.” He said sitting back in the chair figuring he should drop it for the moment.

He could always find out later. He needs to keep me talking so he could get me to stay. 

“So I was furious when I got back from dinner.  
The guys were riding pretty hard about you. ‘He saw my face tense up and reacted.'  
Wait let me explain before you rip in to them.  
They just noticed that with you I had let things slide.  
I’m really demanding and controlling, we all are with girls.  
Usually if a girl had done and said the things you did.  
They would be put in their places, I guess like before. ‘He remembered he had hit me before and now I probably am too.’  
They have been working really hard and none of us had gotten any real sleep.  
They just jabbed at me to put you inline.  
They suggested I just get someone to help with my sexual tension.  
I mean you have to admit I have been patient with you.  
Like I said we are ones to take what we want not ask. ‘He felt as though he was dissing himself a bigger hole.’  
Damn I’m screwing this all up and don’t know how to say it.” He said rubbing his face in frustration of sounding g worse than he wanted.

“I understand what you are saying.  
I know your reputation well now.  
Yes I have been part of it first hand.  
I thank you for being so patient with me.  
I realize you could have just forced me.  
Things would be different had I not found the stuff under the bed and took off.  
It just sent us in to a spiral of anger and aggression on both sides.  
I didn’t want to hear your excuse because I was upset.  
That was not fair to you, but you had reacted to it poorly too.  
So I guess we move on to the final subject.” I said to him looking down for a minute to calm down and not break down.

“Do want something to drink before we continue?” He asked needing a break too.

“Yes.” I said in a soft tone.

He got up and walked in to the kitchen to grab some water. he leaned against counter and ran his hand through his hair. 

‘Well she hasn’t exploded or taken off yet. Maybe we can get through this and work thing out.’ He opened the fridge for the picture of water for us. He heard a beep and knew it meant I had got a message.

He walked out and saw me looking at my phone and then type something and put it back down. 

“Here you go.” He said handing the glass.

I took a large gulp of it and felt the sand paper in my throat go away for the moment.

“Do you need to do something?  
I heard your phone go off.” He asked me.

“No it was just someone asking if I was free.” I replied to him not giving anything away.

“So yesterday.” I said now finally looking at him.

chap101:

“What did she say?” Rieta asked Aoi about the text he sent to me about doing something today.

The girls were bugging them to go do some more shopping since they only got to the market yesterday and wanted to hit the actual mall. 

“She said she is with a friend right now.  
She would let me know if she gets freed up later.” He responded taping his phone with the tip of his fingers and his head resting on his other hand.  
[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/gazette/aoi__the_gazette__inspired_look_by_me_12_by_yorukenji-d7hbzav_zpszvoddvbx.jpg.html)

“What she can’t come?  
I really wanted her to help pick something out for her show tomorrow.  
I guess we will just have to go with out her and hope we fit in.” Ayano said in a pout.

The rest of the group piled in the room to make plans and a lot of bummed that I wasn’t going with them. They had divided up into groups for the cars because there are ten of them and they don’t drive vans. They had given the others their jobs for the day. The were getting ready for an important meeting next week and they needed everything perfect.

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/gazette/galmet-20140820222127_zps5xprmucm.jpg.html)   
[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/gazette/download%2016_zpsepqnfzb9.jpeg.html)

Yongguk and I were sitting there trying to figure out how to talk about the next subject.

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/Yongguk/th%204_zpspkp7twtz.jpeg.html)

“There is not really much for me to say about it.  
I had called up and girl I know and had her come over.  
You just happen to come over while she was here.  
She should not had flaunted it in front of you.  
I asked her to leave right after you left.  
I tried to catch you when you left, but you were no where in sight.” He said.

“I had a friend pick me up and take me to Yuri’s.  
I had plans to meet up with them and needed my clothes from here.  
If you remember you had Yuri bring a lot of my stuff here.  
I didn’t have anything nice to wear out for the day.  
That is why I showed up yesterday.  
I guess I should have called first and avoided that.” I said looking away for a moment because I could feel a tear forming.

He noticed the sound of my voice and the look I had when I turned away. He moved on impulse and wrapped his arms around me to comfort me. I didn’t move towards or away. I just sat there and let my mind and heart feel the moment.

He rubbed a circle on my back and hummed to me like in had done in the past.

“Why can’t it just be like this?” I whispered. 

He sat there continuing his humming and enjoying having me inches arms with out resistance.

“I don’t know.” He finally said.

I pulled back much to his displeasure. 

“I want this Yongguk.  
I want the one that shows he cares.  
I don’t want the bad ass gangster.  
You don’t have to prove to me your strength.  
I am very aware of who and what you are.  
Why can’t I have this one and the world have the other.  
I know asking you to be two different people isn’t fair.  
I mean asking you tube someone your not for me.  
I don’t want to selfish, but I can’t help how I feel either.  
The gangster in you scares the hell out of me.  
That’s why I run from you like I do.  
I would rather meet you like that later, than when it happens.  
I just don’t want to hurt anymore or this chaos.  
I don’t think you can give me that life can you?” I asked or almost pleaded with him.

He sat there and pulled me back in to him even closer than before. He couldn’t answer that. I was right in saying that he couldn’t be who he wasn’t just for her. He had tried, but he is who he is and faking it didn’t work.

“How about we put it like this.  
I can try to give you this part of me when it’s us.  
When we are in front of others I have to be me.  
So if you accept that when people are around you can respect me.  
I think we might be bale to work on this together.  
I want us to work as much as yo do, if not more.  
I’m going to need some things to advance in the bedroom.  
I have some needs that are used to being met.  
As you can see I get cranky when I go with out.” He said with a hint of a smile his face.

I pulled back this time further so I could look him right in the eyes. I couldn’t help but have missed that smile.

“We can try to work on the two sides of both of us I guess.  
I will respect you in front of people along as you don’t take it to far.  
I am still my own person and want respect too.  
When we are alone you are this guy here. ‘I reached forward and touched the part of his chest over his heart.’  
The bedroom thing we can work on together.  
You are not going to be opening that drawer anytime soon.  
I don’t even know what most of those things even are.” I said with wide eyes.

He just laughed and said he was fine with that. 

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/Yongguk/th%2015_zpsuup5sehs.jpeg.html)

“Don’t laugh at me.  
I mean a virgin seeing things like that.  
I was scared to even imagine what they were used for.  
I scared to ask, but how experienced are you?” I said with a redding face from embarrassment.

“I’m sorry baby girl.  
It’s just you are so cute when you turn red.  
If you really want me to answer that question I will.” He said raising his eye brow and smirked.  
[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/Yongguk/images%2027_zpsgdvbremd.jpeg.html)

I put my head in his chest and nodded yes.

“I have been with girls since junior high.  
So yes I am very well versed with the female body.  
The things you found are for advance play.  
We can wait for those later in our relationship.  
I get bored of the same thing over and over.  
Got to keep it interesting, baby girl.” He said with a chuckle that I had not left his chest the whole time to hide my face.

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/Yongguk/B-A-P-bap-EB-B9-84-EC-97-90-EC-9D-B4-ED-94-BC-32611955-250-300_zps4a8ef403.jpg.html)

“Are you sure you won’t get bored or disappointed in me.  
I don’t know anything about it other than what we have done.  
You were my first kiss, my first everything so you might not like being with me.” I said and he pulled me back now to look at me.

“The last thing I can ever imagine is getting bored of you.  
You have a way of keeping my attention with out even trying.” He said and lead forward to kiss me on the forehead.

“You know I hate baby girl right.” I said to him.

“Well I like it so deal.  
I could call you worse.  
I mean you have called me so pretty nasty things already.” He said reminding of how my mouth goes when I’m pissed off.

“Yeah, sorry it just goes in to over drive when I get mad.  
I have a show tomorrow with the girls.  
I plan to get back in school next semester.  
So you have to let me have a life too.” I said to him.

“Of course. I wouldn’t stop you from school.  
I know it’s important to you and I’m sorry too.” He said knowing he was part of the reason I was dropped from missing to many classes.

He leaned forward and I met him half way with a nice soft kiss. I could feel he wanted more, but this boy is going to have wait just little longer to get more.

Chap 102:

We heard the elevator ding meaning someone came up and wants in. He heard banging and could hear faint voices arguing. He looked back at me and wait for onslaught that was going to come his way when they see me.

“Come on hurry up and open the doors I have to pee.” I could hear Zelo now that he had turned on the intercom.

“Please let us in before he let’s it go in here.” A female voice was heard with laughter.

“I will you know, her I go.” Zelo said.

“He is opening his pants man.  
Open up. None of want to see that.” Yongujae pleaded.

Yongguk pressed the button to respond, “if you piss in my elevator. You will be cleaning it with your tongue. From top to bottom and just imagine what has happened in there.” He was laughing at his comment until he realized what he had just said in front of me.

He looked back at me and I just gave him a smirk, “You better the poor boy pee.”

He was glad to see i was not upset at his jab at his cousin. He pressed in the code and the doors opened. Zelo flew passed him not even noticing me and slammed the bathroom door.

The rest came piling out of the elevator to see me sitting on the couch. Himcahn almost turned around until he noticed nothing was broken and neither of us seemed upset.

“Ok. This is just creepy.” He said.

“What’s creepy?” I said creasing my eyebrows together.

“The two of you in a room that isn’t destroyed and no one is yelling.” He said looking back and forth between us.

I just let out a small giggle that Himchan thought so bad of me. I think I like it that way, but he is Yongguk friend and member so be nice. I notice the two girls were with them and they had food.

“Hello.” I said walking up to Amber to grab some the bags she as carrying.

I noticed none of the guys had bags but the girls were loaded up. I hope Yongguk doesn’t expect that of me. I followed them in to the kitchen. 

“Can I help with anything?” I asked and they nodded yes.

I wasn’t sure why they were not speaking to me.

“Is something wrong with me that you haven’t said a word?” I asked curious as to why the silence.

“We just weren’t sure why you were here.  
I mean we have heard and seen you two together.” Amber said.

“Are you two ok now?” Luna asked softly.

I just smiled at them for being concerned for me and Yongguk.

“Yeah. You could say we have worked some things out.” I answered and they both smiled to have another girl in the group.

“So you should deb getting your brand then soon right?” Amber asked since Luna hadn’t been branded yet she wasn’t sure if she was staying or not.

“Woah, wait a minute I didn’t agree to being branded.” I said realizing that when they are with a girl that is their thing.

I looked at Amber’s neck at could tell it hurt to have done. ‘Why didn’t Luna have one yet? I mean here and Zelo have been together for a while now.’ I thought while rubbing my neck.

“You know that is what hey do to the girls they keep?” Amber asked thinking I might not know.

She sowed me her neck by stretching it out and yep that had to hurt.

“Why doesn’t Luna have one?  
She has been here longer than me.  
Shouldn’t she get hers first?” I said not meaning to throw Luna under the bus like that.

“Zelo says he is not ready to brand me yet.  
He says he care for me, but he is still young.  
He said he wouldn’t want to leave me with a scar.  
He means of we were to break up or something.” She said and I though aww how cute that he cares not to scar her.

Ok. Maybe Zelo is not on my shit list anymore. the rest would have to work for it. I know Daehyun has been following me. Himchan told me off. Yongjae and Jongup haven’t really done anything that I know of, but still I’m weary of them too.

“I guess it’s something Yongguk and I will have to talk about.” I said trying to get away from the subject.

I helped the girls bring the food out and I saw how they gave the boys food first then themselves. I had four drinks in my hands and two plates, one on each arm. They came over and took them from me. Yongguk watched and grinned seeing me fit in when I wasn’t all pissy about things.

We had a good meal and when it was done of course the girls were to clear the table and do the dishes. The guys had business to talk about Yongguk whispered in my ear so I got the hint to just go help the girls. They just told me sit down and talk they would take care of it since they were used to it.

Property, pets, or slaves I was trying to put the right title to it.

chap 103:

I had mentioned that I was going to in a show tomorrow night. They said they would ask if they could come and see it. They had heard at school that I was in Yuri’s dance group. They put it to me like that and I was surprised they didn’t call it Robin’s since she is Luna’s sister. Family drama I guess being they both went in different directions with gangs that I was staying out of. I have enough of my own.

We stayed in the kitchen just chatting until we heard the guys calling us. We got up and I guess this is how it go when they have discussions. We will have to sort that out too. I won’t be trapped in the kitchen every time they need to talk.

They said their goodbyes and had their assignments for the night. I looked at Yongguk who sauntered over to me and wrapped himself around me. I couldn’t help but smile at his silliness. 

“I told the girls about my show tomorrow and they want to come watch.  
You think you could convince your friends to let them?” I asked him.

“On one condition.” He said whiling smiling at me and I began to regret asking for something.

“What would that be?” I said now trying to escape the cage of Yongguk around me.

“Stay here tonight.  
I know you planned to leave.  
I promise I will be good.  
I just want to wake up with you.” He said clarify before he got turned down immediately.

“I guess as long as your a good boy.  
You will not be getting any of this.  
Not until those disappear from your body.” I poked his neck to remind him of it.

“Ugh, I knew they were going to bite me in the ass.” He said.

“I sure as hell hope you don’t have a bite mark on your ass.  
I may just have to leave before you get any ideas of marking this body.” I said seeing if he got the hint of the branding that Amber had brought up earlier in the kitchen.

“Oh, I plan on putting plenty of marks on you.  
Just not tonight, I’ll be good and restrain myself.” He said now rubbing his bottom lip. 

I really wish I didn’t find that so sexy.

“You can’t mark my body.  
I have a competition in a few weeks.  
I don’t want to show up with marks.” I said to him trying to pull free.

“Fine but after that you are going got be cover head to toe.” He said laughing and walking towards the bedroom.

“Hey wait. That’s not even possible is it?” I said asked not sure.

He just kept laughing and I hit him in the back between his shoulder blades and he spun around. He grabbed me a picked me up and collapsed us on to the bed. He looked down at me with such hungry eyes.

He leaned down to kiss me and I turned my head and hit my cheek. He looked at me shocked I moved. He tried again and I turned the other way. This time he grabbed my head and kept it still and landed right on my lips. 

First it was just a soft press and it quickly changed into something much deeper. He had bit and licked my bottom lip until I opened and allowed him to enter. I forgot how good he kissed.

He tried slipping in between my legs which wouldn’t have been such a big deal since we both were completely clothed. I remembered telling him not until the marks on him were gone and pulled away.

He tried pulling me back under him and just pushed him to the side. He looked at me rejected. I couldn’t help it though. Every time I looked at him that bright red mark on his neck reminded me of the girl standing there all wrapped up in his sheet asking for him.

I quickly got up and stood there looking. He got concerned with the way I reacted.

“What’s wrong?” He asked reaching for my hand which I brushed off.

He now stood up to get close to me and stepped back.

“Did you change the bedding?” I asked him.

He got the problem real quick and knew it was going to take a while for me to forget or forgive him for that.

“Yes. The whole set has been changed.  
It was done right after you left.  
I know it is going to take some time.  
I hope you can get passed that moment.  
I would love to make so many memories with you here.” He said pulling in to his lap as he sat on the edge of the bed.

“I’m sorry. With the mark on your neck.  
I see her standing their in your sheets.  
Asking for you to come back to her.” I said looking down at him with a saddened voice.

“if I could change it I would.  
It happened and I hope you can get over it.  
Just know that you are the only one I want.” He said and then asked I would feel better in the other room.

“it’s fine. I have to work on it.” I said going over to his dresser to change in to one of his shirts. 

I walked into the bathroom and he watched me the whole time. He knew we had a long road ahead but he wanted me more than anyone he had been with so he would make it work some how.

I came out and he had got excited immediately seeing me in his shirt with my exposed legs. This was going to a long night of control.

chap 104:

He had stayed true to his word and just held me close to him all night. I had texted Robin and Yuri that I was staying somewhere else so they wouldn’t worry. I had sent Reita a message letting him know all the information for the show and hope to see them there.

I woke up to blinking light on my indicating a message. I rolled over to a bare chested Yongguk. That is still something I have to get used to. I reached out and traced the tattoo he had there. 

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/Yongguk/img_d9a2d9a0d9a1d9a4d9a0d9a8d9a2d9a0_d9a1d9a5d9a2d9a2d9a5d9a5_zpspkirjwab.jpg.html)

“If your going to wake me up by touching me there are better areas.” He said with a smile. 

I pulled back my hand and rolled over to get out of bed to only be rolled back in. He wrapped his legs around mine and his arms around my torso. In this it had caused the shirt to rise up and expose my panties to him. I tried to pull it down but he just nuzzled into the back of my hair.

"I want to wake up like this every morning.” He said in his low husky sleepy voice. Damn sexy.

“I need to get up and get ready for the show tonight.” I said and he groaned but let me go.

I got up and walked to the bathroom grabbing my phone. I wanted to see who had messaged me. It was from Reita saying how they were excited to come tonight and can’t wait to see me again.

I hope these to groups can get along because I would like both of them in my life.

Came out and he was still snuggled up in the blanket. He looked so adorable that I leaned over and gave him a little morning kiss. He tried to pull me back in, but I had things to do.

“Oh come on. It’s still early.” He whined at me like child not wanting to get up for school.

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/Yongguk/tumblr_my29974sbj1svtspuo1_250_zpsuvkrr9rb.gif.html)

“Just get up and make us some breakfast.  
You know I can’t cook unless you want ramen?” I stood there tapping my foot.

“I thought I was the boss here.” He said to me still trying to get me back in the bed.

He sat up and got me down on is lap. He locked his hand s around me.

“Not when nI’m here mister.” I said smiling at him.

“Oh, really. So that’s whit’s going to be.” He said kissing my nose.

“Yep. Now I know you have business to do.  
You always have business to do, don’t you?” I said hinting that I had enough of this child Yongguk.

“Ok. One kiss and I’ll get up and make breakfast.” He said ghosting his lips over mine.

“Fine.” I pressed mine on to his and gave him a quick kiss.

I saw his phone was blinking too.

“You have a message.  
Your phone is blinking.  
Did you text the guys last night?” I asked getting off his lap so he could get up.

“Yeah. It’s probably one of them answering.” He said as he raced over to look at it.

His whole face changed to the gangster Yongguk. Trust me I know the difference in those looks. That little boy begging not to get out of bed was out and in bathroom.

‘I guess something happen last night.’ I thought while walking into the kitchen to get so juice and wait for him.

Little did I know that sweet little moment we had would be the last for awhile. My world was about to implode around me quickly. 

Hang on it’s going to be one hell of ride.

chap 105

He came in to the Kitchen completely dressed and told me he had to go. I was surprised that he had got ready so fast. He gave me a quick kiss and left.

“I guess I’m on my own for breakfast.  
I’ll just grab something on the way to Robin’s” I said going to grab my stuff and leave.

I was walking down the street to catch the bus and I saw Zelo. ‘What is he doing here if Yongguk had something so important to do? He is not here to follow me is he?’ I thought.

I walked unto him and he jumped. I let out a laugh that I had made him react like that.

“What are you doing here, Zelo?” I asked him and he looked at me funny.

“I am waiting for HImchan to pick me up.” He said.

“What are you doing here?” He said back to me.

“Well, Yongguk left and I have a show tonight.  
I’m headed to Robin’s to get ready for it.  
I thought maybe Yongguk put you on babysitting duty again.” I said giggling.

“No. Thank god.  
You are pain to follow.  
You walk, run and jump on bikes.  
How is anyone to follow you?” He said and I thought cool I’m a hard follow.

“i’ll take that as a compliment and go with it.  
See you later, Zelo.” I said and waved as walk to the stop.

It did occur to me if he was in the building why didn’t he go with Yongguk. I figured it was business and wouldn’t get an answer even of I asked.

I jumped on the bus and saw Zelo getting in HImchan’s car and take off. I guess they all speed everywhere. No worry from he cops.

I got to Robin’s and buzzed up. She entered her code to let me in.

“Why are you here so early?” She asked rubbing her eyes.

“I’m sorry. Did I wake you?” I asked feeling bad.

“It’s fine I should be getting up anyway.  
Coffee? You are in a good mood today.” She asked and commented.

“I’m excited for the show tonight.  
Yes, Coffee. I didn’t have breakfast either.” My little hint for food too.

“You need to eat well today for your energy.” Robin reprimanded me like a mom.

“Ok. Jeez thanks mom.” I said sticking my tongue out like her child.

We spent the rest of the day making sure everybody was well and ready for the show. I sent a text the guys and girls to make sure they had the information of where to go tonight. I sent Yongguk one too. I never found out if they were coming.

Chap 106:

We were at the club warming up behind the stage. I could hear a loud roar of people out there and got real nervous. It had been a while and I didn’t want to screw it up. 

I took a peek out to see the crowd. I saw on the top tier the guys and girls sitting there with drinks talking. Of course surrounded by people trying to get their attention. The girls looked great and the guy well were hot.

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/gazette/311edef2686d53fc9984bf023f13652e_zpsgspqxp9c.jpg.html)   
[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/gazette/download%2017_zpsx619poj5.jpeg.html)

I also spotted the girls Amber and Luna. I was shocked to see amber all dressed up. I mean she is a bit of a tomboy. She looked amazing.

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/Amber/images%206_zpscczpz8fb.jpeg.html)

I didn’t see the guys though. I wondered if they weren’t coming since Yongguk never answered my text today.

“Are you guys ready your on in five?” A guy from the club came in and asked. 

“Yeah, we’ll get in position.  
You know what to do girls.  
Let’s finish strong and perfect.” Robin said and we did a small hands in chant.

We all moved into our position on the stage and waiting for the song to come on and the curtain to open. I looked at Yuri and she gave me a huge smile and a thumbs up.

“Here we go girls.” Robin said and curtain opened.

We did our routine and the crowd was so loud and excited I’m glad I knew it by heart because I could barely hear the music. I’m glad everyone was enjoying themselves.

After the second song there is this small part that is just instrumental so Robin can introduce us. When it came to me she said “Pheonix” and I flipped and rolled to the spot I was suppose to stop for the next girl. I could here them chanting our names and to hear my was incredible.

The last song came on which meant the solo part for us four girls with the routine we had practiced till we bleed.

It went perfectly and I was so out breath by the end of it. It was an amazing feeling hearing the crowd cheer. I looked up to see the girls on their feet jumping up and down for us. The guys standing with smiles on their faces. I looked to other side to see the girls dancing too.

The curtain closed and we went in the back to change and go out to greet the crowd. They would want pictures and autographs from us. We were more than happy to do it since they took the time to come and support us.

I was always happy to get out of those little shorts and put pants on. Even though the ones Robin brought for me laced up the side exposing my outer thighs. The shirt was solid in the front and stripes in the back exposing skin there too. 

“Why do we have to show so much skin all the time?” I whined.

They laughed at me and told me suck it up. 

We walked out to the table that was reserved for us so we could meet our fans. There was a huge group of people waiting. I felt bad that I could go say hi the people I invited yet. Robin said I go after abhor if people were still around.

“Thank you.” I said happy she understood.

Finally I was freed and now my hand hurt too. I got up and headed to the bigger group first to say hi and thanks for coming. I got up to them and was mauled by a group of girls in a huge group hug.

“Did you guys like it?” I asked.

“You were amazing.  
I didn’t know you could do flips.  
That last part was so awesome.” They all talked over one another.

I looked over at the guys that had girls hanging off them. I smiled not wanting to interrupt and went to head to the next group.

“Your not even going to say hello?  
Were did that oh so polite girl go?” Ruki asked.

"Probably were ever her clothes did.” Uruha said touching my leg.

His hand was grabbed and squeezed tightly.

“Don’t touch her like that Uruha.” Reita said almost growling at him for doing such a thing.

“Yeah. You know she likes me better.” Aoi said and smiled wrapping his arm around my shoulder at Reita who got a pissed of look on his face.

“Do you mind letting my girlfriend go?” I heard a voice from behind and knew it was instantly.

I turned to see Yongguk standing there with a tense jaw and balled fists. 

‘Fuck.’ Ran through my head like lightening. 

“Yongguk were did you come from?” I asked and he just stared at the arm still on my shoulder.

“I’ve been here the whole time.” He said now pulling away from Aoi in a rough manner.

“Hey guy no need to be so rough with her.” Reita and Aoi both coming forward.

‘Fuck for sure’ I thought again.

“She is my girlfriend so stay out of it.” Yongguk barked back at them.

I now noticed that the guys were here too. They were all in a stance ready to jump in if needed.

“Ok. Woah. Everyone calm down.  
Yongguk these are some people I met recently.  
Guys this is Bang Yongguk.” I said and that set a fire in everyones eyes.

They already knew who each other were well enough. The girls were moving behind then knowing to get out of the way of the pending storm coming. They wanted to reach out and pull me away too, but I was probably the only reason a hit hasn’t been thrown.

“I am well aware of who they are, baby girl.” Yongguk said having to throw that nickname out there.

“We know you to B.A.P.” Ruki said now standing in a line with his guys.

‘Oh shit don’t tell me they are all in the underground business. Why can’t I meet normal people?’ i thought while trying to not let anyone get any closer to each other.

Robin came up behind Yongguk.

“Asari come with me, now.” She requested or demanded.

Yongguk turned his head hearing her talk to me like that. He saw who it was and knew she wanted me out of the way.

Chap 107:

Yongguk whipped me behind him harshly making me almost fall on my ass if not for Robin being there to catch. I swore out because it had twisted my ankle some and that set it all off.

Reita jumped right up and landed a punch right the jaw of Yongguk. He spit out some blood from the busted lip and started an all brawl. Robin was trying to pull me away from them, but I wanted to stop it.

I didn’t want anyone to get hurt on either side. I got free of her hand and jumped my little body right in the middle of it and paid dearly for it. 

Some one had landed an elbow to my temple and knocked me right out. The whole group froze seeing my body fall to the floor. Not really knowing who hit me both groups stood very still.

Yongguk leaned down to scoop me up and out of the mass of people. When was met with another set of hands trying to pick me up. He looked to see the Aoi guys hands under me. 

“What the fuck do you think your doing?  
Don’t touch what’s mine you fucker.” He settled out at him.

Aoi only grinned knowing he had more of my body in his hands and lifted me a spun. His group quickly filing in front of him giving him the opportunity to get out of there with me.

The fist started flying again. Everyone was trying to either block or break through to get to me. Aoi was already down the steps and out the door to be met with a car and Ayano driving. He knew they would be gone in seconds with her behind the wheel.

He looked at me to see why I was knocked out when he notices a spot by my left eye starting to swell and bruise. 

“Damn she got hit in the side of the head.  
That’s going to hurt when you wake little red.” He said pushing my hair out of the way.

“Will get some ice on it as soon as we get back.   
I have some pain killers to for when she wakes.” She said glancing over to see me in such state.

She knew how bad it hurt to get hit in the head. I would have a headache for sure but darkening of the skin she could see.

“If I knew who the fuck hit her I would break their fucking arm.” He said pissed.

“She did kind of just jump in to it you know.  
She was bound to get hit that way.” Ayano said to Aoi.

“I know. She’s just so small.  
It had to been one hell of a hit.  
I mean she just fell and out.  
That Yongguk guy is pissed.  
I guess he needs to be faster.” Aoi smiled looking down at his prize.

Back at the club the group was still going at it. They were pretty evenly matched even one guy down. Uruha being big enough to take on two guys alone. 

Ruki finally yelled out before they got to bang up to scatter. They were gone before the Yongguk and the guys could get ahold of them. I was gone once again and they had no idea where.

Robin came up and slapped Yongguk across the face. 

“You fucker just couldn’t leave her alone could you.  
Now where is she? Do you even know where they are?  
You make her all messed up just stay the fuck away.  
I will get her back this time and you stay out of my way.  
You think my family is bad you haven’t seen anything yet, big boy.” Robin treated him and everyone just stayed quiet.

Any other time he would have her on her ass for the hit and more the threat. He understood that she cared for her and was worried. He let it go, but there was no way in hell he was staying out of it.

Chap108:

I woke up with a raging headache and fettle tender skin by my eye. 

“Damn that hurts.” I said trying to sit up but feeling nauseous and dizzy.

“I imagine it does.” I heard a voice next to me.

I looked over to see Aoi laying in the bed with me. I was really trying to get up now. I was at the club how did I end up in bed with Aoi.

“Here take this it will help with the pain.” He said opening a bottle and giving me two tablets with a glass of water.

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/gazette/aoi%20gif%208_zpszc7djoo4.gif.html)

I took them from him and swallowed them with a nice big gulp of water. It then occurred to me I just took something from a guy I barely know because it’s suppose to help. I felt stupid for doing it but it was to late.

“How did I get here?” I said looking at him.

“You got knocked out in the fight last night.  
I grabbed you from the floor and brought you here.  
Well me and Ayano in her car from the club.” He said getting up and putting on a shirt. 

He was only wearing sleep pants. As much as I didn’t want to think he was hot, damn.

“What happened to everyone else?” I asked him looking away from the now shirt opened Aoi standing in front of me.

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/gazette/aoi%20gif%204_zpse3znurc6.gif.html)

“The guys came back a little later with a few wounds.  
Not sure about the other guys there.  
Is it true you are Bang’s girlfriend?  
I mean doesn’t their group brand their women?” He said looking over his shoulder at me heading in to what I assume is a bathroom.

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/gazette/tumblr_o04znv05221tdhjuto1_500_zps0igmszyq.png.html)

“We have a complicated relationship.” Is all I wanted to say about it right now.

“I see.” He said coming back out with cold wash cloth for me to put on my eye.

“Thank you.” I said putting the coldness on my face and it felt wonderful.

“Question.  
Why were in bed with me?” I asked confused.

“You needed to be watched incase it was a concussion.  
We would have needed to take you to the hospital.  
You did fine so there was no point in make a trip.” He said as though it was a normal thing to be in bed with a girl.

So he is one of those too. It seems to be the type I attract. For once I would like a quiet normal one, please.

“Do you think you can eat?  
With the medication you should have something in your stomach.” He asked me.

“I can try.  
I feel sick though.  
Dizzy and nauseous.” I replied sitting on the edge of the bed to realize I was in someone else clothes.

“Question.  
Who dressed me?” I said looking at him as he smirked.

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/gazette/aoi%20gif%209_zpsmanicoub.gif.html)

“Don’t worry your little head red.  
I wouldn’t take advantage of unconscious girl.  
MIki and Ayano changed you while I talked with the guys.” He answered. 

“Last question.  
You guys are gangsters too?” I asked dead serious look on my face.

“You could say that.  
We are called Gazette in Japan.  
We are here visiting a friend for a while.  
We had no plans on running into B.A.P.” He answered and made his way out the door.

I guess I did say last question. I could hear female voices outside the room. The door opened again and they came running in.

“Are you ok.  
You had us scared.  
I mean you didn’t move when we changed you.  
It was like you were dead.  
Don’t do that again ok.  
Boys will fight just stay out of the way.” Idyako said to me.

“So you know they are gangsters?  
That I was with B.A.P. too.  
Are you a group too?  
I mean I know there are female ones too.” I asked not so happy to be here anymore.

“Yeah, we are Galmet.  
We work with Gazette.  
We came to visit so friends.  
I promise we did not intend that to happen.” Sawa said.

“Thank you for helping me.  
I need to get back.  
The girls must be so worried.  
I mean they had to see what happened.” I said to them as I tried to stand. 

I was a little wobbly. I was looking for stuff with my phone.

“Your phone is one the table.  
It was going off for a while.  
We turned it off so you could sleep.  
It’s charging over there.” Miki said and pointed at the side table by the chair in front of the window.

I made it across he room and sat in the chair happy it was there. I turned on my phone and it buzzed for like a minute. It was full of messages and calls.

I texted Robin to come get me. I looked at the girls and ask the address. They looked at each other.

“Um, How about we take you to her?” They said avoiding giving the information.

I knew this trick all to well. I learned a valuable lesson from the incident with Taemin. I had put a gps tracker on my phone so I could be found of I wanted to be. I went to activate it and noticed it was gone. They had been through my phone. 

It as definitely time for me to leave. 

chap 109:

I told the girls I would love a ride back. I was trying to act as though nothing was different. That I didn’t have a bad feeling about being around them now. After Taemin this set off all kinds of alarm bells for me.

“I told my friend I was one my way.  
You guys are ready right?” I asked them with a smile.

“Yeah, just have to grab my coat and keys.” Miki said and disappeared.

I walked to the door to leave.

“Not even going to say goodbye.” Aoi said coming from one of the rooms.

“i didn’t know where everyone went.  
Miki said she would give me a ride into town.  
The girls I was with last night were really worried.  
I let them know I was on my way.  
They are happy that I’m ok and safe.” I said throwing that in there to not let on my nerves were a mess.

He came up next to me and leaned in to my ear.

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/gazette/aoi%20gif%207_zpsn39ondqk.gif.html)

“I hope you come back soon.” He whispered to me and over pronounced a certain word with a slight lick on the rim of my ear.

it must be his thing for ears. I just wanted out of there. 

“I will. If you guys are still here.  
You said you just visiting.” I said slapping myself mentally for bringing any information I had got back up.

“I’m sure we will.  
We have no plans to leave at the moment.  
We are enjoying our time here in your town.” He said in husky voice.

He grabbed a lighter and lit a cigarette. I stepped back not really liking the smell of smoke. I mean I dal in the club because I have too.

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/gazette/aoi%20gif%205_zpsn34xzbmn.gif.html)

“Don’t like it?” He said blowing a cloud my way.

“No. Not really.” I said backing up to only be caged by him on the door.

“Your not that naive are you?” He asked me and I wasn’t sure what he meant.

“What do you mean?” I asked confused. 

I was getting really dizzy now. If this fucker drugged me I’m going to be so pissed at myself. 

“Is Miki coming I should be going?” I asked trying my best to not let the feeling get to me.

“Sure she is.” He said grinning at me.

I heard a honk and thanked that she was outside. 

“Thank you for taking care of me last night.” I said to Aoi.

He just smiled bigger and leaned forward and kissed me. He was aggressive about it pushing me harder against the door. He also pushed his tongue passed my lips and damn if he wasn’t one hell of kisser.

I had to remember that they were acting shady and needed to leave. If he had done this earlier I might feel differently. Right now I just wanted to go to Robin’s take a shower and ice my eye.

I reached up and put my hands on his chest to get him to back off. I guess me touching him made him think I wanted more because I was lifted off the floor by hands on the back of my thighs. Instinct had me wrapping around him to not fall. This pulled him closer there was not even a centimeter between us.

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/gazette/aoi%20gif%203_zpsy41h9aoc.gif.html)

I tried agin to lightly push against his chest and he ground his hips against me. Woah wait this is not what I want right now. I pushed harder and he moaned out as he rounded again. 

I had to use the door to push off it to get him let my mouth go. 

“Wanting something little red?” He said licking his lip of the saliva that lingered there.

“I need to go.  
Miki is waiting on me.” I tried to say innocently.

“We can pick this up next time.” He said and leaned forward and gave me a harsh quick kiss and let my legs fall to the ground. 

I opened the door to get out of there. I got outside and saw Miki waiting for me in a sports car. I rubbed my lips not wanting to admit I may have liked that a little much.

I got in and told the address of the building. She speed off like hellhounds were after us. Speed is definitely a gangster thing. 

Ride or Die I guess that’s the saying.

chap110:

She dropped me off in front of the building and said goodbye and see me soon. I got up to Robin as fast as the elevator would take me. The doors opened and I practically fell out of them. 

“Where the hell did that guy take you too?” She yelled at me.

“He took me to his place because they were worried that I had a concussion.  
They kept an eye on me all night in case I need the hospital.  
They gave some pain killer this morning to because my head is killin.” I said as she pulled up my hair to see the nice dark bruise on my temple by my eye. 

“Let’s get some ice on that.” She said practically puling me in to the kitchen.

“I let the rest of the girls know you were ok.” She said as I sat in the chair laying my head on the table top.

She tucked an ice pack under my head and I just stayed there.

“Did you tell Yongguk by chance?” I asked knowing I could be kicking a hornets nest with that question.

“No. I told my sister and I’m sure she passed it on.  
Why didn’t you answer any of the messages last night?  
I thought you put a gps tracker on your phone too.  
I tried logging in, but it said it could not connect.” She asked as she sat in the other chair and rubbed my back.

“I don’t know why it didn’t work.  
I must have downloaded it wrong.  
I should have tested it before going out.” I said not wanting to tell her it had been turned off. 

I did test it right after I installed it on there while at practice. It showed me exactly at the studios i know it worked. I guess being another gang they check for those things.

“Can I tell you something and yo not tell anyone or get upset?” I asked with all seriousness.

“That is a loaded question in itself.  
I mean if your going got tell me a simple secret that’s fine.  
If your going to tell me someone did something to hurt you.  
If you did something that could be bad for you.  
I don’t know if I can say I won’t get upset.  
I will keep it to myself if you tell me too.  
So now you can chose wether or not to tell me.” She said looking at me as I stayed silent thinking if it was worth it to be chewed out for being with another gang and the kiss with Aoi.

I took a deep breath and let it out as a sigh. I guess here goes. I need to talk to someone who won’t go running to Yongguk with it.

Ding.

“That wold be yours not mine.” Robin said.

I sighed again and dug it out of my pocket to see who it was. Of course it’s Yongguk when I’m about to tell Robin I kissed another guy.

“Is it him?” She asked seeing the look on my face.

“Yeah. I guess the information had been passed on.” I said setting it back down not wanting to read it yet.

“Ok. Let me get this out and then you can respond.   
Then I can deal with the devil onto other side of this message.  
The guys you saw last night our a gang from Japan.  
They are called Gazette and the girls are too named Galvet.  
I did not know that they were until last night, but should have.  
When I was leaving because one of the girls gave me a ride here.  
One of the guys kissed me rather intensely and I enjoyed it.  
So there you go have at it and get it over with.” I said and she just sat there for a moment.

“What is it with you and gangsters.  
I mean really is that your type, bad boys.  
The girls too and from Japan.  
What are they doing here then?  
Ok you kissed and that’s it right?” She finished with arched brow.

“They said they are here visiting friends.  
Yes. It was just a kiss. A passionate one.” I added and sighed knowing that might bring more questions.

She sat there looking me.

“I have told you from the beginning it is your life.  
You haven’t stayed away from Yongguk yet.  
So I guess they are in the picture to now.  
I mean at least their hot and seem to care.   
They protected you when you got hurt.” She said and I lifted my head in shock that she just praise a group of gangsters.

“Ok, where are you hiding Robin.  
I thought I would get the wrath of hell.” I said and she just laughed.

“I have given up on getting all worked up over your life.  
I do have one of my own you know all of this.” She waved her hands around indicating the place we were in.

“Thanks for just listening.  
I know you really want to yell.  
My head thanks you too.  
It might have exploded if you let loose.” I said laughing and regretting it.

I laid my head back down to only be faced with a blinking phone.

‘Well fuck, I should just get this over with.’ I thought and opened it to read the message.

Chap 111:

After reading the message from Yongguk I replied with a short reply that I was fine and resting at Robin’s. I walked out to her couch and laid out an it with the ice still under my temple. I turn the TV on to some drama I wasn’t really paying attenetion.

I had been a few hours later and I felt a hand under my head pulling ou that ice pack that was warm now. I felt them replace it with a cold one and I sighed at the pain and the cold.

“Thank you Robin.” I said and heard a small chuckle.

“Do Robin and I have the same hands?” He said with a grin.

I cracked open my good eye to see a blurry Yongguk squating down next to me by the edge of the couch.

“When did you get here?  
How long have I been out?  
Wait, how did you get in here?  
I am still at Robin’s?” I asked very confused.

I tried to lift myself with out feeling disoriented again. Yongguuk hooked my middle and helped me raise myself up slowly. He sat down next to me and I just leaned on him for support.

“I just got here and Robin told me to change your ice.  
She went in to the library to work not wanting to wake you.  
I tried to just change with out waking you but it’s cold.  
I got your message a couple of hours ago.  
When you didn’t answer my text back i contacted Robin.  
She said I could come and watch you while she worked.  
So yes you are still at Robin’s place.” He said brushing my hair out of my face.

“i need a shower and more meds.  
I’m sorry I’m not going to be much company.  
I feel horrible right now.” I said to him a leaned in to his cold hand from the ice enjoying the feeling.

“I think you are getting a fever.  
You feel warm to the touch.  
Can I ask what happened last night?  
I mean we looked for you but you disappeared.  
Robin even slapped me and chewed me out.” He said and I leaned back to see if he was serious.

“You didn’t do anything?” I asked concerned though Robin looked fine this morning.

“No. I understood she was just worried about you.” He said still waiting for an answer.

“I went to there place.  
The guy Aoi and a girl named Ayano took me there.  
The girls changed me and they watched over me.  
they were worried I had a concussion and might need the hospital.  
When I got up this morning a girl named Miki brought me here.  
The guy Aoi kissed me before I left.  
He said I was not branded.  
Asked if I was your girlfriend?” I said not realizing what I was telling him because my head had me all mixed up.

I felt him tense next to me and paused think what I had just said. ‘Shit’ I thought.

“What did you tell him about us?” he said with a clentched jaw tried toot over react knowing my head was killing me.

“I told him we were in a complicated relationship.” I replied to him with a might as tell him the truth since I let it out.

“Before or after he kissed you?” Yongguk asked reaching up to my temple to see a dark bruise and felt bad that I got hurt.

“After.” I said leaning against his hand again.

“If I knew who hit you I would” He got interrupted.  
“It was my fault for jumping in to the fight like that.” I said to stop him from saying anything else about tit.

He leaned forward to kiss the sore spot and I winced but stayed there.

“So do I have competition for you now?” He asked and I stayed silent not knowing how to answer it. 

I didn’t know if I would wan to go to Aoi or stay with Yongguk and work on what we have.

“I don’t know.  
I mean we had a good night and morning.  
You took off with out an explanation after getting a message.  
You didn’t answer any of my texts all day.  
then you just show up at the club and say you had been there.  
I had been scanning the crowd before and during the show and never saw you.  
When you do show up it a fight and you hurt me by grabbing like that.  
Then you yank me around like a rag doll and lucky Robin was there or I would have fallen.  
You became the gangster Yongguk without giving me any time to explain anything.  
You always go straight to violence before getting any answers.  
I you would have just let me explain I had met them earlier and invited them.  
I didn’t know they were a gang from Japan until this morning.  
So is there something between Aoi and I, I don’t know.  
He has been kind and caring and has;t hurt me.  
Can you say that to me?” I said trying not to cry and make my head hurt more.

He sat there leaning his head on top of his hands thinking got everything I told him.

“Did they ask about us?” He came back with an unexpected question.

It was my turn to sit there confused as to why after all I just said that is what he asks.

“No. Just the girlfriend thing.  
Nothing about the group or you?” I said wondering if I should tell him about my phone.

I had all of their numbers programmed in it. If they were looking for nay information about them they now had that and the texts I didn’t delete. I was take n aback by the change in question I figured I would be quiet for now.

My phone as on purpose dinged indicating a message. Yongguk looked at me to see if I was going to check it, but I left it there on the table blinking.

“I should go and let you take a shower and rest. ‘HE said as he got up and I was even more confused now.

Why hadn’t he gotten mad, yelled, traetened. or anything but a switch question.

“Ok.” I said and watched him go to the door. 

I stood up and walked over to him as best I could. He just watched me. I wrapped my arms around his middle and gave him a hug. He just stood there and got the message loud and clear. 

We were over with just a conversation.

Chap 112:

I collapsed on the floor in a mess of tears. Robin came out hearing me cry and picked me up and brought me back to the couch. She went to get some pain killers knowing my head was going to be raging storm from all of this.

“I guess things went wrong somewhere?” She said handing the medication and a glass of water to get it down.

“I told him everything not meaning too.” I said laying my head in her lap.

She brushed my hair away from my face even though I would prefer to hide my face right now.

“I see.  
What did he say?” She asked since she did her best not to eavesdrop in us and concentrate on her work.

“He just asked some questions and then left.  
He didn’t yell or react at all to hearing that I had kissed someone else.  
He actually just wanted to know if they had asked about them.” I said with tears starting again.

I felt bad for getting Robin’s leg wet, but I felt so bad.

“You have a message on your phone.” She said seeing it blinking gone the table.

“I know it came while he was still here.  
I just haven’t checked it because we were talking.” I said as she leaned forward to get it for me.

I open it to see the message was from Reita seeing how I was doing. I’m glad now I didn’t opined in front of Yonggguk.

“He asked me if he had competition from Aoi?” I told her of his question.

“What did you tell him?” Robin asked rubbing my arm to relax me.

I rolled over on her lap to look up at her. Seeing her look at me like she really cared for the answer and what was going on broke my heart more. I had pulled not once but twice now in to a world she hates.

“I told him I didn’t know.  
That he was nice to me.  
That his track record wasn’t great.  
I just couldn't shut my mouth.  
Why did I tell him?” I said now with streaming tears again.

“Well you do have a head injury.  
Your regular filter isn’t in place.  
Where you would think before talking.  
You just said what ever you thought.” She said in soft voice.

“Did he actually say it was over?” Robin asked.

“No. He just changed the subject and then left.  
I tried to give him a hug and he just stood there.  
He left with no see you again or anything.  
For him that is not the way he ends things.  
Even we were at each others throats he would taunt me.  
So leaving in silence with no reaction to my hug is an answer in itself, right?” I said trying to clear my thinking with Robin.

“Well it seems that maybe it is over.  
I think you still need to talk to him again.  
Clear things up for yourself before you make and decision.  
First you need and shower and proper rest.  
Do you need help with anything?” She asked me sounding concern to having me in a shower alone with the wobbly movements I have.

“No. I’ll be fine.   
I’ll just sit down.  
You need to finish your work.  
Thank you for helping me  
You are there for me every time.  
I know I bring you so many problems.  
I know I make you have to deal with things you hate.  
Or people you don’t want to see or hear from.  
At least you are talking to Luna again.  
If my troubles have any good to them.  
It would be seeing you smile for your sister.” I said as I got up to head to the bathroom.

“I’m always here for you Asari.  
I don’t care who it is that you are with.  
You are my friend and I take care of friends.  
Loyalty is a big deal to me.  
You have shown it over and over.  
You even confided in me knowing how I feel.  
That’s means a lot to me that you trust me to.” She said and I just nodded.

I got in the bathroom and saw the mark on my face for the first time. It looked bad and now I understand why everyone was worried. I looked on the outside as bad as I felt on the inside.

I started singing a new song that I felt matched my life so much right now.

“All these people here staring and looking at me.  
Shaking there heads eyes down strong on me.  
What’s wrong with me?  
Can you tell me now?  
What’s wrong with me?  
Can you tell me now?  
The anger, the cruelty I deserve it.  
And I’d do anything to be what they call perfect.  
Then maybe I could find a place to call my own and belong.  
But only if I was strong.” - Station by Amber.

Robin could hear me singing and felt bad that I was hurting so much. She felt this one time she had to step in and help with more than just a lap or an ear. She picked up her phone and messaged for a meeting.

chap113:

Yongguk got back to his place and the look on his face had no one wanting to say a word. He screamed and pushed a hole in the wall. 

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/Yongguk/tumblr_mesp1umA9U1qjudfbo1_500_zpscyutkhbp.gif.html)

“Hey man, don’t bust up your place.  
Tell us what happened with her now.  
You can’t be like this right now.” Zelo being the only one that Yongguk probably would hurt for talking to him at the moment.

He was so wrong in that thinking. Yongguk turned a punched him right in the jaw spinning Zelo's face to the side. He held back nothing with that hit.

HImchan now came up and grab Yongguk from the back pulling his arms behind him so he couldn’t hit anyone again. They dropped to the ground and he banged his head on the ground being restrained. 

He didn’t know how to get rid of the rage and pain he felt inside. He had never felt so betrayed and confused over a girl before. He had realized last night when I was taken right in front of eyes for the second time that he loved me and would do anything to keep me.

He never imagined when he went over there he would hear I had been kissed by another guy and didn’t know how I felt about the kiss and them. He thought we had got past the confusion and started something. To hear that I didn’t acknowledge our relationship when asked about it had him seeing red.

“Are you going to calm down so I can let you go?” Himchan asked and he just nodded to the question.

Himchan let go and just fully collapsed on the floor. Never had the group seen him like this, broken. they had seen him upset and pissed off and full out angry. Never broken from anyone.

“Are you going to tell us what happened?  
Are you going to let a girl really bring Bang Yongguk down?  
If you can’t be the leader we need then maybe you should step down?” HImchan said knowing challenging his leaderhsip should put that fire back in his blood.

Yongguk lifted himself up off the ground and stood eye to eye with Himchan. 

“You want my position as leader of this gang?” He said with a venomous tongue.

“If that is what it takes get us back on track.  
Your love life drama bullshit as caused enough problems for this group.  
If you can’t handle one little girl and keep her in line then you should not be the one to lead us.” HImchan said not backing down an inch.

The rest of the guys were worried for the safety of both there members if this really turned in to a challenge for power. 

“It’s not a fucking love life problem you asshole.  
I fucking love that girl you are referring to.  
She went and kissed some other guy and tells me about it.  
She is not sure if it’s him or me she wants to be with.  
So what the fuck would you do if Amber said that to you?  
What the fuck HImchan would you do?” He said with authority and admission to the group of his feelings.

They were all shocked to hear him confess to loving someone. He was not one togged that involved with someone. He sure didn’t love anyone that wasn’t in the group. They finally understood why he let her pull him in all directions all the time.

“Well it’s about fucking time you realized it.  
Damn you are thick sometimes.  
Amber and I knew it a while ago.  
When she was taken by Taemin.  
You were ready to tare down the city for her.  
You didn’t think that maybe then you had feelings.  
I men jesus christ Yongguk your not teenage boy with a crush.  
You have let the girl control your life since you met her.” Himchan said running his hands through his hair in the frustration of his boss.

“Shut the fuck up Himchan.  
Who was I suppose to know it was love.  
I have never loved a girl in my whole life.  
I never let anyone get that close to mean anything.  
If you were so damn smart why didn’t you say something earlier.” Yongguk said now running his hand down his face with tears just rimming his eyes because he did not cry.

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/Yongguk/tumblr_inline_na1sibFQ8y1syjtoz_zpsv0yuqgcr.gif.html)

The rest of them didn’t know what to say or do so they just let him and HImchan go at it. Dae had gone and got Zelo some ice for his jaw he knew had to hurt.

Chap114:

Yongguk’s phone went off and that put a pause to the situation between the two best friends and members. Yonnguk pull it roughly out of his pocket to see a number he didn’t recognize. Normally he would have Youngjae run their program to make sure there is no virus or trace on it before reading it. 

I opened it and saw a few words and address with a time and figured out who it came from. The guys were standing there waiting to see were the confrontation was going to go from here.

“Sorry for the hit Z.  
I’m sorry for taking it out on you guys.  
At least it happened here and not outside.  
No one can see what a mess i have made.  
I will get a resalution to the issue of mine.  
We wil be at our best for the war ahead.  
Oh, and Yongjae everyone needs new phones.  
They may have tampered with her phone while she was passed out.  
Run a trace to see if they have tried to connect to any of them.” Everyone fished their phones out and gave them to Youngjae.

This was a regular drill for their phones to be wiped and get new ones for protection against a new hacker crap that would poop up and other groups would try to use to information on someone.

“Got it boss.” Youngjae said taking everyones phones and going to get new ones out of the safe. 

Jongup spoke up, “So just to clarify the issue. She was with the other group last night. Someone kissed her. She is confused on how she feels. You are royally pissed off about it.” 

“Yeah, that about sums it up.” Yongguk said stripping his jacket off and sitting on the couch.

“Damn, this girl has got some balls.  
I mean to be with both of you.  
I didn’t think she was the type.  
I thought she was all innocent.  
Clueless to how to get a guy all riled up.” Zelo said sitting down next to Yongguk.

“She is innocent, that is the problem.  
She has no idea how guys think or gangsters.  
All she knows is some guy is being nice to her.  
She doesn’t know that he is more than likely playing her to get to us.” Himchan chimed in with his wisdom of relationships.

“What if he really does like her?” Daehyun added.

They all turned to look at him with a are you serious face.

“What. We don’t know them and he did slept from under yo last night.  
Maybe he really likes her and doesn’t want her to be with you.  
Stop looking at me like that.” Daehyun said as though he was being treated like an alien for thinking it.

“I don’t really care what he thinks.  
She was mine first and last.  
He wants a fight he’s got one.  
Even if I didn’t care for her.  
None takes what’s mine, ever.” Yongguk said getting all serious and dark eyed.

“Ok. There are more than one reason to go after them.  
We got the information from our contact in Japan.  
They are here on orders from a Yakuza boss Asami.  
They are to find the weaknesses of the bosses here.  
When they have the information they are sending more over.  
They plan to fight for territory in our drug trade on the docks.  
So it’s not just us they have been tracking but all of us in Korea.” Youngjae said coming out with everyone’s phones.

“Did you let anyone else know yet?” Yongguk asked.

“I figured you would want to do that.  
Talking boss to boss with the groups.” He said knowing he had done the right thing.

“Good. Your right.  
This is to important.  
I need to have a sit down.  
Send out the signal and let me know.  
I have a meeting this afternoon.  
This evening, make it late and all in attendance.” He said getting up to go look at some stuff in his office.

“Oh, and Himchan, you ever challenge me agin be ready for it.  
I won’t hold back no matter the situation you did it for.” He said not even turning around and Himchan just sat there and smiled.

“Glad to hear Bang Yongguk’s back.” He said just loud enough he heard it as he entered his office and smiled himself.

chap 115:

Yongguk sat down and ordered a coffee. 

“I only have one question.  
Depending on your answer.  
I will stay or leave.” Robin said and Yongguk nodded acknowledging he understood her terms.

“Are you done with Asari?” She asked point blank.

He looked at her with no emotions in his eyes. He was back to being Bang Yongguk and that meant hard and rough.

“I don’t see how that is any of your business.” He replied.

“Fine.” Robin said and got up to leave.

He reached up and grabbed her wrist and she about punched him for it if she didn’t know she had already got away with hitting him once. She was going to push her luck.

“Please sit back down.” Yongguk said not even looking at her.

Against all instincts in Robin’s body she turned and took her seat again. The waitress came up and gave him his coffee with a smile and a wink. Robin felt like she was going got be sick, I mean really a wink.

“Answer the question or I’m leaving.  
You touch me again I will fight back.” She warned him of her intention to leave if she did not get a proper response.

“You know you should show respect.  
Your family being who they are is all in well.  
You are not one of them and know what that means.  
There protection only goes so far as to what you can get away with.  
You already hit me once and I let it go because of Asari.  
That will not happen again Robin, so mind your tongue.” HE said leaning forward to get as close to her as he could to enfaces his point.

“No, I am not done with Asari.  
Is that the answer you were looking for?” He asked back this time.

“Yes. What do you plan on doing?  
She thinks you two are over now.  
You left her with no explanation.  
She assumes this means you are done.” Robin informed him of her friends state of mind.

“That is between her and i.  
I will make thing right when it’s time.” He said to her with his face still emotionless.

“You maybe a little to late.  
She got a text from the other group.  
I’m sure she is on her way there now.  
If she left thinking she was free.  
She might not be by the time you decide to make it right.” Robin said throwing his own words back at him.

“So they contacted her already.  
I thought for sure they would wait and see.  
I guess maybe he really does like her.  
I don’t mind a little game of cat and mouse.  
He got balls to use Asari as the cheese.  
They should have learned about the Taemin thing by now.  
That girl doesn’t break easily does she?” He asked her with a straight face.

“You are one cold hearted bastard.  
Using her in your game with these new guys.  
If she gets hurt again and you could have stopped it.  
Family or not I will hunt you down and remove your balls for not using them.” Robin said as she got up done listening to him talk about me like a pawn in a game.

He would never admit to Robin his feeling s for me. He couldn’t believe he had told his guys about it. He could not look weak in front of anyone right now. He wanted to tell her to keep a close eye on Asari to keep her out of it.

He got up and threw some money month table and left. He got in his car and rang Youngjae.

“Where is she right now?” He asked having Youngjae track her phone.

“It looks like she is at Robin’s place.” He answers Yongguk.

“So she was lying to me to see what I would say.  
If she ever joined her uncle she could be good at this.” He said and Youngjae didn’t respond.

“Let me know if she moves from there.” He told him a clicked the button on his wheel to hang up his phone.

He pulled up in front of a house he had not seen in almost ten years. If he was going to war he would need approval from the one person he hated the most. 

HIs father.

Chap116 

I sat there listening to my iPod crying over a certain someone. I had been asked my Reita to come for dinner. I had told him I needed sometime with my friends after what happened. He said he understood and hoped to see me soon.

I couldn’t get passed the vision in my head of Yongguk leaving. I had answered his questions honestly at the time. I now felt as the heartache of losing someone I really cared for. I mean we have seen hell and more, but he always came for me.

Now he was gone. He was somewhere I couldn’t reach. For all I knew he had called someone again and is with another girl right now. 

I wanted to call him and say I was sorry. I had dialed his number a hundred times but couldn’t push the call button. I would close to only open it again.

I heard Robin come back and figured I should get out of bed. I mean I wasn’t really rating just making my mind go round and round.

It didn’t help the songs I was listening to were calling out to my heart and feelings.

I heard a light knock on the door. She probably thought I as asleep. 

“Come in.” I said wiping my face.

She walked in and saw what she expected. I had been crying, my eyes were puffy, my nose running, and just a look of devastation on my face.

“I would ask how are you, but it’s pretty evident.” Robin said as she came to sit on the side of the bed.

“That bad?” I asked.

“Well it doesn’t help you have a dark bruise by your eye.  
You have been crying so your all puffy.  
Your cheek are soaked from tears.  
So yeah that bad.” Robin didn’t sugar coat it.

"I guess it’s time for me to except it.  
I mean he made it really obvious how he feels.  
So now I need to just suck it up and move on.” I said to her as the tears just flowed without me being able to stop them.

“I think you should talk to him first.  
I mean he just left without saying anything.  
I think you should be honest with him.  
I know you care for him more than you say.  
If the two you never say it to one another.  
You will never be able to move forward.  
I mean it’s just a conversation to find out.” Robin said rubbing my leg for comfort.

“Thank you for that.” I said rubbing my face again to dry it.

I opened my phone and sent the message I had already typed. I held my breath the whole time. Robin give me a small smile and said we should get something to eat.

“Your cooking.  
Trust me I would poison us.” I said and she laughed.

“I’m well aware of your cooking.  
Yuri told us about the first night you were here.  
You tried to make you guys food and she wouldn’t eat it.” I laughed remembering what Robin was saying.

I had to admit I kept waiting for my phone to go off. All night I even checked it to make sure it was charged. Nothing.

“Is this his answer?” I said to myself as I climbed into bed.

My music started again and the tears flowed.

Why did I have to feel anything? I drifted off to sleep with tears in my eyes and on my pillow.

Chap117:

Yongguk had got my message and it pulled at him. He wanted to go right over there and stop me up and hold on to me forever. Unfortunately he was somewhere he could not show or have any emotions. 

Yongguk did not become a leader with the strength of a nation behind him by chance. He was groomed from the day of his birth. His father was a ruthless man that accepting nothing but perfection from his children. He pushed until they broke. Well his brother and sister did.

Yongguk has a twin brother Yongnam. I guess I should say did have a brother. His father threw him out in the underworld to early and it cost him his life. He had made the mistake of trusting the wrong person. His sister was raised to be the best wife she could be with manner classes and education. She was married for a blending of two families, a deal made by parents or leaders to stop a war.

Yongguk always stood up to his father. He did not bend to his rule. He broke ever one of them he could. He father tried to keep in line but Yongguk had his own plans for his life. He wanted to make it on his own and hold his own territory with out his father.

When his brother died is when you could say the Bang Yongguk everyone knows now was born. He had felt the loss of a loved one and swore to never feel that pain again. 

Now he was seated in front of the very man he most despised in the world. 

“So what is so important it brought you to my doorstep?” His father asked him in a judging tone of disapproval.

“There is a new group from Japan in town.   
They are here under orders from a Yakuza boss Asami.  
They want to move in on the docks territory of drug trafficking.  
They have gather information on all the groups and sent it over.  
They have asked for reinforcements to begin their siege.  
I am here out of responsibility to inform you of the pending war.  
Other than that I will leave you to your night.” Yongguk said addressing his father has needed for the action he wanted to take.

“So you have information that war incoming to us?” His father asked.

“Yes as I just stateed.” He said knowing his father was not going to let this be easy.

“So you are asking for permission to engage with this group on our behalf?” He father asked again. 

“Yes I am here to inform you that there is a meeting tonight of the bosses.  
We will make a plan of attack to protect what is ours.  
I am only here to inform you of this because you are our leader.” He said trying really hard to not let his father get to him.

He knew very well his father was doing it to get him to react so he could scold him and pull rank.

“So you set a meeting before coming to me?” He father asked him.

“Yes. It is something we need to move on immediately.  
I sent out the signal of the gather of the bosses.  
Then I came right here to inform you of the information we gathered.” He said to his father.

“So you are just here to tell me you have already done something not ask permission?” His father said and that was it.

“Yes. Fucking old man I came tell you that your son is taking care of business the way I’m suppose too.” He yelled back and headed for the door.

“You have my permission to care out what ever operation you need to secure our territory.” He said to just get that last jab at his son.

“This is why I left you asshole of an old fuck.   
You think you are the one only say.  
You have been out of it for to long.  
Watch your back or you may just lose your thrown.” He threatened as he walked out knowingness father heard every word.

“You still have a lot to learn child before you can be king.” He said proud of his son and would never tell him so.

He got in his car and called up Youngjae to make sure everything was ready.

“I have inform the old man and have permission to handle this with all authority.” He told him with a pissed off tone.

“He got to you again.  
You have to stop giving in.  
He does it on purpose you know.” Zelo said on the other line.

“I know the old fucker gets off on pissing me off.” Yongguk barked out to his cousin.

“Just be glad you not his son and got his brother.” Yongguk said back to Zelo.

“Believe me I am.  
I would have killed him by now.   
I don’t have the control you do.” Zelo said to his cousin knowing all about his past with his father and family.

“The docks are secure for the moment.” Daehyun chimed in on the conversation.

“Good. The meeting is set up and if they are listening they will show up there.  
Keep me updated on any movement you pick up.” Yongguk ordered out.

“I’m headed to the destination now.  
I will be black out until it’s over.  
Himchan deal with what ever happens.” Yongguk’s last order before clicking the black button on his wheel.

It disconnected him from everything electronic so he can not be followed or listened in on.

Chap118:  


I had woke up at four in the morning from a dream of dispare. Yongguk had told me that he had regretted ever meeting me. I was the worse thing that ever happened to him. That I was never to be apart of his life. I could feel the tears I must have cried in the dream.

I looked at my phone and still nothing. I know Robin told me to wait to talk to him, but I had sent him a message wanting to talk to him and he has not responded to it. How was I not to think that he meant for us to be over. 

I got up to a glass of water. I stood there looking out the window of her living room. Her place was so high up I could the lights of the city dance. It’s rather beautiful sight. 

I began to wonder if Yongguk was out there somewhere? Was he alone or with someone? Was he thinking of me? Did he miss me or not want to ever see me again? Round and round the questions ran.

I figured I wasn’t going back to sleep and there was only one way for me to get answers. I got dressed and left a note for Robin incase she got up. 

I called for a car from her building security that she told me to use when ever I needed. If wasn’t the middle of the night I would have just taken the bus, but I knew it was bad to be out at night.

I went downstairs and the car pulled up and the gentleman driver asked where to go. I gave him the address and he looked at me in the mirror knowing the people who lived in that building and me going in the middle of night probably didn’t look good.

He got me there in no time concerning there was no traffic. He told me if I needed him again to call hi on the number of the card he gave me. I guess this did look really bad.

I walked in to the building and the security guard sat up straight not expecting nay guest at this hour. The people in the building would have gone through the car park. I asked him politely to let me up to Yongguk’s place and recognizing me form before he did just that.

I felt sick the whole ride up wondering what I would find when the doors opened. I heard a voice swear on the other side and it wasn’t Yongguk’s.

“Do you know what time it is?” I got a very upset Himchan.

“I need to talk to Yongguk.” I told him standing there.

“He is not here right now.  
So go back to where ever it is you were.  
He will contact you when he has time.  
You know you are not the only thing in his life?  
He has responsibility and business to take care of.  
Shit, it’s late. How did you get here?” he asked realizing he couldn’t just let me wander the city at this time of night.

“I had a car drop me off.” I said not liking the scolding I got from Himchan.

“Good. Call him back and tell him take you back.” HImchan said felling somewhat better that I wasn’t on the streets.

“I don’t have his number.  
It’s from Robin’s building.” I said lying to him not wanting to leave before I saw Yongguk.

“Fuck, seriously girl you are more trouble.” He said.

He stood there still not letting me in the condo and kept me in the elevator. He was thinking and running his hands through his hair in frustration.

“If it’s that big a deal I can find a way back.” I said pushing his hands off the doors so they would close.

I wasn’t sure if he was lying for Yongguk not wanting me to see him with a girl again. I thought that hewed at least let me in if Yongguk wasn’t there because I wouldn’t know anything. It just made it look worse on my part.

“Himchan just tell me if he is with someone else?  
You don’t need to lie for him to save my feelings.  
If it’s really over than I will leave with no complaint.” I said and he looked at me like I had just screamed at him.

“If you only knew you stupid little girl.  
He is really not here and is not with another woman.  
I told you he has business and repsosibilities he has to take care of.  
The world doesn’t revolve around you all the time.” He said with more irritation in his voice.

“Fine. Then let the doors go and I will leave.  
I will be out of your hair and let you get back to whatever.  
Something that’s got you all twisted up.” I said in my own annoyed voice.

“If I let you leave and something happens.  
Who the fuck do you think Yongguk is going to skin alive?” He said.

We just stood there staring at each other for a minute.

“Stay right here and don’t move.  
I’ll grab my keys and take you myself.” He said pissed off now he had to deal with this at a critical time.

He walked away and I could hear say something to one of the guys. They started swearing and getting all pissed off too. I guess something really was going on with them.

I let the doors go and the elevator started moving. I walked off and out the building and took off as fast as I could. I need to run and get all this pent up energy that has been building in my gut since this morning. 

I ran until I got to the park and sat down on a bench to breath for a minute. I know not the best place to be at four thirty in the morning, but why not at this point. 

I heard foot steps and knew it was time to go. I didn’t really care who they were I was not about to be seen by anyone at this hour.

I took of like the good little Thumper I am. I got to a main street with light s and headed in the direction of Robin’s when a car drove past me and slammed on it’s breaks.

I heard the car door open and was ready to run when I heard, “Asari what the hell are you doing out here?” yelled Yongguk.

Chap118:

I was so happy to see him and ran right up thorium wrapping myself around him. He was the only thing on my mind and heart. I was exhausted so I couldn’t help but cry.

“Are you ok?   
Why are you out here?  
Did something happen?” He was just full of questions to why Asari would be out in the streets at this hour.

“I went to see you.  
Himchan told me you weren’t there.  
He told me to wait of him to get a ride.  
I just took off wanting to run and I ended up here.  
I’m sorry for earlier, please don’t let me go.” I said through tear filled eyes.

He picked me up from the ground and I wrapped around him. I beat him to it in pressing my lips to him. I couldn’t help wanting everything from him. He turned us around placing me up against his car. 

I pulled him in closer with my arms and legs. He smiled with the feeling of the need I was putting out there. I moved my mouth so I could push my tongue into his first. He was going to let me have the lead for now. He just enjoyed having me in his arms.

I let go for a second to breath and he attacted himself to my neck and I moaned out. He realized we were in the street and wanted to get back to his place for safety and non exposure.

He opened his car door and slid in to the seat with me still inches lap. It helped that I was small he could still drive and haver room for me stay there. I was;t going anywhere soon. It was my turn to attack his neck.

I opened his collar and saw that red mark there and had to make it mine. I placed my lips over it and gave a good suck on it making it purple and mine. He had to hold himself in place to drive and he moaned out at the feeling of me.

I rounded my hips up against him and he growled out to me. He had to everything to not pull over. Instead he spead up. He pulled in to the garage and turned the car off. 

His hand were on me immediately. Pulling my shirt off of me exposing my bare skin to him. Hands and mouths were all over each other and I had begun a good rhythm of grounding down on him and could feel his pants pulled very tightly against the bulge that had formed.

“Baby girl as much as I don’t want to stop.” He said and I replied before he could go on, “Then don’t.” 

“We should take this a more comfortable place.  
Trust me I have no plans on stopping you.  
Eat up all you want.” He whispered in my ear.

I leaned back on the steering wheel so he could see the exposed skin he had made. HE really wanted me upstairs, but I was not making it easy for him to move. 

I pulled on his shirt and busted every button to reveal his chiseled chest to me. That was it he leaned forward and captured my lips again and he open ed the door moving us both out, but me feet still never touched the ground.

We got the elevator and slipped unhand off nag felt my legs pull tighter around his waist. Th doors opened and he slammed me up against the wall on the inside of it. He had now reached up unclipping my bra and leaving it on the floor. His hand roaming all over the exposed skin and I arched off the wall to get closer to him.

As it rose to his floor You could hear moans and groans to what we were doing to each other. When the doors opened Yongguk had lost his jacket and shirt too.

Himchan came out of the office to see me wrapped around Yongguk and both of us topless. Yongguk just walked us past everyone and to his room slamming the door with his foot.

I smiled at the “What the fucks?” I heard as we walked by. 

He had placed me down on the bed and I had kept him pulled tight against against me. We both kept going at it with the deep kissing pulling and tugging at each others lips and tongues. He easily dominated it, but I didn’t care. I just wanted him.

I kept arching off the bed to keep no space between us and this allowed him more room to move against me between my legs. With every move from each us and the room full of mans and call of each others names.

I had ran my hands down his chest to abdomen feeling every curve and contraction of it has he moved. I got to the button on his pants and pulled to heard a small pop. I gave it a good tug to make the zipper open. Yongguk groaned to have the pressure off his swell en member. 

I pulled on them to get them to move, but with his height and my shorter arms it was not working for me. He let out a small laugh and stood up from the bed. I raised myself up on to my elbows to watch has he undressed himself in front of me. I had to admit that was the hottest thing I had ever seen.

I was not even intimidated when I realized just how big that bulge really was in sight instead of feel. I just wanted back against me. I got up an my knees making maypole somewhat taller and reached out as soon as his pants were off pulling him back to me. 

I started to kiss his chest which I learned already that was a weakness of his. I let his head fall back for a moment and enjoyed the feeling. His lead to touch me again took over and he had me flat on my back again. 

I was more than happy to be there. I wrapped my arms around his neck and let him take control because I didn’t have a clue on what to do from here. He was well aware that I let go of all dominance I had taken in the beginning and knew it was his turn to take things further.

I had lifted my hips off the bed so he could slip my pants off. Which he did with expert precision. There goes that expertise he had with woman working at it’s best. At this point none of that mattered to me because he was with me. 

He had made his way down my body while taking my pants off and now was kissing his way up from my foot, to my calf, to my knee, continuing up the inner thigh and leaned in to the wet center of my panties to had much needed pressure that had me moaning out his name and begging for more. 

“Yongguk.” I moaned up bucking my hips.

He smile seeing me unravel in front of him because of him. He leaned forward and grabbed the edge of my panties with his teeth brushing them against the soft skin there. I looked down to only see the most amazing eyes staring back at me. I rolled up my hips again.

He pulled while my hips were up and got them down to about mid thigh and then ran his hand up the outside of my other thigh to remove them with his hands. He went back to giving feather soft kisses to the exposed skin just above the slit of my core. Went to buck up again not being able to stop myself, but he hand placed his other hand on my hips and keep me still on the bed.

He pushed down on the slit with his tongue to separate them and give him access to the bundle of nerves he was aiming for. With the lightest touch he had me scream out in pleasure. This causing him to smile against me and kept at it feeling the pull on his hand for me to raise my hips to meet him.

“Plesse.” I begged not really knowing what it is was just something more.

“Don’t be so impatient baby girl.  
There much more to come.  
I know what you want, me” He said and slid that hand that had thrown my panties somewhere in between my legs.

So that’s how things get lost like that. I thought went through my head about my panties ending up under his bed.

“Please more, Yongguk.” I said and was answered with his finger entering me and I loved the feel of the pressure. I tried again to move my hips and was allowed to move somewhat. 

He bagan to move in and out while still working on the bundle of nerves that had my stomach tighteneing. He added another and I feel more pressure and maybe a sting, but at this point I wanted more.

I flipped us over so I topped. This move had Yongguk by surprise for a second until he felt me begin to ride him moving back and forth on his dick. He lifted his hips to give us both more friction and the moans being made were music to him.

“Asari, damn you make me wanna.” He said and was met by a pair of lips.

He reached behind my head and pulled me in tighter for a deeper kiss. I had grabbed the rim of his boxers and began to free his penis form it’s last restriction. I found with me on top it was much easier to remove his clothes. ‘Remember that’ I thought.

He lifted both of us so i could get them free from his legs. We were now full skin on skin. His dick resting in between my lips rubbing on each other in rhythm of friction. 

He leaned up so we were sitting up and I was pulled tightly in his lap. He put his one hand on my ass and gave it a good squeeze that caused me to gasps out in surprise. Another smile appearing on his face. 

I felt him shift and moaned out at the extra pressure to my pussy. I had begun to arch my back again. He was leaning over taking us both with him.

He opened the drawer next to the bed and grabbed a condom. He was trying to rip it open with one hand that was not co operating. He got frustrate at the lack of ability to get it open with out disturbing the momentum they had gained. 

He pulled back for a second and rip the package with his teeth and I could only watch not really knowing how this worked.

“I hope your ready baby girl.  
If you want to stop tell me now.  
I’m not letting you go until you can’t breath anymore.  
You have got me to this point. He said to me giving me a way out if not ready and showing me the condition I had got him in to. 

I glanced down to see a very angry looking penis ready for some action. I just answered with a kiss as deep as I could do filed with all the feeling I had for him.

He slipped on the condom and lifted my hips to position himself right in front of the wet core pulsing from the friction it had already received. He was surprised it hadn’t notice I had already climaxed. He had his hand on his member and began to rub it in small circles at my entrance to get both of wet and ready.

He pushed up so that the tip entered and he felt me tense.

“You have to relax, Asari.  
It will feel better and be easier for both of us.  
Do you trust me baby girl?” He said and I looked at him a deep breath and nodded yes because word impossible at the time.

He pushed in further and he could feel me contract around him. He knew no matter what he did I was going to tense up so he just went for it. He placed his hands on my hips and pushed down as he raised his own to get inside to the hilt and settle.

He heard the gasp from me at the deep penetration and that is why he settled to let me have time to adjust. I leaned my head on his shoulder to get my breath back. He lifted my head and kissed me to help me just feel and flipped us so he was on top knowing he was going to do all the work.

I wrapped my arms under his and landed my hands on his shoulders for support. He began to move in small movements to gauge the pain or pleasure I was in. He felt me tense for a couple of minutes. he waited until he felt me begin to relax and move with him.

He was proud of himself for the control he had when all he wanted was to go full speed and hear me scream his name. He didn’t want to be the one to cause me anymore pain.

When I began to move with him at regular pace and moaning instead of groaning he picked up his speed and pushed me further in to the mattress. I was a meaningless at his point. It hurt and felt amazing at the same time. 

I could feel my stomach clench away and I pulled down on his shoulder and he felt it too, the tightening of my walls around him. As much as he want ed us to go together he was no where close and just let me ride it out. He slowed for a moment to let me get my bearings again.

When I was breathing normal again he began a agonizing fast pace needing more of me. He had placed his hands under my ass and pulled me to him as he thrusted in. He had lifted himself so he could look down at the mess he had turned me into. I was stretched out reaching forward to grab tightly to the sheets. 

“You the most fucking beautiful thing I have even seen.  
Damn Asari what are you doing to me.  
You feel so good right now, fuck.” He said as he trusted with all he had and moaned himself full of pleasure.

“Yon, Yong, Guk.” Is all I could get out feeling way to much all at once from this speed and the sport he was hitting had me tingling every time.

“Again.” I almost screamed out to him and he grinned seeing me arch up and try to pull back which he had me well planted right there as he rammed in deeper in that same spot.

“Asari, together.” He moaned out himself and when he felt her tighten he let himself go.

Slowing down to ride out each others orgasims. He stopped and I pulled myself up to him to kiss him with all the pleasure and emotions i felt.

“I love you.” He whispered against my lips and I smiled.

“I love you too.” I said pulling him tighter in to the kiss.

“i’m not done with you.” He said collapsing on top of me and slowly moving again letting his dick get hard again inside of me.

My reply was a moan of his name, “Yongguk.”

I had no idea of how many times or what time it was. I woke up feeling gross from sweat and other fluids and needed a shower. I felt weight on my torso and saw an arm. I looked over to see the sleeping face of Yongguk and couldn’t help but give him a light kiss. 

“Did you not get enough last night?” He said smiling.

I smiled and kissed again and he pulled me tight against him. This how we wanted our lives to be. Reality on the other hand had it’s own ideas for our future.

Chap 120:

We heard a light knock on the door and Yongguk tucked me under the blanket keeping my body for his eyes only. 

“Come in.” He said to the person at the door.

“Sorry to disturb you, but we have some um.” He stopped looking at me and just gave Yongguk a look. 

“Gothca. I’ll out in minute.” He said to Jongup at the door.

He closed the door and we heard him yell to someone it’s their turn next time to go to the door. We just laughed and then I realized the way we entered last night and how loud we must have been. Yongguk could see me starting to blush.

“Are you shy or embarrassed?” He said seeing the color of my cheeks and chuckled.

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/Yongguk/490491ba87b5a85704de7b28647ad41b_zpsfkacnium.jpg.html)

“Both. Don’t laugh at me.  
They saw us last night.  
They probably heard us.  
I can’t look at them now.” I said ducking under the blanket as Yongguk headed to the bathroom laughing harder now at my innocence.

“We have all seen and heard each other with girls before.” HE said regretting it as soon as it came out his mouth.

“We’ll that’s all fine for you guys who are man whores.  
I have some decency about myself and feel shy about it ok.” I said throwing a pillow at the bathroom.

“Did you just call me a man whore?” He said leaning in the doorway with a smirk on his face.  
[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/Yongguk/tumblr_static_tumblr_mmk3iyk0fa1r2p8hso1_500_zpsar2wrqch.gif.html)  
[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/Yongguk/tumblr_n8a03b1amc1qhwguzo1_250_zps85ffj0nc.gif.html)

“Yeah, what are going to do about it?” I said smiling back.

He charged over to me landing on top and pinning me down under the blanket. He leaned forward and kissed me and tried to lift unto make it deeper. He pulled away and rubbed his lip.

“That will have to do until later.  
I have business to take care of.” He said and lifted off me to only get pulled back down with me on top twisting the blanket around him.

“Don’t tell me your addicted to me now?” He said laughing at me.

“You wish. I think it’s the other way around.” I said leaning down and giving him a kiss and tried to get up myself taking the blanket with me.

He snagged it and pulled back. He got a full view of my back side and whistled. I jumped and headed straight for the bathroom.

“Pervert.” I said as I got in the room and heard another laugh and then the door shut.

I got out of the bathroom and grabbed some of his clothes to cover me since I didn’t know where most of mine were.

I walked out of the room to get something to drink to only be met with smirks and jabs at one another. I knew it had to do with me but I just ignored them. It was the only way I was going to be able to handle them. 

I was grabbing some juice out of the fridge when I heard a soft “Good Morning” behind me. I turned to see Luna standing there.

“Why aren’t in class?  
You do have classes today?  
You are in class with Yuri, correct?” I asked her and she seemed confused for a moment.

“We don’t go to class when they have certain business.  
We stay here so they don’t have to worry about us.  
You know from Taemin they will use us to get to the guys.  
I mean we are not branded, but it know who we are with.” She said rubbing her neck.

I noticed she did this when we talked about it. I have feeling she would prefer to have it to know for sure about Zelo. I have no desire to be branded. 

“What is going on that is so important?  
You can’t go to school because of it.  
I mean Yongguk didn’t say anything to me.” I said and Luna sat there not knowing what she was allowed to say.

“i’m not sure just that I was picked up last night.  
They brought us here and we know what means.  
It happened before when Taemin took you.  
They were worried we would be targeted too.  
Amber should be getting up soon to help with breakfast.  
Maybe she can answer some questions for you.” She said starting got pull things out for cooking.

“Thank you but I’ll get the answers myself.” I said and walked out of the kitchen.

“You have something to tell me?” I said staring at Yongguk.

He just had a look of anger in his eyes and that does mean well for me. He stood up and walked over grabbing my arm tightly.

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/Yongguk/tumblr_mi49vcqXlw1r2uck5o1_500_zpsmpx8vqxm.gif.html)

“There is something going on and you need to just be good for now.  
I will explain things later I promise, just please stay with the girls.” He said as I yanked my arm from him not liking the rough treatment.

I rubbed my arm where he had grabbed me and he knew he had hurt me. He reached forward to touch it and walked away from him. 

“Fuck.” was all I heard from him as he walked the other way.

I shut the door behind me.

“So we are back to asshole Yongguk.” I said going to the bathroom to splash some water to cool me down.

I had no idea that the other gang was only one of the problems I would face in next couple of days.

Chap 121:

I had kept myself in his room watching TV not wanting to del with the guys in the other room. I heard a light knock and sighed.

“Come on.” I said and say Amber and Luna come in with a plate of food for me.

I guess hey had eaten and Yongguk assumed it would be better to let me calm down.

“Are you ok?” Amber asked.

“Yes. He was just not very nice when I ask what was going on?” I said rubbing my arm that had a slight briuse to it because of his grip.

“Let me see?” amber said coming over and pulling the sleeve up because I was swimming Yongguk’s shirt.

“It doesn’t hurt that bad, just sore.” I told her and see only saw a bruise nothing serious.

“It is just a bruise, but keep massaging it and it sculled heal quicker.” She said as Luna gave me the plate of food.

“You guys can stay. I would love to have company.” I said to them and they both sat on the small sofa across from the chair I was in.

“I don’t know hat you guys like to watch.  
Please put on what ever you like.” I said handing them the remote.

“it’s fine.  
I actually was hoping we could talk.  
I mean we haven’t had a chance to get to know one another.” Amber said curious as to the girl who snagged Yongguk’s heart.

“Yeah. That’s fine.  
I would like to know you too.” I said knowing a little about Luna being Robin’s sister, nothing about Amber except she is a nursing student.

“Ask what ever you like.” I said to them.

“Where are you from?  
What brought you here?  
How big is your family?  
Do they know about Yongguk?” amber startled rattling them off and Luna covered her mouth.

“Give her a chance to answers some before you giver her a long list to forget.” Luna said to her and she apologized and just smiled.

“You guys are cute.  
Let’s see I'm from Icheon.  
I can here to attend university.  
I had got dropped from this semester.  
I’m hoping to be allowed to go back in the next.  
I study art and my favorite is sculpting.  
I have one older brother already married with a little girl on the way.  
I have a little brother and sister in elementary and middle school.  
I love them to death and hope the best for them.  
My parents are mixed, An English father and Korean mother.  
They are over in England for last couple of years.  
I had been staying with an aunt in Icheon for the last two years.  
I wanted togo to school here so I lived with her to graduate and apply.  
My brother and sister are in private schools over in England.  
I miss my family a lot, but we keep in touch through texts and facetime.   
My older brother works over in America with a finical company.  
The last thing, no they do not know anything about Yongguk.  
I was raised to study not boys. They had me in all girls school.  
When I was hurt and had been dropped from university I lied.  
I told then I was in a car accident and that is why I was injured.  
That the school would allow me to attend in next semester.  
If not hey would of had me on the first plane back there.  
I rally want to stay here and go to the university here.  
I worked so hard to get in the university on an art degree.  
I had competed in my high schools art competition and won second.  
The piece I made I donated to the university and stands at the front of the entrance.  
I was so proud when I started and came to university to see it standing there.  
I was not aware that they had placed it there just that it was displayed.” I said hoping that was enough information to the questions I had got from amber.

“Wow. You did that statue.  
It’s amazing and so modern.  
I would love to see more of your work.” Luna said knowing the piece I was talking about.

“You both are nursing students?” I asked them.

“Yeah. It’s kind of how Luna met Zelo.” Amber said smiling at her.

“He had come Himchan to get Amber and we were talking about an assignment.  
When they showed up I though he was so adorable and excitable.  
I told Amber what I thought of him a couple of days later and she set us up.  
We have been together since then and I am so happy to be with him.” She said with such a lovey dovey voice I had to smile. 

“That is sweet.” I said to light blush on her cheeks.

“Let’s see what’s next?  
I asked family, school, Yongguk.  
So your family wouldn’t handle you being with Yongguk?  
I mean they sound to be in higher standard kind of people.  
So you being with a gangster would cause them to be upset?  
My parents are divorced and stopped really caring in high school.  
You know about Luna’s family connections so they are fine with it.  
Well her uncle did threaten Zelo if her hurt her he would never be found. ‘She laughed.’  
G Dragin is quite intimidating too, you have met him right?  
He may be small, but he is lethal with knives in a fight.” She said to me.

“My parents are from well manner families and have high standards for their children.  
Like I said before my mother raised me to concentrate on school not boys.  
They have worked hard to keep their children on a path of success.  
My father was disappointed when I chose art as my major.  
I had to prove to him that it was worth it by winning in the competition.  
I’m sure they wouldn’t like I was dancing with with a group in clubs either.  
I guess that’s why I have a hard time with Yongguk when he is aggressive with me.  
I was raised that you respect you partner and work together to make it work.  
So when he came in ordering me and being abusive it sent me back to that thinking.  
It wasn’t until we talked and agreed to be better to one another I could let him in.  
I mean I’m making my parents sound bad, but the really do love us and want the best for us.” I said trying to explain.

I took a deep breath after that one because of the emotion of my parents. I am thankful for them for the opportunities I have had in life. they didn’t make it easy though for any of us.

“Yes. I had a meeting G Dragon.  
At first I thought he was fine.  
I must have said something wrong.   
He changed in front of me from a grin to a serious face.  
It very scary to see him change like that.  
I mena I have seen Yongguk do it and it worried me.  
Seeing G Dragon do it was very frightening for me.  
Your right he may be small, but he radiates power.” I said and they both nodded their heads understanding what I was talking about.

“They all do that and it’s scary.  
You know something wrong then.  
You just do what they say then.  
If you see it listen to who ever.  
It means it’s serious and they are protecting you.  
That’s why we are here because of what is going to happen.  
Theses the best place for us so they don;t have to worry.  
With us out of the way, they can concentrate on what ever it is.  
Just try to not get in their way when they are like this.  
You need be understanding and let him do what he needs.  
If you cause problems now they are focused on you.  
When they need to be focused on what ever the issue is.  
I hope that makes sense to you to not sound bad?” Amber said and Luna beside her nodding in agreement with her.

“It’s not him trying to control you.  
It’s him doing his best to protect you.” Luna added.

“Yeah. He could have told me this himself.  
Instead he grabs me and pushes me around.  
A few words from him could go along way.” I said rubbing my arm again.

We heard some raised voices and I got up to go to the door. Amber grabbed my hand and shook her head no.

“It is probably business and that is not for us.” She said to me.

Then we heard a female voice. ‘Ok that’s not business.’ I thought and opened the door and walked out to the living room. I say a woman standing there in front of Yongguk.

“What’s going on?” I asked and they all turned to see me in the hallway.

The woman smiled and went to say something.

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/Yongguk/c8eeb4abb80e518d25cebe6a3aada7a9bfb48f8d_hq_zpsmg1rjftb.gif.html)

“Don’t you dare open your fucking mouth.” Yongguk warned her.

I could see something was going on between he two of them.

“Who is she?” I asked with more forceful tone.

“Go back in the room this has nothing to do with you.” Yongguk barked out the order to me and Luna hooked my hand to get me back.

“I asked two questions with no answers.  
I’m not going anywhere with out answers Yongguk.  
So bark all you want you know better.” I said and the guys looked at me like I was crazy to say something like that to him right now.

“Get back in that fucking room before I put you in there.” He yelled back at me.

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/Yongguk/tumblr_mt51luE0w91sh79cgo1_500_zpswbtfbd2u.gif.html)

This time both girls grabbed me and pulled me in to the room and shut the door. They knew I had challenged him in font of someone. I was asking to be out in my place and right now Yongguk might not hold back.

chap123:

I could hear them yelling at each other, but not what they were saying because the girls had pulled me back to the bed and we were sitting not he edge. 

“I think it’s time for me to leave.  
I have places I can go that are just as are as here.  
If it has anything to do with Gazette being here.  
I am safe from them because I know them and they are nice to me.  
The one guy Aoi even likes me enough to kiss me.  
So I’m going to Robin’s and you know your sister.  
She will keep me safe from all of it that is happening.” I grabbed my phone to send a message to her to pick me up and we heard a loud bang.

That us on our feet and back out the door. I saw Yongguk had punched the wall leaving hole in the drywall. The girl was still standing there with a small smirk on her face.

“I don’t know what the hell is going on.  
I’m leaving and you guys can deal wit it.” I said heading to pass the group and to the elevator.

I was pinned to the wall by raging Yongguk. I pushed back not wanting got be stopped. 

“You have things to deal with that have nothing to with me remember.  
I be going somewhere I want to be at and not have to listen to all this.  
I will be safe and well taken care of with Robin and the girls.  
Let me go Yongguk before you see that temper you love so much.” I said warning hi mI had been pushed to far.

“You can not leave here.  
It is not safe anymore.  
It is not safe anywhere.   
We are leaving for a few days.  
You are coming with me.” He informed me of his plans for us.

“I don’t want to right now.” I said and I heard the group of fuck, shit, pain in the ass from behind him.

“You don’t have a choice in this matter.” He growled out in my ear.

I raised my eyebrow at him that he had just really said that to me.

“FIne. You want to leave for awhile go ahead.  
I can be out of the country in a matter of hours.  
I will be fine if I’m not here for anyone to find, right?” I said and I saw that face that we were talking about earlier.

“You think you can just leave me a run off to another country.  
Who the fuck do you think your talking to baby girl.  
You are mine and will go where I go.  
i don’t care if you like it or not.  
I will look you up and drag you with me if I have to.  
So just get over yourself and be good.” He said tome as though he was speaking to a child.

“Get the fuck off me, you piece of shit.  
I will never be yours to order around like a fucking child.  
I already have controlling father and if you knew about you.  
Well let’s just say I wouldn’t be anywhere you could find me.  
So you get the fuck over yourself and back the fuck off.  
You still haven’t even told me who the fuck that is.  
Why are you guys fighting at a time like this if it so bad?” I said looking over his shoulder of the woman standing there enjoying the show.

“I am pregnant with his child.  
That is who I am little girl.” She said smiling like she had won something, wrong.

Zelo punched her in the face and she dropped to the ground.

“You were told to keep your fucking mouth shut bitch.” Zelo said down on her knowing she had just made it worse.

“She is pregnant by you?” I said not expecting that at all.

“So she claims.” Himchan said holding on to Amber who doesn’t like to see violence.

“Every now and then they show up claiming to have his kid.  
They never are when it’s born and we test it.  
They just want a piece of him to keep him to them.  
Money and power brings out the worse in some people.” Jongup said looking at her with disgust.

“This is his child.  
He has been the only one in months.  
It can only be his child in my stomach.” She said rubbing a little bump.

“Shut your fucking mouth or I’ll punch you the stomach and take care of it now.” Zelo said infuriated that she is here right now.

None of girls liked hearing a pregnant woman being threatened with physical violence.

“Zelo shut the fuck up.  
You threaten a pregnant woman again.  
I will make sure yo can never have kids." I threatened him from behind Yongguk who still had not let me free from his cage.

“What the fuck did you just say to me?” Zelo said coming up behind Yongguk to only get a don’t think about it look from him.

“You better get your woman in line before I do cousin.” Zelo said letting Yongguk know his was serious by addressing him as family other than boss.

“Enough we don’t have time for this.  
We need to move out now before we get a tail.  
Grab your bags and lets get the hell out of here.” Himchan said and everyone went their separate ways.

Youngjae had grabbed the woman and brought her with him to give me some space from her stare.

“Please just listen for once Asari.  
I need you to come with me.  
I need to keep you safe with me.  
I need you to trust me this time.  
Please Asari just be good for now.  
You can hit, swear, even ignore me.  
Just be good and come with us.” He said leaning his forehead on mine and I could feel he was sincere in his request.

“When we get where ever you tell me the truth about what is going on.” I said and he just shook his head yes.

He put his hand under my jaw and lifted my head to have our lips meet each others. It wasn’t a deep kiss, but carried some many emotions in it. 

“I love you.” He whispered against my lips.

“What about the woman?” I asked and he sighed.

“She will have to come with us until I can be sure of who’s child it is.” He said and I just groaned at the thought of being around her.

“Fine. I guess you have some things for me already?” I asked him.

“Yes. I have bag for both of us.” He said giving me one last soft kiss and letting me go from his cage and going to the guest room.

‘What are yo doing going off with a bunch a gangsters? Just run you know it’s what you want to do. You can be gone in second and good back home to your family. They would keep you safe too.’ I thought still leaning on the wall until I saw that woman and her smile at my expense. 

“Oh hell no.  
She can not have him.  
Baby or not he is mine, bitch.” I said under my breath as she walked by with er heels clicking.

So off we go. I hope we’ll be back soon in one piece. Goodbye for now.

CHap123:

We all piled in to three SUV’s with people and stuff. They even had lockers on top of them with stuff. I really didn’t want to know what it was. I of course was tucked up against Yongguk. Himchan was driving ours and Amber in passenger seat. In the back was me, Yongguk and Daehyun.

They put the other girl in with Zelo knowing he would keep her in line. I wasn’t sure that was a good choice, but I had to let them do their thing now. Mouth closed for the moment.

“How far are we going?” I asked and he sighed.

“It will take us a few hours to get there.  
We are not the only ones going to be there.  
We will be met by a large group of people. ‘He leaned into my ear.’   
So please be good and watch what you say.  
They will not put up with any disrespect.  
Can you do that for me this time?” He asked leaning his head on my shoulder.

I just nodded. I could tell he was trying to do things for me and not himself. I knew in front of others he had to be one way and with me another. So i would be good for him in front of people as long as he was him with me.

He gave me a soft kiss on my neck.

“Shit.” He whispered.

“What?” I asked worried something was wrong.

“Hey Dae can you do it in a moving car?” He asked him and I didn’t understand.

He looked at me and said yeah. Why look at me for anything? I was worried now. 

“Good, do you have it with you?” Yongguk asked him.

“Sure. I always keep it with incase I’m bored.” He said back to Yongguk.

“You are going to have change places baby girl.  
You need to be by Dae for this to work.” He said to me.

“For what to work?” I asked him not understanding still.

“He needs to put my symbol on you.  
If you show up at the place without it.  
You may not be allowed to stay there.  
You have to show that you are mine.  
We should let Zelo know too.  
We will have to shift Dae to him after. “ Yongguk said and HImchan got it and had Amber message them.

“Wait. I never agreed to you branding me.  
I would not have come if this was the price.  
I don’t want to be branded ever no matter what.  
I agree to be good and respect the group for who you are.  
This is way more than I can except to be here.  
Let me out at the next stop I told you.  
I have places I can go to be safe.  
You can do whatever you need to.  
I’ll come back after you are done with it.” I said not letting him shift me to the middle.

“You don’t have choice now do you.” HImchan said.

“You know to much and we can’t just let you go.  
How are we to know you can get out of town.  
You could be picked up and tortured again and tell.  
This is your way of proving your loyalty to Yongguk.” Daehyun said to me as he reached over and helped me in to position with Yongguk’s help.

The tears started to fall from my eyes and I was warned to stay still or it would look bad and they would have to remove it start again on the other side. I just laid there and cried being forced to this with care of what I wanted. The Yongguk I hated was back.

When he was done the car stopped and Dae jumped out and Jongup jumped in seeing I was a mess. 

“It doesn’t hurt that much does it?” He said not knowing what had happened with it.

“Fuck you.” I said and climbed on the other side of him so he was next to Yongguk. 

I wanted no where near him now. Yes it did hurt like hell. Being forced to be branded and the drilling of a needle in to my neck for an hour was torture by them.

“Damn the tension in here is thick.  
I should have jumped in Youngjae’s car.” Jongup said to the group.

“Shut it Jongup.  
She didn’t want the brand.  
They forced her to get it.  
So yeah it’s a little tense now.  
Got it now. So shut up.” Amber said surprising them with her tone knowing better than to talk like that. 

Himchan looked at her in way she knew he would have something to say about it later.

“Got it now.  
Shutting up.” He said looking at me while I was looking at the window leaning my head on the coolness of it to help with headache I was getting from crying and the pain on my neck.

I had fallen alseep and woke up to the sound of doors opening. I was glad we had stopped because I really had to pee. I looked out of the door to see Yongguk standing out side of it. He opened the door to help me out and I brushed his hand off. 

He pulled me up against him and leaned down to speak in my ear.

“I know you are upset.  
Remember what I told you.  
You have to act a certain way now.  
You can bitch me out later.  
Act your part from this point on.” He said in a firm tone.

I just looked up at him and knew there was nothing I could do. It was done and we were hear. This was my life now and I had to accept it from here on. 

I am Bang Yongguk’s woman.

Chap124:

While back in town a guy had seen the group move the building in to cars and take off. He followed on his bike for a while until the bridge he managed to slip a tracker on the last car and drop back. He couldn’t follow alone not knowing where we were going and far.

He got back to the house and inform the group of our movements. The others had reported the same thing. That city had emptied of groups and they were curious as to why now?

“Did she look like she went willing?” Aoi asked Reita and told him yes.

He was disappointed to hear that I had left with Bang and willingly. Reita just sat there listening to the others talk about the information they were getting from the trackers. They all had managed to get one a vehicle leaving.

“When is the shipment coming in?” Ruki asked to make sure this wasn’t ploy to block their shipment.

“All we know is they headed north.  
The trackers are dropping their signals.  
They either found them and put them somewhere.  
They should be working for a long range trip.” Aoi said looking at the monitor in front of him.

“If they found them we con not be sure of the direction either.” Reita added.

“Think about it. If I found a tracker I would put it on another vehicle.  
Let who ever out it there follow that one while I went in different way.” He added.

“So we lost them all?” Uruha asked entering the room.

“Seems so.” Aoi added leaning back in his chair stretching.

“Well you guys are worthless bunch aren’t you.” Miki said coming in with something in her hand.

“You don’t tag a car, but a person she said with a smile.” She wiggled the device in her hand.

“You got a tracker on a member?” Kai asked shocked she got close enough.

“Yep. I put one in his pocket while I bumped in to him packing the car.” She said sitting on the couch all proud of herself.

“You know for sure he is going with the rest of them?” Ruki asked not sure if they would split or not.

“He was packing enough for an army.  
Good chance the answers is yes.” She said in a sassy voice.

“Well good job. The signal is strong.  
It’s headed more set then the others.” Aoi said watching it on the screen.

“Seems they haven’t found it.” Ruki said.

“Follow it for as long as you can.  
I’ll head out and see if I can pick them up.  
Make sure we aren’t chasing the wrong tail.” Reita said not wanting to sit there and think of a certain someone.

“Fine. Just check in regularly.” Aoi said making sure his member was protected.

Meanwhile I was being dragged through a sea of people. He wasn’t joking when he said a lotto people. I recognized a few of them until my eyes landed on someone.

“Robin.” I said and walked over to her getting out of Yongguk’s grasp.

“What are you doing here?” I asked her and she was happy to see me until she noticed the bandage on my neck.

“Please tell me that is not what I think it is?” She said pissed and I knew what she meant.

“It wasn’t my choice trust me.” I said just as pissed.

“I’m going to fucking kill him for it.” She said and I grabbed her arm.

“Different place, different time.” I said and she knew what I meant looking around the room. 

“Are you ok being here?  
Why are you here?  
Is it because of your family?  
Do you know what’s going on?” I asked her to take her mind off my neck knowing she was gong to see her sister with the same thing in minute.

“Yes. My uncle called and gave me code word.  
I was brought here with them for protection.  
There is a really nasty group coming in.  
They need certain members and family out of the way.  
So that included me and the rest.” Robin said waving her hand around to the amount of people in the place.

It was like a small hotel set up. It had been built to accommodate around a hundred people or so. Though there was more than that. 

“How is everyone going got fit in here?” I asked confused by the amount of people.

“There are buildings surrounding the property.  
They will divide up and send me out there.  
They will be put on a rotating shifts to watch out.  
I have been through this one time before.  
It was so boring and lasted a couple weeks.  
You get to know people real quick when your around all the time.  
That’s when I really came to not want this life for myself.  
Watching everyone being controlled all the time by others.” She said sitting us down in a corner somewhere.

“That sounds like it sucked.  
I hope we are not here that long.  
You want another reason to not be here.  
There is a woman in our group that is pregnant.  
I’ll give you three guesses who’s she says it is.  
You’ll only need one though.” I said pointing her out to Robin.

“Well fuck.  
She made it around to him.  
She is known for going after gangsters.  
She has a couple other kids by them.  
No one with any real power though.  
I guess she went after a big fish this time.” Robin said in a sour voice.

“You know her.” I asked surprised just how much Robin is involved with all of this with the way she tries to stay out of it.

“We went to school together.  
She was a slut back then too.  
When she got older she tried the pregnancy thing.  
I thinks she hopes that if she has their kids she has them.   
You think she would have learned by now that doesn’t work.  
She gets support from the guys for the kid, but not them.” Robin said about the woman who I had not had the pleasure of learning her name.

“She showed up while they were getting ready to move us.  
I guess since they can’t be sure yet if it’s his or not.  
She got to come along with us incase it is.  
Can’t have someone getting ahold of their kid.   
Honor among thieves I guess.” My turn to sound sour.

Robin spotted her sister and went to get up to say something to her. I caught site of who she spotted and grabbed her by the wrist.

“Robin she got the brand too.  
Just thought you should know.  
Don’t want you going over there surprised.  
She wanted it though, she loves Zelo.” I said to Robin who had stopped in her tracks when she heard me.

I’m glad I caught her before she saw it and flipped shit in front of everybody. I had already seen Zelo hit a pregnant girl. I’m sure he wouldn’t thin twice to hit Robin. Well maybe he wouldn’t hit her because her family is here. Either way I wanted to stop a bad situation for everybody for before it happened.

“Thanks Asari.  
I still want to say hi.” She said and walked over to her and gave her a hug. 

She was over by their uncle talking and was happy to see her sister. I just sat there watching everyone. Comfortable where I was tucked in the corner out the way of everyone. 

“So this is were you went?” Amber said sitting down next to me.

“I figured I would stay out of the way.” I said to her.

“I’m sorry you had to go threw that earlier.  
If I could have stopped the I would have.  
You should of gotten to choose wether or not to be branded.  
Now you are officially in and it’s hard to get out.  
I mean he could let you go some day and remove it.  
You will still always have a reminder though.” Amber said genially sounding bad about it. 

“Thanks for that but it would have just got you in trouble.  
I would hate to see Himchan hurt you because of me.  
I mean I would hate to have to kill him for you.” I said and let out a small chuckle at the statement.

“Thanks I appreciate the sentiment.” She said laughing too.

“What is so funny?” I heard the voice I didn’t want to.

“Do you really care?” I said not looking up at him, no need I know that voice anywhere.

“Asari watch what you say?” Yongguk already reprimanding me.

This was going to be a really good time. Amber got up to leave us alone by the look on Yongguk’s face she wanted no part of it. 

“Aren’t enough people in here for you to talk too.  
I don’t know like maybe the chick you knocked up.  
Or another boss like you that runs his life with is fists.  
A member you can order around to do things against people’s wills.” I kept going until I was lifted to a standing position.

“I told you before to watch or words.  
You will respect me while here.  
If you can’t you can be locked up.  
Either way you will be here and be good.” He growled out in to my ear.

“Fine. Lock me up forever.  
I will never bend to you again.  
You think this mark makes me yours.  
Not even close asshole.   
The first chance I get, I will remove it myself.” I barked back at him.

He grabbed a handful of my hair and being in the corner to others it looked as though we were having a passionate discussion ro make out session. His group knew better known what had happened.

“Yongguk is this the girl everyone’s been talking about.  
The girl that got the hard Bang Yongguk’s heart.” The guy coming up joked to him.

He turned us with a look to me of warning. 

“This is Asari.   
Baby girl this Zico.  
He is the leader of Block B.” He said introducing us.

“Hello.” I said keeping it short and sweet.

“Who Yongguk she is a beauty.  
Way to good for you to have.” He said joking with im about it.

“Yeah I know. Just got lucky.” Yongguk gave it back to him. 

“I have something to take care of so please excuse me.” I said and Zico raised his eye brow hearing such manners.

“Damn even polite and manners.  
Way to good for you for sure.” Zico said to him jabbing him in the ribs.

Yongguk watched as I walked off in to the sea of people. I was looking for Robin, Luna, or Amber someone I could follow around until I could find out where we were sleeping and hideout there.

“Looking for someone sweetheart.” I heard the grease just slide out this ones mouth.

I turned to look at him and not only did he notice a bandage on my neck he had Daehyun standing by him now flexing hearing someone talk to one of their girls that way.

“Don’t even think about opening your mouth again or you won’t be able any time soon.” Daehyun said and he was out of there.

“Thank you I guess.” I said trying to look away from him and find someone else.

“Hey, I’m sorry about your neck.  
He did it to protect you from things like that.  
The mark there will make any guy here back off.  
If they even look at one of you wrong they get it.  
So don’t be so pissy about it for long, ok.” He said ducking his head and walking away.

‘He did it for my own good. Bullshit. He did it to show his dominance over someone. I’m not stupid Daehyun to fall for the protection thing.’ I thought still wandering around the room.

I had remembered I needed to pee and starting looking for a bathroom. I found the door with the girl symbol on it and knocked. 

“Just a minute.” I heard through the door.

The door opened and it just had to be her. If I didn’t really have to go I would have walked away. I just waited for her to move.

“So he branded you.  
Don’t think your special now.  
He will tire of you and throw you away.  
They always do after a while, getting bored.” She said and I just pushed past her.

I closed the door behind me to just be myself. I heard a knock already. I guess I can’t hide out here. I mean others have to use it.

“One second, please.” I said to whoever on the other side.

“Open the door.” I heard a males voice. 

“What the hell I can’t even pee.” I said and hurried myself to finish.

“What do you want?” I said to him.

He pushed me back in to the bathroom.

“You have to be better in front of people.  
Yongguk has a reputation and you have no idea what that is.  
He is feared for a reason and if you push him again he will put you in your place.  
He has to keep his name for being a strong, no bullshit, total respected, boss.  
Do you understand that if you can’t hold your tongue you will be hurt,  
Just shut up and let this play out and then you can be miss bitch later.” Himchan warned me about what this place meant. 

“The two of you are boing watched by all the bosses.  
Yongguk can show no weakness from anyone, not a woman.  
Please so this can be over with faster just keep quiet.” Himchan almost pleaded with me.

“Fine. When we get back I want you all to stay the fuck away from me.  
This is not ok with me in any way and it will be removed properly.” I said pulling the bandage off the brand to emphasis on the meaning behind my words.

“What ever you choose to do about that later is your business.” He said knowing what they did wasn’t exactly right.

“I’m sure Yongguk is sorry that it went down that way.  
It is for your own good that you and Luna be branded.  
The guys here can get handsy with girls and that stops them.  
I would have done the same to Amber had she not already have it.  
You don’t know these guys or their backgrounds in our world.  
You don’t know who to avoid and who to be kind too.  
That brand will make sure no one touches you with repercussions.” Himchan tried to explain like Daehyun did.

“You guys can talk all the bullshit you want.  
This is nothing more than dominance over someone.  
Marking me like property to the big boss.” I said and tried to pass him.

“Think what ever you want just keep it to yourself.” He said letting me go and some people looked weird when exited the bathroom together.

“Where are we sleeping?  
I want to lay down for awhile.” I asked him and he motioned for me to follow him.

We went up two stories of stairs. There were a line of rooms. 

“We have these three.  
You guys are in this one.  
We are in the other two.” He said and pointed at the doors.

I opened the door to a small room. I had no problem with it, but it must be a big change for these guys who are used to being in expensive big places.

“I’ll have Amber come and get you when it’s time to eat.” He said and closed door behind me. 

I was happy to finally be by myself. I could still hear the voices. I mean with the amount of people talking you would’ve to hear them. I hope it calms soon and quiets down.

I laid on the bed just looking at the ceiling. I had put my hand on my stomach. I had never thought of kids anytime soon. I had never thought that with all the women Yongguk has ben with that he might have kids somewhere. I guess I was naive again.

I feel asleep even with all the noise and woke up to a knock at the door. I groaned having rolled over on the side of the brand. It really hurt now. 

“Come in.” I said trying to sit up with a rain headache.

“You don’t look so good.  
Are you feeling ok?” Amber asked seeing me in pain and red cheeks.

“Yeah. I slept in the wrong side.” I said as she came over to fell my head.

“You have fever.  
It’s probably because of it.  
I’ll bring you something to eat and medication.  
Just lay back down and I’ll be back.” Amber said to me and left the room.

I had never been more happy about a fever before. It meant I didn’t have to go anywhere right now. I was in no mood to be Yongguk’s show piece for the group of gangsters downstairs.

The door opened and it was Yongguk with a tray in his hands. 

“I thought Amber was bring that?” I said to him.

“She is with Himchan at the table.  
It’s my job to make sure your ok.” He said sitting next to me and felt my head with the back of his hand.

“You do have a fever.” He said and turned my head to see the brand was uncovered and red.

“It may have gotten infected exposed like that.  
I will have Amber come and check on you later.  
Eat this and take those to feel better.” He said and got up to leave.

I was kind of surprised he would come here and then just leave. Eh must have tomato an appearance or something like that. All about power and strength here. 

“Don’t act as though you really care about it.  
Your the one who did it to me and now look.  
Are you happy with what you see here Bang Yongguk.  
Am I the prize you were hoping to showcase.” I said to him and he balled his fists. 

“That’s right you rule with fists not words.  
Go ahead it wouldn’t be the first time.” I said egging him on not being able to stop myself.

“Don’t” I heard come form him.

“Why?’ I bit back.

“I don’t want to be this way.  
I want to be with you like before.  
Here that is not possible.” He said through his gritted teeth and not turning around.

“I have been warned by enough of you as to how and who I should be.” I said to him.

He didn’t move.

“You just lock the door on your way out.” I said implying to the statement he had said earlier. 

“Fine.” He said and left the room and I heard a click.

I got up to open the door and found it to be intact locked. That son a bitch I swear. I should have ran when I could. I could be on a jet out of the country with out a brand and with people I could trust to be around.

“Fuck!” I swore out to the air so pissed off to be in this situation.

‘I would take being kidnapped and tortured then this. At least I knew what to except and do. I could fight back and be strong for myself. Here I’m stuck in a room in pain because of that fucker I claimed to love. 

“He branded me and got some other chick preganant.  
I’m just sit there and be good little girl by his side.  
Fuck You Bang Yongguk.” I yelled out and didn’t care who heard. 

chap125:

I was laying in bed really feeling the pain and fever. I had drifted off to sleep. I was having a very vivid dream about tall the things running around in my head.

Yonnguk had left me and I was standing there with a bloody scar. He walked away with the woman a child in his arms. The girls had told me off and left me there in mess of emotions. I felt broken and on fire.

I woke up to a cool rag being rubbed over my body. I flintched when it touched me again. 

“That’s cold.” I said to who ever.

I didn’t feel I had the energy to even open my eyes to see which girl it was helping me.

“Sorry, but you are sweating and have high fever.   
I figured this would help since you were groaning in your sleep.” I heard the voice of a man not woman.

I cracked my eye just a slit. I saw Yongguk dipping the rag into the bowl of water to keep cleaning me off. 

“Do you think it would be possible for a bath?” I asked him and he hummed and yes at me.

“I be back in minute.” He said leaving the room.

I felt so weak laying there and gross from sweating. I heard some voices of concern outside the room.

“It’s been filled right now.” He said walking away.

“Wait, please.  
Will you help me?”  
I want you to be with me.  
I’m to weak to do it myself.” I pleaded with him still feeling the back lash of my dream of losing everything in my life.

He turned to look at me and saw the real emotions in eyes and face. HE knew this probably had more to do with the fever than my mind or heart.

“Fine. I’ll help you.” Is all he said to me with no feeling behind it.

It was more a burden and obligation than wanting to do it. I had to talk to him and straighten things out again. I know I have to learn to be better for him. He tries when he can for me I need to do the same for him.

He lifted me off the bed and I wrapped my arms around his neck and laid my head in the crook of his neck. I could feel his pulse from it and I found a part I enjoyed again. I gave him a small kiss on that win that was pulsating next to my face.

He brought us in to the bathroom and sat me on the edge of the tub. The girls were in there to help me with bathing. I didn’t want them I wanted him, but he didn’t seem to wan to be there so I let him go.

He closed the door and they helped me undress. I could help but break down and they just kept helping me. The got me in the tub washed and out. 

“Thank you for helping me.  
I can do it from here.” I said to them and didn’t understand why they had been quiet the whole time.

Luna looked back at me when she closed the door and her face read of pain and sadness.

I looked in the mirror to see I looked like utter shit. I had bad bags under my eyes and they were puffy. My cheeks were red not from the bath but the fever. My skin just looked discolored and sucken in. How did I get to look this bad in a couple of hours.

I heard a knock and informed them I was still in there.

“It’s me Robin.  
Open up.” She said and I grabbed the doorknob and opened the door.

“Damn she was right.  
You look horrible.  
Are you ok?” She asked.

“Who told you what?” I asked back.

“Luna came and said you were really bad and needed help.” Robin said and that must have been the look I got.

“Let me see?” She said pointing at my neck.

I turned and raised my head so she could get a good look. It hurt like hell to move it like this.

“Yeah it’s bad.  
The infection has spread.  
No wonder you have been out for days.  
We need to that taken care of.  
I’ll have Luna mix up something to place on it.  
Pull the infection out and get it to heal.  
At least the symbol still looks good.  
It didn’t ruin it at all from the sweat.” She added and I couldn’t believe the person who threatened to remove pieces of Yongguk was now helping me treat it so it looked right.

“Do you know why everyone is acting weird around me?” I asked her.

She lowered her head. So there was something I didn’t know. I had been out for days something must have happened.

“You just need to heal and get better.  
You can deal with whatever after.  
You don’t need to be stressed right now.” Robin said helping get back to the room.

The girls were in there cleaning the bed for me. I needed to be in sterile environment for the wound to heal right. Luna had already made something for my neck and Amber had some pain killers for me. I accepted the help with gratitude. 

“We brought up some food for you to eat before you take the medicine.” Amber said to me.

She gave me a small tray of some porridge. It’s the easiest on your stomach when your sick and doesn’t usually cause nausea. I ate as mutes could, but with not eating for day it was hard to make a dent in the bowl. I took the medicine with the glass of water and laid back down.

The girls had left to do what ever they were doing and I was left with my thoughts. From what Robin said something must have happened that would cause me to get upset. Yongguk looked fine and the girls did too. So it wasn’t physical damage to any of them, unless it one of the guys that got hurt.

I don’t think Robin would not tell me if it only had to do with the guys though. This was going to bather me until someone told me something. Unfortunately I was stuck in bed weak and feverish. 

I could hear noise outside ever now and then and watched to see of my door was going to be opened. No one came for hours and I was so bored I had begun to memorize things in the room. I wished I could grab my bag and at least listen to music. After a while of no one coming to check on me I was going nuts.

I tried to het out of bed to only collapse on the floor because I was so weak. I just crawled to wardrobe and opened the door to see my bag in the bottom corner. I was glad he had not pout it on the top shelf. I rifled through it to find my iPod. I found it and looked at the distance back to the bed. Screw it.

I laid down on the floor were I was and put the ear buds in to listen to my music. I thought it would help me, but it just brought more feeling to the surface. The lyrics coming through the speakers were every word I seem to be feeling at the moment. I started to cry there on the floor of the room I had been abandoned in.

“I’m sorry.” I said out to the no one that was listening.

Since I had the ear buds in and was crying I had not heard the door open. Their had been someone watch my downfall int o despair.

“Sorry for what?” I heard a voice I had wanted to hear for hours now.

I took the buds out and turned my head to see a kneeling Yongguk looking down on me. I reached up to touch his face to make sure he was real. He touched my hand that was on his face.

“Let’s get you back in bed.” He said scooping me up like I was nothing.

“You.” I said to him.

“What do you mean, me?” He asked tucking me in.

“I’m sorry to you.” I said with small tears falling.

“You and I both have things to be sorry for.” He said wiping the tear from my cheek.

“No. You did all this to protect me.  
I could only see the bad in it.  
I know something bad is happening.  
You have brought me with you.  
You have branded me to be yours.  
You have done things I may not like.  
They were all to protect me from what ever.  
I pushed you away because I was not ready.  
I was pissed off because you did it with out asking.  
I’m sorry I have caused you more troubles.  
Now I lay hear sick and hurt and no help to you.  
Yongguk I really do love you and I need you to know it.” I said reaching out to him again.

I pulled down to lay with me. I wanted him close but it didn’t last long. There was knock at the door. He got up to see who it was. I heard hushed voices. He looked back at me. 

“I have to go.  
I’ll be back later.” He said and walked out of the room.

I really needed to know what everyone was hiding from me. I made it to the door before needing something to lean on. I wanted for a few minutes stabilizing myself for the walk down the hallway. I opened the door and walked down the hallway leaning on the wall the whole time.

I got to the staircase and stopped needing a break before I tackled those. I soon found out I didn’t need to. I could hear the conversation from there. I sat at the top and listened.

“They begun moving on our places.   
They have torched a number of them.  
The good thing is the main ones have not been found.  
The stash house in each territory has been untouched.  
The few men that have been left behind.  
Reported that all but two of them have been captured.  
There have been reports of bodies being found.  
We have no way at the moment of finding out if they are ours or not.  
The two remaining have gone in to hiding in the tunnels.  
They are trying to still keep up with some information.” I could not believe what I heard about houses gone and people killed.

I was about to get up and leave not wanting to hear anymore.

“There is one guy that has put out feeler for a certain person.  
It seems they want any information and location of this one.  
Yongguk they are hunting for Asari at this moment.  
Do you know why at this time they would bellowing for her?” The voice asked him.

“Who is looking for me?” They all heard and turned to see me standing on the bottom platform holding on to the railing for dear life.

“You are suppose to be resting?” Yongguk said coming to me seeing how weak I was and might fall.

“Who is looking for me in town?” I asked again only stronger.

This got a few whispers of discontent. A woman should be seen not heard. 

“One of the guys from Japan group Gazette.” GD informed me.

“Which one and I might be able to tell you why?” I said to them pulling from Yongguk to make it to the main floor.

GD raised an eye brow at me but he had seen me at my worst and beset at the same time.

“This one.” He handed me a picture and it wasn’t the guy I expected.

“Reita.” I said out loud. 

“So you know this guy?” One of the members or boss asked me.

“Yes. He has saved me a couple of times from bad situation.  
He has always been nice and kind to me when I was with them.” I said and the men all started to speak at the same time.

Yongguk had hoped to have avoided this discussion.

“You have spent time with them?  
Where was it? Who was it with?  
Do you know where they are hold up?” Questions started being thrown at me.

I just looked at Yongguk and understood why the girl had looked the way they did. I had been in middle of this from the beginning wether on purpose or not. I was to feed to the sharks of the underworld with what I knew.

“Stop.” I yelled out to get them to stop all talking at once. 

I was barely standing as it was and now the volume of the voices. 

“I know the group Gazette and Galmet.   
I had met them on accident one day.  
They had been nice and I spent some time with them.  
I showed them the shopping district one day.  
Another day they came and watched a performance of mine.  
I never gave them any information on B.A.P. or anyone else.  
They never asked either. I did not get any information from them.  
I was only around them as a friend not an informant for either side.  
I wasn’t even aware they were a gang until the last day I saw them.  
That was about a few weeks if I have been asleep for awhile.  
I have been with Yongguk and then here since then.  
If you don’t believe me ask them or Robin.  
I have been staying at her house for awhile now.  
You are well aware of this G Dragon and Top.” I said letting the group know I was familiar with BigBang too.

“So we are just suppose to believe you are not a mole.  
I say she is on lock down until we can verify any of it.  
Why would they be looking god her if she was just a friend?” The guy said and I could see Yongguk and GD look at each other.

They knew the hornet’s nest had been kicked and it was not going to settle any time soon. This group was to on edge to begin with and now this information. They still had not informed anyone that Reita may not be only one looking for me.

I was on a few people radars right now.

chap125:

I was being pulled in to a room at the top of the building and shoved inside. No matter the power Yongguk had he could not go against ever group boss there. It had been a majority vote to have me locked up for security and protection measures. 

Amber heard me screaming all the way down the hallways and Himchan had do everything he could to not have her locked up beside her. All the girls were upset and screaming back at he guys. GD and Top had to deal with Robin fighting the guys to get close to me.

They got me in the hole in the attic and locked me in box as big as large dog cage. It was made to hold how ever was in there. I kicked and slammed my body against the bars. I was small so it wasn’t as tight as it would be had it been a guy. Still it was small area to stay in for a period of time.

The warning went out to anyone who opened the door to the cage would have death marker put on them. Some of the guys knew a few of them wouldn’t care and free me so they were put them in one of the houses on the outer part of the compound. 

I only saw someone once a day when they brought me food. I sat there staring at the little window down the way from me. I could count the days by the sun coming up and going down. I had been in there for a few days. Every now then I swore I saw a flash of light come through that window.

It had been just about a week when I heard a cracking noise. I jumped up not knowing what it was and it was dark so I couldn’t see anything. Then there was a whole were the window had been. I crawled to the back of the cage which wasn’t far.

“Asari where are you?” I heard a female voice.

“Yuri is that you?” I asked out recognizing the voice but couldn’t believe it.

“Yeah, we need to go.” She said and pulled on the cage so she could find me.

“Get back, this is going to burn.” She said and inched back and covered myself with the thin blanket I had been given.

I heard a hissing noise and then a metal groaning and a pop. I didn’t hear the metal fall on the floor. I reached forward and felt a pair of hands that pulled on me. I was free from the cage and being lead to the opening. I could see now and looked down.

They had attached a rope to the tree below so we could zip down it to the ground.

“Hold on tight.” Yuri said and gave me good push to get me going.

I got to the tree with my feet out knowing I would have to stop myself or slam in to the tree. I could see a group of girls now. I smiled to know they came from me.

“Did Robin send you here?” They all shook their heads yes.

“Is she coming with us?” Yuri coming up behind me whispered a no.

She got me to keep moving through the trail they had left when coming in. I heard a brushing sound behind me.

“If she was to leave they would know who to look for.” One of the girls said quietly to me so I would understand.

I glanced behind us to see that two of the girls were swiping away our tacks on the ground. We got to the edge and ducked down.

“We have to get past this part and your free.” Yuri said to me and I saw a guard pacing.

“How?” I whispered back.

She winked at me and one of the others stood up and chucked a rock at his head and nailed him perfectly. He dropped to the ground and no noise ways heard. We began to move. I looked over to the girl and gave her a thumbs up.

“Softball.” She whispered and I smiled at her.

We got to a car parked and covered by brush and pulled it away to get in. We stuffed the car like clown in a funny car, but we made it work. Two of the girls stayed out and pushed us down the hill to not make any noise to expose us. When we got further away they jumped on the back and the car started and took off. 

“Where are we going?  
They have eyes everywhere?” I said to Yuri thankful for the save but worried about being caught.

“Not right now.  
They emptied the city.  
There are a few scouts.  
Not enough to be everywhere.  
You have a ride waiting for you.  
Now let’s just get you there.” The girl driving said as she spead up to get further away.

It took about an hour and we were all hurting from the squish. We stop at a small air strip. I saw someone I had not seen in a while.

“Brother.” I said getting out as quickly I could and running in to his arms.

He picked me up and spins us around like those cheesy things you see in movies.

“Thank you girls.  
Now go before your caught.  
I’ll be in touch to get you later.” He said shuffling me to the plane ready for take off.

I grabbed Yuri and gave her huge hug.

“Tell Robin thanks for me.” I said and waved to them as I got the plane.

“How did all this happen?” I asked him while standing behind a curtain to change in to the clothes he gave me.

“I got a call from the Yuri girl.  
She told me that you had been locked up.  
She told me who you were with and I came.  
We divided plan with the Robin girl how to get you out.  
I gave them the supplies they need for the rescue.  
They practiced non stop in a warehouse to make sure they could do it.  
They are really good at putting thing together quickly.  
I provide the equipment and car and they did the rest.  
Now we are here headed far away from them.” He said eating a piece of apple he was cutting up for me.

“Ok, I understand that part but how did they find you.  
They didn’t at first. They found dad and he gave it to me.” He said as I was coming out and stopped.

“They told dad about his?” I said sitting down in fear now.

“Yeah and I’m sure he is going to want answers when we land.” My brother said.

“Where are we landing?  
America?  
England?” I asked him eating the apple fiercely.

I was starving and freezing. I now knew my father knew about Yongguk and knew I was in for it. They had taught me to be a good girl not a gangster.

“He is going to love the new ink, sis.” My brother jabbed at me.

I reached up and touched my neck which was still sore from healing slowly.

“Shut up and just tell me where we are going?” I said to him pouting in my seat.

“We are going to America and he will met us in few days.  
He set up and place for us to go that is not part of the family.  
He had it registered in a false name so it couldn’t be traced.” My brother told me and that sounded like a Yongguk thing to do.

“Why does he have places to hide in?” I asked my brother never knowing this side of my father.

“Little sis there are thing you don’t know yet.  
It’s not my place to tell you so you have to wait.  
Father will explain everything to you.   
He will expect the same from you.” He said leaning back as he planned to sleep.

“How much do you guys know?” I asked him hoping to be able to skip some things.

“Me, I just found out about this guy.  
Father sounded as though he knew already.  
He has been watching you closely.  
He did not sound happy about this.” He said now closing his eyes.

I sat back in the chair I was in and watched the clouds in the dark pass by us. I eventually drifted off to sleep myself.

“Hey sis. Get up.” I heard my brothers voice.

For a moment I though I was dreaming what happened last night wanting out of that cage.

“Hey sleep head you need to get up.” I heard his voice again and opened my eyes to see him smiling at me.

“Brother.” I said with tears in my eyes.

It wasn’t a dream. I was with my brother and free from the cage. The girls had come for me and saved me. Robin had got the word out and risked everything for me again. 

chap 126:

We got in a car and my brother started driving somewhere. I could only imagine the shit that was going to go down when they find an empty cage and hole in the wall.

I was looking out the window to the scenery around me. We seemed to be in very busy city. I thought we would be hiding out in some wooded area like with Yongguk. 

‘Yongguk, I’m sorry.’ I thought knowing he would take it and get it the hardest.

We pulled up to a huge house and just as it looked like my brother was going to ram in to the garage the ground lifted to show a tunnel underneath it. We were driving under the house. “Why the hell does my father have a place under a house?’ I thought to myself.

“Before you start asking me questions.  
Father will explain everything.  
I was just told to bring you here.  
He want to tell you what all this is.” My brother said knowing I was about to throw twenty questions at him.

“Ok. He has a lot to answer for.  
I mean I guess I do too.  
We both have been hiding things.  
Is that where I learned it from?” I said looking at my brother who only smiled as he parked and opened his door to get out.

“You made it back ok, I see.” I say a very pretty moan talking to my brother and then wrapped around each other in a passionate kiss.

“Ok. Enough of that stuff the little sister is here.” I said jabbing back at my brother for earlier.

“Yeah what ever sis.   
This is Jade and she is my fiancé.  
I hope you guys get along.” He said to me giving me a be goos look.

“Hello, Jade.  
If you can put up with him.  
We should be just fine.  
If you need any help, just ask.  
I’ll knock him around for you.” I said laughing at my brother for the look he gave me.

“Ok. who is going to show me around.” I said and got tackled by two small beings.

“Your here.” I heard a small girl voice say with happiness.

“You guys are here too.  
I have missed you so much.” I said kissing both of then on the top of their heads.

“We missed you too.  
This place is awesome.  
Come we will show you.” They both said puling me to a metal door. 

My brother reached over and punched a code into the key pad and then it read his thumb print and asked for verification. He said his name and the door rolled back to open to another hallway. 

“Well isn’t that a to of security to just open a door.” I said looking at my brother.

He just smiled and walked a head of us with Jade. I had to monkeys hanging off me know.

“You stink big sis.” My little sister said.

“I have been in the forest for a week so no showers.” I said not wanting to tell them what had happened to their big sis.

“You need a shower and we will cook something.  
You two must be hungry since you were gone so long.” My little brother said looking at both of us.

“You can cook?” I asked my little brother.

“Yeah. Mom taught me last summer.  
I can only make small things though.” He said heading in a direction I’m guessing is the kitchen.

“I can’t even cook.” I said and my little sister laughed.

“We know.” She said and ran away.

“My room and shower?” I asked the couple on the couch.

They pointed down another hallway across from the kitchen.

“It had your name on it.  
You should have everything you need.  
Jade stocked it up for you.” He said smiling at her.

“I hope I picked things out you like.  
They only told me your size.  
I had a hard time finding things to fit.  
Your brother told me to check the kids section.” She said letting it go that my brother had been joking about me before I got there.

“Yeah well at least I don’t need extra small condoms.” I said as I walked down he hall and heard him protest to that statement.

I found the door with my name and opened it. It was nice a cosy. It had all the accentual and a bathroom. I went in there and saw some nice stuff for girl in here. I opened some of the drawer to find clothes. She had picked out some to girly clothed for me but they were clean and dry.

I took a shower and was dressing up when I heard a bang on the door and I jumped. 

“Food.” I heard and then fast little steps away from the door.

“Damn I’ve got to keep it together.  
The little ones can’t know what happened.” I said to myself before exiting my room.

I saw everyone sitting at the table and saw open spots. I guess those are for the parents. I’m really regretting that conversation.

I sat down and was handed a plate already full of food. It looked really good and smell delicious.

“This looks great.” I said smiling at my little brother.

“Thanks.  
I worked hard.  
I wanted you to eat well.  
You look kind of skinny.” He said and I had not realized he would notice something like that.

He is in middle school now so I guess he is looking at girls by now.

“She looks fine.” Jade said to him.

“Thank you.  
I guess I have lost weight.  
Running around the forest.  
I really got my exercise in.” I said to not alert the younger ones to what had been going on.

My older brother looked at me knowing why I was covering. He had been given some vital information even if it was only the basic.

“So do you like it here?” I asked them.

“Yeah it’s like being in a spaceship on the ground.” My younger sister said with excitement.

“I wish I could talk to my friends.  
It’s cool I guess for now.” My younger brother added.

“We are well taken care of here.” My older brother said.

“Is there anything else you will be needing for the night young master.” I heard voice and jumped out of my chair.

I did not know why one else was there with us. 

“i am so sorry if I scared you young mistress.   
I was just turning in for the night and wanted to know.” She said and I cut her off.

“No. I’m fine I just didn’t know you were here.  
It’s my fault for acting like that to you.  
Thank you for all you have done.” I said going back to my manners.

“It’s fine Mary.  
We are fine for the night.  
Thank you for your work today.” My older brother said to her.

“Your welcome young master.  
Have a good night with your family.” She said and excused herself. 

“Why didn’t you tell me there was anyone else here?” I said irritated with my brother.

“I didn’t think it was that big of deal.  
She has been here before us.  
She had everything ready.” He said defending himself.

“You know what the fuck I have been through.  
You don’t think telling me someone else is here is important.  
I about had a fucking heart attack you asshole.” I said to him scared out of my skin and now pissed off.

“Watch how you talk in front of the younger ones.  
What you made for yourself is your fault not ours.  
If you can’t deal with it then you should have been more careful.” He yelled back at me.

As much as I loved my brother we butted heads easily and at full force. We never held back from one another when it came to fighting. If we could hurt the other more we went for the jugular.

“Stop.” We heard a roar from across the room.

We both stopped and looked over to the entrance to see a fierce looking man.

“Father.” I said in quite voice and ducked my head in fear.

“Sit down and eat like civilized people.” He said with his full authority.

We all sat down and our mother cam over and kissed us all the top of our heads. I guess that is were I get that from. Our father came over and was given a full plate by Jade. We all sat there in silence and ate. 

‘Damn I thought I had a few days to prepare.’ I thought not looking up from my plate not want ing to see anyone looking at me.

Chap 128

The place was at it’s breaking point of exploding in on each other. When the girl brought my food up and saw an empty cage and then a hole she screamed out. The room had been gone through by all the groups. 

They had placed the people they thought responsible for the act in a circle in the middle of the room. Amber, Robin, Yongguk and few others were there of course being the closest to me. They ran some proven test to getting to the truth quick. Yongguk past easily because he had no clue to how it happened. Amber and Robin had passed and then the rest. 

“How the fuck does some little girl get out of the cage?  
Break a hole in the wall and get to the ground?  
No one heard anything or saw anything to tell us.  
All we know is where she can out by the injury to the guard.  
Since everyone here passed the test you are all free.  
We need to find out the answers to this and where she is now?  
Did she go to the enemy and inform them of our location?  
We should move on our plans sooner now she is free.” One of the bosses said pacing in the room.

“She did not go to the other group.  
If she had someone would have seen her.  
We have people on them at all times.  
They would’ve reported seeing her.” Himchan said to the group.

Himchan being a second was allowed to speak as long as he watched his tone and words. Yongguk sat there thinking while everyone was going around in circles over what they knew and didn’t. He knew where and who would have broken her out of here. He just didn’t know how they knew where she was.

The group decided they needed to clean the area and go to the next stage of their plan.

He grabbed he and pulled her in to a side room.

“What the fuck are doing?” She seethed out at him.

“How did you do it?” He said to Robin.

“Do what?” She said standing eye to eye with Yongguk.

“You told her father she was here.  
You got someone to break her out.  
Someone that could move without making any noise.  
A group that is know for their ability to contort their bodies.  
Just don’t how you go the message out to them?” He said to Robin letting her know he was serious and really did know.

“I was raised in this environment just like you.  
I have seen plenty and learned well from it.  
It’s not that hard when you know what your doing.  
I just got a number out there and let the rest happen.  
I had no idea of when or how it was going too.  
You do know who she really is, right?” She asked him and he raised his eye brow.

“I am well aware of who see is.  
I don’t think she knows though.  
He has been able to keep his precious daughter out of it.” Yongguk said to Robin.

“Yeah, until you set your eyes on her.  
Now she is in it further than she knows.  
Why couldn’t you just stay away?  
You know she is gone now?  
He will never allow her to be with you.” Robin said to Yongguk and his face darkened.

“He can’t keep her from me.  
She is branded with my symbol.  
Even he can’t break that without war.” He said back to her.

“You really are willing to go to war for her?” Robin asked this time her eye brow was arched.

“You have no idea what I am willing to do for her.” He told her with out a flinch.

“Good. If you want her that is what it is going to take.  
Are your guys willing to fight two fronts to help you.  
If you need the back up I can have my girls ready.” Robin said agreeing to help Yongguk to get her back.

The statement shocked both of them. They both knew who she was with and that did not bode well for her being mixed up in the middle all of this.

Little did they know she had been tailed at least to the plane. The other group knew she was no longer with them. They could act now themselves now that I was out of the way. They wished they were the ones to get to me. The were ordered to have me ready. That plan is out the window, but Asami could work with that.

Let war begin.

Chap129:

“So now that the little ones are in bed.  
Anyone care to tell me where we are?  
Why you have a place like this built?  
How did you mange to get to me?  
How much do you know of the past few months?” I asked looking at my father for answers.

“For one thing young lady watch yourself.  
You are in our bunker that was built many years ago.  
It was built when your mother and I got together for protection.  
I have many enemies around the world and needed a safe place for my family.  
What I know about what you have been up to in Korea is extensive.  
You were sent there to get a good education not become a gangsters woman.  
You really stepped in to it didn’t you?” He said to me with the sound of disapproval in his voice.

“I didn’t do anything.  
I went to the store and got a stalker.  
I had no idea who he was until it was to late.  
He followed me and forced me to be around him.  
Then he saved me from a psycho who kidnapped me.  
If you so big and powerful where were you then?  
I had been beaten and broken by a guy father.  
If you have the reach to get me out of the compound.  
Why didn’t you come for me then?” I said breaking down because I knew nothing of anyone.

I felt my whole life had lies after lies. 

“Who are you father?  
It seems to be a running question with me lately.  
I don’t know who to trust anymore.  
I don’t know who is who anymore.  
Is anyone who I thought they were?” I said in firm tone full of meaning.

“You can stop with the poor me voice.  
You could have reached out at any time for help.  
You knew who you were dealing with and stayed.  
They may have been involved with some bad things.  
You made the choices you did to get to know these men.  
I now hear you have even made friends with the group from Japan?” He said to me.

“You are avoiding the question I asked you.  
You always do this to me and you wonder how?  
You made me this way by keeping in the dark.  
So father who the hell are you?” I said standing looking down on him.

“I see you have lost your manners too.” He said to me and my brother pulled me back into my seat.

“Just give her the answers she asks.  
She is not a child anymore.  
She has been introduced to it already.  
There is nothing to gain by keeping it secret.” My brother said to our father.

“Yeah, what he said.” I said to reenforce his statement.

“You and our family are part of large organization.  
They span the whole underground world.  
Your name isn’t even Asari from birth.   
We had to change it when we were compromised.  
We were brought to England to receive new lives.  
Your brother only knows because he was old enough.  
I am a leader of a small faction in England.  
We have been monitored since then.  
We wanted you to have a better life.   
So we sent you to your aunts in Korea.  
She isn’t really your aunt but another member.” I held up my hand for him to stop.

“So literally it has all been a lie.  
My whole entire life is a fucking lie.  
My own name isn’t even real.  
My family I loved isn’t even mine.  
What the hell have you done to us?” I yelled out at him.

“Please sit down and let your father finish.” My mother said to me.

“Is he even my father?  
Are you my mother?  
Are you my brother?  
Is any part of me real?” I said walking away from them in to the kitchen for some water and peace.

I poured a glass of water and took a sip of it. I was so angry with all that I had gone through this past year. I threw that glass at the wall shattering it. A pieced came back at me and cut a small line on my cheek. I dropped to my knees to cry it out.

“You need to be stronger than that.” My father said looking down on me.

“Who are you to everyone else?” I said looking up at him with tear-filled eyes.

“I am Mr White.   
I am the leader of the faction in England..  
That is the part that I’m in charge of.  
I told you they are large group.  
They are broken down into factions.  
That way if one falls the others carry on.  
I was a second in Asia when we were discovered.  
We were moved to England and I was given a new role.  
Since we had not given any information to the other side.  
They knew we were loyal and could be trusted.  
I was given the leadership position and became this.  
I am why you can do the things you have done.  
Now I need to know what you know about Korea?” He asked me and I looked at him as though he was a stranger.

“You will get nothing from me on anything.  
I am not your daughter, I am no one.  
I will keep it that way from now on.  
If that means I leave then so be it.  
You are right you raised me this way.  
So should it really be shock that I am.  
Last questions before any decision is made.  
Who am I? What is my real name?  
Am I to play a role in your world?  
Who am I to them other than a daughter?  
I was made to play a role was I not?” I asked him standing tall and strong with balled fists.

“You are right about that.  
You are meant to be more.  
You are to play a specific role.  
You were born to someone else.  
You are to be used for that reason.  
You are to be unleashed onto this world.  
I hoped that this day would never come.  
That you could continue to be just a girl.  
You are Desiree Black from France.  
You are from a French and Japanese family.  
You mother discovered you after mother had passed.  
We found you in a crib screaming and her dead.  
She had od on something that was in needle.  
We took you so you would not be killed too.  
We raised you as our own and provided for you.  
When your true identity comes out if will rock this world.  
Your father Mr. Black was well known in France.  
He was anchorage of rather large group.  
They have been searching for you this whole time.  
Little did they know they had you in their reach.  
This whole time had any one ever really looked at you.  
You are dead give away to your mother before the drugs.  
Now you go and get yourself branded by Bang Yongguk.  
This could not have played better had we planned it.  
You can be are sleeper in their group and we can prepare.  
We have waited patiently for this war to begin.  
We will come in and clean it up after they are done.  
They will destroy each other and leave an open market.  
You will lose all you know over there from this.  
You will become who you are meant to be.  
You are my daughter and the power that comes with that.” He said sitting in the chair watching my every move. 

“That is were you are wrong father.  
I will lose nothing of importance to me.  
I may be some one else to you and the family.  
To them I am a friend, a sister, a partner.” I said pulling the bandage from my neck for him to see the mark.

“I will leave and protect what is mine.  
I am sorry that no longer includes you.  
You can try and stop me if you want.  
Like you said it is time for me to use what I have.  
It will all be used to stop you from hurting anyone.  
If I am to become a killer than it won’t be for you.  
It will be in defense of my friend and family that I belong to.” I said leaving the room and heard a sigh.

My brother was standing in the doorway waiting for me. I knew this was not going to be easy. They were my family that I loved. Now I had to get back to the ones I thought were the real threat. They never knew I was the threat they had planned to stop.

I made a move for the door to have my brother make an aggressive of towards me. I was hit and put to the ground. I just closed my eyes and let my past fill me with what I needed. It did explain how I managed to square my body and deal with Zelo and Yongguk. I had training I was falling back on and just thought it was my dancing and acrobatics.

This was a fight I would win. I was made to win. They had unleashed the weapon and it turned against them. The wrong person was in control this time. No one was going to stop me from getting back to them.

chap130:

I had managed to get passed my brother and down hall from the main door. I wasn’t sure how I was going to get out yet. I got to the door and recalled the numbers my brother had pushed seeing it done tons of times with Yongguk and Robin I somehow was able to remember the keys pushed. I placed my thumb on there thinking they would have added me to the security and said my name. 

I cringed as it rolled of my tongue. I wasn’t expecting it to really work. It did and the door rolled open. I could hear them coming up behind me. I had damaged the key pad on the other one on my way out. They were fast to have already gotten through it. I got out and watched it roll back as my father and brother came in to view. I kicked the key pad to cause as much damage as possible.

I found a variety of cars in the car park. I opened the door hoping the keys were in it. No luck so I started to look around. Tada the keys fell from the over head pocket for your sunglasses. I started the car and push a button on the steering wheel that lowered the part to let me out. All kinds of alarms and lights were going off. They had triggered a warning of invasion to get it to lock down. 

I slammed on the gas and the car just squeezed out of the opening with a scape to the top. I kept my foot down all the way. I had no idea where I was but I needed to get to phone. I saw a bunch of people on the street seeing it was day time and the sun was shinning in my eyes. 

I parked the car and got out grabbing a bag from the trunk. I knew my family always keep go bags close to them. I walked down the street leaving the door open and the keys in it. I hoped someone would take it because it most certainly had a tracker in it. I grabbed someone’s bag from their chair and took off running.

I got to an alleyway and dumped the bag I had and grabbed what I needed from it. I emptied the other bag and kept their phone and not the one in my bag. I put the stuff that should be safe to take and put it in the other bag. I knew more than likely even the bag and a tracker in it. I saw in the other side of the street a garbage truck emptying a dumpster. I walked over by it and threw the bag in it. 

They can track the equipment, car and bag all over the city. I got further away grabbing a hoodie from a vender selling them on the corner. I covered myself up knowing cameras would be my downfall. I pulled out the phone I had taken and dialed Robin’s number. It sent me to a message saying she was out of the area to be connected. 

I was going to try Yongguk’s but if I couldn’t get ahold of Robin I wouldn’t be able to connect to him. I did the only other thing I could think of. Now I’m not saying it was the right thing to do, but I needed help. 

“Come on, pick up.” I said to myself walking down the street with my head down and close to the wall so I wouldn’t bump into anyone.

“Who the fuck is this?” I heard and about collapsed on the ground that I got through to someone.

“It’s me Asari.  
I don’t know where I am.  
I need your help and fast, Reita.” I said as fast I could get it out.

“Wait, Asari.  
Why don’t you know?  
Where the hell are you?” He asked and I just sighed dropping myself to the ground in an alley.

“I don’t know where I am?  
Trace the phone I called on.  
It should tell you where.  
I need help to get back.  
I was taken by plane.  
I know I’m out of the country.  
I’m not with Bang or any of them.  
I need you to come and get me, please.” I pleaded with him for help.

“Ok, wait a minute.  
I’m going to give you to Aoi.  
He can track you tell you where to go.  
We will come and get you just wait.” He said and then I heard Aoi’s voice.

“The phone is pinging you in America.  
How the hell did you get to California?  
Are with the any of the gangs?” He asked I tried my best to not cry out the answer.

“No. I was brought here after leaving.  
I need to get back there before anything.” I stopped not knowing who to trust or tell.

I mean I am Japanese and not Korean like I thought. They may know who my real father was. He did say they are still looking for me. I just want out and then I can figure out what to do.

“Help me Aoi, Please.  
If I don’t leave now.  
I may never ben able to.” I said in a swivel tears kind of voice.

“We can get to you Asari.  
You just have to stay hidden.  
We will get to you as fast as we can.” Ruki said to me assuring that he was letting them come for me.

“Thank you Ruki.  
I know you are about to start a war.   
You don’t have all the information.  
Please don’t do anything yet.  
I need to get that message to Bang too.  
If you guys make a move on each other now.  
You need to know what I know before.  
Please promise you won;t do anything yet, Ruki?” I asked him knowing I had no right to tell them what to do, but I still had to try.

“Things are in motion Asari I can’t stop.  
If you know something tell me.  
I can’t just tell them to stop.  
Not with out any evidence.  
Tell me what you know so I can.” He said and I just broke down.

“I can’t, not yet. I’m sorry.  
You can leave me here.  
I will find a way to do it.” I said to him.

“Don’t worry we are coming.  
I can’t stop anything from moving.  
You will have to tell me something.  
If you don’t then all plans move forward.” Ruki told me and i could hear the guys in the background moving around and saying things to get to me.

“I have so much to tell everyone.” I said to him looking around to see if anyone was watching me.

“I’m not who everyone thinks I am.” I said to him.

“I am a fraud an imposter without knowing it.” I said and Ruki got it.

“We know who you are and will help you find you too.” Reita said through the phone taking it from Ruki.

“You have no idea who you are dealing with.” I said to him feeling so broken and lost.

“We do and that’s how we know that we are going to rescue you.  
We have already informed the one person who can make this happen.  
He will do anything to make sure you make it out of there.  
So when we tell you go to a specific place at a certain time.  
You hall ass as best as you can to make it happen on your end.  
You hear me Asari you get there no matter what you have too.” Reita said almost sounding desperate.

“I got it. I’ll be there.  
Who did you call for me?  
Who is that has the power?” I started to ask questions.

“I can’t tell you more than that right now.  
You have some information for us.  
We have some for you too.” He said getting anxious in his tone towards me.

“Just make it there and you will know everything?” He said and the line cut.

I looked at the phone and saw it was dead. I had grabbed her charger out of her bag. I needed to get to a place I can charge it without being caught. I went to make a move a saw a car I recognize pass. I pressed myself in to the wall as far as I could.

I was going to need to change clothes and stakeout of sight. I saw a line of clothes out to dry about four stories up. I jumped up on the dumpster at the end of the alley. I jumped form there to the fire scape ladder. I climbed up and grabbed some clothes. They were boys but that would be fine. If I could take away from me being a girl maybe I could move easier. I dressed up and headed for the roof.

I hoped hopping building tops I could make it to a place I could get into and use an outlet somewhere. He was right about on thing he had taught me how tone resourceful and move around unnoticed. Tough luck for them.

I got into locker room of a clothing store and tucked myself behind some boxes and plunged the phone in. I was waiting for it to enough charge I could send a message to them. I knew I wouldn’t be able to talk with out being discovered and this was good place for the moment.

I had mange to get a message out to them and they responded with stay put. They were working on it and it shouldn’t be much longer. They asked if I had any papers with me.

“No. I left the place without anything of mine.” I responded to the text.

“That’s fine. You need to go to the Red Dragon restaurant in china town.  
You will meet a guy named Wong there and he will give you and envelope.  
Stay there until you get further directions from us and be careful.” I got back and made a plan to make it to the place with the gps on the phone I had taken. 

It helped that I looked like a young boy in these clothes and the fact that I was small. No one questioned me as I made my way around town. I still kept a close eye out for any cars that maybe following me. I took allies if I could to make sure if someone was following it would be on foot. 

I got to the restaurant and it was very busy. I guess that is a good thing. Lots of people to get lost ground. I went to the counter and ask a girl behind it for Mr. Wong. She grabbed my hand and lead me to a back room and told me to stay.

I was getting anxious just sitting there. I mean they trusted him but could I. I little while longer the girl came back with a plate of something for em to eat. I was happy to be eating something but I was getting impatient. I noticed that it was thick under my tray. I took the bowl off the top and sat it down and flipped the tray over to see an envelope. I opened it and saw all kinds of paperwork inside.

I was going to pull it out and look at it when the phone went off. I was given direction to a private plane and needed to move fast if I was going to make it there in time. I took off out the back of the place to met by a face I needed to get away from like now.

“Thumper.” I said and he looked at me weird.

For me it was a reminder of what I was trying to get back too. It was a boost of new found energy to it happen. I jumped and took off towards the back of the alley. He followed closely behind. I could tell by the size of his body he had not kept up with his movements. I jumped on the dumpster and up to the top of the wall I was hanging and I cold feel his hands trying to grab the bottom of me. I put my feet on the wall and ran up it and over. 

I took off in the direction the phone was telling me to and it had to reroute every time I took a different truncheon it said. If it was taking in one direction to the plane I needed to make sure I made it there alone. I was about five minutes late and thought for sure it would be fine. 

I went to the number on the building I was told to and saw a man standing there and motioned for me to come and get in. He was waiting for me and was not going to leave me there. A car puled up behind me and my father and brother jumped out with guns pulled. The man just stood there and moved me behind him up the stairs in to the plane. 

I don’t know what happened but he came up the stairs and the door closed. The plane started moving and he just sat down like it was normal day for him.

“Hello my daughter.   
It’s nice to see you.  
I have been waiting.  
Now here you are.” He said and I was in shock.

Was this man in front of me my real father or just another imposter?

chap 131:

“So now I am to believe you are my father.  
Sorry, but I’m having a hard time believing anyone.  
I have been lied to my whole life, not even my life.” I said to him looking him to see if there was any resemblance. 

He sat there staring at me. I found it kind of creepy. 

“So you claim to be him?  
Can you prove it to me?  
Do you have anything of proof?” I asked him to explain himself and the statement of being my father.

“I am Asami Ryiuchi.  
I am well known in Japan.  
You were taken from your mother.  
They found her dead from an od.  
They took you from her.  
I have been looking this whole time.  
You met a group in Korea recently.  
They were sent there by me.  
When they recognized you from the a photo.  
They took some pictures and sent them to me.  
They were to have you with them by this time.  
I wasn’t going to lose you twice in my life.  
I have one of them get some DNA from you.  
I had to be sure this time since there has been a few before.  
They sent some of your hair over and some blood.  
You have been hit in the head and they were able to get it then.  
Reita in particular is very protective over you.  
He has been your shadow ever since then.  
The test if you would like to look proves it.” He said to me and I caught all of it.

He pushed an envelope in front of me with test results in it. It did say I was his daughter, but this could be fake. 

“How do I know you didn’t make this up?” I asked him with a straight face.

I was so tired of it all. Who was who and where were we going? Who to trust and who to be with? So tiring.

“I guess you don’t, but you have to trust someone.” He said to me.

“Fine. Let me talk to Reita.  
As I can tell he has not lied to me.  
I will believe if he tells me the same story.  
You keep your mouth shut and let him talk.  
If you say anything to him I will not take his word.” I said now realizing I was putting my life in someone else hands again.

“Fine. I get him on the line.” He said pushing some buttons and put it on speaker.

“Boss. Is everything ok?  
Did you get Asari?” I heard Ruki asking him.

“Yes. She is here right now.” He said.

“Hi, Ruki.   
Thank you.” I said to him.

“She needs to speak to Reita.” He said to him and we heard him yell for Reita.

“Hello boss. What is it you need?” He asked him.

“Hi Reita.” I said and you could hear his smile.

“Hello Asari. Are you ok?” He asked.

“I’m fine. Thank you for the help.  
I have a question for you.  
What did you do for your boss?  
When I was knocked out from the fight?  
He said he had you guys do something?  
I need to know what it was?  
He told me I could ask you.” I said to Reita and heard a pause.

I looked at the man in front of me. I raised an eye broom in suspicion of him now.

“He is not going to tell you until I say it is ok.” He said and I could hear Reita mumbling.

“Fine. Tell Reita he can tell me anything I ask him.” I said to him in firm tone.

“Reita or any of you can tell her anything she wants to know.” He said into the phone.

“Ok boss.” I could hear the echo meaning I was on speaker now.

“So Reita what did you guys do for him that night?”

“Well he informed us to keep an eye on you .  
If there was any problems with your injury to take you in.  
He also asked Aoi to get some of your hair.  
He also asked us to bag the cloth wither blood on it.  
We were to send it out to him and wait for orders.” He said taking a breath like that ways hard for him.

“What were your orders?” I asked not letting anyone relax yet.

“We were ordered to watch you.  
If we could get you away from B.A.P. too.  
Not to use force or hurt anyone though.  
He wanted you protected from the war.  
When we informed him of what had happened to you.  
Before we got here he was very upset.  
We were to find the guys who got away.  
When we did they were to be eliminated.” He said being stopped by Ruki because he was just going on and on.

“What guys got away?  
Are you saying their were guys from Taemin’s group free?” I said almost beginning to shake.

“Yes. Some of them fled.  
They had a lot of guys tracking them.  
It took a couple of weeks.  
They are all taken care of now.” Mr. Asami said.

“Are you satisfied?” He asked me and I just nodded.

I remembered when GD came to me to ask about the guys and got upset. It must of been because of that. The whole group became protective after that. Both sides and then Gazette came and kept me safe too.

“So I guess you should call me Desiree then.” I said to him letting them know I was exciting the story for now.

“We will be there in few hours.  
Have everything ready by then.” He informed the guys on the other line.

“Yes boss.” I heard of few of them say back.

The line dropped and I sat there looking out the window in to the darkness. I wished I could be lost in there.

“What about Yongguk?” I said looking back at him.

“What about him?” He asked back.

“Don’t do that?  
Just answer the question.” I said not liking how all the guys in my life held things back and made it like pulling teeth to get an answer.

“Do you want to get a hold of him?  
Do you want to tell him who and where you are?  
Do you want to go back to him when we land?” He asked a bunch of questions and I had an answer for all of them.

“Yes I would like to tell him I am safe.  
I would like to tell him who I am.  
I have a feeling he may already know.  
He is one perceptive bastard.  
I would like to tell him I am with you.  
As far as going back to him, I don’t know.  
I need to now what is going to happen?  
I need to know if this war is going to happen?  
Who’s side am I suppose to be on?  
I love him and have friends there.  
I also like Gazette and Galmet too.  
So I guess the other man was right.  
Either way I lose someone in this.  
Do I really have to choose one or the other?” I asked him looking at his eyes not his face.

I beginning to see that reading him was like reading Yongguk. Watch the eyes not the face or body. They give it away in them even if they don’t mean too.

“If you wan tot all to him you can.  
You can tell him what ever you want.  
You need to know that you and him are equals now.  
Being my daughter awards you this position.  
As far as the war and sides we will have to see.  
it may come down to you choosing one, yes.” He said to me with a flicker of regret in them.

I have feeling knowing that he has been waiting for me and knowing he may lose me again to the other side doesn’t sit right with him. He was going to let me be me. HE had lived his life according to his choices so was I.

“How do I get old of him?  
He is at the compound.  
There is not signal there.” I said to him.

“Your wrong about that.  
There is a signal or Robin couldn’t ave reached out.  
They are n longer at the compound.  
They left after you did thinking you were a snitch.  
They could not wait and see if you gave them up.  
They have moved in to a position of pushing the war.  
We have tails on most of them and Mr. Bang bing one the most important.” He said to me informing me of what happened after I did.

“Why is Yongguk so important to every one?” I asked him and he shifted in his chair a dead give away.

“He is the son of the leader of the main group that controls West Asia.  
Though he has broken ties with him for the most part.  
He would still need permission to begin a war for you.” He said to me shifting again at the last words.

“What do you mean for me?” I asked him now leaning forward confused.

“He thinks you are Mr. Whites daughter.  
That means going up against the faction.  
So he is willing to fight me and him for you.  
A war at two fronts is a hard win to get.  
You being the prize of either one.” He said to me pushing my head back from him.

“Why am a damn prize for anything.  
I am a person not prize you win at the fair.” I said crossing my arms over my chest.

“It’s because he cares or you.  
It’s that why you wear his brand?” He asked me pointing at my neck.

“It’s not there by choice.  
I had no other option at the time.  
I was being placed in a place of danger.  
It stopped anything from happening.” I said to him and now he raised his eyebrow and set his eyes on it.

“Do you want it removed?” He asked.

“it’s not my concern right now.  
Saving as many people as I can is.” I said to him to get off the subject.

“Here. It’s a direct line to him.  
You can have five minutes and not a second longer.  
I do not need the waiting at the airport for us.  
I need to get somewhere safe before you can see him.” He said and I got the point of not telling him my position.

I grabbed the phone and pushed the green button on it. I heard static at first and then a ring.

“Who the fuck is this?” I heard from the other side and smiled.

“Well if that’s the greeting I get I guess I should hang up.” I said to him and I heard a rush of movement.

“Are you ok?  
Where are you?  
I’ll come and get you.  
Did anyone hurt you?” He asked.

“Yongguk I’m fine.  
I’m not hurt.  
I’m fine so calm down.  
I am headed your way.  
I’ll see you soon and explain.” I said to him trying not to cry hearing hi so frantic for me.

“Are you with Mr. White?” He asked so concerned.

“No. I’m with” and I looked at the man in front of me and he tilted his head in yes direction.

“I am with Asami Ryuichi.” I said to him.

“What the hell are you doing with him?” He yelled in to the phone and Asami tapped him watch.

“Listen I don’t have a lot of time.  
I will call you again and see you.  
I will explain everything I know.  
Just stay safe and don’t make any moves yet.  
Don’t let anyone do anything, please.  
For me you have to stand for the moment.  
The other side will to for us to meet.” I said thorium looking at Asami to see if he would disapprove of me speaking for him.

“What the hell do you know about this?” He said still angry.

“If you love me then sit on your god damn hands.” I said trying to not get mad at humbug he was not making it easy.

“I can do my best but it’s not just me.” He said.

“I know, just do what you can.  
I’ll be there in couple of hours.  
It will be worth it to stand down.  
I will make this all better for everyone.  
You have to go to the one place you hate.  
Please, in a couple of hours just go.  
Bring who ever you want to.  
it does’t matter to me or us.  
Just don’t do anything until I get there.” I begged him.

I saw the time and knew it was over.

"Yongguk I love you.” I said and the line went dead.

“Well I guess you have made a decision.” Asami said to me.

“Yeah, I’m going to protect everyone.  
If there is someone that can stop it.  
I will make it happen for all of us.  
Call your guys and have them ready.  
I don’t know what plans you made.  
Change them to make mine work.” I said to him and he smiled to see just how strong his daughter was even without him.

“Done.” He said to let this play out and see what I could do when pushed.

chap 132

[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/Yongguk/-B-A-P-Young-Wild-and-Free-MV-bap-39037707-540-300_zpsalnfosiy.gif.html)

We pulled up to a really big house surrounded by a large wall. 

“Are you sure this is wha you want?’ Asami asked me.

“Yes.” Is the only response he had got. 

We were followed int to the gates by another car with the guys and girls from Japan.

I got out to see Yongguk and the guys standing there with a group of men behind them. They were ready for war. An older gentleman caught my eye. I had seen hm before but did not know where.

“So you dare to step in my country again, Asami Ryuichi?” The older gentleman said.

“It as not my doing but my daughters.” He replied to Mr. Bang.

“Your daughter?  
I wasn’t aware she still lived.” He said with a small smirk.

That lit the fire in my stomach that he knew who I was. Yongguk’s face showed he did not know this information. 

“I assumed the young lady was Mr. White’s daughter.” He added just to get a jab in.

This made the men all a little jumpy. They had begun to show their weapons to one another for reinforcement of their standing.

“Why don’t we take this some where more comfortable.” I suggested to get everyone to calm down.

One of the men made a move the other took as a threat and Asami and I were pulled behind them and this caused the weapons to come out. Yongguk didn’t like that I was one the other side and with them. Reita had me tucked behind him. He refused to let any more harm to come to me.

  
  


“Wait.” I said moving faster than Reita could stop me.

I was now standing in the middle of the stand off. 

“Stand down all of you.” I said and they all looked at their leaders for approval. 

Mr. Bang saw Asami nod and his men back down so he nodded for the guys to do the same. Now with the information that I was Asami Ryuichi’s daughter and he saw his son brand on me. He was thinking how this worked in his favor.

“If any of you make a move again this is over.  
I am here to stop an on coming war.  
If you make it impossible to do so.  
I will let our father’s go at each other.  
This only allow all of to lose someone.” I stated looking at both sides.

I had caught Yongguk and his fathers eyes and also my father and Reita. I had to make it a point of how important this meeting was.

“Well let’s have some tea then.” Mr. Bang said going in to a room in the front of the house.

The doors were left open to allow an easy escape if something should go wrong. In the room was Mr. Bang, Yongguk and Himchan, Gd and Top, Zico and P.O., Suho and Simon, CL and Minzy, on our side was me, Asami and Ruki with Urura, Miki and Ruki. The others were waiting closely out side in specific areas.

“Now you called this meeting young lady so you shall begin.” Mr. Band said to me in all disrespect.

“You should remember who’s daughter I am.  
My name is Desiree Black and you will address me as so.  
Now if we have got the pissing test over with let’s talk.  
You are aware of why Gazette and Galmet are here for.  
They were sent over with approval of Asami Ryuichi.  
We instructed your men to keep a close eye on them.  
Even watching your own men including your son.  
You wanted to make sure none of them were compromised.  
It would be a shame if someone passed information under your nose.” I said letting him know I knew more than he was aware.

That was going to happen a lot for both sides tonight. 

“Yes. I had everyone under survalence.  
In this world you can not be to careful.” He said not looking at me.

“You were genuinely surprised that I was his daughter.  
You really thought I was Mr. White’s daughter.  
When I went missing you knew I was with him.  
You made no attempt to tell your son about it.” I said to him.

“You already knew about it.  
You knew the whole time.  
Thought I could be useful.  
Never planned on me being the other side.” I said to Yongguk.

“That brand on your neck makes you part of our side young lady.” Mr. bang addressed me again.

“Ask your son the circumstances in which I received it a then tell me that again, Mr. Bang.  
Address me as young lady again I will walk out, you have been warned. It’s Miss Black to you.” I said with all authority.

I did notice that Asami had not said a word yet other than I was his daughter. He was watching everyone carefully and methodically.

“So why does your daughter carry the name of her mother and not her father?” He addressed the question to Asami.

“I never wanted her in our world and her mother failed at her part.   
She was kept under the name Black to help his her from ones that would harm her.  
Instead her junkie mother od and allowed the enemy to just take her and change her.  
The lead in her a path in which it was more than likely for her to be introduced to him.  
Mr. White is not a fool or irresponsible in this.   
He knew your son would be attracted to her.  
If not my memory by instinct I would presume.   
Why else would he put her in front of him?” Asami asked Mr. Bang.

The rest of just sat there listening and I couldn’t believe that I was being talked about as though I wasn’t there. They had both revealed that I had a past in this. A past with Yongguk.

“Our true enemy if the faction.  
We should join together to fight them.  
If we make a war between us they will win.  
That is what they are planning to do.  
Wait for you to destroy each other.  
Then this part of the world with be for the taking.  
So if you just want to hand it over now.  
Then keep at it and see neither if you the victor.  
I personally have no plans on letting that happen.  
If it means I serve myself up as a replacement I will.  
I care for mast of the people intros room.  
They have showed me kindness and caring.  
I will lay my life down any one of them.” I said looking around the room at both sides.

“She certainly takes after you.” Mr. Bang said to Asami.

“Of course she does.” He said almost proudly.

I could feel the tension out side and noticed a shadow behind the wall of the room. These walls being mainly paper made it easier to detect movement. I felt Reita step closer to the backside of me. Yongguk’s eyes looked with his.

Then all hell broke lose. The room erupted with fists and gun fire. I was;t sure what had happened but I knew it was’t either sides fault. They would not have made a move on either side with out permission.

“It’s the faction.  
Move out and be safe.  
Don’t hurt the other side.” I yelled out so everyone could hear me over the noise of gun fire and fights.

I was grabbed and pulled to a car. The car sped off not waiting for anyone. I expected it to be Reita or Yongguk. It was Asami.

“I told I would not lose you again.” He said seeing I was surprised it was him.

CHap 133

I had been taken to a safe house Asami had Gazette set up. I was happy to see all them show up after we got there and questioned about the other side. I was told I could contact them on a untraceable line. 

“Are you ok?  
Is everyone ok?  
Where are you?” I asked Yongguk on the other line.  
[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/Yongguk/B-A-P-image-bap-36576910-500-281_zps6tbdjsfy.gif.html)

“We are fine.  
A few scrapes nothing serious.  
Are you ok?  
Are with them?” Yongguk asked back.

“Yes I am fine.  
I am with Asami and the others.  
I am safe for now.  
I will find a way back.” I said to him to be shocked by his reply.

“No stay there.  
You will be safe.  
If you try to move.  
You could be found.  
We have enough to deal with.  
I don’t need to hunt for you again.” Yongguk said and it hurt to here him say, but knew the truth behind it.

“I guess that’s it then.” I said to him ready to end the conversation hearing him not wanting to be with me.

“You know I love you.” He said to me and that go time to smile in such a bad situation.

“Yeah I know.” I said to him and waited.

“Am I not going to hear it from you?” He asked me.

“Oh, is that what you were waiting for?” I said making him lighten up.  
[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/Yongguk/images%2029_zpses2iee2m.jpeg.html)

“I love you too.  
Please be safe.  
All of you be careful.” I said and I could hear the smile in his voice when said bye.

“Well wasn’t that sickening adorable.” Aoi said from behind me.

“You didn’t have to listen if you don’t like it.” I said turning the chair to look at him.

“You know if he gives me the chance I will steal you away?” Aoi said standing right in front of me and leaning in to me.

“I guess he will have to stay on point then.” I said looking back at him not backing down a bit.

“Aoi back off.  
Ruki and Asami are looking for you.” Reita said to him and he just sighed and looked back at him.

As he walked passed Reita he gave him his own warning.

“Try it and I’ll take you down.” Aoi with all seriousness in his voice.

“I guess we will see who he victor is?“ He said to get Aoi all worked up.

“You know I can hear you and if you haven’t noticed I don’t like being the prize for anyone.” I said to Reita as he came and leaning on the side of the desk.

“I know who you are better then any of them.  
I have been watching since the beginning.  
I’m the one that noticed you looked like the picture.  
I told Asami you were to alike to not be his daughter.  
I’m just glad I didn’t have to anything to het the sample.  
You did that one on your own, jumping in the fight.  
You seem to think you can control everyone.  
You are so small yet so commanding that we follow.  
That is a scary thing to posses in our world little red.  
I will protect you until I am unable Promise you that.  
If either them give just a little I will be the one to steal you away.” Reita said to me and had me in awe at his words. 

He leaned forward and gave me a soft kiss to the forehead. He walked out of the room with out looking back. 

“Well how the hell did that happen?” I said to myself.

“That’s an easy one.  
You give off the rescue me vibe.  
They all see you as something to protect.  
It’s not a bad thing to have so many interested.  
It will keep you on your toes though.” Miki said to me coming into check on me.

“What do you mean it’s good to have them interested?  
Isn’t cruel to have so many think they have a chance.  
I mean I like threbuys, but I love yongguk.  
I did think for a moment that maybe Aoi was it.  
Reita has always been there for me so I don’t know.  
It would be easier if they all just turned to jerks.  
Then I could see them as bad guys and not have to choose.  
I really don’t want any one hurt because of me anymore.” I said to her and she just smiled. 

“You don’t really get the voice if they like you or not.  
That is between them and they will work it out.  
I mean you are branded now by Bang so it obvious.  
Doesn’t mean they won’t let you know how they feel.” She said still smiling.

I reached up to my neck and rubbed now not so sore spot anymore. I had forgotten it was there for all to see. I had covered for so long it was like it wasn’t there. 

“Is Asami still in a meeting?” I asked her.

“I think that ended when I came in.  
I heard the doors opening so I guess.” She said and I got up to leave.

“Thank you Miki for being so nice to me.  
It’s good to have a girl to talk too.” I said waving bye to her as I left the room.

I was on the hunt for Asami. I didn’t know this place at all yet. I had a feeling we wouldn’t be here long so why learn. I heard his voice but not another one. I guesses he was on the phone.

I knocked on the door and annouced it was me. I heard him say goodbye in Japanese.

“Come in, Desiree.” He said.

It was still weird for me to be called that. I did like it though.

“I had few questions if that is ok?” I asked him while he looked out ht window in the room.

“Sure. What is it you wish to know.” He said to me in such a calm and soothing voice.

“How important is the mark on my neck to you?” I asked and watched for his reaction to it.

I had learned really quickly that he can hide his emotions and not react with wanting too. Much like someone else I was familiar with. I watched his eyes, his tell.

“That is a rather odd question.  
The brand on your neck was forced.  
So as far as it’s significance there is none.” He said so straight forward to me but is eyes never left my neck so it told me there was more.

“What if I told you I will keep it?” I asked him again.

“It is your choice to keep it or not.  
You need to now the consequences of it.  
If you keep it you are one of them.  
If you lose it you are one of us.  
It is as simple as that.” He said and turned to look out the window again.

I had moved myself in between the window and his body. I wanted his full attention even though I knew there were more important things on his mind.

“Why does that make it simple.  
I want all of you in my life.  
I don’t want a mark to be the divider.  
I know it is selfish to ask for this.  
I feel I deserve to be selfish now.  
I have been lied to, beaten, broken, and forced to do and be things in my life.  
If I can’t for once be a little selfish to ask to be able to keep everyone.  
I will choice to leave all of you, that is what I am fighting for.  
What are you waiting for, 父親 “ I asked my father, Asami.

CHap134:

I noticed a young man come in the room and whisper something Asami’s ear. It seemed to be more than a subordinate telling his boss something. He placed his hand on the mans hip.   
[](http://s884.photobucket.com/user/Joel_Tavolacci/media/wolves/viewfinder___i_know_you_had_by_nanjokoji-d6iz2yx_zpsftouywh7.jpg.html)

“It seems the information of you being alive has been leaked to the under world.  
You need to listen carefully Desiree to me, you are in even more danger now.  
This is why I made no move to come and see you earlier when I was informed.  
You will now be a target not only from Bang’s enemies but my own now.  
I have a very well known reputation in Japan for being ruthless.  
You seem to be well aware of what that means to the ones around us.  
Seeing as you have been targeted by quite a lot of people in the past months.  
You will have to decide one day on who to trust and remain with and who to leave.  
That day is not today though, we have set up a meeting again to address the faction.  
They are our biggest threat right now to both sides and we need to work together.  
Just as someone had suggested to us earlier it seems to have stuck with the bosses.  
You will be kept with a group of people I would trust with my own life.   
Let me introduce you to an important person to me and will protect you.  
This is Takaba Akihito. He will be your shadow and keep you safe.  
The man that he is very familiar with has made a threat on your life.  
His name is Lui Fei Long. He is from China and has a grudge against me.” Asami informed me of the situation.

“Great another crazy psycho after me for what others have done.  
I am done being a pawn for others to use to hurt the other.  
Takable do you know how to fight?” I asked him and he looked at Asami.

“Do you need approval from him like a pet?” I said with all distain at that position.

“I am not his pet.” The boy said.

“Good then answer for yourself.” I said to him in a demanding tone.

“She is definitely your daughter.” He said to Asami.

“I don’t know how to fight very well.  
I do know how to run and get out of tight spots.” He said to me.

“Then we have that in common.  
The girls call me Thumper because of it.  
If you here that term it means run.  
If you don’t pay attention I will be gone.  
You won’t find me unless your good enough.  
Ask Reita I’m a hard one to follow.” I said to him and he just took it all in.

“That reminds me.” Asami said taking out case from under the near by desk.

He opened up and it had this gun looking thing with a needle on it. Takaba grabbed me and pinned my arms behind me. Sami walked up and pierced both my ears in the cartilage on top. 

“These are tracking devices.  
If you get lost from us.  
We will be able to follow you.  
He has one too so you should be ok.  
If she gets taken you go with her.” He told him by making him look Asami in the eyes by grabbing his jaw.

“One question.” I said and they both looked at me.

“You are a couple correct?” I asked then with a straight face.

“You are very perceptive.   
Yes he is my lover.  
That is why I trust him.  
No one else would do.  
The two most important to me.  
Stay together Desiree, ok?” He actually asked me this time.

“Well I guess the men in my life think they can do what they want to my body.” I said pissed that my ears hurt now. 

I tuned to walk out of the room and with a shadow for sure. Well a couple actually. I guess everyone felt they needed to keep an eye on me. I was shocked to see Zelo standing there.   


I wrapped my arms around him. He just stood there.

“Believe it or not I am happy to see you.” I said to him.

He was being very stand offish and I looked around. I realized he was surrounded by the other side. 

“Calm down and I’ll introduce you.” I said and he grabbed my elbow which had the other two moving in on him.

“Wait.” He said.

The other two paused their steps too. They caught what Zelo had already noticed. A shadow that wasn’t theirs. Zelo swung around to be pasted to one of the others hoping they would hold to the truce at the moment.

Reita had passed me to Takaba.   


“Thumper.” I heard Zelo and I had warned him already and he got it.

We heard raised voices alerting the place of intruders. We had made it to a small room and blocked the door with the furniture. I had opened the window and looked back at him.

“I hope your not afraid of heights.” I said and swung out the window.

“Wait, Desiree.” He said as he peeked out to see me inching around the corner on a ledge.

“Damn it.” I could hear him say but also heard him shuffling around the ledge too.

‘Good he will follow my lead.’ I thought as I got to the drain pipe next to a lattice trellace. I started to climb down and lost my footing to be caught by the hands above me.

“Thanks” I whispered to him.

“Let me go first.  
If you fall I’ll catch you.” He said back and I let him pass not really getting the option of disagreeing.

We got to the ground and heard gunfire which I was not happy about. Especially knowing Reita and Zelo were at the front of it. I was wrong again about that.

We took off to the near by woods so we could take cover away from the house. I was meet with a pair of hands going around my mouth and the same to Takaba. 

“SHHHH.” I heard and saw it was Zelo behind Takaba so it must be Reita behind me.

“There is a car waiting at the road on the other side for us, move.” Zelo said.  


I looked up to see the blood on Reita’s face. I felt bad that thing were going bad. At least this wasn’t only about me anymore. It was about a deranged group that thought it was ok to steal children.

We got to the other side of the small part of woods. There was a car waiting but it didn’t look right. Before the guys could make a move we had men all over us. I heard instructions being told to them through ear pieces being pulled right up against one of them.

“Let me go you fucker.” I yelled out to him and that got the boys moving faster.

He had one arm around center and the other fighting with my hands that were grabbing at anything I could get a hold of. When I felt his grip on my torso loosen I winked at Zelo and he knew this move well. I raised my legs over his shoulder and using the counter weight to flip him over me and slamming him to the ground.

There were so many that you got away from one to be caught by another. I was losing energy fast being they were all so much bigger then me. Then I saw a gun be pulled and everyone stopped. 

“Get her in the car.” The man with long black hair said to the group pf men.

“Don’t you fucken touch her.  
I will kill you if touch her.” Reita said out to him.

“Don’t do it Fei Long.  
Asami will kill you this time.  
You know who she is to him.” Takable said to him.

He walked up to Takaba and said, “Akihito don’t worry. I will take as good of care of her as I did you. You know how well I can take care of people under my care. I took good care of you did I?” He said as he walked away with a laugh.

“What the fuck is he talking about?” Zelo barked out at the guy laying on the ground with bad rib injuries.

“He is an enemy if Asami’s and had taken me once.  
He wanted to make Asami hurt because he had hurt him.  
I really hope he does not have the same plans for her.  
He will break her if he gets the chance too.  
We must stop them before they leave here for Hong Kong.” He said running back to the house.

“They went that way.  
Why are you going back?” Reita yelled out ready to go after the car.

“She has a tracker on her for now.” He said and hit them to follow if she could be tracked.

As soon as they got back they saw a huge group of guys onto ground and some standing. The ones standing were ours. 

“Where is she?” Asami grabbed Takaba.

"It wasn’t the faction.  
It was Fei Long.  
He took her.  
We need to stop him.  
If he leaves the country.” Takable was saying and then BANG!

He was hit in the shoulder by a guy on the ground. Asami turned on point and shot in the head. Zelo actually thought damn he reminds me of Yongguk.

Ruki stepped up and said something.

“Your wrong about the faction.  
These guys here are part of them.  
We have been following him for weeks.  
He is part of the American faction.  
The guy you ran into in the woods.  
He used this as a distraction for his purpose.” Ruki said bent over to caught his breath.

“This will definitely bring the two groups together but we will still have two fronts to fight if he leaves Korea.” Uruha said as he walked in with a rag wiping blood from him hands.

“Yeah.  
On the north side.  
Chinese guy.  
Fei Long.” They could hear Zelo saying sporadic words.

All of a sudden his call was being broadcasted on the monitor in front of Aoi. 

“You might as well talk to him with all of us since we together now.” Aoi said to him looking at him and Zelo was pissed for being hacked like that.

“They are all on the line now boss.” Zelo said to him showing respect and not family ties.

“Who the fuck let her be taken?  
I was told if I left her there she would be protected.  
Now some Chinese guy as her and is trying to leave the country.  
Who the fuck is this guy?  
Why would he take her?  
You batter have answers.  
We will be there in twenty.” He said and hung up his line.

“Well I hope you have a good answer.” Zelo said looking at the group in front of him with a smirk.

He knew when Yongguk got here he was going to like a wild bear and rip into them.

“Son you better remember who’s house your in.” Ruki said standing up to him and Asami just sat there smoking.

“Yeah I would if you could do your fucking job.” Zelo said.

“Enough this isn’t helping get my daughter back.” Asami finally said as the door opened to reveal a pissed off Bang Yongguk and the rest of them.

This place just got really full of people. This was going to be a fun time, Not.

chap135

I was being driven somewhere and fighting the whole way. It wasn’t until the Fei Long guy reached forward and grabbed me in to his lap that I froze. I already had enough of being touched with out consent. 

“Be good and quiet and I will not knock you out.  
If you continue to cause a problem I will take care of you.” Fei Long said to me to close for my liking.

“Fine. Just let go of me.” I said a pulled away from him to sit across from him.

“So your the one my father warned me about.” I said to him.

“Asami told you about me.  
I’m honored he would talk of me.” He said with a smile. 

“it’s not like he said anything good.  
He told me to watch out for you.  
From what Takaba said I should listen.  
Stay as far away as possible.” I said to him leaning back in the seat.

We pulled up to a building I have no idea where. We pulled in to the doorway and it closed behind us. I figured we must be in a warehouse. That meant BigBang territory. I hoped Robin had been told and had the group on the lookout.

“We are here young lady.  
Are you going to be good?” He asked me in a scary as hell kind voice.

“For now.’ I said.

“Defiant till the end.  
You are Asami’s daughter.” Fei Long said and exited the car.

I saw a hand to help me but ignored it and climbed out myself. I saw that they had converted it in to a place they could live in. IT had a living space and rooms off to the side.

“Do you care to sit and drink while we wait?” He asked me politely like I had a real choice in the matter.

A hand was on my shoulder putting me in the seat before I could be defiant. 

“Why did you take me?” I asked him to see his reaction.

I noticed unlike Asami and Yongguk he wore his feeling like scars. You could tell when he was mad or upset. ‘Not very good are you?’ I thought watching someone light his long pipe. 

He sat there not saying anything.

“You know it’s rude to ignore someone’s question?” I said to him to see if I could get him to budge.

“You are in no position to be telling me what is appropriate or not.” He said to me.

“Why is that?  
You are the one that took me.  
Doesn’t that make you the one in the wrong?” I said to him seeing it was easier to get reaction out of him then the rest. 

I needed to be cautious though. I didn’t know him or his people and I could get in trouble easy. 

“You have a point young lady.  
I did take you by force.  
I apologize for that.  
You are a necessity.  
A piece to move Asami.” He said to be smoking that horrible smelling pipe that was making me sick.

“I am no ones pawn.  
If that is what you took me for.  
You will find it will not work in your favor.  
This brand on my neck means I am Bang Yongguk’s.  
I am not the property for Asami to take car of.  
So you just begun a war with the wrong people.  
Oh, just some little info on me.   
I am also wanted by the faction.  
I hope your ready for an all out war.” I said now leaning back into the seat further.

He moved to show me he was armed and ready for a fight. I was pulled over to him and stretched out so I could not move off him. 

“I am aware you are able to manipulate your body to get out of certain situations.   
The move you pulled not he man in the woods was beautiful and powerful.  
You will not be able to move yourself like that with me for I am trained in restraining people.” He said has he was now exposing himself to me by puling on his own clothes.

I hated being in this position with anybody. I had allowed to many people to control my body and movements. I began to pull on parts of me that weren’t pinned down. He pushed down further on the areas he did have to make them hurt to get me to stop.

“I told you I am trained in this.  
Don’t make it harder on yourself.” He said to me.

“You really don’t know me at all.  
I have a habit of making things worse.  
I just have a way of causing trouble.  
So if you expect a submissive little girl.  
You grabbed the wrong one.” I said back at him. 

I raised my knee to where every man is sensitive. I got the best hit I could and got off his lap. He recovered quicker than I hoped and had me at gun point now. I could run for it and get shot or hope to group gets to me soon. I remembered my ears that were still sore and knew they had to be tracking me. I just had to let this play out.

I sat back down but at the other end not wanting to be pressed up against him again. I was grabbed and pulled to a bathroom. There were a group of girls that had a bunch of supplies around them. The guy handcuffed me behind my back. Smart.

They older looking woman came up to me and just old me to let them do their jobs. By the end of it I had short hair that had been bleached blonde instead of my red. I looked in the mirror and hated it immediately. They let me out of the room and back to the main room.

“Not bad ladies.” Fei Long said to them and waved his hand to his man.

The men grabbed the woman and lead them out of the room and a few minutes later I heard gunshots. I jumped at the sound of it.

“Did you just kill them for no reason?” I asked him and looked at me with that creepy smile.

“There was a reason.  
They saw our faces.  
They know our location.  
They could tell if caught.  
So they did their job and no problems.” He said in such a cold way that made even Mr. Bang and Asami look like good guys.

“Your just a killer with abandonment issues.” I said thorium not holding my tongue anymore.

If he was just going to go around killing people anyway what was the point.

“You know nothing of me young lady.” He said puffing again.

“I know you have a thing for my father.  
I know you have daddy issues.  
I know that you hold power but didn’t earn it.  
I know you kill people for no reason.  
I know you think of people as things.  
You think you have control but you don’t.” I said now leaning forward to make my point of not being scared though my inside were quivering.

“So you think you know all that to be true?” He asked with is smile.   


“Yeah I do.” Said and was going to continue until a man entered and let hi know things were ready.

I was picked up and flung over the shoulder of one of the guys. They did not want any problems like earlier and needed to move quickly. They could hear the sound of vehicles approaching. I could hear the roar of an engine and we were moving.

I looked up and saw I was on a ship and heading out to sea. the cars stopped at the end of the dock and a bunch of people jumped out and began shooting. 

“Stop shooting you idiots.  
You could hit Desiree.” I heard a voice and saw the people I cared for turn in to dots in the view.

I was put in a room that was very secure. No handle on the inside to break. No window to break out of either. It think this room was made for me.

I sat on the small bed and started to cry as remembered seeing all my friends and loved ones disappearing in the distance. I was now in the hands of a true psycho. He scared me more than Taemin did because I had no clue what he would do. He was different.

CHap 136: 

I heard a knock on the door and wiped my face of tears. 

“Come in.” I said to who ever it was.

“This is for you to wear to dinner.  
You have a half an hour and I’ll be back.  
You will be dining with the boss tonight.  
I suggest you watch the mouth yours.  
He is not a man to be disrespected.  
Just a warning to you.” He said to me and left with the box sitting on the bed.

I opened it to see what he planned for me to wear for him. I had to admit it was beautiful, but I did not plan on being any ones doll for dress up. The warning that the guy had given me had me shaken. I didn’t know who I was dealing with yet. I put the dress on to be safe for now. I was hoping to buy time for the others to find me.

Heard another knock and got up and opened the door to see the guy from earlier. He looked me over with a smirk appearing. Great more creeps to deal with.

He brought me to the dinning area on the ship. It was empty and one table was set up for a meal. I was lead to my seat and left there. I looked around trying to memorize every way I had gone so far. The best I know the area the easier it will be to get off of.

“You look lovely young lady.” I heard a voice from the side of me.

“Really didn’t have a choice did I.” I said to him.

“You should learn to take a compliment.  
I don’t give them out easily for any one.” He said to me in a lower tone. 

I had gotten to him so easy. 'He can’t be this thin skinned in this world can he?’ I thought while looking at him.

“Are you allergic to anything or have preference of food?” He asked me.

“No. I can et pretty much anything.  
I don’t cook so I eat a lot of junk.  
So don’t expect a great palate here.” I said to him in an irritated tone of being ask politely by someone I knew better.

“Is there something you are not satisfied with?  
You seem to not be enjoying yourself.  
I picked the dress out myself, Do you not like it?” He asked me again.

“The dress is fine.  
It’s the company in which it came with.” I said to him know looking straight at him.

He reached across the table to grab my jaw and pull me forward. 

“You should mind the tone and tongue of yours.  
It is such a beautiful mouth I would hate to ruin it.” He said with a smile that sent shivers down my spine.

“If you know any thing about me you should know I say what I want.  
If Bang Yongguk and Asami Ryuichi couldn’t tame it what makes you think you can?” My turn for a question.

“The difference you ask is simple.  
They care or you and tolerate it.  
I have no such connection.  
I will not tolerate you like a child.  
I will show you what happens to little girls misbehave.” He said letting go of my jaw and sitting back in his chair.

“You know I think all you guys know how to do it threaten.  
You go straight to violence and are afraid of me out watched by words.  
I have been raised by Mr. White, stalked by Bang Yongguk, taken by Lee Taemin, warned by G Dragon, watched by Gazette, and reprimanded by Asami Ryuichi and Takaba Akihito.  
If none of them could stop me from being me, what makes you think you have a chance?” I said and asked him with my own smirk on my face.

He pulled the gun from the side of his leg and pointed it at my head. He stayed there like that and we both held our breaths.

“If you were going to kill me, you would have.  
Instead you put me in a fancy dress for dinner.” I said in my strongest voice trying to not showing the fear in my eyes.

“Your right about that young lady.” He said and put it away.

Round one me, him zero. I let out a breath as relaxing as I could.

“I have a name so you can address me by that.  
I have a thing for not liking pet names.  
Miss Black or Desiree would be fine.” I said and draped the napkin over my lap seeing plates of food coming.

“Fine. Miss Black.  
I hope you enjoy the food.” He said with that creepy smile.

I hope it’s not poisoned or something. I had to eat it to not seem intimidated by him. My head was screaming of rm to run. The problem was I had no where to run to. I was on a damn ship in the ocean and no knowledge of where to hide.

He sat there eating lightly and drinking his drink of some kind of alcohol. I could smell it from here s out must be strong or old.

“Would you like some wither dinner?” He asked me.

“No. I would rather be able to think clearly.  
I don’t really care for alcohol or smoking.” I said to him pointing out the time earlier in the warehouse.

“I see. So you did not enjoy my pipe earlier.” He said to me with a smirk on his face.

I really wanted a chance to smack it off him.

Back on land the group were all gathered and I thought the group that was there when it was Taemin was huge this was unbelievable. They were all doing what ever they were best at with in their groups. A bunch tech guys scanning everything. Information guys had eyes out everywhere. The bigger groups pushing on the smaller ones to find out something. 

G Dragons phone rang and he stepped out so he could hear better. When he heard few words he yelled out to the group, “Shut the fuck up.” 

All movement and conversation stopped. Normally he would have been challenged for such an act. 

“Where?  
When?  
Going to?” Is all the group was getting was a few words here and there.

He spun around and told the guys at the monitors to pull up the docks about four hours ago.

“There.” GD said to the group.

They all saw me getting out of car with Fei Long and bunch of guys. 

“Fast forward about an hour.” He said and they did as told.

They all watched as I was led on to a ship and it took off right away. 

“They said it left about three hours ago and is headed for China.  
Hong Kong for exact and it should be in international waters by now.  
If we go now we can catch up to them in the boats.” GD informed the group of a plan.

“It won’t work.  
Ig you scan the water.  
You won’t find them.  
He uses a radar jammer.  
We may know where he’s going.  
We will never be able to beat him there.  
When he lands he has the protection of his group.  
We will have to get in to China and take her from there.” Takable said and everyone listened and wondered how he knew such specifics of what Fei Long would do.

“Asami you have contacts there right?” Yongguk asked him.

“Yes and so does so meow the groups in here.  
Reach out to them but let know not to make a single move.  
If they tip off Fei Long we are coming where and when.  
He will move her deeper and we will not find her.  
Not in one piece that is.” Asami said putting his hand on Takaba shoulder knowing he had to be thinking of his time there.

“Ok. You guys heard him.  
Reach out but make no moves.   
Just information on his whereabouts.” Bang Yongguk barked out to the group.

The whole room roared out in voices again. They would not give up on finding me. 

“She is wearing my brand.  
Do you think he will respect that?  
Is he the type to disregard the rules?” Yongguk asked Asami and he looked at Takaba.

“He is a man who does as he pleases.  
He does not care what others think.” he said responding to Yongguk and rubbing Takaba back.

“You were taken by him before?” Yongguk asked Akihito.

“Yes I was.” He said back to him.

“How long did he have you?  
What did you have to endure?  
She is strong and handled being tortured before.  
I don’t even want to ask this.  
Would he rape her if she fought back?” He asked and he had another pair of ears listening to them.

“He had me for a couple of months.  
Asami had been injured whenI was taken.  
He had to heal and get in with out detection.  
I was tortured and raped by him.  
So the answer to your question is yes.” Takable said to Bang wanting to be honest and let him know the seriousness of the situation.

“He did that to get back at me.  
I do not think he will did the same.  
He hurt Takaba because he was my lover.  
Desiree is my daughter and more of a pawn.  
We just need to move as fast as possible.  
We have the faction to watch out for too.” Asami said to Yongguk.

“I think we should leak it to the faction.  
If Mr. White still wants her for any reason.  
he should be looking of her too.  
He maybe the distraction we need.  
If they get involved with Fei Long.  
We can slip in under both and take her.” Miki said to the group that had her being attacked.

“Stop.” Asami roared out over the crowd.

This pissing contest was getting pretty extensive.

“I think you have good idea there.  
If we have them going for her.  
They won’t be coming for us.  
It eliminates the enemy of both sides.  
We can only hold off one at a time.  
To fight two wars at a time is impossible.  
So let’s give them another target.” Asami said.

“Fine. If this goes wrong you are mine.” Bang Yongguk spoke out to him and the groups.

The room once again began to move about.

“Done. I sent out a SOS signal.  
They should intercept it if they are listening.” Aoi and Youngjae said together.

To think that all my boys would be working together to save me. 

Now I have to deal with this shark in front of me. Why do I feel like a seal right now?

Chapter137: 

I got through dinner with him and now he wants to take a stroll around the ship with me. I really want to go back to my room and scrub every part until I’m raw. I feel like he has touched every part of me even if it was only his eyes.

“Do you like the view from here?” He asked me as we looked out in to the sea from the front. 

“It’s all black so how can you call it a view.” I said to him.

“You need to learn to look beyond what is obvious.  
If you only go by what you can see directly.  
You won’t make it very far in this world.  
Our is a world is more of what is not seen.” He said to me as he reached forward to tuck my hair back behind my ear.

I flinched backwards not wanting to be touched again. 

“Are you scared of me?” He asked as he began to grin.

“No. I just don’t want to be touched.” I said trying to sound strong in my statement.

“Really. So if I” He said as he cornered me up against the railing and leaned in to my ear, “were to do something like this.” 

He bit my ear hard enough to make it bleed.

“What the hell was that for?  
Why do you guys always bite me?  
My poor ear is going to be deformed.” I said to him trying to push him away from me.

He grabbed the railing and caged me in. He sat there smiling as he saw me caressing my ear. 

“If you would like I could bite other parts of you instead?” He said to me enjoying seeing me in pain and the shock of what he said sinking in.

“What I would like is for you to back the fuck up.  
Let me go back to my room and wash you off me.” I said getting really close to his face to make a point.

'Why must I always say what I think and not wait a second to choose my words that won’t get me in trouble? I mean i have no filter any more after dealing with all of these guys. I used to be such a sweet and kind mannered girl. What have they turned me into?’ I thought to myself while waiting for his response.

“I make you feel disgusting?  
Then you are really going got hate this.” He said as he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. 

I put my hands on his chest and pushed back to get him off me. He reached forward and grabbed my wrists and pinned them behind me in the railing still keeping me caged in. I tried turning my head and pushing my baby off the railing only to cause him to push in harder.

He pulled my hands behind me off the railing and pushed them into my back. He guided me off the railing never leaving my mouth. He had pulled me and tried dropping my legs to get him to let go. He only used both our hands to pick me up off the ground causing me to wrap around him to not fall on my ass.

When he pushed me int o another wall to get the door open a piece of cold metal hit my back and I gasped out with shock. He took this opportunity to push his tongue in to my mouth. 

I had considered biting his tongue but he had me in the air by a railing to the ocean and could easily throw me over. At this point I had no idea what to expect from this person.

He had to let go of one my hands to open the cargo door in to the inside of the ship. When he did I did the only thing I could think of. 

I reached my hand in between us and grabbed a hold of the package below and squeezed as hard as I could. This of course caused him to let go of me but I braced myself for that. When I was free I had ran inside the now open door and looked for a place to hide.

I looked for a not so obvious place like a room. I was hoping got find a little nook somewhere that I could squeeze in to and they wouldn’t be able to see me. I was not aware they had cameras literally every where. 

The guy on watch was following me through the halls. He was giving out my location to all the people on board through earpieces.

I had found the engine room and figured there would be plenty of places I could slip into. The problem most of them were really hot or moving so I had to be careful of this damn dress. I got snagged on a few things and said screw it. I ripped the long piece of it off and used it to keep my hands from touching anything hot and burning my palms. 

I heard movement and soft voices moving around the area. I guess they didn’t have cameras in here because of the temperature but they saw me come in here.

I found a little spot underneath a pipe that was spinning. I scooted myself under it with out letting my stomach or chest touch it. I figured if one of them found me they couldn’t get to me with out getting hurt on the pipe that was spinning. 

I had placed the cloth over my mouth to try and block the fumes that were in the room. It also helped cover the sound of me breathing. I held my breath when I saw a pair of shoes standing by the pipe from underneath it. I was trying to hear what they were saying but the engine was to loud and echoed. 

I just stayed there hoping I wouldn’t be found for a while. I needed to think of how I was going to get away from him and get back to group I wanted to be with. I almost started to cry thinking of them back home. 

I hoped they were looking for me. I wanted to see all of them again. I missed them all so much and it had such a short time. I just felt like I was getting back to a life and it was pulled away.

I was so sick of being a victim of my circumstances that I wanted to be strong and brave for myself. I did understand that my current issue was a dangerous one and had to handled differently. 

I did not know why he took me? Was it because of my father? Was it because of gangs? Was it because of the war? Was he part of the faction? That lat one scared me to thin of because it occurred to me that he maybe a part of it like Mr. White and I would never know until it was to late.

‘How am I going to get out of this one, Desiree?’ I thought to myself.

I didn’t get to answer before I was being pulled out of the spot I was in. 

chap138:

The guys had been able to find the ship but were not going to be able to catch it before it docked in China. They had their connections out watching for any information on where they would go from there. 

Everyone was on high alert and the tension between all of them was intense. They had a few little tussles between so of them but the bosses had that stopped pretty quickly. They finally had to break up and go to their own places to keep the peace.

They had set up a communication system for them to keep in contact with each other as information came in about anything. They were not only looking for me. They had to see if the faction was going to make a move on them or go after me. 

Yongguk was laying in a bed looking at the ceiling not being able to sleep even though his guys had sent him there feeling he may drop at any minute from how long he had been up.

“Where are you?  
What is happening?  
Are you safe?  
Is he hurting you?” He whispered to himself.

He heard a light knock and sat up.

“Come in.” He said groggy.

“Hey boss, they docked.” Jongup told him.

Yongguk got up out of bed and put his shirt back on. He followed Jongup down the hall to the office that had now been turned in to a full on servalence room. There were screens everywhere and Youngjae and some others were at keyboards typing and pulling things up all over them. 

“Where did they come in at?” Yongguk asked and Youngjae looked up at him.

He hated to see his boss look so worn out, but they all were. They had been taking shifts so some could sleep and eat while others continued to work.

“They docked in HongKong docks.  
From what we have been told.  
He runs them and has them well guarded.  
The guys we have out there are being careful.  
Blending in with the dock workers.  
They were warned to not be spotted.” He told Yongguk.

“Here.” A female voice came from beside him to hand him a cup of coffee.

“Thanks Amber.” He said to her and took a sip. 

“Let me know when they move.” He said and pulled out his phone.

“Have you been told they docked?  
Do you have men there?  
They know to be careful?  
Ok.  
Yeah.  
Fine.” They could hear Yongguk on the phone.

“Asami has guys there too.   
He will call when he gets more news.” Yongguk said needing to go lay back down.

He realized when he got up just how tired he was and he needed some sleep. He hated to sleep not knowing what was happening to me but there was nothing he could do right now. He needed his rest for strength for the fight ahead.

While they were waiting for information I was dealing with a very angry man.

“You thought you could hide from me?” Fei Long seethed out at me.

He didn’t mind a hunt every now and then, but they were on a time table and needed to move. He knew they had to be being watched by the other groups and possibly the faction. They had to move in a specific way to not be followed.

He had sent out a group of people that looked liked him and his men with a covered up girl. The car with that group had met already. He had set up five of these groups. We needed to be the one he planned on. If they were going to be followed he was not going to make it easy.

“I had to try.” I said to him with a smirk on my face.

I could see he was irritated and that is just the way I want to keep him. I was picked up and throw over the shoulder of one the men. They placed a jacket over the top of me so the face part of me was covered. 

I kicked and screamed to only be taped up to not move or make any noise.

“Go.” I heard someone and we quickly moved from one place to another. I was thrown into a car and it sped off. They were not joking when they needed to get somewhere. I swear all gangsters are speed junkies.

I started to wiggle and make noise through the tape.

“Stop and I will remove the tape.” Fei Long said to me.

I stopped pf course wanting to be free from this entrapment.

“That better young lady?” He asked me knowing it would annoy me.

To bad I have had enough training by now to let nicknames get to me.

“Yes it is older man.” I bit back at him.

He just chuckled and stated to light that pipe of his. I really didn’t like the smell of it. It made my head all fuzzy. That was point I guess because out I go. 

“Well at least it will be quiet for the trip.” He said with a smile on his face.

I woke up in a soft bed in a room I didn’t recognize. I still felt weird from what ever was in that pipe before. I could tell it was day time by the ray sunshine coming in the sliver between the curtains. 

'Where am I? What time is it? What do I do now?’


End file.
